


The Sound 你的心跳

by CyanTreeL



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian x Mickey-非传统向, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 恐同语言, 无耻之徒AU, 无耻之徒Big Bang, 无耻之徒Big Bang第五轮, 暴力标签是因为后面章节的一个事件
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 181,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL
Summary: 五年。五年，让Ian和Mickey的人生纠缠地如此密不可分，让谁都无法想象没有对方的生活。五年，让彼此了解对方肌肤的每一寸，每一个坏习惯。五年的争吵，五年的记忆，五年的不可分离。一个月，让这些全部消失。





	1. 你的心跳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164680) by [chloemaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemaay/pseuds/chloemaay). 



> 非常感谢作者chloemaay能够授权我翻译这篇超棒的作品！！  
> 我只拥有本文翻译权，其他一切权利都是原作者的！  
> 原文作者：chloemaay  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164680/chapters/16263713
> 
> 作者注：  
> 首先我要说，你们都应该去看看towardthegrace（网址：https://towardthegrace.tumblr.com/post/145738552358/shameless-big-bang-r5-the-sound-by#）给我画的令人惊叹的艺术作品——我被她的画震撼到了！！谢谢，谢谢，谢谢你。
> 
> 我从来都没写过这么长的文。我很高兴最终把它发表了！Spotify上有个歌单——前面25首歌搭配你读的每一章——每一章的标题都来自于歌曲——其他15首歌帮助你塑造这篇文。（网址：https://open.spotify.com/user/bheb7g6gw53lrorqo8kf4ayid/playlist/1CSYhGWyNuOy1qk52ZQPV0?si=sgX9BatsQmW3PGAI00ntew）
> 
> 请记住，我不是医生，除了我认识的人的个人经历和经验，我对脑损伤一无所知。请原谅文中的任何错误！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文在Lofter上同步更新：http://lxqbaizhu.lofter.com/post/1db91f00_1c62e1c98

本章背景音乐：[The Sound-The 1975](http://music.163.com/song/400342389)

当天//

不管Ian Gallagher是否愿意，太阳总是会升起。闹钟在他旁边的床头柜上发出刺耳的声音；它似乎在尖叫着，该起床上班啦。并不是说他的工作很辛苦——他能够很实在地说，他对自己的工作很满意，没法想象他还能做除此之外其他的事情了，而且他知道这种情况很少见——但是每个人都有这么几天，他们只想把被子拉上去，再与世隔绝几个小时。Ian慢慢试探着伸展腿够到床尾，床单冰冷；Ian习惯于蜷着身子睡觉，尽可能小得占据床上的地方。不只是因为这样很舒服，这也意味着Mickey可以得到他所需要的空间——Mickey睡觉的时候总是大张着四肢。还挺讽刺的，考虑到Ian才是两人中比较高的那一个，但是事情就是这样，而且他们很相配。蜷缩着脚趾，Ian猛地抬起腿；尽管太阳试图强行穿过窗帘，卧室里的空气还是很冷。这是在提醒芝加哥的冬天还没有完全过去。

“你醒了？”Mickey的声音带着杂音，低沉而嘶哑，只有一点点睡意。Ian翻了翻眼睛；Mickey肯定是在醒着看手机，已经开始工作了。他转过身，果然，Mickey的脸在他翻看邮件的时候被手机的光照亮了。Mickey的眼睛微微眯着，因为没戴眼镜，他不到万不得已是不会戴眼镜的。“Svetlana发短信问我们能不能周末去接Yevgeny。”

“周末不是Grace的派对吗？”Ian嘟囔道，在床上挪动着靠近Mickey。他伸过胳膊环上Mickey光裸的身体，把他拉进，深深地吸了一口气。这已经暖和多了。

“你又在闻我了，Gallagher？”Mickey锁上手机把它放到一边，低下头看了Ian一眼。Ian咧嘴笑起来。

“我喜欢你身上的味道。”他无辜地说，享受着Mickey的手臂搂住他的肩膀，把他们拉得更近了。

“你真是个他妈的怪胎。”

“是啊，可你他妈的很爱。”

第二次尖锐刺耳的铃声打破了这一刻，Ian在被子底下发出一声呻吟，Mickey像往常一样，进入了他“这操蛋的闹钟”的早晨合唱。他没换掉这个让人讨厌的铃声，因为这是唯一能在他熟睡的时候叫醒他的东西，但是更多时候，Mickey在它响起来之前就已经醒了。但是咒语已经被打破，一整天的安排在他们头上盘旋，威胁他们说如果不处理的话，就下倾盆大雨淋湿他们。Mickey已经在往浴室走了。“Grace的派对是在下周末。Yev待在这里可以吗？”

“当然可以！”Ian在他身后喊道，他把毯子从身上掀开勇敢面对严寒，当冰冷的空气像一吨砖头一样袭击他时，他立刻就后悔做了这个决定。他低声咒骂着穿上昨晚扔在地上的运动衫和裤子。它们一点都没有让他暖和起来，但是总比不穿要好。蹑手蹑脚地走进浴室，无视Mickey在试图唱歌——阿黛尔？认真地？——Ian打开橱柜取出今天的药，握在手里去和早饭一起吃下。“嘿，Mick。你想吃煎饼吗？”

“好啊。我马上就出去。”

Ian向厨房走去，努力让自己不要因为到现在为止早上发生的事情而感到沮丧。Mickey不会忘记的——他对每一个纪念日都很上心，确保一定要庆祝，让Ian感到自己很特别。靠，去年他租下了整个餐厅，仅仅为了让他们两人独处。尽管如此，Ian一边给自己倒了杯水，一边沉思着吞下药片，这很可能是因为Mickey对于——主要是——对人的强烈不喜欢。但是今天，Mickey似乎连日期都没注意到。他们昨晚有一笔带过——从来没有直接提到过，但是Ian以为他们至少达成了共识。

但Ian知道今天是什么日子。在过去的好几个月里，他一直在倒计时。今天是他们在一起五年的纪念日。五年，Ian准备今晚向Mickey求婚。这是一个可怕的想法，但也让他激动不已。现在唯一困扰他的是Mickey还没有提到纪念日的事情。

忙着做早餐，Ian把注意力集中在正在做的事情上，而不是担心一些没什么大不了的事情。没鸡蛋了，Ian捣碎了一根香蕉，用它来替代。不过，还有一个他必须添加的食材，那就是巧克力屑。Ian第一次给Mickey做煎饼的时候，后者就安静地问过Ian能不能在里面放巧克力。Ian非常乐意遵从——他非常喜欢吃甜食。巧克力点缀在混合物上，在面粉里它们消失的地方留下小小的开口。他把湿的和干的混在一起，量刚刚好，然后放到一边。

等到最后一个煎饼做好的时候，桌子上已经摆满了枫糖浆、柠檬，糖和咖啡。真是令人赞叹的丰盛早餐。把最后一个煎饼放进盘子里，Ian瞥了一眼时钟——他还有一小时才去上班。还有很多时间。

“闻起来真他妈香。”Mickey穿着他平时的工作服出现在门口——牛仔裤和衬衫。Ian永远都没法忘记Mickey刚出浴时的样子，闻着像薄荷，看着像刚经历过一场腿上的性爱。Mickey走到Ian刚刚把一盘热气腾腾的煎饼放在桌子上的地方，靠过去，在Ian太阳穴上印下一个吻。“周年快乐。”

所以他记得。Ian热情地笑了笑，回应他的柔情，感觉之前困扰他的所有担心都随着一句简单的话消失了。Mickey当然不会忘记。他们坐下，Mickey吃了一大口巧克力，Ian在手机上浏览新闻内容。如果有什么他可以做得很好的话，那就是煎饼了。“所以，晚上有什么计划吗？”

Mickey停顿了一下，叉子的一半伸到嘴边，脸上一副奇怪的表情。他的视线一直向下盯着食物；Ian又开始担心了。Mickey抬起眼睛，Ian的答案就落在那一汪蓝色的双眸中。“我得加班到很晚。”

有那么一瞬间，Ian想要生气，想大喊尖叫，因为在过去的一个月里，Mickey看起来那么疏离，但是他把这些连带着早餐一同咽下，脸上挂着微笑。“太糟了。在回家的路上买点外卖？”

Mickey点点头，显然对谈话进行得如此顺利感到高兴。Ian安静地腾起怒火，拿不定主意自己是否应该生气。一方面，这几年里Mickey已经超出了他的期望；他们第一个纪念日的时候Ian根本没有期待任何东西，但是他得到的远不止那些。但这是第五年啊。整整五年的相互了解，逐渐彼此相爱。他们经历了这么多——却没有正式的认可？他计划了一些事，求婚，但那只是因为Mandy之前给他提过这个想法。Mickey也不知道他会求婚。但是从早上开始Ian就一直期待Mickey会做些什么——即使只是一些能够表现他很在意这个日子的东西。Ian在心里摇了摇头，吃完早饭，把他的盘子放到水槽里。“你能打扫一下吗？我需要洗个澡。”

——

Ian甚至没等Mickey回复，就在Mickey松了一口气的时候，大步朝大厅走去。Mickey他妈的不傻；Ian生气了。对此Mickey什么都做不了，只能希望在晚饭前他没有失控——因为他绝对不想错过Mickey正在策划的事情。

对自己叹了口气——因为操，他在保守秘密这方面简直无药可救，有好多次他都想把整件事情直接告诉Ian——Mickey站起来，把盘子拿到水槽，和Ian的倒在一起。他慢慢地打扫着厨房；把枫糖浆放起来，擦桌子，洗盘子。做这些的时候，他的手一直在颤抖。Mickey大声地把双手拍在一起，使劲摇晃，但没有用——他在他妈的害怕，而且他见鬼的知道。

这将会是他做的最大的一件事。不是因为他精心策划了一个多么特别的夜晚，而是因为他计划做的事情的严肃性。那是一个请求，他皱着眉头想。五年前，当他从他的写字夹板上抬起头，看见Ian深绿色的眼睛钻进他的头骨的时候，他绝对猜不到两人将会走向这样的结局。最让他害怕的是脑后那个小小的、微不足道的小混蛋告诉他这个是坏主意，Ian会拒绝他。那个告诉他这是个蠢主意的小声音听着有点像他爸，而Mickey每次听到都想揍人。他真希望在早上这个时候喝酒是社会所能接受的，尽管他觉得就算是酒精也不能平静他的神经。再说他还要他妈的等一整天。

满意地看到厨房已经足够干净，Mickey拿起手机走进起居室，倒在沙发上，调出邮箱。他的邮箱以一种奇怪的方式纠缠着他；他在哪都能看到它。任何形状像盒子的东西——窗户，电视屏幕——他都能看见电子邮箱的界面。闭上眼睛，他能看到的只有未读的邮件，等待着他的注意。他记不清楚一天要查看多少次了，但是拥有自己的事业就是这样——这是另一个他从来没想过会做的事情。15岁的Mickey看到27岁的Mickey做得这么棒，一定会大吃一惊。

半小时后Ian出现在起居室，穿戴整齐准备上班，他手里提着包，脸上带着一种Mickey再了解不过的笑容——他不高兴，但还没准备好讨论它。Mickey只希望Ian能等到今晚再决定向自己发泄愤怒——至少那时Mickey能用他正在策划要问的问题来化解。

“准备好走了？”Mickey问，声音在希望中保持着乐观，他希望这乐观能感染到Ian，让Ian明白Mickey并不是他今天早上认为的那个混蛋。

“是。”好吧。一个字的句子，这就是了。Mickey拿上他的笔记本电脑包和笔记本，把它们夹在胳膊下面，同时Ian拿起了钥匙。他们走进清新冰爽的空气中，感谢那穿透他们头顶薄薄云层的一缕阳光。Ian的车，一辆绝对有过辉煌日子的破旧掀背车，正停在路边等他们，Mickey耐心地等着Ian打开车门。Mickey最近给自己买了辆车——是对他的承包生意度过相当不错的一年后的奖赏——但是某个白痴在它停着的时候开车撞到了它后面。所以现在Mickey陷入了搭车上班坐公交车回家的困境。

这大概是Mickey一生中坐过的气氛最紧张的车程了，包括他小时候和他爸还有他兄弟们一起做过的所有违法的事情在内；Ian没打开收音机——这一点都不像他——而且每次Mickey问话，他的回复要么是一个字的答案要么就是不感兴趣的嘟囔。Mickey看了一眼Ian，注意到他的眉头皱在一起，绿眼睛盯着路；就算只是为了缓和Ian的情绪，剧透那个惊喜也是值得的。在他意识到这一点之前，他们停在了Mickey现在的工作地点。这里原先是一家破旧的医生诊所，就它的新主人向Mickey描述过的愿景，要被改造成一家‘时髦’的餐厅。Mickey不想提，他是绝对不会用hip和trendy*这两个词来形容芝加哥的这块地方的。但这不是他能评价的——他会干好自己的工作，然后继续生活，一如既往地。

*hip and trendy，时髦，流行

“今晚见，我想。”Ian直言道，他等待Mickey下车的时候，甚至没有把视线从前面的马路上移开。Mickey叹了口气——他不想逼Ian，但是也不想一整天都这样。

“你拥有我了，对吧？”Mickey小心地试探着问。这句话是个愚蠢的传统，但是自从Mickey第一次问起，他们就没有停止过。那时他们刚在一起一个月，慢慢地克服了一切的新鲜感——Ian在Mickey家过夜，第二天早上他们一直在讨论工作。Ian之前给他叙述了一次和某人的谈话，谈话里他称Mickey是他的男朋友，Mickey对此感到非常诡异。那是他第一次被贴上那个词的标签，他不知道自己到底喜不喜欢。简短的讨论后——或许可以说是一次快速的性爱之后——Ian朝Mickey咧嘴一笑，宣布“我拥有你了。你是我的，Milkovich。”Mickey让他说了一遍又一遍，很喜欢Ian嘴里念着他的姓氏的样子。当时他安静地、就好像不太确定似的——不过他怎么能不确定呢——Mickey说，“我也拥有你了，伙计。”接下来的一周里，Ian的笑脸都深深地印在Mickey的脑海中。*

*You got me, and I got you.这句真的很难翻。

现在，Ian转过头去看Mickey，他嘴角抽动了一下，想要努力摆脱那和过去一样的笑容。“我拥有你了，Milkovich。你是我的。现在去上班吧，别迟到了。晚上见。”

这就是Mickey能得到的最好的结果了。他咧嘴一笑，爬出车外，很高兴和Ian之间的冰已经融化了一点——无论如何，这足以让他们渡过难关。Ian的车从他身后开走，Mickey站在人行横道旁，环顾四周；时间还很早，大多数员工要到九点半左右才能到，不过还是有几个人在附近转悠。Mickey马上发现了他要找的人，走了过去。

“听着，我真的一点都他妈不在乎他们说了什么。你要的是20个单元，那就保证他们给了你20个。那是你花钱买的。现在去做你该死的工作吧。”Grace Wyatt不是那种坚持职业态度的人；这也是Mickey雇佣她的主要原因。她从不听别人的废话，但是如果你让她去做什么事，你知道她肯定会很好地完成的。她在手机上输入信息，Mickey在一边等着，她金色的长发从安全帽下垂到脸前。Mickey雇佣她的时候，有流言说她是因为长相才进来的，说她和Mickey上床了，这就是她能得到这份工作的原因——直到Mickey叫Ian和他一起去上班，很显然，他们让那些谣言消失了。再者，Grace向所有人证明了她不是为了漂亮才来这的，她来这儿是来干活的，而且要把它做好。没有人胆敢惹她。

他们年轻的时候就认识了，那时Mickey还在准备考GED；Grace递给他一支烟，说他是个娘炮因为他拒绝了；从那以后他们就成了朋友。后来很长一段时间他们断了联系，大概每隔好几个月才聊一次，但是当Mickey开始干承包的时候，Grace很高兴地说她就在城市另一头做同样的工作。几年后，他开始了自己的事业，他决定雇个人帮他处理事务，没有其他人能胜任这份工作。

开始自己的承包事业之后只过了一个月，Mickey就意识到他不能亲手做他妈的所有事情。他之前在Terry的一个朋友手下干活，他把他所知道的一切都教给了Mickey，但是事情变得更糟糕了，Mickey决定是时候自立门户了。一年后，他给自己赢得了不错的名声；Grace一直陪在他身侧，他们比以往任何时候都要亲密。她现在抬头看向他，她的绿眼睛——比Ian的颜色要深但是同样得锐利——上下打量着他。

“Mickey，我很惊讶你现在竟然没有抖成一团糟。”

“Jesus，你应该去我刚才待过的车里感受一下。该死的冰城。”Mickey和她一起走向她的车，那是他们的活动基地，而建筑工人门——他们正在慢慢地来了——在他们前面即将要被建成餐厅的地方干着活。他拿出笔记本快速看了一眼，在脑子里记下什么东西要在什么时候完成。

“Ian生你气了？为什么？”Grace永远都是救世主，她递给他一杯一直放在她车里的外带咖啡，喝了一口她自己的。

“因为他觉得我没有为我们的五周年纪念做任何事情，这就是为什么！这个保密的狗屁事比看起来难多了。”Mickey气冲冲的，眼睛扫过手机，他今天的第五封邮件提醒着它的到来。他喝了一口咖啡——纯黑，没加糖和奶——然后把笔记本电脑包推向Grace。“我等不及这一切都结束了。”

“真浪漫。”Grace翻了个白眼，把Mickey的笔记本电脑拿出来，放在车的引擎盖上。“今天有什么事吗？除了，你知道，向你男朋友求婚和永远改变你的生活。”

Mickey只是瞪着她，顺便向她竖了个中指。Grace的性格和Mandy几乎一模一样，这让Mickey很恼火。“我们到底为什么成了朋友？”

“因为没有其他人喜欢你啊。我刚才在跟Larry打电话。他在木材店那边，他们在耍他。”Grace登陆了Mickey的笔记本电脑，甚至没问他要密码就直接用她那修剪得整整齐齐的指甲输了进去。“如果他别再表现得像个傻子一样，直接问他们要的话，那20个单元今天下午之前就应该到了。”

“他会解决的。他可不想惹你。”

“这不就是你雇我的原因吗，对吧？”Grace开玩笑地对他咧嘴一笑。“因为我比你强硬？”

“你他妈想得美。格兰菲尔管道的人什么时候能来，有没有给你回电话？”Mickey问，他的手机又叮叮响起来。他现在实在不想看这个，因为他知道不管等着他的是什么，都会花费他半个小时的时间去处理。“他们在不断改变和我们说好的日期。Dave和Gayle还不至于太手忙脚乱，我们真是太幸运了。”

“我从来没见过在装修建筑和准备开业的时候还这么轻松的两个人。”Grace摇着头评论道。“看这个，Gayle昨天晚上给我发了一份最新的时间表——我们还有两个星期的时间窗口，以防出什么问题。”

Mickey感觉松了一口气——按照这个速度，明年春天他们还在建餐馆。他的手机开始响了，他大声呻吟起来。“给格兰菲尔管道打电话。”Mickey咕哝着，然后掏出手机，发现不是工作电话，在某种程度上。

“弟弟？”一个总是提醒自己比Mickey大的人，他几乎能听到Iggy在电话里咧着嘴笑。“我知道你在呢；透过电话我都能听到你的紧张。”

“你他妈想干嘛，Iggy？”Mickey捏着鼻梁问道。自从他决定相信Iggy能够单独胜任工作开始，已经过了一个月。收入不多，因此如果他搞砸了的话，风险也很低，但是也足够让Mickey担心了。说句公道话，Mickey心里暗想，在所有兄弟里面，他是和Iggy最亲近的。当他打电话告诉Mickey他不再贩毒和为了挣钱而打人，说他是已经走上了正路，想要一份工作的时候，Mickey一开始拒绝了他。但在听了Ian关于第二次机会的严厉讲话之后，Mickey终于答应了。“我还有事要处理。”

“是啊，我知道伙计。我只是想祝你今晚好运。”

“今晚？”从眼角的余光里，Mickey看到Grace低下了头，她拿起手机贴在耳朵上，拒绝和他对视。当他妈的然了。“Grace告诉你的？”

“她当时在帮我做一些事情，然后不小心说漏嘴了。我为你感到高兴，弟弟！”Iggy在电话那头开心地说，就那么一瞬间，Mickey自己也挺激动的。不过这没有持续多久。

“你现在该他妈回去工作了吧？”Mickey命令道，Iggy大笑起来，这只让Mickey更恼火了。

“好的老板。”他们挂了电话，Mickey摇了摇头，Grace抛给他一个‘抱歉’的眼神，也结束了她的电话。

“Iggy？真的？”Mickey问，Grace耸了耸肩。“你注意着点，不然他以为你对他有意思呢。”

“嘿，说不定我是呢。”Mickey的一个眼神让Grace想起了她说过的话。“冷静点*，Mickey。我他妈在开玩笑。你知道我喜欢别人。”

*Calm your tits.

“我很冷静，Grace。你刚给格兰菲尔管道打电话了？”Mickey问，浏览着手机上的邮件，把看过的删掉。

“是啊，没人接。但我给他们的接待员留了话。你见过她本人吗？她的声音听起来很性感。”Grace脸上带着邪恶的笑容说；Mickey太了解这种表情了。

“不行，如果你觉得我会‘使用我的关系’——管他妈是什么意思——去帮你，你去死吧，Grace。上一个我给了你号码的人，你操了她之后就再也没给她打过电话。而且，你刚刚才他妈的告诉我说你喜欢别人！”Mickey骂道，感觉就像是一个操蛋的家长。他确实是，但不是Grace的，谢天谢地。

“我是说过，但是她不喜欢我啊，所以我需要把注意力从她身上移开！”Grace激烈地反击，显然很生气Mickey不知道这件事。

他摇着头把手机放进口袋，向刚到的一队建筑工人招了招手。“我得和Paul聊聊，去找水管工，给Gayle打电话再确认一下步入式冷冻机的尺寸！”

午饭时间的到来比Mickey预期得还要快，但却令人愉快；他午饭时间通常都不休息，经常把时间花在减少不断增加的等着处理的大堆邮件上。但是今天，他没法摆脱紧张。Grace停下车，Mickey摘下安全帽把它放在车顶上。他打开车门，立刻就知道她去过了哪儿。

“第五大道上你喜欢的那家店的汉堡。”Grace得意洋洋地说，Mickey咧嘴一笑，一边爬进车坐下，一边从她手里接过汉堡和饮料。他立刻咬了一口，享受它的味道。“说真的，Mickey。你他妈到底在紧张什么？”

“你他妈的以为呢？”Mickey含着满嘴的食物问她，Grace扬起一边的眉毛。他咽下去，喝了一小口饮料把它冲下去，然后又说了，“我知道这见鬼的可笑，Grace，但是我害怕我会搞砸，或者他会说不。”

“好吧，你说的不错，是他妈的可笑。Ian爱你，Mickey！别他妈这么傻了！”Grace说着，咬了一大口汉堡，无视了一块蛋黄酱掉在她的T恤上。“五年，哈，真是了不起的成就。”

“非常了不起。”Mickey嘲笑道，又咬了一口汉堡，“你还没接到管道工的电话？”

Grace发出一声恶心的声音，朝他的方向翻了个白眼。“没有。不谈工作。你就吃你他妈的汉堡吧，还有，至少在手机上玩10分钟的2048*。”

*2048，是一款比较流行的数字游戏。

“我要给Ian打电话，看看他怎么样了。”Mickey说，无视了噘着嘴的Grace。“真是成熟啊，白痴。”

“你才是白痴。”

Mickey哼了一声，拿出手机拨打了Ian的工作电话。Ian从来不会在工作的时候用手机，Mickey进入了通向Ian办公室的分机，耐心等着他接电话。“你好？”

“这样接电话可不专业，不是吗？”Mickey取笑道，一边吃下最后一口汉堡，一边朝着电话笑。他听到Ian给同一个办公室的Hitomi说了些什么，然后又回到电话上。

“我必须要先知道那个人值不值得我把魅力浪费在他身上呀。”

“上帝啊，Gallagher，你怎么不杀了我？”Mickey拿起他的可乐在杯子里转来转去。“今天过得怎么样？”

“跟平常一样呗。Sarah还在坚持削减经费——再一次——这样我们就可以减少像传单和信息晚会这样的东西了，你知道的。这完全就是在胡说八道，因为这是人们知道我们存在并来我们这里寻求帮助的一半原因——把它拿掉，我们就只能帮助以前一半的人了。”Ian的声音很疲惫不堪，让Mickey皱起了眉头。再者，Mickey苦涩地想，Ian毫无疑问还在因为今早他对他们五周年纪念不够热情的反应而生他的气。“我受够了她那狗屁管理风格。”

“靠，Sarah早就该他妈退休了。”Mickey评论。Ian的老板，Sarah，快70岁了，精神有点不正常，更别提还有些恐同了。Mickey在一年前的员工圣诞节派对上见过她，Ian介绍Mickey是他男朋友的时候，她立刻就走开了。

“可不是嘛。”Ian深深地叹了口气，Mickey想象着他坐在办公室里，面前的桌子上放着午饭，肯定还在凝视着窗外。“你的工作怎么样？替我向Grace打声招呼。”

“Ian！我不会告诉Grace你这么说她的。”Mickey严肃地说，Grace朝他竖了个中指。Mickey在心里默默打了一下自己。“这就是个狗屁玩笑，就当我没说过。”

“我已经忘了。”Ian听起来像是在笑，这让Mickey感觉好多了。

“就是工作呗。没什么特别的。”当听到一声喊叫的时候，Mickey正在咽下一嘴的可乐；他和Grace都转过头去，已经警觉起来。

“你今晚打算要带什么回家庆祝我们的纪念日啊？”Ian问。他的声音很紧张，像是在试探，Mickey又感到一阵内疚。他正张开嘴想要回答，就看到Ty，一个年轻的建筑工人，正在朝他们跑过来，衬衫前面带着疑似血的东西。

“日，Ian。我必须走了，等会给你发短信。”Mickey挂断了电话。他突然想到，Ian现在很可能觉得Mickey比之前还要糟糕一百倍——他一提起今晚的晚餐Mickey就挂电话，但是一个浑身是血的员工是更紧迫的事。他可以之后再解释。Mickey和Grace跌跌撞撞地从车上下来，Ty已经到了他们面前。

“Mickey！Sully绊到电线摔下来了——他的腿断了。”Ty勉强喘了一口气，他黑皮肤的脸从来没有这么苍白过。他们立刻向大楼走去，恐惧慢慢地渗透到Mickey的胸中。

“断了？那你怎么他妈的浑身是血？”Grace问，她已经在打电话叫救护车了。他们冲过半建成的建筑，直接向后面的人群走去。

Mickey很快就知道了为什么会有这么多血；Sully的腿确实断了，从他小腿上伸出的骨头可以看出来。Mickey感觉头晕目眩的，但是他晃了晃头，试图控制局面。他能听见Grace在电话上叫救护车，他跪到抓着大腿哭喊的Sully身边。

“Sully？嘿，Sully！”Mickey大喊着引起男人的注意力。Mickey抓住他的手，男人立刻捏住了，几乎掐破Mickey的血管。“嘿，伙计，看着我。救护车已经在路上了，听到了吗？你会没事的。”

“十分钟，Mickey！”Grace大喊一声走到Sully的另一侧。她看了一眼伤口，脸色苍白。“Mickey，我车的后备箱里有急救箱。我知道怎么包扎——快去！”

Mickey一下子站起来，推开其他工人，当他跑向Grace的车的时候，他们都站在旁边看。他的饮料还放在仪表盘上，安全帽放在车盖上。午饭感觉像是一天前的事情了。他打开后备箱，马上就找到了急救箱，他拿起来往回跑。

Mickey踏入建筑，躲开一个落下的钉子；他抬起头，看见Paul站在建筑的椽子上，正在戴着耳机处理那些早些时候送来的木头。Mickey挥着胳膊想引起他的注意，但是一点用也没有；Paul的音乐的声音显然太大了，他甚至都没听见底下正在发生的骚动。Mickey绝对要警告他——Paul应该知道工作时不能戴耳机，尤其是在干这么危险的工作的时候。

“Paul！”Mickey站在Paul底下，扯着嗓子喊，感觉他的喉咙都烧起来了。Paul猛地抬起头，这个动作让他微微摇晃起来，他伸出手来维持平衡，一直被他固定在原处的木板掉了下去。

Mickey看着它，就好像是在看慢动作；它漂浮在空中，慢慢地飘下来，另一根横梁也被它折断了。没有声音——他什么都听不见。他模模糊糊地意识到他需要把急救箱拿给Grace，但是他的眼睛却一直盯着头顶上正在落下的东西。木头在空中扭曲着，朝他掉下来，Mickey在那发生的一瞬间突然想到他的安全帽还放在Grace的车上。

“Mickey？Mickey！”

“他睁不开眼睛了。”

“我该拿Sully怎么办？”

“Mickey的头他妈的被砸到了，我现在一点都不在乎一条他妈的断腿！”

“Mickey！”

“哦天哪，哦天哪，哦上帝啊。他为什么站在我下面？哦上帝啊。”

“闭上他妈的嘴，Paul！”

“Mickey？”

“你叫救护车有多久了？”

“他们随时都会到！操他妈的——Mickey！你能听到我吗？”

“医护人员来了！”

“让他们再送一辆过来！”

“这里有一个人断了腿，但是这个人刚刚被一块木板击中了头部。他滑稽地摔在了胳膊上，我想他的胳膊断了。他叫Mickey。救救他，拜托了！”

“女士，我们会救他的，但是我们需要你往后站一点。大家能给我们腾点地方吗？Yasmin，请你再叫一辆救护车，进去检查一下另一位伤员。”

“呼叫中心，我们需要另一辆救护车到这个地方，还有一辆巡逻车来录口供。”

“这是个意外！我不是故意的！你们要抓我妈？”

“你他妈闭嘴，Paul！”

“Mickey？我叫Josie，我是医护人员。你能听到我吗？”

很多声音漂浮在他的头顶，环绕着他，甚至穿过他。所有声音都没有意义，Mickey一个都没认出来。一切都是黑的，他的眼睛感觉很沉重——他不知道该怎么睁开它们。他费劲地想抬起眼皮，但是什么都没有发生。黑暗笼罩了他，出奇地舒服；他想睡觉。

“Grace——你应该给Ian打电话。”

“操。”

Grace，Ian。这些名字在他的脑海中浮现，但是他想不起来，也想不起来他们是谁。他认识任何叫这些名字的人吗？他在哪？地上很他妈不舒服，他想动一下，或许找一个更软的地方躺下，但是他的身体什么都不想做。睡意渐渐袭来。然后疼痛来了。

“他在呻吟！”

“Mickey，你能听见我妈？我们正要送你去医院。”

“Ian？我是Grace。不，闭嘴。你得去医院见我——你打算带他去哪个医院？”

“圣安东尼医院。”

“你得到圣安东尼医院来见我。Mickey撞到头了。不，你就在那和我见面。我们现在就坐救护车离开。打电话给Mandy！”

“你和他一起去吗？你是家属？”

“不，不——我是他最好的朋友。”

那些声音现在开始消失了，留下他一个人承受着痛苦。Mickey没法找到词语去形容它，但只知道真他妈疼死了，他只想让它停下。这就好像他对着流星许了一个愿；痛苦来得快，消退得也快。Mickey放松下来；疼痛消失了。


	2. 撩动心弦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder if you were aware how much you rock my boat."

本章背景音乐：[Rock My Boat-Dntel](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=2451817)

“我想知道你有没有意识到你撩动了我的心弦。”

五年前//

对Ian来说，完成高中学业并继续深造不是一件容易的事情；躁郁症总有办法妨碍到他的日常生活，快到他17岁生日的时候，它戏剧性地抬起了丑恶的头。经过两个月彻头彻尾糟糕到极点的曲折起伏，以及接下来四个月断断续续的药物治疗，Ian终于开始感觉到自己的生活正在慢慢恢复正常。他花了很长时间才找到属于自己的正常生活。他的哥哥和姐姐一直坚持让他回学校读书，拿到毕业证，给自己人生中最好的机会。他不想去，更愿意待在家里的床上；抑郁确实会让你变成这样。但是他还是回去了，他挣扎着，讨厌上学的每一秒，但他还是他妈的拿到了毕业证，这可能是他一生中最自豪的事了。

参军的梦想被他的家人打破了，他们几乎把他按在地上，禁止他去。现在回想起来，他明白参军的确不是个好主意。刚从高中毕业，还不知道接下来想去哪，Ian已经下定决心想去帮助那些和他一样的人。在当地的社区大学上了一年，然后他在那里得到了一份工作；给那些努力学习和应付心理疾病的人提供辅导和帮助。他有固定的作息时间和一份不错的收入，还有福利。仅仅20岁，他就已经有了一份有福利待遇的全职工作，而且正在忙着从家里搬出去；他很快乐。

Mandy Milkovich在上大学两天后出现在了他的办公室。Ian和他的同事Hitomi会经常张贴传单或者举办一些信息晚会，让那些目前就读于社区大学的学生能够更多地了解他们所做的事；简单来说，他们就是为了支持和帮助学生，特别是那些有精神疾病的学生。因此，在大学的第二天，Mandy带着一脸怒容走进了Ian的办公室，她的包挂在手上，黑色的指甲在苍白皮肤的衬托下非常显眼。Hitomi今天不在办公室，Ian有点惊慌失措；自从他一个月前开始上班以来，Hitomi每天都在这里帮他，这还是他第一次自己一个人。Ian从办公桌上抬起头，试图给Mandy一个温暖的微笑，突然感觉自己像是个在爸爸办公室玩耍的小孩儿。

“嗨，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

当她走向前，稍稍用力关上身后的门，重重地瘫坐在Ian办公桌前面的椅子上，他皱起了眉头。“大概没有吧。我他妈要挂科了，我想退学，但是他们他妈的不让我退——他们说我必须先跟你们谈谈。这简直跟高中没什么区别嘛。”她扫视了一下房间，脸上露出厌恶的表情，房间里贴满了励志海报，到处乱扔着小册子。她脸上的鼻环闪闪发着光，只让她的举止更加增添了粗野。她身上有种他说不清的东西——她看起来有点眼熟，或者让他想起了某个认识的人。但是他想不起来是谁。

Ian仔细地打量着她，心想她的年龄肯定和自己差不了多少，然后他就忽视了老板为这种学生制定的规定，做了一个仓促的决定。Hitomi不在的第一个学生，他就抛弃了所有学到的东西。Ian祈祷他没有犯下大错。“你想去吃点什么吗？”

“什么？”Mandy厉声说道，她的怒容消失了，取而代之是震惊的表情。“我已经有男朋友了，你个变态。”

Ian温和地笑着摇了摇头。“我也有男朋友了。你叫什么名字？”

Mandy又盯着他看了一会儿，她的嘴角抽动了一下，看起来很可疑地像是一个笑容，但是她显然在努力让自己脸上保持严肃的表情。“Mandy，Mandy Milkovich。”

“我是Ian，现在马上到我的午饭时间了。你有兴趣吗？”Ian又问了一遍，Mandy缓缓地点了下头，好像还在考虑她的回答。Ian不想让她改变主意；所以他从桌子上一把抓起手机和钱包，示意她跟上。

Ian最喜欢去的地方是距离大学一个街区远的一家小咖啡馆；那里有点破旧，就是因为这个原因，Ian经常会留下更多的小费。他无法理解他们为什么生意不好——他们的食物是Ian很长一段时间以来吃过的最好的了，他经常去那里吃午饭。Mandy安静地走在他身边，她的包现在背在她的背上。她拿出手机，在手机上忙活着，时不时地瞥Ian一眼。当他们到达咖啡馆点了餐之后，Ian把他们带到窗边他最喜欢的那个桌子。

“听着，如果你要说一些睿智老教师帮助可怜学生的废话，你可以马上停下了。”他们一坐下，Mandy就生气地说道，Ian看着她。“而且我希望关于男朋友的事你不要只是因为想把我带到这儿来而撒谎，不然我会让你好看。”

Ian举起手。“你是在开玩笑吗？睿智的老教师？你以为我多老啊？”Ian问道，Mandy的脸变成了淡淡的粉色。

“二十……五？”

Ian大声地哼了一声，对给他们端饮料过来的女服务员说了句谢谢。“我20岁。事实上，几乎算不上睿智或者老。”

“真的？我和你同岁，然而我却干着一份垃圾工作，还想努力学习一些永远考不过去的东西。你怎么他妈的这么幸运？”Mandy问道，她的鼻子因为困惑皱成了一团。

“就这么幸运呗。”Ian耸了耸肩，并不是真的想深入回想那些让他走到今天这个位置的血淋林的细节。“关于有男朋友的事，我撒谎了，但是我是gay。所以没什么好担心的。”

“哦。”一阵沉默，Ian知道她要说什么。“其实我也对男朋友的事撒谎了。”

“哦。”Ian直言不讳地说，他脸上掠过一个快速的笑容，然后等了一会，Mandy似乎正在挣扎着什么。“你想谈谈你为什么想退学吗？”

“我他妈不想！”Mandy激动地说，之前她怒目而视的女服务员看了她一眼，但她放低声音继续说。“我不想退学，但我会挂科的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道！没什么道理，但是我脑子里就是这么想的。”服务员上菜的时候，她双臂交叉坐回到座位上，看向窗外。

“你在学什么？”他一边问，一边把盘子朝他拉过来；他点了他的最爱。一个烤的蔬菜帕尼尼*，旁边有一些炸薯条。Mandy回答的时候，Ian往嘴里扔了两根热薯条。

Panini，一种意式热三明治

“AND。”Ian一脸茫然地看着她的时候——他有很多东西要学，而他的记忆在最好的时候也很糟糕——Mandy继续说，“护士助理学位（Associates degree in nursing）。要他妈上两年，就算上完，我还不是完全注册的。那之后我还要更加努力地学习。我肯定做不到。”

“为什么？”Ian逼问她，他咬了一口三明治，突然想到了什么，他嘴里含着食物说，“等等，ADN。那个课不是几天前才开始上的吗？”

“是啊，两天前。”

Ian只是脸上带笑看看她，当她猛地把饮料一摔被他惹恼了的时候，那笑容更大了。“才上了两天你就说会挂科？胡说八道，你会没事的。”

“你他妈怎么知道？”

Ian仔细地看着她；一切都清楚了，为什么她看起来那么眼熟，为什么他想在办公室外和她聊天。她是南区的，和他一样，而且在他刚开始学习的时候，他经历了她现在所经历的一切。“你认识Frank Gallagher吗？”

Mandy的脸上几乎立刻露出认识的表情。她睁大眼睛，放下了手中的汉堡，缓慢得吞咽着。她慢慢地说，就好像Ian没法理解她一样，“什么鬼？认识啊，怎么了？”

“他是我爸。”Ian坦率地说，Mandy朝他挑起了眉毛。“好吧，算是。但是如果你认识他的话，你知道他是什么样的人。如果我来自那种地方，还能得到一份好工作、坐在你面前，那你也能。” 

Mandy只是盯着他，她的决心开始软化了一点，但是Ian假装没有注意到。“这他妈的到底什么情况。”Mandy喃喃自语着低下头咬了一口汉堡。她长长的黑发——上面一条粉色的彩带增添了色彩——像是窗帘一样垂在她面前，Ian向后靠坐过去，决定不再逼她了。

“我觉得你不应该退学，我也觉得你不应该给自己这么多压力。”Ian说着瞥了一眼窗外，然后又看回Mandy。她现在正在看着他，脸上带上揶揄的笑容。“但是我觉得你应该再和我一起吃午饭，因为这里其他人都比我大差不多十岁，而且如果你像我想的一样是南区人的话，我们应该团结在一起。”

然后，就像电影里的情节一样，Mandy几乎每天都去看他。如果不是gay的话，他都会把这比作一部浪漫电影了。他们会在Ian没事的时候一起吃午饭，在Mandy不上班的时候吃晚饭。他们很快就非常亲密起来，Ian很开心；他有几个朋友，但是他们是在工作上认识的，而且他们都比他年龄大一些。能认识一个同龄人真的很好，而且她和他来自于芝加哥的同一个垃圾地方意味着他们都很了解彼此的出身。一天晚上，挤在Ian略显狭小的公寓里吃晚饭的时候，他们这才意识到过去他们究竟有多少次差点就要相遇了。

“等等，等等，等等。你哥哥和Karen Jackson约过会？”Mandy查问道，激动地在空中挥舞着叉子。“我他妈也和Karen Jackson约过会！没多长时间，因为我后来发现她同时还在和别人上床，但是这也太疯狂了吧？”

Ian热切地点着头，咽下一嘴刚刚吃进去的中餐然后回复，“Lip和她在一起了大概一年，我感觉，但是她怀了别人的孩子，伤了他的心——虽然他从来都不承认。好吧，还有什么……哦！你知道Alibi吗？”

“我爸经常去那喝酒——我侄子的洗礼派对是在那举办的。”Mandy的脸色阴沉了片刻——好像当她谈到她爸的时候就会这样——但是Ian耐心地等着她继续。“Frank也经常去那边，是吧？”

“是啊，一直都是。我们的朋友——Kev和Vee？——他们在经营Alibi。这真他妈的疯了。”Ian摇了摇头，回忆着童年里他可能会碰到Mandy的每一时刻。

“Kev是不是什么时候卖过毒品？”

“每个夏天，和我哥哥在一辆冰激凌车里。”Ian大笑，Mandy朝他咧嘴，又有了一个联系。“有一年夏天他种了太多大麻，他把它们堆成特别他妈大的一堆，然后就在街上烧着了。整个街区的人都在那儿。”

“你他妈和我在一起？我也在那儿！我和我哥哥都在那儿！”Mandy激动地说，她在座位上坐直了身，面前的食物早就被忘了。“这也见鬼的太疯狂了。”

Ian想了一会儿，喝了一口可乐。他和Mandy无数次几乎差点碰到——就只是一些特别小的事情阻止了他们的相遇。他很想知道如果他们在很小的时候就遇见了会怎么样。Mandy看起来也有同样的想法。

“你觉得那时我们会成为朋友吗？”她安静地问道，拿起勺子把最后一点食物放到她的盘子里。

“我觉得你会很难拒绝我的才思和幽默。”Ian干巴巴地说，朝Mandy的方向咧嘴一笑。

“你真是个混蛋。”

晚些时候，Mandy早就回家了，Ian躺在床上，旁边的桌子上传来一阵震动。手机屏幕亮着Mandy的头像，他微笑着看她的短信。

_我哥很生气，因为我一直都在谈论你。你们俩得尽快见面。明天见，白痴。_

几乎每次聊天的时候，Mandy都会向Ian提她哥哥。Ian注意到大多数人发现他是gay，就会立刻相当艰难地想要记起他们以前认识或者现在还认识的也是gay的某人的名字，就好像这是一个巨大的家庭，所有人都相互认识。他甚至还配合了——因为他不忍心拒绝——一个老奶奶说她孙子也是gay，问Ian认不认识他？但是Mandy显然有不同的目的。她一直在不停地说她哥哥有多孤独，Ian肯定会非常喜欢他。到目前为止他只是拒绝了，因为他刚结束一段感情才一个月——从开始到结束完全就是个错误——真的不怎么感兴趣。这是个完美的借口。但Mandy并没有放弃，Ian知道他迟早会屈服。Mandy告诉Ian她哥哥也对和他见面不感兴趣，每次一有机会她就会给他施压——就好像这会让Ian更情愿一样。

_总会见面的！明天见。_

\---

Mickey不知道给一个朋友干活到底有什么好处，更不要说是给你爸爸的朋友了。Terry并不完全是一个模范市民，他朋友也和他一样走着同样肮脏的道路。考虑到他爸还在外面因为Mickey出柜想杀了他，Mickey能得到这份工作已经很幸运了，但是他爸的朋友Gary，谢天谢地他有个双性恋孙女，因此有点同情Mickey。拿到他的GED*之后——在Svetlana的支持下——Mickey现在和Gary一起学干活，还能拿到一份不错的薪水。

*GED（高中同等学历证书）

唯一的问题是他没有特殊待遇——不是说他要求或者想要什么，而是他受到的待遇比其他人都要差。所有脏活累活都是Mickey的，有时候Gary还会派他去给大家买午饭或者咖啡。如果Mickey诚实一点的话，那就是一大堆烂事，而他通常都是很诚实的。但是他只对一两个人诚实。

“我认真的，Mandy。他妈的他给了我一个咖啡单子让我去买！他他妈以为我是谁？办公室里他妈的实习生吗？”面前放着两个空啤酒瓶，手里还拿着一个，Mickey开始慢慢地放松了。他在他最喜欢的酒吧里，和他妹妹一起，他妹可能是除了他最好的朋友Grace之外，他唯一愿意待在一起的人了。Mandy叫他出来和她喝一杯，他知道她要干啥，所以先开始抱怨了。

“他是Terry·他妈的·Milkovich的朋友，你还想期待什么？”Mandy问，她对着Mickey傻笑，他拿起一张餐巾纸，开始在手指间扭动。

“期待被当作他团队里面一个真正有价值的成员，而不是一个见鬼的女服务员？”Mickey大声说，环顾四周发现在人满为患的酒吧里没人注意到他。他转向他妹，叹了口气，“行了，你说吧。”

“什么？”那操蛋的无辜的表情；Mickey太了解她了。

“得了吧，Mandy。我可不他妈的傻。”

“好吧，行。我想谈谈Ian还有他有多么得适合你。”Mickey大声呻吟了一声，把前额抵在了身前的桌子上。Mandy用手指戳了戳他的脸颊。“我是认真的，Mickey。你知道我要是不确定的话，是不会撺掇你的！”

“不，你他妈会的，因为你什么都放不下。”

“屁话，我差点上了两天ADN就退学！”Mandy急忙说，Mickey朝她皱眉。

“你差点退学？”

Mandy耸了耸肩。“最开始几天这个念头一直在我脑子里转。这就是我如何遇见Ian的详细版本——我在退学前必须要去见他。”

“然后他说服你不要退学？”Mickey问，谨慎地看着Mandy。她没有告诉过他她想离开，他也没有多问问她刚开始的几天怎么样，这让他觉得很难受。他对她正在做的事情感到骄傲，他只希望看见他改变了自己的生活，她也想做同样的事情。在他们爸爸被抓进去、Mickey让Svetlana怀孕之后，她就从高中辍学了，Mandy一直坚持她要做一个全职保姆——Svetlana和Mickey都不希望她这样，Mickey知道她想过更好的生活。Mickey是对的；在一次和他还有Svetlana的严肃谈话之后，她拿到了她的GED。虽然继续学习成为一名护士的决定完全是她自己定的，但是Mickey还是默默地为她感到自豪。

Mandy已经又再微笑了。“他确实说服我了。他人很好，现在也没和任何人在一起，而且他真的超级好看！”

“我才不管他是不是史蒂文·西格尔*呢——我没兴趣，Mandy。”

*Steven fucking Seagal史蒂文·西格尔，1951年4月10日出生于美国密歇根州兰辛。好莱坞著名动作巨星，同时是一位环保人士、合气道武术教练和动物权利行动人士，拥有合气道黑带七段。

“你不明白——我们本来有那么多次机会能认识他。你记得那次街区派对吗，Alibi的Kev烧了所有大麻？他们也在那！”Mandy显然很激动，她从座位上往前靠，隔着桌子朝他咧嘴大笑。“你们俩可以成为灵魂伴侣什么的！”

Mickey对着酒大声哼了一声，把酒洒在了桌子上。“你听着就像是直接从少女爱情电影里走出来的。灵魂伴侣？”现在他摇着头大声笑起来。

“Mickey，我讨厌你一直这么孤单——你不能再胡闹了，事实上你应该试着去认识一些人！看看，是我一直在操心你的事！”

“Mandy，我最后说一次，行吗？我不孤单，而且我也不要见某个操蛋的自以为很了不起的小社区大学的辅导顾问！”Mandy张开嘴想要回击，毫无疑问想要替她想撮合给他的那个混蛋辩护，但是Mickey对她竖了个中指，站起身去了洗手间。

那之后Mandy没再和他谈论Ian，虽然那天晚上剩下来的时间里她心情都不太好，但是他们分手回家的时候，Mickey很高兴地向她道了晚安。回到他那个小破房子的路程很短；和她妹妹道别五分钟之后他就打开了前门。他很幸运能找到这个房子——它没什么特别的，一间卧室，很小。但它是他的，他从小在一个厕所外的卧室里长大，一刻都得不到安静——这里简直就是他妈的天堂。

环顾这个地方，他感到Mandy说的一个词直直地撞进他的胸膛：孤独。即使他和Yev在一起的时候，即使那些Grace来的日子，他很孤独。对此他也无能为力——Yev还小，他不想带不同的男人进出孩子的生活，让他感到困惑。偶尔的性爱很适合他；他不想要更进一步的关系。

第二天早上Mickey醒来的时候，前一天晚上的孤独感觉挥之不去，他准备去工作的时候还沉重地压在他的肩膀上。他把它推到一边，拒绝去想；Mandy试图毁掉他一直以来认为完美的系统，去她的。在他不用照顾Yev的周末和某个混蛋上床，然后和他儿子还有Grace一起度过——还有Mandy，如果她幸运的话，当然她总是很幸运——在下一个周末。而现在他发现他自己竟然在心不在焉地幻想着和某人共享他的生活，想着那会是什么感觉。操蛋的妹妹。

“Mickey！早上好，sunshine。我们今天来了个大活儿，早上我要直接去那和他们谈谈他们想要什么，做一些初步的商讨。你能照料好这里的一切吧？”这其实不是一个问题，Mickey愤怒地想，虽然Gary的声音让它听起来像是一个问题。通常情况下他会笑着忍受；办公室其实不错，他经常撒谎说自己像Gary要求的那样忙着发邮件，但事实上他在看一些关于承包和创业的博客或者文章。但是今天，在昨晚Mandy找上他之后，他的心情仍然他妈的不爽；今天他不打算坐在这儿无所事事。

“事实上，Gary，我和你一起去怎么样？你自己说过我需要更多的实践工作，但是你其实没给我任何动手的活儿。我能和你一起去做做笔记吗？”Mickey说话的时候每一个字都要仔细考虑，拼命控制自己不要说脏话。通常Gary不会在乎的，但是Mickey不想冒险。Mickey还打算若无其事地忽略他忘记戴眼镜的事实——没有眼镜他也会去的。“你觉得呢？”

Gary盯着他，他浓密的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，考虑着Mickey说的话。“那谁来处理收到的邮件？”

去他妈的。“等我回来再回复？”Mickey建议道，他知道将会有见鬼的一大堆邮件等着他处理，但是Gary真的在考虑这件事，Mickey祈祷着。

“那行吧。从供应柜里找一个备用的写字板，一些纸和一支笔。只写我让你写的东西，不要说话，就听着。”

这就是Mickey发现自己站在社区大学外面的原因了，在一个下雨的下午，写字板压在胸膛上为了保护纸不要淋湿，但是脸上带着傻笑，因为他实际上是来这里工作的。在来这里的路上，他给Mandy发短信让她注意到他，然后无视了口袋里的手机震动——他现在可是在工作。他安静地跟着Gary一路走到接待处，Gary在那和一个人说了话，然后这个人示意他们坐在桌子对面的椅子上。他们按吩咐做了，Mickey差点激动地跳起来。

“Gary Anderson？”一个声音传来，Mickey和Gary都转过头，看见一个女人正站在他们坐的地方旁边的门口，她脸上带着笑容向他们招手。“嗨，我是Claire Waters，这个项目的负责人。我知道我们说好了这个时间见面，但不幸的是出了点事，我只有十分钟时间——我会告诉你我们的想法，如果你需要更多细节的话，可以发邮件给我。可以吗？”

Mickey让Gary和Claire聊着，他环顾了一下小办公室和前面的走廊。走廊很长，有很多门，显然都是行政用的。Claire示意他们两人跟上，Mickey冒险问道，“你怎么会决定要扩建？”

Gary瞪了他一眼，但是当Claire给了Mickey一个温暖的眼神、指着他们周围的墙壁时，他立刻把那眼神扭成了一个微笑。“比以往更多的学生就意味着更多的老师。要给他们提供宿舍。”

Mickey点了点头，不知道该怎么回复。他们沿着走廊向前走，在一扇门外面停了下来。Gary环顾了一下四周，然后看向Claire。“给我说说你们的想法。”

她一边说着，Mickey记下了她说的每一句话。他妈的每一句话。Gary说过只写他让他写的，但是Mickey没有机会了。他不打算忍受回到办公室以后Gary批评Mickey工作干得稀烂，忘了记一些重要的东西。他们走过了大半个走廊，Claire详细说明了她想从他们这里得到的。虽然Mickey没怎么听懂，但他还是和Gary一起点着头——他只是确保他记下了每一个字。身后传来一个声音，但是Mickey没有理会。Gary开始说话了，Mickey抓住机会把写字板凑到面前，再次确认他已经记下了到目前为止的所有东西。他通常都戴着眼镜，或者至少把它们带去上班，但是当然了，他在所有日子里忘了今天。Mickey只需要戴眼镜看字——根据Iggy说的，他的妈妈就有类似的视力问题。那些字模糊不清，直到离他的眼睛只有几英寸远。

“呃，抱歉。”听到声音，Mickey转过身，在纸上修改了一个单词，然后才把写字板放下，他的眼睛与自从遇见Grace之后他见过的最绿的眼睛的连接在一起。他凝视了一分钟，眼中映入那一头红发和高挑的身材，然后Mickey才意识到他刚说了什么，他给男人让了路。他朝Mickey热情地笑了，“谢谢。”

“没事，伙计。”Mickey回答道，没有回应他的微笑，而是把他的笑容保存了起来，因为我操，那真是一个好看的微笑，Mickey不介意以后再想起它。他转向Gary，男人从他身边走过，Mickey看着他离开，但是操，不，Mickey没有盯着他的屁股看。

“好了，我想这就是全部了。我真的得走了，你们可以四处看看，做一些你们需要的测量。感谢你们能过来，非常抱歉我没能多陪陪你们。”Claire看着Mickey和Gary，清楚地说。她对两人笑了笑，“我很期待收到你们的消息。”

“谢谢，Claire，很高兴见到你。”Gary说，简短地和她握了握手。Claire停在Mickey面前，伸出手；他坚定地握住她的手，确保保持着眼神的交流。他们不就是这么教你的吗？这看起来奏效了。

“谢谢。”Mickey用他最专业的声音说道。Claire点头，朝她出现的办公室门口走去，Mickey转向Gary，“进展顺利。”

“确实，即使我告诉过你让你他妈闭上嘴记笔记。”Gary低声粗鲁地说，向从他们身边走过的一个女人微笑。他从Mickey手里一把夺过写字板和笔。“我一会儿回来。就站在这等我，如果你能做到的话。”

Mickey看着他走开，感到有一点点失望，但是他不确定为什么；他不后悔刚才说话。他几乎没有接过话头——只不过问了一个问题来证明自己不只是一个手里拿着写字板站在那里的白痴。他对自己感到失望。Gary消失在附近一个转角，Mickey瘫倒地靠在墙上。他希望Gary能认真对待他，真正地他妈的教他一些东西，但这看起来在短期内是不会实现了。感觉好像他永远都不会让Mickey独自做任何事或者证明他的价值。

“你们建筑工就干这些？靠着墙消磨时间？”红毛回来了，他指着靠在墙上好像人生就指靠着这个了的Mickey，脸上带着好玩的笑容。Mickey吓了一跳猛地站直了身子，他的大拇指划过下唇，上上下下打量着红毛。

“除此之外还有别的事啊。”Mickey是在调情吗？他刚刚这么做了？他从来不调情，但是显然他今天见鬼的试了一下，他完全不知道是什么引得他这么做的。“你在这干嘛，Red？”

他对这个昵称傻笑了一下，把一只手插进口袋里，同时用Mickey之前看他的同样的眼神凝视着Mickey。“我是个辅导顾问。”

‘他有一头漂亮的红发！’

‘如果他不是gay的话，我早就爱上那双绿眼睛了。’

‘他很擅长他的工作——他是个辅导顾问。’

Mandy的声音回荡在他的脑海里，一遍又一遍，直到Mickey意识到他没有回复，红毛——Ian？——脸上带着好笑的表情看着他。Mickey粗声清了清喉咙；Mandy说的对，Mickey会被Ian吸引。看在操蛋的份上，他夺走了Mickey见鬼的说话的能力。Mickey伸出手，当Ian和他握手时，他说，“我叫Mickey，如果我猜的不错，你就是Ian吧。”

Ian的眼睛瞬间睁大，然后他自己联想了起来，他的眼睛再次打量了一遍Mickey，视线徘徊在他指关节的纹身上和——Mickey没有他妈的错过——Mickey的嘴唇上。“Mandy的哥哥？”

“独一无二的。”Mickey干巴巴地说，他张开双臂，让它们垂到身体两侧，突然产生了自我怀疑。Mandy都跟Ian说了他什么？“好吧，还有几个。”

“你的公司在做扩建项目？”

“我的？”Mickey发出一声大笑，然后紧张地张望了一下确保Gary不在周围。“不是我的，是我爸一个朋友的公司。”

“不错。”Ian点头说道。他们在那站了一会，都没有说话。Mickey脑子里唯一想的事就是Mandy肯定要不停地戳他的痛处说她是对的——他想要Ian的手机号，但是他完全不知道该怎么做。“不管怎么样，我得回去工作了。很高兴见到你！”

在Mickey有机会喃喃自语出什么形式的搭讪词之前，Ian从他身边走过，走进一个在走廊稍深处的办公室。Mickey想要跟上去，但是Gary突然出现在了他旁边，手里拿着写字板。

“我们走吧，小子。”

Mickey没办法只能跟上，像是某个在人挤人的购物中心里跟着父母的孩子。当路过Ian办公室的时候，他冒险向里面瞥了一眼，就好像他能操蛋的透过墙看过他过来了似的，Ian坐在桌前，脸上带着狡猾的笑容盯着走廊。Mickey移开视线，一边向楼外走，一边看着Gary有点开始脱发的脑袋。雨已经停了，留下了厚重湿润的空气。直到他们爬进车里，Mickey才下定决心，他已经受够了孤独，去他的，Mandy并不是每件事都对但是在这一点上她说对了，而他讨厌这样。

“Gary——我，额——我把手机落在那里了。马上回来。”Mickey在Gary抱怨或者指出Mickey口袋里手机形状的肿块之前就跳下了车。进入大楼的时，他拿出手机，打开新建联系人的界面。他的心脏在怦怦乱跳——为什么问一个人要手机号比问一个人去上床还要难啊？他的大脑在告诉他直接从Mandy那里拿号码就行了，但是如果现在回头的话他不会原谅自己的。站在Ian办公室门口，Mickey深吸了一口气，轻轻敲了下门。

Ian抬起头，他的眼睛和送Mickey离开时同样的笑容照亮了他的脸。“Mickey？有什么问题吗？”他脸上的表情告诉Mickey，Ian很清楚Mickey为什么会回来。这混蛋就是想让他说出来。

Mickey又清了一下嗓子，无视了正在扭曲他内心的神经。“没事——我是说，有。”办公室里的另一个人，一个黑色短发的年纪大一点的女人，正在目不转睛地看着好像车祸现场的Mickey。“是，一切都好。我只是想知道你想不想什么时候去喝一杯——你懂的，让Mandy高兴。”

Ian翻了个白眼。“她也对你喋喋不休吗？”当Ian伸出手接过Mickey递过去的手机时，Mickey觉得松了一口气，Ian一边输入一边说，“不是她逼你这么做的吧？”

Mickey再次尝试调情；他最具性暗示的笑容，加上眨眼睛。这他妈到底是什么鬼东西啊？Ian歪着头，像是在努力把Mickey弄明白，但是他仍然笑着。Mickey不知道为什么。“不是，是我自己。我一会儿给你打电话。”

“好吧，回头见！”Ian的声音轻快，Mickey想知道他是不是在努力不要嘲笑Mickey刚才把自己弄得一团糟。日日日。Mandy有没有跟Ian提过Mickey是个见鬼的眨眼睛的大蠢蛋？！他转身离开了，一离开Ian的视线，他的脸就掉了下去。刚才那个人是他妈的谁啊？


	3. 保持清醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I will guide you down."

背景音乐：[Actors-Still Parade](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26446859)

“我将指引你。”

_当天//_

Ian一直都很爱他的车。它又破又旧，而且大部分时间都不想干活——尤其是在冬天——但它是他的。他是用自己的钱买的，而且也没打算抛弃它。但是今天，今天他想把它撞到一堵墙上，然后买一辆能买得起的最快的车型。Mickey在工作中受伤了，开他的破车或许还能更快点到医院，他开车的时候，这辆车简直让他激发了自己最坏的一面。他咒骂着路上的每一辆车，至少闯了两个红灯。

从电话上Grace的声音里他没法得知更多。但显然已经严重到他被送进医院了——头部受到重击，Grace不就是这么说的吗？Ian回想着，拼命想记起她的原话。最坏的情况在他的脑子里飘进飘出，就像一个展示柜；截肢，瘫痪。Ian完全不知道会发生什么，这只让他更担心了。他在车流中不顾一切地穿梭，但他一点都不在乎。他需要到那里，他需要看到Mickey傻傻的笑脸、知道他很好。

__“_ 打给Mandy！ _”__

靠。他还没打。Ian稍微降低速度，从副座上抓起手机；今天他是打算违反所有交规了。他在手机上打了几个字，直到Mandy的名字显示出来，他按下通话键，不怎么耐心地等着她接电话。

“嘿，打电话干什么？你不是应该在上班吗？”Mandy的声音热情而开心。她什么都不知道，Ian甚至都不知道该给她说什么。Mickey的伤势有那么严重吗？Grace也没说清楚，他都想挂了Mandy的电话，打给Grace问清楚到底发生了什么。Ian不知道告诉Mandy什么；他只知道他即将毁了她的一天。

“Mandy，你现在得去圣安东尼亚医院。Mickey在工作中头部受伤了。”Ian冷静地说，感觉到一股奇怪的平静在他身上沉淀下来；在紧急的情境下，他总是保持着清醒的头脑，总是在照顾别人。他父母吵架的时候，他和Fiona、Lip总是尽力照顾弟弟妹妹。他总是为别人着想，从来没有想过自己。但是他自己也他妈的吓坏了。这一点显然没有改变。“你能在那和我们会合吗？”

“什么？他还好吗？你说我们是什么意思？他妈的发生了什么？”

“Grace让我打给你。我除了知道他头部受伤了之外，什么都不知道。你在上班吗？”一辆车突然开到他前面，Ian急忙转了个弯；他按响喇叭。

“是啊靠，我在上班。快挂电话，你个该死的蠢蛋，不然你也要进医院了。一会儿见。”Mandy挂了电话，留下Ian又开始在脑子里一遍又一遍地想那些猜测。

Ian的脑袋里突然闪过一个念头，他应该给其他人打电话；首先是Iggy。Debbie和Mickey很亲近——不管Mickey在哪个大楼里干活，她都经常带着她照看的孩子去看Mickey。他和Mickey在一起的这些年来，他们变得不可思议的亲近，她肯定想知道。他在脑子里记下等会到医院停车的时候要打电话给她——他开车不怎么安全，不能打电话。他已经冒过一次险了。

终于，他妈的终于，去医院的岔路出现了，Ian开得太快，转弯时差点翻车。当然了，只要到他需要尽快进去的日子，停车楼前两层肯定没有车位；他一脚油门上了顶层，开进了他看见的第一个车位。Ian片刻之间就下了车，手里拿着手机，焦虑在他的血管里蔓延。他猛按电梯的按钮，但是上面的数字显示它还在一楼；Ian跑下楼，时间刚好让电梯到达了他刚才等的楼层。

勉强喘了口气，Ian正在下第一层楼梯的半路上，他拿出手机拨打了Debbie的号码。

“Melissa，如果你再打一次你弟弟，我们就下周再看电影！”Debbie工作的时候，就从来没有正常接过电话。Ian等着Melissa在背景里回答完，Debbie终于和他说话了。“Ian，怎么了？我在上班。”

Debbie听起来很紧张——这不像她，但是Ian知道和孩子们打交道可不是件容易的事情。“很抱歉打扰了你的工作——”

“你在哪儿？你在跑吗？”

“是啊。听着，我知道你在忙，但是你下班后能来圣安东尼医院吗？Mickey在工作时出了意外，他被送到医院了。”Ian的声音再次令人惊讶地冷静，就和他和Mandy说话时一样。他走到楼梯底部，冲出门，走进午后温暖的阳光中；从那天早上开始，天气已经变得相当温暖了。他躺在床上不想起，那感觉像是很久以前的事了。他们应该待在家里的。

“靠，Ian。他还好吗？你呢？”他一个问题都回答不了，他穿过马路朝急救入口走去，不知道自己会不会喜欢即将到来的答案。“我会和Laura谈谈，看她能不能早点完成工作，这样我就能早点离开这里了。她会理解的。”

“哦，Debbie，你不必这样的。”但Ian的抗议很无力；他希望她在那里。

“别说傻话了。你知道Laura是什么样的人——我会尽快到哪儿的。如果有什么变化，发短信给我。”他知道她说的‘变化’是什么意思，他不想去想它。Debbie的老板Laura，大概就是你能要求得到的最好的老板了。每次Debbie需要请假的时候她都会允许，而且每个圣诞节都会给她一份不错的奖金。Debbie经常开玩笑说孩子们九十多岁的时候，她还在给家里当保姆。Debbie挂断了电话，Ian冲进急诊室，绝望地四处搜寻认识的人。

“Ian！”Grace的声音穿过机器的声音、护士和医生的说话声传过来——天哪——有人在哭。来到这让他的焦虑程度达到了顶峰，但是他想着Mickey，深吸一口气，试图找到Grace。“在这里！”

他看到了她，感觉松了一口气，尽管那很短暂；她平时干净的脸上到处都是污点和红痕，眼睛里充满血丝。这不是好迹象。一个接待员正在和两个护士说话，Ian绕过他们中间的桌子，进入隔间。Mickey不在这儿，但是有一个空位，他猜Mickey之前在这待过。Grace一靠近他，就把他拉进怀抱紧紧地抱住了他。

“发生了什么？Mick在哪儿？他怎么样？”Ian立刻问道，那天他第一次感觉眼泪在眼中打转。他希望这就是最后了，他们等会就会收到好消息然后回家，一起嘲笑这次的经历。Ian会对Mickey进行一次严厉的谈话，告诉他工作时要小心，但是他们都知道那只是因为他太担心了。Mickey会给Ian那种每次都能让他抓狂的眼神，然后一切都会好起来的。一切都会好起来的。必须好起来。

Grace深吸一口气，从Ian身上退下来，坐到身后的一把椅子上。她颤抖的手拨开眼前一缕金发，“一块木板从楼顶掉下来砸到了他的头；从那时起他就昏迷了，时不时地会恢复一点意识。但是医生还什么都没说——他们让他在这里待了五分钟，然后带他去做检查之类的了。我不知道他怎么样了但是他还活着。Ian——他没戴安全帽。”

“操。”Ian喘着气，一想到这个就有些恐慌，他同时还在想；头部受伤从来都没有那么简单。今晚Mickey回不了家了。“你怎么样？”

Grace耸了耸肩，揉着脸做了个苦相。“我不知道该有什么感受。我只想知道他怎么样了。你打电话给Mandy了吗？”

“她马上就来。”Ian点头，“我还叫了Debbie。”

“哦我去！Iggy和Svetlana！”Grace从口袋里拿出手机走出急诊室区域，留下Ian坐在她刚腾出来的座位上。头部受伤。操。Ian还不知道他有没有其他伤；谢天谢地，Mickey有份不错的保险。他向后靠在椅子上，感觉绝望开始压倒他。

“Iggy在路上了。Svetlana去学校接Yev之前会过来。”Grace回来了，她双臂环胸。Ian站起来让她坐，但是她摇了摇头。“我想站一会儿，靠。我真他妈不敢相信。”

“我也是。我感觉糟透了——我们那会还在通话，然后他因为什么事故离开了？”Ian看向Grace，他扬起眉毛表示疑问，她难过地点头。

“我们的一个伙计摔断了腿。他现在正在手术，他会没事的。有人在楼上陪他呢。”

“操。真是糟糕的一天。但是我对他那么差劲——对Mickey，在电话上。我就没停过，一直在说纪念日的事情，因为他要工作到很晚，我很生他的气。”Ian低下头，双手捂住脸。“如果——”

“别，别他妈这么对你自己，Ian。我们还不知道会发生什么，好吗？”Grace的声音很坚定，但她双手颤抖，眼中充满忧虑。“我不想说，但是他在为你们的纪念日计划一些事情呢，Ian。他从来没有忘记，或是故意加班。”

两双绿色眼睛——他们唯一可见的共同点——对视，两人达成了共识。Grace是Mickey最好的朋友，Ian相信她。再说，他心里一阵紧张，与其再想那个现在已经无关紧要的愚蠢纪念日，还不如担心Mickey的伤势怎么样了。Ian感激地对Grace笑了笑，他的胳膊搭在椅子的扶手上，双手托着下巴。“他们带他进去做检查多久了？”

“呃，你来之前我们也才刚到十五分钟，所以大概十分钟？他们说会尽快派一个医生来和我们谈谈。”Grace解释道，她拖着脚慢慢地踱着步，看着每一个路过的人。

一个年长的护士出现在他们的隔间里，Mandy在她旁边。“在这儿，亲爱的。”

“Mandy！”Grace和Ian异口同声，都上前去拥抱她。这是一个尴尬的三人拥抱，但没有人在意；他们分开，Ian看到Mandy眼角的眼泪。她还穿着她的护士制服，但不是这个医院的。

“他还活着吗？”

“靠，操，对，他还活着。”Grace喘着粗气，一想到这个就赶紧摇头。“他现在在做检查。说实话，我们也不知道怎么样了。”

“操，好的，好的。”

他们都尴尬地站在那儿，然后Grace低声咒骂着走到旁边空的隔间拿了个椅子进来。她把它给他们，重复了一句之前说过的话，“我现在想站着。”

随着他们渐渐安静下来，医院里的嘈杂声逐渐传了进来；穿过急诊室的另一头，一个女人刚出世不久的女儿被交还给她，她高兴地哭泣着。片刻之后她们走了，Ian发现他自己正在嫉妒地看着她们，母亲紧紧地抱着她的孩子。两个医生正站在离Mickey隔间不远处的地方窃窃私语，Ian想知道为什么，他想去听他们说话，把注意力从正在发生的事情上移开。一个医护人员冲进了楼下的一个房间，Ian闭上了眼睛；他什么都不想知道了。他只想见到Mickey。

就好像对着流星许了一个愿，一个医生突然出现在他们面前。Ian迅速对她产生了好感，尽管他不知道为什么。她的头发是棕色的柔软卷发，披散在肩膀周围，Ian觉得她看着不像是一个医生。她看起来就像一个你想和她交朋友的人，某个你想和她边喝咖啡边聊天的人。她的笑容到达了已经磨平边缘的眼角；她走进隔间，对所有人讲话。

“大家好。你们都是Mickey Milkovich的家人和朋友吗？”

“我是他妹妹Mandy，这位是他的伴侣Ian。这是Grace，他最好的朋友，和他一起坐救护车来的。他好吗？”Mandy一口气脱口而出，她站在离医生最近的地方，脸上带着绝望。

“很高兴见到你们。我是Castillo医生，Mickey将由我照料。”她深吸了一口气，Ian感觉他的心脏都停止了。“他的情况还不错。他的胳膊断了，但是已经打过石膏了，会好的。那不是很严重的伤——他是不是以前就骨折过？那不是主要的问题。”

“他的头怎么样？”Grace小心翼翼地问；Ian感觉医生是在回避这个话题，他渴望得到答案，但是他同样也非常不想听到。

“我们还不确定他大脑损伤的程度。已经做了一些检查，但在这个阶段，下定论还太早了。就算是很轻微的头部撞击也会导致肿胀，这是很常见的——现在还很难知道事情的严重性。他今晚要住院，而且目前阶段还没有准备好见任何人——他还是有点状况外，不知道发生了什么事。”最让他放不下的是确定Mickey今晚不会回家了。Ian必须独自回家，一个人睡觉。这个念头，比其他所有想法，都让他的眼里充满了泪水。

“早上我们能见他吗？”Mandy说话的时候Ian看了一眼表；现在才下午两点。他的一天怎么会变成这样？他都没法相信仅仅几个小时前他还在担心他们的纪念日。

“这完全取决于他今晚的表现；在某个时间我们需要把你们带进去，来看看他的记忆怎么样。他知道是哪一年哪个月；但日期不符合他的认知，不过这在任何头部损伤中，不管轻微还是严重的，都很常见。”Castillo医生停顿了一下，平静地看着他们三人。“欢迎你们在这里等待，但是最早到明早你们都不能见他，很可能不止是早上。”

他们都看着医生，就好像迫切期待着她再说些什么好点儿的消息。但她只是悲伤地看着他们。“如果你们需要任何东西的话，请尽管开口。如果我不在周围或者你们在家的话，可以打这个分机找我。”她递给Ian一张名片，但是是给他们三人说的。“请不要犹豫。我能理解，现在什么都不知道是最难熬的阶段——我很乐意向你们回答任何我能回答的问题。”

“我们能在附近等吗——以防万一等会可能能见他？”Mandy的声音破碎，带着痛苦的乐观，房间里的每一个人都知道Castillo医生的回答是什么。“我知道你会说我们不能见他，但是操，你就骗我一下。”

“你们在这里待多久都可以。他在三楼的7号病房；你们可以在楼上的候诊室等。我知道他的房间号的时候，会告诉你们的。”Castillo医生朝他们点点头退了出去，留他们沉浸在自己的思绪中。然而，他们什么事都没有来得及做，另一个人就出现了。

“Debbie！”Ian倒抽了一口冷气。在此之前，他从来都没有意识到他有多需要见到他的妹妹；看到她忧心忡忡的脸，他感觉好多了。她冲上前把他拉进一个怀抱，向Grace挥手问好，又拥抱了Mandy。“Laura允许你回家了？”

“当然了。他怎么样？”Mandy给她说了一遍，其他人听着她重复医生刚才告诉他们的一切。“靠，那我们现在直接去病房？”

Ian迅速点了点头，等着Grace拿上她的包。他们走出小隔间，穿过急诊室，朝电梯走去。走路的时候，Debbie把手伸进Ian的手中，他轻轻地捏了捏回应。他们之间的沉默让气氛很紧张，对Mickey的担心盘旋在头顶。Debbie拿出手机发短信，同时给了Ian一个温柔的微笑。

“Lip在这里；他要给我们带咖啡。我刚告诉他在哪里见面。”Debbie解释道，Ian很惊讶；Lip和Mickey之间的关系是又爱又恨。但是紧接着，他心里一阵难过，想到这是很严重的情况。操。

电梯在三楼开了，他们朝7号病房走去。虽然现在是下午三点左右，但这里出奇地安静。墙上一块牌子写着‘长期重症监护’，Ian想吐。他无视了这种感觉，他们正拐过一个拐角；走廊通向医生刚提到过的候诊室。很庆幸候诊室里没有人，他们一起瘫倒在椅子里，依旧没有说话。在候诊室的另一头，房间变窄缩小到一个大厅里，Ian可以看到更远处的病房，还有一个护士站。他想见Mickey，不管他的记忆怎么样，或者甚至不管他是不是在睡觉——他只是想看看他，摸摸他的脸，确定他还活着。

“Lip，嘿。”Debbie柔和的声音打断了他的思绪，他转过身，看到他哥哥手里不知道怎么做到的端着五杯咖啡，堆得像塔一样高。Debbie冲过去帮他，把咖啡拿给他们；Ian接过自己的，但是发现这只是让他的手除了坐立不安之外，有了其他可以做的事情。他什么都不想喝。

“他怎么样？”Lip做到Ian对面的椅子上，安静地问。这回轮到Grace说了一遍医生说过的话，Lip在她说话的时候，慢慢点着头。“我操，所以他们也不知道什么时候可以见他？”

“还不知道。”Mandy点头。“可能明天早上，可能下午。”

“Ian？”Lip的声音很安静，这让Ian想起来当他们还是孩子的时候，只有五岁或者六岁。他们在Fiona不知道的时候偷偷熬夜，躲在毯子下面分享愚蠢的鬼故事。这是一段毫无意义的记忆，对他的心情没有任何帮助，他抬起眼皮去看Lip。他脸上的担心只是惹恼了Ian。“你还好吗？”

Ian慢慢地送了耸肩，不太确定怎么回答这个问题。受伤的是Mickey。“就等着，和其他人一样。”

“我知道你想留下，但是如果今晚真的见不到他的话，你应该回去睡会儿。”Ian看着Lip的方式已经告诉了他的哥哥他需要知道的一切。Ian哪里都不会去，到目前为止。Ian闭上眼睛，头向后靠在墙上，Grace和Mandy开始小声说话。

“Svetlana在来的路上了，Ian。”当他下次睁开眼，可能十分钟之后的时候，Mandy站在他面前，示意他跟她走。他们穿过走廊回到电梯去见Svetlana。“Ian？”

“嗯？”Ian看着电梯门，等待它们打开。他的大脑慢慢地一片空白；他什么都不想想，他不想知道会发生什么事。他想看看Mickey然后带他回家。

“我今晚能和你待在一起吗？在你家？”Ian从来没见过这样的Mandy；说句公道话，他认识Mandy比认识Mickey还要久一点，那时候她告诉了他所有关于她爸的事情，说她爸有多混蛋。Ian那时起就印象没有任何事能够让Mandy感到困扰，尽管——她很坚强，看上去可以处理所有事情。但是现在，那种力量正在经受考验，Ian知道这是因为Mandy和Mickey是他们所有兄弟姐妹里面最亲密的。她只是和Ian一样害怕失去他。

“当然可以。”Ian喃喃道，把Mandy拉近，在她的发顶印下一个吻，这时电梯发出叮的一声，门开了。Svetlana冲了出来，看起来是他们所有人中最不慌张的。

“告诉我发生了什么。”她一如既往地直奔主题。

Mandy简短解释了一下，留下Ian安静地站在那里等待。“我们准备在这里等一会，看看能不能听到其他消息，但是至少到明早之前我们都不能见他。”

“好。我先不告诉Yevgeny。如果可以的话，请你们打电话告诉我最新情况。我现在得去学校接Yevgeny了，我只是想在去接他之前先过来看看。”她靠近Ian，把他紧紧抱在怀里，让他想要融化成一个球。Svetlana在他脸颊上亲了一下，又亲了一下Mandy，“照顾好彼此。”

她来得快去得也快；Ian知道Yevgeny是最重要的，而且除了坐着等待，她也无能为力。这毫无意义。Ian向Mandy嘟囔了一些要去上厕所的话，他朝反方向走去，很快就找到了厕所。

当他回去的时候，Iggy已经来了。Iggy是唯一一个Ian见过的Mickey的兄弟——Mickey说过其他人都不值得见，因为他们从来没有摆脱他们父亲带给他们的烂摊子。Iggy证明了他在改变，Mickey甚至抓住机会雇佣了他。Iggy是有点烦人，对奇怪的细节有着诡异的好奇心——Mickey买了辆新车的时候，Iggy想知道所有关于‘规格’的东西——但是他也有自己的可爱之处，Ian喜欢他。他们在他不在的时候移动了椅子，这样他们彼此都挨得很近，Ian在Mandy和Debbie中间坐下。

“Ian。”Iggy问候道。大家都在不停地叫他的名字，就好像受伤的人是Ian，他才是需要照顾的那个人。这激怒了Ian，但他暂时把这撇到一边，半带微笑地问候Iggy，希望这足够了。

“看看我们；谁能想到会有这么多人关心Mickey Milkovich。”Mandy尖刻地说，一边说一边强忍着自己的眼泪。Ian伸出手握住她的手。

时间慢慢地过去，每一分钟都在滴落。每次Ian看向手表，指针都没怎么动过。坐在这里，什么都不知道地等待，太痛苦了。时不时地会有人站起来，伸展他们的腿脚，在房间里走来走去。没有人真正说话；他们都太紧张了，真的，能说什么呢？所有话题都太假了；很明显，他们都在努力转移注意力。大概晚上七点的时候，Lip站起来，伸展了一下身体，小心翼翼地看向Ian。

“我得回去了，Amanda让我问候你，Ian。她在说给你们做饭什么的。”Lip说，他的声音试探着开着玩笑。不过Ian不喜欢这样。他抬头看向Lip，盯着他，他回想起Frank死的时候；他们的冰箱里装满了别人带来的食物。Fiona很快指出，在他们挣扎着艰难生活、Frank还活着的时候，从来没有人帮过他们。不知道为什么，Frank死了，人们突然冒出来支持他们。Ian的眼神凌厉起来。

“他没有他妈的死，Lip。”Debbie立刻把她的手放到Ian背上，稳住他。这正是他需要的精神支柱，但是他现在感受不到。“我们不需要饭。这不是他妈的生活频道电影。他会他妈好起来的。”

Lip举起双手投降。这让Ian感到烦躁；这不是他那个爱讽刺人的哥哥，他通常会抓住机会反驳。他讨厌这件事的严重性。“我知道，Ian。她只想帮忙，好吗？”

Ian点头，在Debbie的胳膊里稍微放松下来，又把头靠在后面的墙上。他听到Lip在向其他人说再见，听到他大声向自己道别，但是Ian不想回答。他等到Lip的脚步走远，才睁开眼睛，向四周看了看。“这太他妈压抑了。”

Mandy大声哼了一声，“我跳支舞让大家高兴起来好吗？”

“天哪，别，你根本不会跳舞。”Grace尖声说道，引得Ian旁边的Debbie轻轻笑起来。“Iggy，你不是舞跳得很好吗？”

“如果你喜欢小鸡舞的话。”Iggy泄了气似的说，他们都笑起来，包括Ian。这是短暂的快乐时刻，在再次崩溃之前，Ian尽可能长地沉浸其中。他向前倾着身体，双手托着头，两肘支在膝盖上。Mandy不安地站起来，开始在他们前面来回踱步，她的手指放在嘴里咬着指甲。Ian紧紧闭上眼睛，希望这一切都过去。

五年前//

自从Mickey站在Ian的办公室门前、诡异地眨眼睛，然后问他要电话号码开始，已经过去了两个月。在这两个月里，他们有过几次约会，甚至还有几次在对方家里过夜，Mandy每天取笑他的时候，就喜欢这样称呼他们。Ian简直不敢相信Mandy竟然说得那么对，他和Mickey会相处得那么好。他不知道为什么他们看起来会那么快就一拍即合——尤其考虑到Mickey并不是他通常的类型。Ian似乎更能吸引老男人，这么长时间以来他只能忍受。Lip会说，这是苦笑着忍受的态度。但是Mickey是独一无二的。他们像老夫老妻一样拌嘴、吵架，但是Ian爱着其中的每一秒钟。这几乎总会引导向性爱——真他妈的棒极了——Ian悄悄怀疑Mickey就喜欢惹他生气。

Ian在上班，像往常一样做着关于Mickey的白日梦，尽管他永远都不会向Mickey承认——或是对任何人承认。他们相处得那么好，他几乎是在等着一切崩塌。他的手机在桌子上响起来，他拿起手机看到了Mandy的号码，“嘿，怎么了？”

“我觉得应该告诉你——Mickey在工作时出了事故，他们把他送到急诊室去了。没什么严重的，但是我现在正在过去，你想和我一起去吗？得有人把他送回家。”Mandy的声音听起来像是在急冲冲地朝什么地方走。Ian看了一眼办公室墙上的时钟，在大脑里迅速思索了一下。他对Mandy的日程安排了如指掌。

“你刚从E区出来，是吧？我在门口等你，开我的车去。一会儿见。”Ian已经在门外了，他一边走一边对Hitomi嘟囔着简短的解释。他的心里涌起一阵小小的恐慌，但是他把它强压了下去；Mandy已经说了不是很严重。

但他还是觉得害怕。等到他开车到达Mandy等待的位置时，他的掌心里全是汗，胃里每一分钟都在翻腾。他们安静地开着车，等他们终于到医院外面，尽可能靠近医院大楼停好车时，Ian才意识到为什么他感觉这么奇怪。上次他来医院还是好几年前了，那是他被诊断出患有躁郁症——他接受了精神评估，那是他一生中最难熬的48小时。自从那时起他就再没有来过医院，甚至是Frank的肝脏终于快不行、他快要死的时候都没有。Ian想起这栋建筑里的记忆就不寒而栗，他和Mandy一起穿过大厅，终于找到了Mickey所在的小隔间，他左臂搭在枕头上，满脸愁容。

“你们他妈的在这干嘛？”Ian可真是爱死了Mickey给他的的温暖问候。Ian没有错过，有一丝——幽灵般的——微笑投向他的方向。Mandy翻了个白眼走进去，打了一下他显然没受伤的胳膊。

“发生了什么？”Ian问，小心翼翼地向前走了一步。他感觉很奇怪，自己格格不入。在过去的两个月里，他们一直在相当随意地见面，但是Ian突然感觉他好像不属于那里，就好像他不应该关心Mickey受伤了。Ian甚至不确定他们到底是不是‘正式’在一起了或者是情侣，而且他也不想聊这个话题。但是Mickey的蓝眼睛一直看着Ian，他说话的时候，语气也不是很强硬。

“特么被什么狗屎绳子绊倒了，然后向前摔了一跤——他们说我的手腕骨折了。我在等着做x光；下一个就轮到我了。这是我唯一一次被允许出去工作，就发生了这种事！”Mickey十分恼火，他一边慢慢移动手腕，一边低声咒骂着。手腕肿的厉害，Ian同情地皱了皱眉头。“真他妈疼死了。”

Mandy在仅有的一个椅子上坐下，Ian还在犹豫；Mandy轻轻地对他哥哥笑了笑，“我的手腕也骨折过，在我——十岁的时候，是不是Mick？我觉得应该是十岁。我都没哭。”她骄傲地挺起胸膛，无视了Mickey朝她竖的中指。

“是啊，好吧，去你的。”Mickey回击道，他的眼睛扫视了一下Ian，然后转向他的妹妹。Mandy来回看了看他俩，第二次翻了个白眼。

“我去，我给你们两个爱情鸟一些空间，好吧？”Mandy站起身，无视Mickey射向她的死亡视线，消失在他们来的方向。Ian尴尬地坐在她的位置，不知道该看哪里。

“疼吗？”日，操蛋的蠢问题，Ian生气地想。但Mickey看起来并不介意——他向上坐直了一点，耸耸肩。

“有点儿。我想应该没事。”Ian想对Mickey突然在自己面前增添的勇气而傻笑，但话到嘴边又咽了下去。“你不用来的，伙计。”

Ian感觉他的脸在烧；Mickey不想他来这里。他很可能觉得Ian是个操蛋的傻瓜才出现在这里——毕竟只是手腕骨折而已。Ian扔下工作就来了，好像Mickey见鬼的昏迷了或者失忆了一样。Ian也把这理解成了他们还不是真的情侣。他应该他妈的知道的。“靠——是啊，我——我该走了。”

“什么？”Ian必须承认，这是一个诡异的时刻。Mickey显然想伸出手，把手放在Ian的胳膊上——假设是为了阻止他站起来离开——但是靠近他的胳膊是受伤的那条。Mickey从枕头上抬起它，然后大声咒骂着让胳膊掉了回去，引得又一声大声的咒骂从他嘴里冒出来。Ian皱着眉头，比刚才感觉更糟糕了，Mickey低声喃喃自语道，“Ian，我希望你在这里。”

—

当Ian充满同情的脸向下看着他时，Mickey胳膊上的疼痛什么都不算了。Ian说他要走的时候，Mickey感到胸口一阵奇怪的刺痛——当Ian和Mandy一起出现在拐角的时候，Mickey感觉到意料之外的如释重负。事故发生的时候他发短信给Mandy，接着Ian闪过他的脑海，但是那时救护车——为了操蛋的手腕疼叫一辆操蛋的救护车可真是见鬼的荒唐——到了，他不得不把手机放过去。在医院里见到Ian，一切都看起来好多了；他以前从来没有骨折过，这在Milkovich家里很让人惊讶。Mickey想要Ian在这里，当他意识到他一直都希望Ian能在这里时，他感觉一种奇怪的感觉慢慢地向他袭来。那天早上醒来他就希望Ian在那里；他想和他分享每一天。Mickey想向别人介绍Ian是他的。操。

“Ian，我希望你在这里。”Mickey后来决定把这归咎于疼痛，但是这是他和别人分享过的最真诚的时刻了，Ian显然知道这一点。Mickey粗声粗气地清了下喉咙，大声咳嗽了几声；Ian的嘴角含着一丝微笑，这让Mickey心潮澎湃，但他现在不知道这是什么。这种内心深处的感觉把他吓坏了——由于很多原因——他不想把它们表达出来。“你觉得Mandy有可能会帮我带瓶啤酒吗？”

Ian笑了，笑声持续而响亮，小隔间里的所有紧张气氛都消失了，Mickey喜欢他的笑声。“医院里不能喝啤酒，Mickey。”

“什么鬼？！”

“你当然知道这一点？”

决定换个话题，Mickey向Ian挑起眉毛，“你今晚想留下来吗？帮忙照顾我？”

和Ian在一起后，Mickey的调情技术越来越好了；这个红头发的家伙实在很他妈擅长只用一句话就让Mickey腿软，而这句话还是Mickey自己惹出来的。他希望他现在看向Ian的表情是一种诱惑，而不是勉强隐藏的疼痛。

“我刚刚被邀请在这里过夜？”Ian轻声问，他的嘴唇上带着顽皮的微笑。Mickey瞪着他。

“你被邀请来操你。*”

*Fuck you is what you were invited to.


	4. 你得到了我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got me drugged up, you got me undone, falling in love, like you do."

本章背景音乐：[Wolves(You Got Me)-DREAMERS](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=401663756)

“你给我下了药，你让我堕落，坠入爱河，就像你一样。”

_五年前//_

晚餐约会对Mickey来说是件新鲜事。这是一个全新的概念，是他从来没有真正想过的东西，自从Mandy和Ian提起这个主意以来，它是Mickey希望从来没有他妈的听说过的东西。Mandy一天到晚在聊这个——尽管她有着坚强的外表，但只要愿意，她就可以成为一个见鬼的软蛋。她每天都会打电话问他打算穿什么；“在Ian面前你得打扮得很帅气！”好吧操，Ian早上醒来第一件事就见过他喝了一晚上的酒、带着早晨的口气和宿醉，但他还是想吻他，所以Ian为什么会他妈在乎他在晚餐约会时的样子呢？

Ian一开始想邀请他的工作伙伴Hitomi，但她老公显然有个工作活动，她也得去参加。Mickey暗自高兴；他还没见过任何人——家人或是朋友——他一点都不期待。他指关节上的FUCK-U-UP纹身和他惯用的‘操你妈’态度，可没有叫嚷着说他是个结婚的好材料。他很高兴现在只有Mandy要加入他们，而且他们要去吃饭的地方也不是什么很好的地方，所以他不用见鬼的穿得那么好看。

但是Mickey不否认，有一部分的他也想要在他能够做到的时候给Ian留下深刻的印象。那不经常发生——Mickey唯一真正闪耀的时刻是在工作上，不幸的是，没有‘带你男朋友去上班’的日子。能够使用男朋友这个词是他的第一步，现在Mickey能尽可能地使用它而不表现得像个白痴。但是给Ian留下深刻印象并不简单，所以他抓住了每一个机会。有一天晚上他用了肛珠；Ian一直都心存疑虑，但是上帝啊，他们他妈的一整晚都在用那个，到了最后，Ian向Mickey咧嘴笑着，就好像太阳从他见鬼的屁股里照出来了一样。Mickey太他妈爱这个了。

所以现在，在这个见鬼的晚餐约会的晚上，Mickey他妈的站在衣柜前，想着什么他妈的才叫‘好看’。他衣柜里有一半都是有洞的T恤，或者是冬天穿的破旧运动衫。都不是真正的‘晚餐约会’的衣服。Mickey翻了一遍衣柜里挂的各种衣服，想着这件还不够好，几乎pass掉了了所有衣服，然后他终于找到了一件觉得还可以接受的。他妈妈去世时，他买过一套西装。他不想买，但是Mandy坚持说买一套挺好的，而且他所有兄弟都会买。他们他妈的没有买，Mickey看起来像是唯一一个——除了Mandy以外——真正在乎的人。他留下了那套西装，尽管他从来没穿过，但还是不想扔掉。他又看了它一眼，轻轻咬着嘴唇思考。这感觉有点太过了；它背后包含的情感和它是一套该死的西装的事实。

Mickey把裤子从衣架上扯下来，抖了抖，没有在意他周围空气中到处飞舞的灰尘。他的眼睛在衬衫上看来看去，发现了一件没怎么穿过的海军蓝色的衬衫。两件加起来，不会感觉很见鬼的夸张，而且也很合他的身。他绝对不会穿西装外套——那太过了。Mickey再次看向西装，他的手指在布料上划过。如果要说的话，他妈妈会很高兴他将穿着它和两个对他很重要的人一起共度时光。这该死的伤感或是什么乱七八糟的东西。他用空闲的手砰的一声关上衣柜门，把衣服扔到床上，去洗澡了。他的大脑需要清醒。

当热水流过他的头顶，顺着他的身体滑下时，Mickey思考着到目前为止他和Ian已经走了多远。他们的相处如此出乎意料，一开始Mickey确信他会和Mandy一起笑话这将会是多大的失败。事实恰恰相反。Ian如此完美地插入了他的生活，这让Mickey想知道没有彼此他们是怎么熬过来的。他朝自己哼了一声，一边拿过洗发水瓶；他自己都比平常多愁善感十倍，大部分的他操蛋的讨厌这样，但是内心中还有一小部分很喜欢。

他几乎无时无刻都在想Ian，这把Mickey吓坏了；他不想变得依赖某人，他不想成为两人整体的一半。一直以来他自己一个人就挺好的；从某种意义上说，在南区长大不是杀人就是被杀。Mickey活了下来——考虑到他还是个他妈的gay，这已经能说明一些事了——还和他妹妹一起活着出来了。除了一年前滚蛋的他爸，没有什么能吓到他。Mickey从来都是一个人，因此他也学会了独自生存。突然发生转变，感觉自己要开始依靠别人获得幸福，这让他很难接受。更别说幸福本身就是一种全新的感受。

Mickey洗完澡出来的时候他的手机在响，在腰上裹了一条毛巾，用它把手擦干，Mickey接起电话。他知道是他妈的谁。

“Mandy，我他妈向上帝发誓，如果你再烦我，我就到土豆麻袋里去再不出来了。”Mickey吼道，他一边翻着白眼，一边随便打开一个抽屉找干净的内裤。

“哇哦，Mickey。如果你要当一个聪明的混蛋，你得先聪明才行，但现在你就只是一个混蛋。”Mickey几乎通过电话就能听到Mandy对着自己的蠢笑话傻笑。他拿出一条干净的内裤，把它扔到床上，没说话，等着他妹继续。“我打电话只是想告诉你，那个餐厅打电话来改了我们的预定——现在我们7点见面，而不是7点半。”

Mickey看了一眼床边的时钟，叹了口气。出门之前他只有二十分钟了。“真他妈棒极了。”

“你到底打算穿什么啊？”

Mickey没有回答她的问题，而是挂了电话，把手机扔到床上他准备穿的那些衣服旁边。西装就躺在那儿，Mickey忍不住想要穿上它。他还没有意识到这种感觉到底是什么，或者为什么自己对此感觉这么奇怪，但是他希望Mandy不要说什么。他不想让Ian认为这是个什么重要的时刻。因为他妈的这不是。

穿好衣服，尽可能打扮得体面，Mickey离开了家。他一边走一边想到Ian以前从来没见过他穿着得体的样子——他们会一起出去，但是通常是一些昏暗的酒吧，在那种地方，他们会在喝酒的时候眉来眼去，接着就在厕所做爱。那时他们只想着性，Mickey下半身抽动着想，他挺期待看到Ian的反应。Mickey不打算说谎；他觉得自己看起来挺不错的。

他们打算见面的餐厅是个不错的地方。它有一个单独隔开的纯粹用来喝酒的区域，Mickey相信他们最后会到这里去，还有一个主要用餐区。Mickey没有来过这，但是Mandy坚持说这是个好地方。Mickey是最先到的——他妈的当然了——所以他尴尬地站在外面，等着有人出现。一对夫妇从他身边经过，那个女人嘲笑他的纹身，Mickey用他最好的眼神看着他们趾高气扬地走过。人，通常是Mickey从来没有来过这种地方的主要原因。

“Mick！”

Mickey转过头看见Ian朝他小跑过来。他立刻为自己的着装选择感到高兴；Ian穿着类似的衣服，Mickey看着他舔了舔嘴唇——他看起来已经准备好吃饭了。Ian走到Mickey身边，眼神慢慢向下打量着Mickey，最后又回到他的脸上，他满脸小雀斑的脸上露出了微笑。

“哇哦，看看你，Milkovich。”

“嘿，去你的。”

Ian举起双手。“我只是说——我不会把你踢下床的。”他们对视了一会儿，Ian嘴角带着俏皮的傻笑，Mickey努力让自己不要去想Ian在暗示什么。Mandy随时都会到。Mickey用大拇指按住下唇，看向了别处。

“你自己也不差嘛。”Mickey说话的时候，发现Mandy在Ian身后转过拐角，他抬起头打招呼。Ian摇了摇头，嘴唇上仍然挂着傻笑，他们等着Mandy过去。

“晚上好啊，废柴们？！”Mandy在Mickey胳膊上打了一拳，她咧嘴一笑，显然对自己很满意。有时候他真希望他们没有现在这么亲密。他感觉自己已经预料到了她没必要的举动。她的眼睛向下游走，当她意识到Mickey穿的是什么的时候，她的眼睛睁大了；他们对视的时候，他给了她一个希望她闭嘴的眼神。她指了指餐厅。“我们是进去，还是像傻瓜一样站在外面？”

结果并不像Mickey想象地那样糟糕；真的，他都不知道他为什么那么担心。Mandy和Ian的关系看上去比Mickey和他们两人中任一人的关系都好，谈话进行地很顺利。没有尴尬的时刻，而且这甚至不像是一个‘晚餐约会’——更像是和朋友一起喝酒。当晚餐终于上来的时候，他们都已经喝了好几杯了，Mickey都他妈饿了。他伸手去拿他们点的一起吃的那碗薯条，抓了一大把，然后被Mandy扇了一下手。

“搞什么？！”Mickey喊道，他眉头紧紧皱在一起瞪着他妹妹。Ian隔着桌子傻笑，自己去拿薯条。

“给红毛*留一点，给。”Mandy回答，Ian停顿了一下，一根薯条正送去嘴边。

*carrot boy

“你认真的吗，叫我‘红毛’？”

“我真的这么叫了，红毛。”Mandy回应道，从她的盘子里拿起汉堡咬了一口，没有理会慢慢掉到她下巴上的烧烤酱。

“你从哪听来红毛这个叫法的？”Ian看着Mandy问。

Mandy耸了耸肩，她眼睛低下去看着盘子，一边用手粗暴地擦着下巴。“Svetlana说你看着像个胡萝卜。”

上周Mickey和Ian一起出去的时候在酒吧里碰到了Svetlana。至少可以说是挺尴尬的，主要是因为Mickey还没有告诉Ian那整个肮脏无耻的故事。大概约会了四个月时间，就坦白他有个儿子，似乎还有点早，但是从Mandy脸上的表情来看，她显然认为现在就是最适合的时间。Mickey朝她的方向迅速看了一眼，希望Ian不要再问下去了。把Svetlana当成老朋友送走已经够难了，尤其是在Svetlana给他那种该死的眼神的时候，像是在说‘你他妈在搞什么？’。现在Ian脸上就有种怪异的表情，就好像他知道这后面还有些什么——Mickey赶紧在Mandy说出更多之前转移了话题。

“如果他看着像胡萝卜，那你就像一个见鬼的菠萝。”Mickey插嘴道，躲开了Mandy给他的一拳。

“你真是个他妈的混蛋！”她摇着头喊道，鼻环在餐厅的灯光下闪闪发光。Ian又笑起来；那一时刻已经过去了，Mickey又能呼吸了。“等等，我为什么他妈感觉被冒犯到了？菠萝？你在犯错，Milkovich。”

Ian哼了一声喝下一口啤酒，“她说的没错，Mick。”

Mickey做了个鬼脸无视他俩，拿起一块披萨咬了一口。他对自己的昵称笑了笑——他喜欢Ian叫他简称的声音。他嘴里含着一口披萨含含糊糊地说，“我才不在乎她说的对不对，你俩都太糟了。”

Mandy咽下嘴里的食物，朝他摇头，“你还要抱怨我和Ian欺负你吗？”

“不，但是那也不能说明你们就没有合伙欺负过我啊。”Mickey悲惨地说着，把披萨塞到嘴里。Ian和Mandy认识的时间更长，因此他们之间有一些愚蠢的连接，这种连接让他们一有机会就拿Mickey开玩笑。Mickey是南区人，他很他妈强悍，但是那也很烦人啊。

\--

Mandy在Ian和Mickey中间踉踉跄跄地走着，Ian艰难地走在她旁边，一只胳膊支撑着她。这相当于一个半任务，去Mandy家的路程也因此加倍了。他们跌跌撞撞地走出餐厅，只比关门时间早了10分多钟，Mandy绝对是他们三人里面情况最糟的；Ian很长时间没见过她这么醉了。当他们拐过她住的那条街的街角，她和其他三个女孩一起合住的破公寓出现在视线里，Mandy嘴里开始嘟囔什么东西。

“你在说什么？”Ian问，他努力保持平衡，避免走到马路上去。Mickey在做同样的事，只是他是在试图不要掉进他们刚经过的灌木丛里。Mandy停下脚步转向Ian，她脸上露出一个伤感的微笑，如果Ian不了解她的话，这看起来完全不符合她的性格；Mandy喝醉的时候，总是特别多愁善感。

“亲爱的，不要放开我的哥哥。他为你穿了我妈妈的西装——是特别的。”就算是在黑暗里，Ian也能看见Mickey的脸色变深了，Ian决定暂时不管这个。Mandy的眼睛慢慢闭上了，Ian紧紧抓住她。

“起来，你，该回家了。”

等他们找到她的钥匙、把她放到床上时，Ian已经筋疲力尽了。他们退回到夜色之中，开始朝Mickey家走去——他家是最近的。“你觉得她会没事吧？”Ian安静地问道，他们一起走着，偶尔会碰到彼此的身体。这一整个晚上他都非常开心，他不想毁掉，但是他极其想问Mickey关于西装的事情。

“她是个大女孩了，会没事的。”Mickey回复。他的声音平静而含蓄。Ian试着估计Mickey有多醉——还有他自己有多醉——在回答问题之前。他们都喝了很多酒，Ian可以真实地感受到酒精在对他的身体产生着影响；他假设Mickey也是同样。

“她刚才说……”他没有说完话；Mickey脸上的表情告诉Ian他完全知道Ian在说什么。

Mickey指了指他穿着的深色裤子，闪避着Ian的视线。“这是我为我妈妈葬礼买的那套西装的下半身。Mandy觉得我穿它有什么特殊意义，我不知道。”

Ian不知道如何回复。一方面，Mickey显然认为这什么大不了的，至少他是这么想的。但是另一方面，Ian觉得这他妈的是一件大事。Mickey没有聊过他的妈妈，只说她在他很小的时候就过世了，Ian没有勉强他。他们没有真正深入探讨过家族黑历史，目前还没有，Ian觉得他们需要这么做。他们穿过空无一车的马路继续前行。“那这是大事吗？”

Mickey一开始沉默不语，Ian希望他从来没有问过。但是Mickey不断地在很多不同的地方给他惊喜。Ian发现他对人的判断下得太早了；Mickey粗暴地清了下喉咙，这是他紧张时候的典型表现。“有点吧。自从葬礼之后我就再没穿过。”

正当Ian以为他已经看透Mickey的时候，他就会揭下另一层，Ian会大吃一惊。这是一个安静的夜晚；没有多少车穿行，街上也没有其他人。Ian知道Mickey不是那种会在公共场合表达爱意的人，但他还是决定冒险。他们走着路，Ian慢慢地，一寸一寸地把手移向了Mickey的手。后者并不傻；Ian看到他的脸变得严肃起来，他的眼睛一直盯着前方，就好像下定决心不去理会Ian想做什么。Ian坚定向前——他抓住Mickey的手，牢牢握住。

他们不需要再说什么了，真的。Ian捏了捏Mickey的手，希望这能传达他此刻所有的感受；他收到了Mickey的穿着背后所蕴含的情感，他很感激。Mickey没有抽开手，Ian忍住微笑——他正在慢慢地了解Mickey，慢慢地。

静静地走了十分钟后，他们进入了Mickey家。Ian不得不承认，这是个不错的地方。他们都不怎么有钱，但是都想办法找到了足够好的地方居住。Ian更喜欢Mickey的房子——他第一次来的时候，他走进来，感觉就像到了家。那是种很奇怪的感觉，考虑到那时他们才认识几个星期而已，他没有对Mickey说起过，但是每次Ian在Mickey家时，他都觉得很满足。再加上，这里没有他自己的房子那么拥挤。现在也没什么不同；他从Mickey的冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒，给Mickey递了一瓶。他们叹息着坐到沙发上。

“我有一个孩子，一个儿子。”

Mickey对着房间说，就好像房间是空的，他只是决定随便说出一个想法。Ian慢慢地转过去看他，他的眉头紧皱，试图理解出这个突如其来的发现背后的故事。他确实没有料到这一点。Mickey不愿看他的眼睛，而是双手紧紧握着酒瓶，同时他的头向后仰躺在沙发顶上，蓝色的眼睛呆滞地盯着天花板。Ian把他的啤酒放到他们前面的小桌子上，微微转过身面对Mickey。

“他叫什么名字？”不管Mickey在期待什么，都不会是这个。他直挺挺地从沙发上坐起来，惊讶地看着Ian。Ian努力让自己的脸保持平静——他想知道更多，但是不想逼Mickey。

“他叫Yevgeny。Yev，这是俄语。”Mickey低声回复，低下头把自己的酒放到Ian旁边。

俄语。Ian的脑子里闪过一个念头。“Svetlana。Svetlana是他妈妈，是吧？”Mickey点头。“他多大了？”

Ian感兴趣地看着他，Mickey抬起头，脸上露出一丝微笑；Ian可以说，谈论儿子让他很开心。“他很快就三岁了，他是你能想象的最大的麻烦鬼。”

“听起来就像Liam。”Ian说。他犹豫了一下，但是Mickey好像知道下一个问题会是什么，在Ian开口说话前他就先说了。

“在我更年轻的时候，他妈妈和我差不多是被迫在一起的。Yev就是一线希望。”这只是一个简单的陈述，却深深地击中了Ian，他沉默了好一会儿。桌子上的酒已经被遗忘了，慢慢地达到室温，不能喝了。Ina不知道如何回应。“这是个烂透了个故事，我爸不怎么喜欢发现我是个gay。他揍了我，然后让Svetlana把我的‘gay操出去’。但没成功。”

他的声音痛苦，Ian小心翼翼地什么都没有说。他知道Mickey爸是个混蛋——他从Mandy那里听过各种各样的故事——他完全不知道该如何接这个话题。Mickey刚刚告诉他的事有点震撼了他——他从来不想见Mickey的爸爸。Ian不确定他能不能克制住自己不要把那个老男人打晕。“你希望那有作用吗？”Ian很清楚这是个可笑的问题，但是Mickey脸上的表情让Ian想知道答案。

“有时会。那之后我假装了很长一段时间它起了作用，但是没用。”Mickey停下来，小心地挑选着词语。Ian不敢动，也不敢说什么可能会打破咒语的话——这是Mickey谈论到他的家庭生活和性取向最多的一次。“过去一年里，我只是适应了真实的自己。尤其是过去几个月。”

Ian没有忽略他说的话里的严肃性。他们彼此凝视了一会儿，然后坐回到沙发上。Ian不知道该如何回答，他的双手扭在一起。

Mickey察觉到他的犹豫，不想再说下去了。“没事的Ian，你可以他妈说话，你知道的。”

“我很抱歉。”Ian知道，这听起来很蠢。他抬起脸，摇了摇头。“不是，等等。我很抱歉你经历了这些，如果我今晚逼你说了这些，我很抱歉。”

“别他妈岛歉。”Mickey清醒过来了，但是他的声音低沉，说的话也听不清楚。“它发生了，就这样。就……你不要生气。”

“什么？生气？我看着像生你气了吗？”

“没有，但是——”

“没有但是，你个笨蛋。我没有特么的生气。”Ian说道，向后更深地靠进沙发里，Mickey在做同样的事，他等着。他们盯着空白的电视，各自在自己的思绪里沉浸了一会儿。“我为什么会生气？”

“我说谎了？”Mickey犹豫地说，就好像他也不确定。“没有告诉你真相的谎言，或者什么鬼的东西。”

“你没有他妈的撒谎，Mickey。你用不着告诉每一个和你上床的人你有个儿子——除非我是认真的，不然我也不会告诉别人。”Ian的话重重地落在他们中间，意思很清楚。Ian不敢看Mickey——他总是小心不要逼得太紧、说的太多，把Mickey吓跑。他非常喜欢他，而且不想冒险失去他。但他觉得他做得没错；Mickey一定很喜欢他，才会告诉他Yevgeny的事。Mickey没有回答。有那么一会儿，Ian皱起眉头，但是他还没来得及细想那一刻，Mickey的手落在他们中间的一小块沙发上，他的手张开、伸展，等待着。Ina没有看他，但是把他的手放在了Mickey的手上。对此刻来说，这已经足够，然后Ian决定现在该他坦白了。

“既然我们在聊我们最深处、最黑暗的秘密，”Ian深吸一口气，开始了。他觉得Mickey有点僵硬，他闭上了眼睛，“我有躁郁症。”

当Ian试探性地睁开眼睛时，Mickey正在看着他。这张脸和他在无数张脸上看到的一样，充满了担忧；实话说，他有点厌恶。他其实还没打算告诉Mickey这件事，但是在他们这些严肃的谈话之后，就这么容易地说了出来。这不是他喜欢多说的话题——当他提及的时候，人们往往会改变对他的态度，Ian讨厌这样。他现在已经预料到了，而大多数时候，他都不愿告诉别人。

但是如果Ian想得没错，Mickey告诉他关于Yevgeny的事是因为他觉得不管他们之间是什么那都是认真的，Ian知道他应该做相同的事。没有等Mickey问出所有人都问过的问题；他开始了他从17岁起就开始准备和排练的演讲。

“我是在17岁的时候被诊断出来的，那时我辍学，有一年时间脱离了正常的生活轨道。那简直太糟糕了；我试图参军，还差点进了监狱。”Ian知道他说的好像这没什么，但事实并非如此，但他想尽快把一切都说出来。“我在医院的精神病房待了一段时间，还要吃一些该死的药。然后我18岁了，不知怎么的，病情突然就好转了；我的药开始起作用了，Lip说服我让我拿到了学历证书。我是有过一些不好受的日子，但是现在药片让我的生活得以照旧。”

“操，Gallagher。”他们仍然肩并肩，手拉着手瘫在沙发上。Ian的思绪回到了他刚被诊断的时候，他一开始的否认，以及让他走到今天这个位置所经历的一切。这是他的一部分，他想确保Mickey知道这一点。“那，你就是这么进入心理咨询领域的？”

Ian转过头瞪大眼睛。“什么？对我说的你没有什么问题吗？你不介意？”

“不啊。”Mickey耸耸肩，他的蓝眼睛和Ian对视。“我为什么特么要介意啊？”

这回轮到Ian嘟囔着低下头了。他轻轻叹了口气，然后回答，“因为大多数人在我告诉他们之后都会觉得我疯了，但我他妈没有疯。”

“你当然没有。”Mickey简单地说，就好像这是世界上他妈的最简单的事情了。Ian再次看向他，挑起一边眉毛。

“所以，就这样？”

“Ian，你想让我说什么？这不会改变我对你的看法。你可以给我说说你情况不好的时候我该怎么帮你，还是我应该让你特么一个人待着。告诉我怎么才能知道你是不是情况很糟。除此之外，你还是同一个人。我现在只是知道了一个额外的细节。”

Ian自己的家人都没有Mickey这么善解人意。如果Ian对自己说实话的话，他被惊到了。和Ian一样在南区长大的Mickey，接受了Ian的躁郁症，就好像Ian告诉他他更喜欢喝茶而不是咖啡一样。Ian正在一点一点摸索的Mickey。Ian只想紧紧抱住Mickey，因为如此容易地接受自己正是Ian所要求的一切了。他没有抱住Mickey，只是更用力地捏了捏他的手。

他们就这样握着手坐了很久。Mickey稍微向他那边挪动了一下，Ian把头靠在Mickey头上。直到Mickey叫着他的名字轻轻地戳了一下他的胳膊，Ian才意识到自己正在渐渐入睡。他睁开眼睛，惊奇地发现有一道微弱的光线透过窗户射进来。

“现在几点了？”他嘟囔着把手伸到脸上揉了揉眼睛。睡意渐渐消失了，Ian感觉到意识逐渐回笼。“我们在这睡了一晚上？”

“快6点了。我们三点的时候还醒着呢，几乎没怎么好好睡觉。你饿吗？”Mickey问话的同时，Ian的肚子发出一声巨响。“我就当你说是了。”

感觉脖子有点僵硬，Ian正按摩着脖子。Mickey站起来，把胳膊伸过头顶。Ian看着他的衬衫向上掀起，露出一点皮肤。Mickey发现他在看自己，他扬起一条眉毛。Ian把自己的脸凑成一副他希望是无辜的表情。“怎么了？”

“你在看我，Gallagher？”

“你特么想得美。”Ian反击，他坐回沙发上，舒展开腿。他听到Mickey离开房间走到厨房；厨房里传出锅碗瓢盆被拿出来的声音，Ian感觉他的肚子又开始叫了。“你在做什么？”

“等着瞧吧。”

Ian咧嘴一笑，站起身沿着大厅走向洗手间。他上完厕所走回客厅，顿时闻到了培根的味道；这让他的胃又闹起来了，他把手放在上面，大声呻吟以求效果，“快点儿，Mickey！”

“天哪Ian。那就快给我滚进来。”Ian没有浪费一点儿时间，迅速走进厨房，一闻到那个味道他就直流口水。Mickey厨房的小桌子上放着两副碗筷，两杯橙汁。Mickey站在炉子旁照看培根，Ian现在看到的是鸡蛋。他把鸡蛋打进去；Mickey站在那里给Ian做早餐，脸上带着他平时生硬的表情。他突然意识到这就是他想要的。或许不是永远——他现在还不急着永远之类的事——但是他现在想要。Mickey打断了他的思绪。“行了，特么坐下吧。”

“我去，服务也太差了吧。”Ian后脑勺上因为这个评价被赏了一巴掌，他大声笑起来，“我在开玩笑啦，你个混蛋！”

Mickey端着一盘培根过来了。他在Ian的盘子里放了几片，然后在他脸上挥了挥锅铲，“说话小心点，不然下次把你烧了。”

“你听起来像是个他妈的黑手党的杀手之类的。”

“说不定我就是。你又不了解我。”

Ian喝了一口果汁，哼了一声，“我知道你喜欢它。”

“是啊，喜欢我喜欢的东西又不代表我就是个婊子。”Mickey反击道，他的眼睛给了Ian一个警告的眼神。红毛只是又笑起来，接过Mickey正放进他盘子里的煎蛋。“现在吃你的蛋吧。”

Ian对着盘子咧嘴一笑，Mickey坐到他对面吃自己的早餐。他们吃着饭，安静了一会儿，培根的味道飘荡在他们周围。Ian又喝了一口果汁，盯住Mickey。“我本来想为昨晚的事道谢，但是接着我想起来我们在沙发上聊着天睡着了。所以你现在不是应该直接跳到我身上来吗？”

“今天还早，Gallagher。”


	5. 我会等你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignore everybody else; we're alone now."

本章背景音乐：[Retrograde-James Blake](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=25986154)

“不去理会其他人；只有你和我。”

_当天//_

一切都没有改变，一切。没有护士过来看他们，也没有医生。偶尔会有人穿过这个小候诊室，五个脑袋就会一起抬起来去看，急于得到消息。但是没有消息，Ian在逐渐失去耐心。时间过得越久，Ian就越担心；情况很严重，比他愿意去想的还要严重。没有人吃东西；Iggy在大概九点的时候不见了，回来时带了一袋汉堡和薯条。但是Ian吃不下，Debbie试图把吃的放到他手里的时候，他摇了摇头。

“你必须吃点东西，Ian。”

但是他没吃，没怎么吃。也许如果他因为不吃东西而生病了，他们就会把他和Mickey一起关进病房。“我不饿，我等会儿吃。”

Debbie还是看着他，脸上布满担忧，但是Ian没有理会。Mandy和Grace靠着彼此；Mandy的头搭在Grace的肩膀上，她们握着手。Ian总是忘记在他遇见Mickey之前她俩约会过一段时间；她们显然依旧很亲密，这个景象只让Ian更想Mickey了。然而Debbie很了解他——她把他的手握在自己手里捏了捏，给了他一个温暖的微笑。即使是在小时候，Debbie也总是很体贴，且直觉敏锐。Ian记得在Liam还是个婴儿的时候，听到过她安抚他，Ian那时就知道，她长大后最终会从事某种形式的的照看工作。

汉堡的味道让Ian觉得恶心。他觉得他需要新鲜空气，不然可能会吐——他突然站起来走向关着的窗户，小心地打开它。只开了一条缝，但已经足够。他深深地呼吸。夜晚凉爽的空气吹在他脸上，但他很高兴。这对清理思绪毫无用处，但是不知怎么地，让他稍微冷静了一点。他们只在三层高的地方，但是既便如此，下面马路上行驶的汽车在Ian看来依旧很清楚。他看着一辆车疾驰驶入医院，停下的时候还闪着车灯、响着喇叭。一队医生和护士跑出来迎车；Ian闭上眼睛。他想，是有人要生孩子。他已经厌烦了把所有和医院相关的事情想成是负面的。

“Ian！”他能从Iggy叫他名字的声音里听出一些不同；事情很紧急。Ian转过身——Castillo医生和另一位没见过的医生朝他们走过来——Mickey出事了？Ian走过去加入其他人时，看了眼手机——没有理会Hitomi和Fiona的短信——发现已经快十点半了。时间为什么会在飞逝的同时又过得这么慢呢？所有人都站着——那两个医生站在他们一群人前面。Castillo医生面带微笑，但是Ian立刻就不喜欢新来的这个医生；他的脸色很难看，像石头一样，眼神不耐烦。

“嘿，大家，他的情况不错。”Castillo开始说话，立刻让所有人都暂时松了口气。他们毫无疑问和Ian同样担忧。“你们为什么不坐下呢？”

Ian慢慢感到恐惧在他身上蔓延，这种恐惧比他那天所感受到的任何担忧和恐慌都要强烈。他不知道该期待或者想些什么——他感到麻木。他砰的一声坐下来，看向其他人，却又没有真的在看着他们，他们同样坐下来。医生还站着，Ian睁大眼睛抬头看向他们。

“这位是Gray医生。他是我们的神经科医师，一旦我们对Mickey的大脑状况有了更清晰的了解，他就会对Mickey开始治疗。”Castillo医生解释道，她的视线挨个看向他们。Gray不认识他们，他只是看着地面，等着Castillo继续说，“我想重申一下，今晚你们都没有机会见Mickey。我明白你们是来帮忙的，但我还是建议你们能回家睡会儿觉——如果你们熬一晚上，明天对他也没什么帮助。”

“所以我们明天肯定能见到他？”Iggy问。Ian迅速朝他看过去，他讨厌他挑眉的方式，因为这让Ian如此强烈地想起Mickey。Ian摇了摇头；担心可能发生或者不可能发生的事情是没有意义的。他转头去听Castillo医生的回答。

“我也不能肯定你们明天就能见到他；只要我们看到他的检查结果，再对他进行一些问话之后，我们会了解更多情况。”她转向站在她身边年纪大一些的医生。“Gray医生，你还想补充什么吗？”

医生抬起眼睛，他深蓝色的眼睛看起来几乎和他的名字一样灰暗。Ian想抓住他的肩膀晃一晃——他看起来对他们都很厌烦。深深叹了一口气，他一只满是皱纹的手穿过他修剪得很短的深褐色头发。发间有灰色的斑点——暗自傻笑了一下，Ian想象这位医生住在一个小小的灰色盒子里，完全被暗淡的颜色所包围。“现在说什么还为时尚早。我干这行这么多年，这么早做任何假设都是不明智的。我们到明早才能了解更多，你们也必须等到那会儿。”

Mandy的眼睛暗下来，她紧紧盯着这个老医生，“所以呢？我们不能有希望吗？你不知道——我们也许明天就能见他了！”

“我不是这个意思。”Gray医生冷冷地回复道，对上Mandy的眼神。他的目光顺着她的护士服扫了一遍，脸上露出不悦的表情。“无论无何，放弃希望吧。但是请你们能理解，大脑的并发症和运作方式是很……”又瞥了一眼她的护士服“先进的。”

他的暗示很清楚了。唯一阻止Mandy上前揍他的是Debbie稳稳抓着她胳膊的手，无疑让她停在了原地。Mandy没有回答，而是朝医生竖了一个中指，然后站起来朝洗手间走去。Debbie站起来跟上她。Castillo医生严厉地看了一眼她的同事。

“Gray医生，我想今晚就这样吧，你不用再说了。”正是这句话让Ian意识到她是Gray医生的上级，尽管他们之间有年龄差。Gray医生什么都没说——他转过身消失在房间里。Castillo面带歉意转向他们，“请原谅我的同事，他对病人真是一点礼貌都没有。请你们——你们能替我向你们的朋友道声歉吗？”

Ian坚定地点了点头，自从医生过来之后，Grace第一次开口说话了，“我们理解你不能做出任何肯定的评论，但是我们明天能见到他的机会有多大？”

Castillo医生咬着唇把视线从他们身上移开。她转过身看向Grace，“我说你们有百分之五十的机会能见到他怎么样？请不要报太大希望。明天早上我们就能知道更多。”

“谢谢你。”Ian说，给了医生一个他能做到的最好的微笑。现在他深深地陷入到座椅里，重重地向后倒去，一阵疲惫像几吨砖头似的砸在他的身上。

“如果你们有任何需要，不要犹豫，请和我联系，那我们就明天见。”她向他们温暖地笑了一下，然后朝Gray医生之前离开的方向走去。Ian闭上眼睛，希望他正在家里的床上，Mickey就在他身边。

“Ian，你明早什么时候来？”Iggy在问话。Ian睁开眼睛看着他。“我在想我可以在工作上帮什么忙吗？”

Iggy很紧张，这是显而易见地。Ian知道Mickey直到最近才开始足够信任Iggy，让他帮着做一些承包工程。既便如此，Ian也不知道该怎么做，而Iggy有经验。“这是个好主意。我不知道他多久才能回去工作，但是现在如果你能和Grace接管的话——”

“我愿意！”Iggy迅速回答道，脸上露出微笑。Ian点头，很高兴一个障碍已经解决了。Mandy和Debbie转过拐角，来到Ian、Iggy和Grace面前。

“那个混球走了？”Mandy咬牙切齿道，声音中依旧带着明显的愤怒。

“走了。而且我们也要离开了。”Iggy回答。Ian、Iggy和Grace一起站起身。“Ian，不要担心Mickey的工作，好吗？Grace和我会处理的。”

“谢谢，Iggy。”Ian喃喃道。Grace和Iggy相视一笑，Ian感觉轻松不少，至少现在他不用担心那个了。Mandy把手伸进他的手里，他们开始朝电梯走去。

“你今晚没事吧，Ian？”Debbie问，她走在他旁边，一脸担忧。

“我只想回家睡觉，然后明天过来。”

“我明天可能得上班，但是请告诉我Mickey的情况，我下班之后过来。”Ian很感激他的妹妹。当他被诊断出躁郁症的时候，她就比任何人都关心他，他真的一直都非常感激。Ian也知道她和Mickey很亲近；她会经常带着她照看的孩子去Mickey干活的不同工作地点。孩子们有一天的时间去看工人们干活——他们比Debbie激动多了——而Debbie则可以和Mickey一起玩。Ian对她笑了一下，希望这能传达他的所有感受。他们进入电梯，Grace按下了一楼按钮。

围着圈站在入口处，没有人知道该说什么。Ian仍然握着Mandy的手，决心不到万不得已不放开。Grace的脸上露出一个奇怪的笑容，她看了他们一圈。

“好吧，我想说一句明天见应该没问题吧。”Iggy和Debbie尴尬地笑了一声，然后他们一起走出医院。迅速说了声再见之后，Iggy消失在大路上，他的车就停在那里。Mandy和Ian站在一起，Ian向Debbie道别。

“明天给我发短信。给Fiona发个短信——她很担心你。”Debbie一边走一边回头说。Grace向Mandy挥手道别。

“明早我会帮Iggy处理一些工作上的事，得先把事情放一放，你们来这儿的时候给我发个短信；我会尽快赶过来。”Grace双臂环胸说道。

“谢谢你，Grace。”Ian真诚地说。他简短地抱了一下她，在她抱了一下Mandy的时候等在一边。“明天见。”

他之前感受到的麻木感现在更强烈了。感觉就像他直接从医院跳到了家里；开车，交通——一切都很模糊。等到他真的在想他在哪里的时候，他正走进前门，听着Mandy的车停在外面。她跟着他回家，他真的很感激她的陪伴；环顾他和Mickey共同居住的房子，感觉很奇怪。在晚上的这个时间点，Mickey通常会在沙发上，Ian蜷缩在他旁边，看电视或者聊天。他们也可能在床上胡闹，或者只是躺在一起。即使Mandy跟在他身后进了前们，他还是感觉很孤独。

Mandy看起来有着相同的想法；她站在Ian旁边，环顾空荡荡的房间。“他不在感觉很奇怪。以前他不在的时候我也来过，但是感觉不一样你知道吗？”

Ian耸了耸肩膀，踏入房间，打破沉寂，“你要啤酒吗？”

“哦草，要。”

就这样，他们坐在沙发上，手里拿着啤酒，电视在前面响个不停。Ian打开它是为了制造声音，结果他们连续看了三集情景喜剧。电视还在继续放着，但是他们都走神了，在必要的时候笑一下，其他时间都保持着沉默。午夜过后，电视转到了广告。此时他们已经喝了好几瓶啤酒，Ian能感觉到他的身体想睡觉。

“我得睡会儿了。”Mandy喃喃道，Ian缓缓点了点头，他的身体需要更长的时间来做出反应。他们踉踉跄跄地从沙发上起来，把那些空啤酒瓶留在他们前面的桌子上。他们一起走过走廊，进了Ian和Mickey一起睡觉的卧室。Ian站在门口，Mandy在他身后。那一天发生的事似乎终于追上了他；重压落入心中，他的双眼充满了泪水。Mandy轻轻推着他的背向床走去，他轻轻地坐在上面。

“我可以睡在沙发上，如果你想……”Mandy没有说完，这不是一个问题。Ian摇了摇头，第一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚落下来。他用力把它擦掉，完全爬上床，同时踢掉鞋。

“和我待在一起。”Ian的声音很安静，他想知道这是不是因为很晚了，外面的街上也没有其他声音的原因。Mandy迅速点头，消失在洗手间。

Ian听到门关上的声音，把毯子拉了过来；他要睡在Mickey那一边。他迅速脱掉牛仔裤，把衬衫扔到地上。Ian把头靠在枕头上，吸了一口气；有点薄荷的味道——Mickey的洗发水——然后接着就是……他。Mickey，Ian如此了解的味道。这引得他流下更多眼泪，但他没有理会，尽管夜晚天气很暖和，他还是拉过毯子盖住自己。马桶冲了一下，洗手间的门开了；Ian抹掉脸上的眼泪，平躺在床上等Mandy。

“我没拿睡衣，所以我要穿一件你的衬衫，可以吗？”她一边走进房间一边说。Ian给她指了指衣柜的方向。她全翻了一遍才挑出一件衬衫。Ian等着她脱下护士服、把它扔到一边。“明早我先回家换件衣服，然后我们再去医院。”

“明天你要上班吗？”

Mandy把那件普通的灰色衬衫套在头上，然后脱下她的工作裤。衬衫在她小小的身躯上显得松松垮垮的，只让她的皮肤看起来比平时更苍白了。“本来打算去的，但是我已经让一个朋友替我的班了。不过，我早上会给我老板打电话，告诉她到底发生了什么事。”

怪异感没有从两人身上消失；Ian觉得睡在床的另一边很奇怪。看着Mandy穿着他的衬衫爬上床就更诡异了——她伸展腿，调整了一下枕头，把毯子盖在头上。Ian狠狠摇了摇头，“为什么这么诡异？你以前也和我同床睡过啊。”

“但没这么清醒过。还记得那次你觉得把我灌醉是个好主意因为我那天过得很糟吗？我吐到你床上那次？”她的声音从毯子下面传来，有点低沉，但他听得很清楚。“但那是你认识Mick之前的事了。”

“我去，Mandy！我们有那么多记忆可以选择，你决定提起你他妈把肠子都吐在我床上的那次？”Ian难以置信地问道。Mandy笑起来，从被子下面传来一阵鼻息声。她的笑声很有感染力，Ian也大笑起来。

“走开——你以前也干过这种事！”

“是啊，真他妈感谢我那会还不认识Mickey。天知道他会怎么想我。”Ian用一句简单的话就提醒了自己目前的形势。Mandy把手从床上朝他伸过去，他们连接在了一起。她探出头。

“就算那样他也会爱你。”

Ian大声呻吟一声。他松开她的手，深深地陷在床里，用另一只手去关床边的台灯，让房间沉入黑暗。“他妈的拜托，Mandy，别安慰我了。”

“我没有，你个混蛋。”Mandy的声音几乎回荡在黑暗的房间里。Ian可以感觉到她在床上微微颤抖，当她再次开口时，他意识到她正面对他侧躺着。“可能有一点吧。想知道一个秘密吗？”

“除非你说完之后我们能给对方涂指甲油！”Ian回复，他的声音充满了讽刺。Mandy朝他的小腿踢了一下。

“你听着就像Mickey，傻屌。你到底想不想知道？”

“想，Jesus！”

“你们俩就像是我的榜样，在某种奇怪的程度上来说。”Ian能从她说话的方式上听出她不好意思承认这种说法。这种事不是她在完全清醒或者灯开着的时候能坦白的。Ian认识她的时间比认识Mickey还长，长几个月——他知道她喜欢表现得强硬，但是有时候，仅仅有的时候，你可以捕捉到她放下警惕。所以Ian没有回复；等着她组织语言。“事实上我已经有一段时间没有认真交往过了——自从我和Grace有了那个之后就没有了——看到你们俩这么稳定挺好的。”

Ian在黑暗里暗自一笑。他想知道他告诉Mickey这个的时候Mickey会怎么想，但是他突然意识到自己不确定下次什么时候才能和Mickey说话。Ian粗暴地把这个想法推到一边，注意力集中到Mandy身上。“你应该感激你自己。你那么坚持不懈地撮合我们。”

“只是因为我知道，两个像你们一样大的傻瓜会合得来的。”那段时间已经过去了，但是Ian会记得；一段他人尊重的、稳定的关系从来不在他的手牌上。Mickey扭转了这一局面。“但是说真的，你们俩都是他妈的大白痴。”

“你现在真的躺在我床上，还骂我？”

“说的好像你会做什么似的。”Mandy回击道。“还记得我特别生你气的那次吗？我踢了你的蛋蛋，你都没做什么！”

“是啊，因为我他妈躺在地上努力让自己不要死！”Ian笑着说；他甚至都不记得他做了什么把Mandy惹生气了，但那是他第一次尝到Milkovich的脾气，从那以后他尽量避免。

“我不知道Mickey是怎么和你在一起这么久的，Ian。说实话——你有时候真他妈是个娘炮！”

现在轮到Ian踢她了，他感觉他的脚碰到了Mandy的膝盖。但她在笑，他又笑起来。“为什么我们成朋友了？”

Mandy叹了一口气，然后回答，Ian感觉到她伸展身体再次仰面躺着。“谁知道呢，红毛。”*

*carrot boy

“靠——我得给Svetlana发短信。”Ian的手在床头柜上乱抓，直到找到手机。屏幕在黑暗的房间里亮起来，他眯着眼睛看见他有两个Fiona打的未接，和一条Svetlana的短信。

__告诉我最新情况。Yev还不知道。我明天告诉他，取决于你给我的信息。_ _

Ian很快回了她，说了一些医生告诉他们的细节。瞥了一眼时间，他知道现在打电话已经太晚了——他也给Fiona发了条短信。

__我没事。Mickey还在医院，我们可能到明天之前都不能见他。早上给你打电话。_ _

他意识到他也没给Hitomi回短信。自从在社区大学上班开始他就和她一起工作，他们关系很好；她经常和她老公Malik一起来吃晚饭。Ian想知道他自己的工作会怎么样——Hitomi怀孕了，几周之后就要休产假。Ian不想去想如果Mickey需要人照顾或者必须长期住院会怎么样。他给Hitomi发了条短信，然后锁上手机，把它放回了床头柜。

“你觉得明天我们会见到他吗？”Ian安静地问，自从他们上床后的第二次，Mandy握住了他的手。对这个举动他很感激，专心地感受它所带来的温暖。

“我不知道。医生似乎也不确定。”Mandy说，又叹了一口气。“那个第二个医生就是个操蛋的傻逼。”

“我知道。他该有更好的人际交往能力。”

“他看我的样子——好像我是他妈的他的鞋上的泥巴一样，只是以为我是个护士。”说起她的职业Mandy总是很骄傲。她花了很长时间才终于完成学业、成为一个注册护士，但是她很高兴最终做到了。Mickey和Ian给她办了一个惊喜派对。“就像又变成了南区的Milkovich——被人看得一文不值。要是没有我这样的护士，他根本无法完成工作。”

“至少Castillo医生挺好的。”Ian回想起医生那双友好的眼神，感到一线希望的曙光，虽然他也不知道为什么。“我希望我们明天能见到他。”

“我也是，Ian。”

他们安静了几分钟。Ian可以听到Mandy的呼吸慢下来，变沉。他能感受到自己的身体开始越加放松，他知道他快睡着了。他侧过身面向她，不知怎么的，还是紧紧抓着Mandy的手，她开始说道。

“谢谢你让我在这里过夜。”

“谢谢你留在这——我觉得自己没法适应这么空的房子。”Ian想，甚至是床，在Mickey不在的时候都感觉很怪。在脑海深处，Ian想起有一次他们吵架，Mickey气冲冲地走了，低声说着什么要去和Grace住。Ian没睡在床上——他睡在沙发上，在太阳刚刚升起的凌晨醒来，发现Mickey坐在沙发旁边的地上。他手里拿着两杯咖啡，头靠在沙发上打瞌睡。那是在他们搬到一起住之前，但是Ian还是不想在Mickey本应该在那里的时候一个人睡在床上。

“我们应该睡会儿觉了。”Mandy低声说，她的声音慢慢地传过来。Ian最后捏了一下她的手，然后把手抽出来，塞到枕头下面。他们嘟囔着向对方道了晚安，几分钟之后Mandy深深对呼吸起来，房间里充满了轻微的鼾声。

然而，Ian发现没那么容易睡着。虽然感觉很累，他还是感到慌张、烦躁不安。毛毯让他发痒，天气很热，他又感觉很冷；他没发放松。经过十分钟的辗转反侧，Ian安静地爬下床，拿着手机走到客卧。

他解锁手机，在意识到他在做什么之前，已经打开了Mickey的照片。点击短信图标，就出现了到今天为止他们的所有短信。Ian向上翻着，对着Mickey发来的奇怪的‘fuck you’笑起来。他发现他一天至少会收到一次类似的内容——当Ian设想Mickey变老的时候，他就总是一个刻板、脾气暴躁的老头，站在前廊上咒骂街上的孩子们。不假思索地，Ian慢慢打出一条短信。

当按下发送的时候，Ian的身体已经放松了很多。给Mickey的短信已经成功发送——他慢悠悠地穿过大厅进入卧室。床温暖而舒适，不再感觉发痒。Mandy熟睡着，她的鼾声因为头埋在枕头里而声音沉闷。Ian把手机放回床头柜，把毯子向上拉倒下巴。他能感受到泪水的威胁，但是他使劲咽下，深深吸了一口气。他需要睡觉了。他越早睡着，就能越早见到Mickey，他满脑子想的都是这个。


	6. 亲爱的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you know you're my world."

本章背景音乐：[Rosa Dear-Ruth](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av7580739)

“但是你知道你就是我的世界。”

四年前//

Mickey在紧张，这不可否认。从醒来开始，他的手心里就全是汗，心脏都快跳出来了。前一天晚上，Mickey几乎不得不求着让Ian留下过夜——Ian抱怨说他很早就要去上班，虽然Mickey知道那不会发生，但他还是得假装如此。最终，像往常一样，Mickey答应做爱才说服Ian留下。现在，离Ian的闹钟响起还有十分钟，Mickey着急地给Ian的同事Hitomi发短信以确保一切顺利。

_好的Mickey，他以为他要早早来开会，我现在给他发短信说会议取消了。_

_但他需要请一天假，你和他的老板说了吗？_

_说了。她已经签字同意他今天请假了，他可以明天回来再签字。他知道你要做什么吗？_

_不知道。谢谢你的帮忙。_

_不客气，Mickey。希望你们玩得开心！_

Mickey把手机放到床边，绞着手等Ian醒来。他自己已经请好假了——那很容易。Gary渐渐开始对Mickey感到恼火。他不断要求Gary更负责任一点，要求学习更多知识——Mickey心里有部分明白Gary把他留在身边只是因为他是Terry的儿子。这让他的工作变得艰难，当Mickey知道没有人真的想要他在那里的时候，让他期待上班是件很困难的事，但是他下定决心要尽他所能去学习所有东西。当他向Gary提出请一天假时，对方非常乐意。

“你醒来多久了？”Ian的声音充满睡意，仍然微微埋在毯子下面。Mickey深吸一口气，转过身面对Ian，希望他的面部表情没有泄露任何信息。

“没多久。你几点去上班？”Mickey知道这个问题会奏效——Ian伸出一条胳膊去拿床头柜上的手机，把它拿到被子下面他能看到的地方。

“哦——会议取消了。我像往常一样九点上班。”Ian在床上稍微往上挪了一点，把头探出毯子，给了Mickey一个困倦的微笑，Mickey的内脏都扭成了结。“嘿，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

Mickey咬着嘴唇，心里做着准备，“不知道。”

Ian看起来没有伤心，谢天谢地。他只是笑得更大了，“我们已经在一起一年了。”

Mickey想说一些话。他想说它们已经好长时间了——至少有几个月。他总是临阵退缩，后来又后悔。他还犯了个错，告诉了Mandy；她狠狠打了他的肚子一拳，然后朝他叫嚷了十多分钟。自从那时起Mickey就再没跟她说过话，但是他每天都想说那几个字。有些时候，Ian简直让他无法呼吸——这种时刻通常是在床上，但是有时Ian会看着他，就好像世上再没有其他人，Mickey只能咬住舌头。最后一个月是最艰难的。Mickey确定Ian也想对他说同样的话——在一起一年之后，这很正常。但Mickey知道他希望这是特别的，所以他一直拖到了今天。他们的一周年纪念日。

但是，他什么都没说——还不能说，不是现在——Mickey靠向Ian，长久而用力地吻他。他记得他们第一次一起过夜的情景，第二天早上起来对于口气和打鼾的担忧。现在他们就像一个整体的两半。他们如此契合，有时都让Mickey害怕。Ian的手蜿蜒着伸向Mickey的背，把他们拉得更近，尽管Mickey想继续，但他知道他们还要走很长的路。现在或许该告诉Ian了。

“你今天不用上班。”

Ian的脸上充满疑惑，“什么？为什么？”

“你已经请了一天假。”Mickey回答，静静地欣赏Ian脸上的困惑。“所以，穿好衣服。今天是我们的大日子。”

没去理会Ian语无伦次地说着什么，Mickey爬下床走向浴室，紧紧地关上门。打开淋浴，Mickey坐到最近的马桶盖上，双手捂住头。他完全不知道他要在什么时候说，但是他知道他希望那是特别的。Mickey计划晚上给Ian做饭，他想在那时说。他只是需要憋一整天而已，太容易了。

他还没洗完特么的澡，Ian就一直缠着他问问题。洗发水抹在头发上，他闭着眼睛，听到浴室门开了。当他冲头发上的泡沫的时候，眼睛仍然闭着，洗澡的帘子被猛地拉开，不用看Mickey都能想象Ian操蛋的脸。

“Mickey，他妈的发生了什么？Hitomi刚打电话告诉我不要去上班。”

洗发水洗掉了，但Mickey还是紧闭着眼睛。如果看到Ian，他可能会胡思乱想，那可不是什么好现象。“是吗，哈？”

“发生了什么？”Ian又问。Mickey睁开一只眼睛去看Ian，他还穿着内裤，一只手放在屁股上，就好像他妈的无礼女王。Mickey想说那句话，一遍又一遍，但是他摇了摇湿漉漉的脑袋，转而愤慨起来。

“老兄，我他妈在洗澡！你能特么出去吗？！”这就像咒语一样有效。即使透过水的嘶嘶声，Mickey也能听到Ian在浴室里的喘气。Mickey对自己微笑了一下——只是八个小时左右就到晚饭了，他恨恨地想。

至少可以说，这是一个怪异的早晨。Mickey尽可能避免说话——这他妈很不容易，因为Ian突然觉得Mickey是他妈人类版本的谷歌。每句话中都穿插着一个问题，Mickey觉得自己什么都不回答像是个傻瓜。他们刚吃完一碗麦片，Mickey忍不住了。

“我只是想弄明白。如果你不管怎么样给我请了一天假，就不能告诉我为什么吗？我们要去哪——”

“Ian！Jesus！从来他妈没有人给过你惊喜吗？一分钟一万个问题——你操蛋的好奇心哪儿去了？！”

“那不是什么好奇——”

“我不管那是什么意思！你知道我特么是什么意思。现在，我们要上我的车，我会开车。我不允许你再问关于今天的问题。你特么清楚了？”Mickey强压怒火，看着Ian缓缓点了点头。他们都安静了一会儿，然后Ian似乎有点泄气。

“顺便一说，答案是没有。从来没有人给过我惊喜。”Mickey看了Ian一眼，确信这是让他透露更多的花招。两人都没说话，Mickey重重叹了一口气把Ian拉近。他们不经常拥抱——性爱过后，亲吻是他们仅有的亲密，Mickey费了好大劲才走到这一步。拥抱没有持续很久；Ian脸上带着得意的笑容向后退去，“你也太容易搞定了，Milkovich*。快说，今天要做什么？”

*You're too easy Milkovich

Mickey没有回答，但是他用力把Ian推向另一个方向，在他找鞋的时候没有理会他。Ian在他身后笑着，Mickey很高兴气氛变轻快了。这将会是他妈的漫长的一天。

谢天谢地，Ian决定闭上他问问题的嘴。Mickey沉默地开了半小时车。他几乎能感受到Ian心痒难耐地想问些什么，任何关于他们要去哪的问题，但是他没理会，他把音乐声音开大，开车。那会儿正是早上九点，所以交通跟疯了一样，通常Mickey都有很糟的路怒症，但是不知怎么地，他都藏在了心里没有爆发出来。当一辆掀背车突然拐到他前面时，Mickey只是轻声嘀咕咒骂了一句。他看见Ian从副驾上盯着他。

“你今天真是太有礼貌了。”

“呃。”Mickey的视线锁定在路上，从一个出口进入到另一条路，这条路车少一些。“只是想开到这里，伙计。”

“你也不是一个很会保守秘密的人。”Ian开始了，他的声音狡诈。“不管你在计划什么，你计划多久了？”

“Gallagher，我——”

“拜托了，Mickey！我又没在问我们要去哪或者要做什么，我只是想知道你组织了多久，求你了？”Ian笑容满面地看着他，双手合十好像在祈祷。Mickey翻了个白眼，终于答应了。

“一个月。”

“一个月？天哪。计划里有多少内容啊？”Ian进一步探问，脸上洋溢着兴奋的表情，他终于得到答案了。

“不多，我只是一个月前想到这个主意的。”

Ian没说话，毫无疑问是在想他的下一个问题。Mandy看了一眼车仪表盘上的时间，他们大概还有半小时车程。“是吃饭相关的吗？”

Mickey耸了耸肩，决定把惊喜留到最后一刻。“我猜，是也不是吧。”

“你就不打算透露一点，是吧？”

“不。”

“混蛋。”

“你他妈就是个傻逼。我为你精心安排了这一天——”

“——而我什么都不知道！”

“所有你能做的就是侮辱我。我他妈要掉头。我们回去闭上他妈的嘴怎么样？”

Ian交叉着双臂，脾气暴躁地坐在座位上，Mickey得意一笑。即使是现在，即使强忍着不要在Ian后脑勺上拍一巴掌的时候，Mickey都想要脱口说出他憋了那么久的话。他不知道‘那一刻’将会何时呈现，或者那他妈的到底有什么意思——等待合适的时机——但是他不认为那一刻是开着车，Ian像个讨厌的小孩一样叠着双臂的时候。

当他们还有十分钟车程的时候——Mickey已经看到打着他们目的地广告的牌子了——Mickey握紧方向盘，已经开始感到兴奋。他以前从来没有来过这种地方——他的童年并没有充满欢乐的家庭郊游。但是他没有说出来；他现在已经保守了这么久秘密，他需要再憋一会，这样他就能看到Ian脸上的惊讶表情了。Mickey拐的下一个弯道直接通向他们要去的地方，Ian从座位上稍稍坐起来的时候，他屏息以待。

“Mickey……”他们要去的地方已经不是秘密；过山车从远处冒了出来，如果Ian没看到它们的话，他肯定看到了他们正在前往的巨大六旗标志。*“这是个玩笑吗？我们现在真的要去主题乐园？”

*Six Flags，六面旗或六旗，是世界上最大的主题公园连锁品牌，总部设于纽约市。

Mickey只是点头，咬着嘴唇等待对方的反应。太他妈值得了。Ian脸上咧开的笑容照亮了整个操蛋的汽车，Mickey看着它，几乎把车开到路边。Ian大声笑着，摇着头，就好像他不怎么相信。Mickey微微耸肩，“如果是玩笑的话，这会是个很烂的笑话。”

Ian又笑起来，他用手搓了一把脸，转向Mickey。“你真的为我安排了一天假，这样我们就能来主题乐园了？”

眼睛盯着前面的路，尽管现在车流已经慢了下来，Mickey点头。“一点都他妈不容易，你问了那么多操蛋的问题。”

Mickey转向G停车场的时候——他的脑中突然闪过一个想法，如果他们在见鬼的G区的话，这个操蛋的停车场整个有多大啊——Ian伸出手放在Mickey大腿上。这不仅没有让Mickey的脑子里充满肮脏的想法，反而让他的心跳加速了一两下，他感觉那几个单词有再次挣脱束缚的危险。Ian微笑着，“谢谢你。”

粗暴地耸了下肩，“没什么大不了的。”

“好吧，但是你知道这完全就是，Mick，我只是想让你知道我很感激。”Ian的声音轻柔，Mickey几乎想融化其中，但是现在他见鬼的不能这么做，不能是在一辆他想要找停车位的车里。那必须得操蛋的特别。所以他嘟囔了一声，又耸了耸肩，试图假装没看见Ian有点失望的表情。

他们找到了一个车位，停好车，Mickey迅速跳了出来；他不想在停车场里再闲聊些什么。这可不是什么表白爱意的好地方。那天是个工作日，但仍然有满载家人的汽车，还有——最糟的是——孩子们。他们到处都是，Mickey咬紧牙关。他打算为了Ian忍受这一切。他们跟在一大群人后面一起朝乐园的大致方向走去。Mickey怒视着旁边的一家人；孩子们在大声争论他们要先走哪条路，让Mickey恼火的是，父母们在他们的孩子声音越来越大的时候，竟然都在看手机。Mickey不假思索地握住Ian的手加快了步伐，推开那家人离开了他的听力范围。

“真他妈讨厌孩子。”

Ian大声哼了一声，“我一定要告诉Yev。”

“你他妈不会，而且你知道我是什么意思。”旁边一个女人厌恶地瞪了他一眼，一只手保护性地放在他儿子的头上。Mickey抑制住向她竖中指的冲动，而是选择阴暗地看了她一眼，“你应该他妈的庆幸我们是在这里。”

“我以前从来没来过主题乐园。”

“我也没。操蛋的南区孩子，哈？”Ian点头，握着Mickey的手更紧了一点。“我们怎么走？”

“毫无头绪。我还是不相信你为我做了这些。”Ian回答，向Mickey送去另一个令人心动的笑容。这个该死的家伙——Mickey想把他那张蠢脸上的愚蠢的微笑一拳打掉。他嘟囔了一句——这显然是他新的最爱——躲避着Ian的目光。再一次。

一群人缓慢地向入口走去，缩成一条长长的队伍，慢慢向前挪动了五分钟之后，开了六条通道，分布在公园的整个入口处。Mickey从口袋里拿钱包的时候，Ian探出头后仰，看了看他们前面显示着他们所在位置的巨大告示牌。Mickey从眼角瞟了Ian一眼，暗自喜欢他脸上的表情。

“去那个摊位给我们拿张地图来。”

“下一个！”Mickey走到窗户前给售票员他的购票信息，确保Ian没有听到他说的话。“所以，你要买两张速通金票和一个两人的照片套餐？”

“对，没错。”

售票员敲击着她面前的键盘，眉头皱了起来。Ian正在往回走，手里拿着地图，脸上充满渴望。“好了，这是你的票。如果你确保工作人员扫描了照片的票，它会把你的照片发送到你身后的小房子里——每张照片都会收集到那里，等你们离开的时候就能打包带走了。”

Mickey拿上挂绳通行证，Ian笑容满面朝他身旁走来的时候，他把照片票塞进了口袋里。Mickey抬眼看向售票员，“还有什么吗？”

她露出了那种每个客户服务人员都知道的灿烂而虚假的笑容。“没有了，先生。祝您玩的愉快！”

Ian激动地朝售票员挥手再见，Mickey哼了一声。他们一起穿过大门，扑面而来一股爆米花的味道。“怎么了？我只是想友好一点！你知道吗，我在哪儿读到过说是主题乐园服务人员的工作是最不开心的。”

Mickey摇了摇头，笑得更厉害了，“你真特么是个呆子，Gallagher。我感觉你在胡说八道，我宁愿在这儿上班也不愿意去捡别人的垃圾或者……我也不知道，反正还有比这更烂的工作。”

“想一想，虽然——”

Mickey用一个吻打断了他，让他们两都吃了一惊。但是Mickey早就想说些什么了，一些看起来似乎不适合在主题乐园里说的话。真的，他不得不去吻Ian。并不是说那是一个让人讨厌的任务，但要是不这样，Mickey害怕他会从嘴里说出其他话。他们分开的时候，Ian惊讶地挑起眉毛，“今天有人很勇敢啊。”

“去你的。”他们继续走，Mickey偷偷朝那个对他们表达爱意的方式不满的女人竖了个中指。通常情况下，那都会让他陷入自我厌恶的情绪之中，但是今天，他第一次感觉到开心。他从口袋里拿出眼镜，胡乱塞到脸上，“好了，把操蛋的地图给我。”

“我们一定得先去玩“巨人号”*，Mick！看那个！”Ian急切地指着一项游乐设施的照片，照片让Mickey的胃直线下垂。Mickey在透过眼镜看地图之前，先瞥了一眼。“或者蝙蝠侠的那个！”

*Goliath，“巨人号”过山车，是世界上最大、速度最快的过山车之一，最快的速度可以达到72英里每小时。（摘自网络）

“好吧，他妈的首先——巨人离我们很远，你在开玩笑吗？”

“什么？”

“我们想玩儿这里的大多数设施，对吧？尽可能去更多地方？”Ian点头回应，拉着他们朝人工喷泉旁边的一个板凳走去。一层薄薄的水雾缓慢地落下来，在他们温暖的皮肤上感觉很凉快。他们坐下，Mickey再次研究起地图，“好了，我们得计划一下——我们绕过去，然后有系统地穿过中间的每一个地方。我们显然可以划掉这里的整个区域，因为我们又不是孩子。”

Mickey从他的口袋里拿出一只蓝色的笔，用它划掉提供给12岁以下儿童的游乐项目。Ian在看他，但是Mickey没有理会他，而是拿着笔在地图上从他们所在的位置沿着乐园画线。“Mickey。”

“嗯？”

Ian在笑，但正是这种微笑，让Mickey的内脏扭曲在一起，让他想要大病一场。他正在习惯这种感觉，但有时候真的让他措手不及。Ian就是这么对他的，“你真是个呆瓜。”

“嘿，什么鬼——”

“带路，笨蛋。”Mickey假装对Ian怒目而视，但不是真心的，Ian知道。他们停下脚步，撞到了彼此的肩膀，Mickey举着地图示意他们要走的方向，另一只闲着的手摘掉眼镜。Mickey从眼角能看到Ian在看他，但是他没理会——这可不容易——转过拐角。大暴跌*笼罩在他们头顶，远处的尖叫声几乎从四面八方包围了他们；Mickey感到一股寒意穿过全身，大暴跌果然名副其实；座位下落的速度让Mickey膝盖发软。Ian在看它，“我们能先玩那个吗？”

*Giant Drop，大暴跌， 是世界上最高以及最刺激的自由落体运动，当它从120米高的顶部垂直跌落时你将体验到它的自由落体速度。（摘自网络）

“卧槽。我不知道我能不能做到！”

“我们大老远跑过来，你却不打算去玩那些游乐设施？”Ian的脸上充满怀疑和难以置信。Mickey仰着头向上看耸立在他们头顶的设施。他吓坏了；这是唯一一件比对Ian说那三个字还要让他害怕的事。他不知道他更愿意做哪一样。“来吧，Mick。我抓着你的手？”

“我不需要你抓着我特么的手，Gallagher。”向前勇敢迈了一步，就这样了；他们正在朝那个游乐设施走去，加入了在街角排队的兴奋的人群中。旁边的一块牌子告诉Mickey他们站着的地方要等十分钟。他深吸一口气，“这些东西的构造应该挺安全的吧？”

Ian只是笑起来，他的手放在Mickey背上。那双手稍稍让Mickey镇定了一点，他感到一部分的恐惧被缓解了。Mickey的目光移向队伍里的其他人，感到一阵尴尬；大多人都是刚刚够设施游玩高度要求的孩子。他粗声清了下喉咙，Ian转向他，脸上带着大大的笑容，“我好激动啊！”

那种感觉再次开始掌控Mickey，他知道比起和Ian坦白他的感受，他更乐意玩这个。Mickey转过身翻了个白眼，没有试图表达自己的感受，而是开始挖苦，“没人看得出来。”

队伍缓慢地向前移动，他们拐过弯，整个游乐设施出现在了视线中。Mickey可以看到工作人员——他们的年纪也特么太大了吧？！——让人们穿过门，并且帮助他们坐到座位上。Mickey的后背上全是汗；他的手掌在口袋里湿漉漉的。坐在座椅上的一个女人突然脸色变白大声呼叫工作人员；她急急忙忙冲下来，消失在出口处。Mickey艰难地吞咽着。

“如果你不想玩这个，Mick，直说就好了。”

“你特么闭嘴。”他的声音没有一贯的粗暴；非常显而易见，他吓坏了，但是Ian没有逼他。Ian是对的——如果他不把每一个都玩一遍的话，来这还有什么意思啊？设施座椅开始在他们头顶升起，他们只能看到坐在上面的乘客摇晃的腿。瞬间它就到了最高处，Mickey发现自己屏住了呼吸，等着它落下。然后一瞬间它又到了底部，坐在上面的人的尖叫声四散在风中，他们苍白但是大笑着的脸相互祝贺。队伍向前移动时，Mickey在口袋里攥紧拳头；下一个就到他们了。

“请跟上去！”Mickey犹豫着降低了队伍行进的速度，工作人员催促他们向前。他想慢慢来，但是或许这样更好吧——赶紧去，然后就会很快结束。自从到达这里，Mickey第一次注意到乐园里有好几个扬声器都在放音乐，有一个是在大暴跌的门上面。它正在播放一首Mickey没有听过的流行歌曲；不知道为什么，他感觉重金属会更好。

Ian带着他们走向最近的两个座位；这里有4个座位，Mickey迅速决定坐在最边上。他不想尖叫——有可能还会哭——在他不认识的人旁边。工作人员把他肩膀上方的半截座椅降下来，恐慌开始蔓延——没有回头路了，这个想法让Mickey感到快要晕厥。扣好安全带的咔哒声切断了其他所有的声音——音乐停下了，他再也听不到乐园里的声音了。Ian在他旁边嘟囔着什么，但是Mickey已经迷失了，恐惧把他塞到一个球里，然后把他转来转去。时不时地传来微弱的咔哒声，让Mickey知道是其他人被扣在了他们的座位上——安全带看起来不怎么安全，也不够结实，但是Mickey不打算扯开那根松散的线。

“你还好吗？”Mickey对上Ian的绿眼睛，尽可能盯住它们；肩垫挡住了他的大部分视线，但是他能看到其中的担心，Mickey能够领会。

“不怎么好，但我他妈现在也没办法，不是吗？”

随着一声Mickey确信会萦绕在他梦中的咣啷声，他们开始上升了。Ian瘦长的双腿兴致勃勃地大幅度来回摆动着，让Mickey觉得整个建筑都会倒塌。又或者，突如其来的微风会把他们像风中的羽毛一样吹散？Mickey看着陆地离他们越来越远，下面的人变得越来越小。乱摸了一下，然后Ian的手就放在了他的手上。他们的眼睛再次锁在一起，Mickey专注地看着那抹让他走了如此之远的绿色；那双告诉他会没事的绿色眼睛，那双他期待每一天都能看到的绿色眼睛。

“Gallagher——操——Ian——我想说——”他们到了最上面。Mickey迅速看了一眼，然后把头猛地转向Ian。他一点都不想去看所有的东西看起来有多么小，也不想去想几秒钟之后会发生什么。Ian捏着他的手，试图再次引起Mickey的注意。“我只是——我想说我爱你。”

在游乐设施垂直降落到地面之前，Mickey只有一瞬间在Ian的脸上注意到了惊讶的表情，Mickey确信就是这样了，他就是这么死的。再没有比这更确信的事情了。为什么还在下降？他在下面看的时候，过程那么迅速，但是从他口中发出的被勒死般的尖叫声意味着座椅还在下降，下降。不应该停下了吗？地面就在脚下，那么近，它还没有停。

“操！”咕噜一声，刹车把他们卡住了；他们慢下来，世界又回到了眼前。紧张的笑声和尖叫环绕着他。他进入设施时就一直在播放的流行歌曲依旧从喇叭中发出刺耳的轰鸣声——整个过程真的有那么快吗？他感觉就好像持续了一个世纪。安全带咔哒一声松开了，Mickey把所有东西向上推过他的头，感觉他的呼吸慢了下来，这个简单的动作让他更容易呼吸了。他们尴尬地站起来，摇晃着走向出口。Mickey感觉他的腿就像果冻一样，然后他向后看去，抬头看着他刚刚征服的东西。他又咒骂了一声，“我操。”

当他们走出大门的时候，和他们同行的人已经散开了，仍然在紧张地说着什么，Ian把Mickey拉近身边，紧紧地握住他的手。他气喘吁吁的说道，“真不敢相信我们做到了。”

Mickey谨慎地想，对他来说，无视刚刚在最高处说的话会是件很容易的事情。他可以忘记它，然后改变话题，假装没有看到Ian眼中的受伤。但是如果现在不说些什么的话，他不知道什么时候会再说一次。他确定他不会再玩一次那个，“Ian，我爱你。”

Ian咧开嘴开心地笑着，靠过去在Mickey的脸颊上印下一吻。他感觉自己的脸红了，希望脸颊能恢复到苍白的颜色。“我也爱你，你个傻瓜。”

煽情时刻结束了，但是对他们俩已经足够。他们不需要浪漫的装饰或者背景音乐。这已经足够令人难忘。Mickey使劲推开Ian，然后伸手去拿口袋里的地图，“你他妈就是个混蛋！”

-

Ian不确定他以前是否感受过这种幸福。从他看见六旗主题乐园标志的那一刻起，他的脑袋就一直在嗡嗡乱叫——这一天就像是从一个快感跳跃到另一个快感。你很难确定，最棒的部分是在大暴跌顶端Mickey紧张的脸——Ian现在知道是因为其他原因，而不仅仅是因为纯粹的高度和对乘坐项目的恐惧——还是Mickey买了照片套餐和快速通行证。他们一整天都没有等待超过10分钟的游玩项目，并且收集了很多可以用来回忆这一天的滑稽照片。Ian不想细想这一天花了Mickey多少钱。

“所以你给我准备了什么？”Mickey的声音很轻，但是Ian可以感受到那背后的紧张。他可以想象到Mickey在想什么——他带着Ian读过了如此美好的一天，而Ian甚至不屑于做任何回报。他们躺在床上的毯子上面，穿着衣服，精疲力尽。已经很晚了，Ian知道他必须回到真实世界，第二天早上还要去上班，但是他甚至没有力气把自己裹到被子里。他设法侧起身子，用手把头支起来。

“我不确定我给你的任何东西能够超越今天，Mick。”他是说真的。Ian仍然对Mickey计划的一切感到震惊。他其实没有多少期待——他们不是那种过于浓情蜜意的伴侣。Mickey喜欢用不同的方式表达他的感受——Ian很爱的方式——但他们不是那种送花和卡片的类型。一年过去了，Mickey仍然让Ian感到惊讶。他不知怎么地鼓起勇气把手伸进口袋，掏出钱包。小心翼翼地打开折叠钱包，Ian拿出他千辛万苦弄来的票，“我给你买了两张下个月 Arctic Monkeys 演唱会的票。”

Mickey瞪大眼睛，从Ian手里夺过票，仔细地看起来，“你他妈是在逗我吗，Ian？”

“我知道你有多喜欢他们。”Ian耸了耸肩，看到Mickey笑容满面，他脸上也露出了微笑。

“我特么爱他们。”一拍沉默，而在更安静的几个字之前这几乎无法令人察觉，“我也爱你。”

一天两次。Ian永远都不会停止对Mickey的惊讶。他当然也不想停止。


	7. 恐慌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't we just stay silent? Speaking now seems far too violent."

本章背景音乐：[I Don’t Like It Like This-The Radio Dept](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22332601)

“我们就不能保持沉默吗？现在说话似乎过于激烈。”

_一天后//_

Ian很难相信，就在24小时之前他从床上醒来，Mickey就躺在他身边，他的脑子里还想着他们的周年纪念。23小时之前他还在给Mickey做早餐。22小时之前他还在抱怨Mickey没有重视他们的五周年纪念日。现在他紧紧闭着眼睛，尽最大努力去想象他没有躺在床上错误的一边，而且在他身边轻轻打鼾的人是对的Milkovich。阳光悄悄潜入房间的同时，Ian能看到它在试图穿透他的眼皮——他早晚都得面对这一天。躺在床上Mickey的一边感觉很奇怪，而且这影响到了Ian的睡眠；他的脑袋昏昏沉沉地枕在枕头上，感到一阵阵恶心。

“操。”Ian嘟囔着，深吸一口气睁开了眼睛。窗帘没拉——昨天晚上睡觉的时候Ian忘了那个细节——这解释了为什么这么亮。阳光让他失明了一会儿，他抬起手遮住脸。Ian慢慢坐起来抓了两把脸，胳膊伸到空中伸了个懒腰，感觉他的背发出咔咔的声音。他享受着这种感觉，微微扭动身体又引起背部的另一声，这次更响。

“你真特么恶心。”Mandy坐起来，她的声音低沉。Ian转过身朝她傻笑起来——她的头发在脑袋上乱炸成了鸟窝。“操你哦，Gallagher。”

Ian翻了个白眼，无视身体叫嚣着抗议站起身，“老天，你听着就像Mickey。”

“那可太奇怪，就好像我们有啥关系一样。”

Ian没理她拿起手机。有一瞬间他期待会收到Mickey的短信，淡接着他想起来目前的情况。Ian先无视了其他的短信。他有一个未接来电——这么早就有了——是Fiona的。他点了一下她的头像，点击拨打。

“Ian！感谢上帝，你还好吗？”

他姐姐熟悉的声音让他感到了一点安慰；他拥有一大家人的支持来度过无论如何即将到来的东西。Ian 站起来，手机按在耳朵上，他穿过客厅走向厨房，“我没事，Fi。”

“你听着不太好。Mickey怎么样？”

“不知道，我们还不能进去看他。我才刚醒。”Ian煮了一壶咖啡，然后靠在厨房柜台上，闭起眼睛听Fiona讲话。空着的手按摩着两眼之间的间隙；他感觉到头痛。

“好吧，Chris给我请了早上的假，我会过去陪你等一会儿。你现在直接去医院吗？”

听到他姐姐的话，一股感激之情涌上心头，“喝点咖啡我们就出发。”

“我们？”

“Mandy昨晚在这里。”

Fiona深深叹了口气，“我真的不敢相信，Ian。你走的时候给我发个短信，我在那和你见面。爱你。”

Ian挂了电话，咖啡的味道充满了整个屋子，Mandy走了进来，还穿着昨晚的护士服。她朝他挑了挑眉，“Fiona？”

“是。她会在医院和我们见面。”Ian往两个一次性杯子里倒上咖啡，把一杯递给Mandy，“我迅速冲个澡就走。你先回家吗？”

“我想把制服脱掉换成真正的衣服。”Mandy点头，迅速笑了一下接过咖啡。“我们在那见面好吗？”

“这可能是最方便的了。只要我和医生说上话，我就打电话给Svetlana。”

“好。那就一会儿见。”Mandy用一只胳膊抱了他一下，然后从前门走了出去，留下Ian站在客厅看着她离开。他等了一会，然后在他站着的地方坐下，解锁手机。

_我昨晚不是故意惹你生气的，老兄。我们都想他没事，Amanda也是。告诉我他怎么样了。希望我还是你最喜欢的哥哥！_

Ian对Lip那可悲的幽默尝试大声嗤笑了一下，给Lip简短回复了个短信，然后打开了另一条来自Debbie的短信。她的短信内容和Lip的类似，他给她的回复和他给Lip的几乎一模一样。下一个是他的同事Hitomi，没有回短信，他按下了通话键。

“嘿，Ian！我一早上都在想你。你怎么样了？”有一瞬间Ian怀疑大家是不是都搞混了，以为是他受伤——所有人都在问他怎么样了，这让他很恼火。

“我没事。你昨天还忙得过来吗？很抱歉我就那么溜出来了。”为什么他在道歉？Ian摇了摇头，终于把自己从地上撑起来，向后朝浴室走去。

“哦，不用道歉。你想和Claire说话吗？她在这里。”

“好的，麻烦了。”

一阵低沉的说话声后，电话里传来噼里啪啦的声音，然后Claire清脆的声音传了进来，“Ian，听到Mickey的事我们都很难过。”

总是这么唐突，Ian苦笑着想，试图无视她那种好像Mickey发生了什么特别严重的事情说话语气。“他会没事的。”

这显然是个谎言，但是Ian很感激Claire没有戳破他。他站在浴室里，看着花洒等Claire继续说。“你需要请几天假是吧？”

“可以吗？”

“当然可以了。一会儿给我回个电话，告诉我他怎么样了。我把电话递回给Hitomi了。”

Hitomi等着Claire离开她和Ian共同的办公室，电话里有一段很明显的暂停，然后她又说话了，“说什么‘告诉我他怎么样了’，她的意思其实是‘让我知道你什么时候回来上班’。”

Ian轻轻笑了一下，希望自己是在工作，“我觉得Claire骨子里就没有同情心。”

“她当然没有了。所以Mickey到底如何了？”

“呃——现在还不确定。我们到现在都没被允许去看他，甚至都不知道今天早上行不行。”Ian努力保持声音平稳，但还是有某种形式的情感渗入其中，他感到眼泪正在蜇着眼睛，“我只是想看看他没事。”

“哦Ian。”又是那种语气，就好像受苦的是Ian。躺在他妈的医院里，头部可能严重受伤的人是Mickey啊。她的话语迅速让他的悲伤转变成了愤怒，他不得不结束谈话，因为他害怕自己会说出一些后悔的话。

“我得走了，Tomi。”Ian希望叫了Hitomi的昵称能让她停下——他再也不想听到任何关于Mickey或者他好不好的问题了。“我了解到更多情况会发短信告诉你。”

他们互道再见，Ian把手机放到窗沿上，再次转向淋浴。他加快了速度；希望慢慢地在他胸膛里蔓延开来。据他自己所想，他们会出现在医院里，然后医生会告诉他Mickey可以回家了。在他内心深处不想去看的某个地方，有些东西告诉他事实并非如此，但是Ian没有理会，他爬进浴室。有希望是件好事，对吧？整个洗澡的时间他都在说服自己相信这一点。

或许并不是。“Castillo医生让我告诉你们今天早上你们也不能见Milkovich先生。她会在十一点左右亲自过来向你们传达最新消息。”

Mandy对7号病房候诊室向他们说话的护士道了声谢。Ian感觉自己好像经历了似曾相识的感觉。他环顾四周，看着Fiona瘫坐在旁边的椅子里，咬着嘴唇；Mandy在他们前面踱着步——穿着干净的衣服——Grace在他们对面的椅子上，眼神空洞地盯着墙。玩家变了，但是游戏还是一样——等待，总是等待。

“我给Svet打过电话了。今天放学后她要告诉Yev，但是我觉得他们现在应该不会过来。就看Mickey今天的情况怎么样了。”Mandy说话的时候Ian抬头看着她，“我也告诉Iggy最新情况了。我想他对帮忙经营生意更感兴趣点。”

Ian想笑，但他只发出了一个空洞的声音。“谢谢你，Mandy。”Fiona把手伸过去，紧紧地握住了他的手。

“我们都在这陪他，Ian。他会知道的。”Fiona的话让人感到安慰，考虑到Ian甚至花了好长时间才把Mickey介绍给他们。他一直都特别害怕他们不会喜欢他——这只是证明了即使在那时候Ian也那么在意他。

_4年前//_

“Mickey，我们都在一起一年了，你还只见过Debbie！而且那还是一次见鬼的意外！这简直就不可思议——你必须得来。Fiona很高兴她升职了，想和大家一起庆祝一下——大家的意思是也有你！”Ian的声音打破了Mickey之前的沉默。他坐在Ian破公寓的沙发上，真他妈希望在他自己家里，尽力避免着争吵。而Ian却一点都不在乎，他的声音从他洗碗的厨房里传过来，“然后我们他妈到那儿去的时候，你可以把我介绍给除Grace以外的人！”

“还有谁特么会在那啊？”Mickey嘟囔着，更像是在自言自语而不是在和Ian说，但是有着见鬼的顺风耳的Ian冲进了房间。

“首先，你的兄弟们！”

“你不会见那些该死的混球们！”Ian经常炫耀他们很少吵架。但是当他们吵架的时候，那几乎总是非常严重，而Mickey讨厌这样。“Mandy和Grace就够了，他们就是我他妈的家人。”

“哦，可怜的Mickey有着糟糕的成长环境。我又没有他妈的要求去见Terry！”Ian走过来站到沙发前面，双手放在屁股上，怒火从他身上散发出来。“Iggy一直都在你身边晃悠，而且越来越多地回到了你的生活中——你他妈一直在和他吃晚饭。你却不想邀请我和你们一起？”

“不，我他妈不想！”

“为什么不？”

“听着，Ian。我又不是来自于他妈的脱线家族*，不管在成长过程中经历了多少烂事，他们都彼此相爱，明白吗？我被打过，被刺伤过——他妈的在屁股上的某个地方还他妈中了一枪——但是无论如何，我设法找到了一份工作，一个房子，还有——上帝才他妈的知道怎么办到的——你和Yev。你觉得我会邀请那些我费劲爬出去的屎坑回到我的生活中来？”这并不比Mickey以前告诉过Ian的多多少——他们已经在一起一年了，童年和过去的生活肯定有被提起过。更重要的是，Mickey以前从来没有这么坦诚过。但他被激怒了，而且不想停下。他站起来，将他的怒火对上Ian的，“ 既然我们他妈的说到这个话题了——我他妈为什么只见过Debbie？他妈的一年了，Ian——你有数不清的兄弟姐妹，而我却只见过一个。你是不是觉得Milkovich家的败类男朋友让你丢人了？”

*Brady bunch，脱线家族，1995年美国喜剧电影。

Ian向后退了一步，显然被Mickey的话震惊了。他们瞪大眼睛愤怒地盯着彼此，房间里除了他们粗重的呼吸再无其他。他们的真实情感被隐藏在其之后。Ian缓缓摇了摇头，“你是这么想的？”

“那你告诉我这一整年我都没见过他们的原因，Ian。”Ian组织着语言，磕磕巴巴低声嘟囔着一些Mickey听不到的话，然后试图走出房间。Mickey抓住他的胳膊让他再次转过身来。“去你的，你觉得丢人，是不是？”

“不是丢人——”

Mickey没让他继续说下去。他推开Ian往前门走去，“我要去和Grace住。”

夜晚的空气很温暖，太温暖了，让Mickey感觉恶心。Ian没有跟上他，这是他的第一个念头。他还期待着戏剧电影里的情节，Ian会沿着街道追他，但那没有发生，Mickey所能想到的就是他是对的——Ian为他感到羞耻。一块石头不知道从哪儿冒出来，Mickey狠狠踢了一脚。它飞过街道砸上一辆停着的汽车的车门——这足以引起警报，空荡荡的街道瞬间充满了尖叫声。Mickey拔腿就跑。要是他被捕，那么Ian就会真的有什么可以为他感到羞耻的了。

他为什么说他要去和Grace住啊？他自己的地方更近，如果Ian找他的话肯定会找错地方。Mickey嘟囔着大笑起来——Ian不会出来找他。一个小时过去了，Mickey仍然在走路，但现在他周围更多的是商店而不是房子。马路对面一家24小时营业的餐厅打着热咖啡的广告，Mickey径直向它走去。一杯黑咖啡正是他所需要的。

有人觉得他丢人不是什么新鲜事。Mickey指关节上纹有侵略性的纹身，他还有一张大叫着‘滚开’的脸——Mickey成长过程中，总是有人躲着他。他从来都不关心也不想知道为什么。他是个他妈的Milkovich，这是基因里带出来的。没有多少人一生出来就拥有完美无损的声誉。从他有记忆起就是那样。但是Ian为他感到羞耻的感觉却不同；那更像是一把刀刺入他的身体，把盐撒在伤口上。说实在的，Mickey并不真的认为Ian觉得他丢人；在一起一年后，Mickey确信他以前就已经意识到这一点了。不管是什么阻止了Ian把Mickey介绍给他的大家庭，对他们两人来说都是个谜。

直到凌晨五点，Mickey才意识到整晚坐在餐厅喝该死的咖啡不会解决任何事情。他点了两杯外带咖啡，然后走到外面找了辆出租车送他回家。

回去的时候他没想到Ian会睡在沙发上。门没锁——在他脑海深处，Mickey知道这是因为他没有钥匙，而Ian不锁门是为了他能进来——窗帘也没拉。或许Ian也整晚没睡？Ian长长的身躯蜷缩在沙发上，他的腿弯成一个奇怪的角度，以适应那对他来说过于小的家具。Mickey坐到地上，他的背靠在沙发上，头向后仰着休息。睡意几乎立刻就涌了上来，夜晚的疲倦使他筋疲力尽。Mickey模模糊糊感觉到Ian在他身后的沙发上动了动，但是睡觉看起来是个好主意。

“什么鬼？”

Mickey猛地睁开眼睛，突然坐起来紧紧抓住咖啡杯。

“谁？”他傻里傻气地说。

“什么？没人啊，我在跟你说话。”Ian回答，坐到沙发上伸展长长的四肢。Mickey把咖啡放到他前面的小桌子上，揉了揉疲倦的眼睛。“你什么时候到这的？”

“不久前，现在还很早。”

Ian站起来，谨慎地向下看着Mickey，“你看起来糟透了，你睡了没？”

“非常他妈的感谢，没，没睡。”

Ian伸出手，耐心地等待，“那我们去睡一会。”

Mickey抬起头，试图弄明白Ian的表情，但是他的大脑只关注到了睡觉这个词。他握住Ian的手，用它帮自己从地上爬起来，他一边起一边还微微地打着呼噜。他们走进Ian的小卧室，钻进被子里，连衣服都懒得脱。躺在他那一侧，Mickey感觉到Ian在他身后爬上床，几乎立刻爬过来紧紧抱住了Mickey。他们就这样睡着了，Mickey脸上带着小小的微笑。

“我不是觉得你丢人。”Ian的声音很小，几小时后他们都醒了，但是都不想动弹。屋子里闷热，大街上的噪音透过单薄的窗户传了进来。Mickey闭着眼睛，想要再多享受一会儿这一刻。“我太希望他们能喜欢你了，我好害怕他们不喜欢你。”

“他们为什么不？”

“他们当然会爱你。Debbie早就经常跟Fi提起你了。事实上，她一直在谈论你。”Ian的声音里有一丝幽默，Mickey感到轻松逐渐退回到他的身体里。

“你只是——我不是——我不能——”

“别勉强自己。”

Ian用手指戳了戳Mickey的后背，“去你的。我不是……你对我很重要，Mickey，非常重要。那次去六旗乐园的旅行让我更加确信你就是从外太空来的，因为从来没有人那样对待过我。我不想和别人分享你，也不想破坏我们之间的一切。”

“即使在一年后？得了吧，伙计。就算他们他妈的不喜欢我——那会影响你的感受吗？”

“当然不会！”

“那就别像个该死的懦夫一样。”

“好吧，我有个主意。”Ian从床上坐起来面对Mickey，后者在床上慢慢扭了几下也坐了起来。Mickey看着他，等待。“让我见见Iggy，然后你可以在Fi的庆祝宴上见到所有人。”

Mickey想着Iggy，想着他的笑话有时候并不好笑，而且他有时是多么烦人——有时候Mickey想一拳揍到他操蛋的脸上。接着他又想到Ian，想到Ian对他有多么该死的重要。“好吧。”

—

Ian并不经常紧张，但是在等Mickey和Iggy出现的时候，他都快紧张死了。他坐在约好见面的那家酒吧的后面，一边喝着啤酒，一边上下抖着腿。他不知道他为什么这么紧张——第二天晚上，Mickey有一大家子Gallagher要去见呢。他们决定在一个星期之内完成这一切，Fiona的升职庆祝宴正是最好的选择。前一天晚上他们就已经安排好了和Iggy的酒会，但是Ian现在后悔了。尽管如此，他还是花了二十分钟来找衣服穿。这感觉就像是操蛋的第一次约会。当一张熟悉的面孔走进入口时，他都快要咬指甲了，后面紧跟着一个只可能是Iggy的人，从他那张大叫着Milkovich的脸上就能看出来。Mickey向Ian举起手，朝吧台走来；Ian看着Iggy站定，然后他朝Ian走了一步，又向Mickey的方向后退了一步。他看着好像在跳某种舞蹈，Ian暗自一笑，Mickey小声说着什么——Iggy走过去，低头站在他旁边的吧台边。

几分钟后他们来到餐桌前，每人手里拿着一瓶啤酒，Ian又多拿了一瓶——Ian在等他俩的时候喝光了他的最后一瓶。Iggy从Mickey身边经过、带着大大的笑容走到Ian身边时，Ian只有一瞬间注意到了Mickey看上去有多紧张。

“嗨！我是Iggy，很高兴见到你！”他太过热情了，Ian咧嘴一笑，掩饰着他的笑意，握住了Iggy伸出的手。Iggy热情地握了握Ian的手，几乎把他的胳膊拧断，他们两人都无视了Mickey坐到他们对面座位上时脸上的傻笑。Ian的紧张已经在消失了。“Mickey告诉了我关于你的所有事！”

“都是好事，我希望。”Ian回答，迅速看了一眼翻白眼的Mickey。

“Iggy，你他妈冷静点。”

“所以，Ian，Mickey说你是个咨询顾问？”

“我的老天爷。”Iggy没理会Mickey的评论，他嘬了一口酒，就好像他是英格兰女王一样耐心地等待Ian回答。

“呃——对。事实上我在Mandy上学的社区大学上班。我们就是那么认识的。”Ian解释道，喝了一大口他的啤酒，希望它的容量是现在的十倍大。

“那这么说来，你也是那么遇见Mickey的，对吧？”Ian确定Mickey之前把Iggy描述成了一个想要生活重回正轨的前恶徒，这和现在坐在Ian面前的简直不是同一个人。“真是个浪漫的故事。我不得不说——你穿的这件衬衫真好看。”

Mickey呛了一口酒，把一半都洒在了桌子上，Ian想笑。“Iggy！什么鬼，老兄？”

“啥？”Iggy眯着眼睛看向Mickey，不满地低声说。Ian看着两人气氛紧张地盯着彼此，毫无疑问都在以一种只有兄弟姐妹之间才会有的方式无声地咒骂对方。“我只是出于礼貌。”

“你表现得像个混蛋。能不能正常点！”

“Mickey，我不是——”

“Ian不需要对你印象深刻，我才是要给他留下深刻印象的人。”Mickey小心地说着，用纸巾擦掉他倒在桌子上的啤酒。Ian对他说的话皱起眉头，但是Mickey朝Ian的方向挥了挥手。“并他妈表现得像个混球了，正常说话。”

“Iggy，实话说，没关系——公平说的话，来和你见面我真的很紧张。”Ian对脸颊正在慢慢变红的Iggy温柔一笑。

“操，我现在看着就像个操蛋的白痴！”从超级礼貌到Milkovich还不到一秒钟，Mickey和Ian都大笑起来。Iggy朝他弟弟竖了个中指，闷闷不乐地喝起酒。

“他的衬衫看着不错？不是吧你，Ig。”Mickey又笑起来，这是一种很罕见的笑容，每次出现的时候Ian总是很喜欢。“我给你说了让你表现正常一点。”

“我只是想留下一个他妈的好印象。”

“你确实让人印象深刻。”Ian打趣道，看见Mickey又笑了。Iggy抬起头，Ian看出了两人的相似之处；Iggy的眼睛不是和Mickey一样的蓝色，但是很接近。他的眉毛——非常奇怪地——也和Mickey惊人地相似。Iggy缓缓摇了摇头，盯住Ian。

“但是说真的，这件衬衫真的很好。”

“谢谢。”Ian笑着朝他的方向点头。

“Mick，这还是我第一次见到你男朋友。”Iggy缓缓说，Ian在桌子对面扬起一条眉毛。

“那是因为他是我唯一一个男朋友，你个笨蛋。”Mickey回嘴道。“看看你是怎么处理的——真他妈日了狗。”

这是一个美好的夜晚——Ian和Mickey大部分时间都在取笑Iggy，然后Iggy和Ian换了个话题开始戏弄Mickey。那天晚上很快就结束了；Mickey不喜欢被人开玩笑。那天晚上Ian快要睡着的时候，Mickey又把他叫醒了。

“今晚不错吧。”

“当然了。”

—

Mickey经常紧张，去见Ian的全部见鬼的家人也不例外。谢天谢地是Ian开车，因为老天啊——Mickey差点没走到车那。Ian一直想找话题聊天，但是Mickey害怕他一张嘴就把他见鬼的肠子吐得到处都是。他们已经在一起一年了，Mickey都他妈22岁了，然而他还是想打开车门从行驶的车里跳出去，不管那会让他受什么伤。在他有时间想清楚发生了什么之前，车速已经开始变慢，Ian正在把车停在一栋典型的南区房子前面，这栋房子和他小时候住的没什么区别。

“我们到了。”

“别废话，Sherlock。”

“去你的。别把你的紧张发泄在我身上。”

“那我应该把它们发泄在你家人身上咯，Ian？

“我们进去吧，好吗？”

Mickey把他汗渍渍的手在牛仔裤上蹭了一下，打开了车门，花了点时间整理他的衬衫，然后Ian翻了个白眼，拉着他的胳膊把他拉向台阶。那感觉就像是在攀登见鬼的珠穆朗玛峰。声音穿过墙面，从上面都可以听到里面的声音；这只让Mickey感觉更糟了。他思量着如果他现在跑走的话Ian会有多生气，但就在他决定自己有多在乎之前，他们已经站在了前门，而Ian正在推门。声音不像从外面听起来那么大了，但是Ian一进门，一阵合唱就喊了起来。

“Ian！”

“哇哦，看看这是谁来了！”

“好长时间没见！”

Mickey看见了人群后面的Debbie，当她向他微微挥手时，他感觉他的紧张神经有点消散了，只有一点点。

“大家好啊。”Ian拥抱着一个高个女人，她脸上的笑容比那见鬼的柴郡猫*的还大。她松开Ian转向Mickey，她脸上的笑容淡了一点，这让Mickey的神经再次紧张起来。“这是Mickey。Mick，这是我大姐Fiona。”

*Cheshire cat，《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》中的虚构角色，形象是一只咧着嘴笑的猫。

Mickey伸出手，让这一刻更尴尬了，因为Fiona上前一步想要拥抱他——谁他妈会拥抱一个刚刚见面的人？结果他差点用胳膊捅了她，然后他尴尬地搂住她的背拥抱在一起。他向后退出身，试图在脸上露出一个没有那么毛骨悚然的笑容，“很高兴见到你。”

“我也是！Ian告诉了我们很多你的事——我们只是很生气他把你藏了这么久。来见见大家吧。”她轻轻拉了拉他的胳膊，从Ian身边挤了过去，Mickey紧随其后。Ian朝他竖了一个大拇指然后消失在厨房。Mickey几乎没时间说他在满是不认识的人的房间里独自一人，然后Fiona就给他指着介绍人。

“这是Liam，Ian最小的弟弟。Carl——另一个弟弟。你已经见过Debbie了吧？”Mickey微微点头。“这是我们的邻居兼最好的朋友Kev和Vee，还有他们的双胞胎姐妹Amy和Gemma。Lip是Ian的哥哥。”

愚蠢的名字，那个哥哥走过来点头的时候Mickey想，他脸上带着微笑，嘴里叼着一支烟。他拿出烟递给Mickey，“你在照顾我弟弟？”

Mickey还没回答，Ian——感谢上帝——手里拿着两瓶啤酒回到他身边，“闭嘴，Lip。”

“我只是开个玩笑！”

“还有这位——”Fiona插了进来，狠狠瞪了Lip一眼让他安静下来。一个男人站在她身边，脸上带着友善的微笑。“这是Mike，我的未婚夫！”

“很高兴见到你们。”Mickey想逃，他被所有看着他的面孔吓坏了。他们都盯着他看了一会儿，Mickey不知道他是否应该说些什么，接着Vee把Ian叫了过去，音乐的声音不知道怎么地变大了。Debbie走过来，示意Mickey过去和她一起坐到通向二楼的楼梯最下面一层台阶上。

“有很多东西需要接受吧？”她开始说，喝了一口手里的啤酒，“别担心太多。今晚Fiona才是主角。”

“谢了，Debs。”Mickey一直就喜欢Debbie。他是偶然遇见她的，当时他没有事先通知就出现在Ian家里，他们俩一见如故。他不确定那是什么——她身上有什么东西让他想和她说话。他们甚至还花了一下午烘焙他妈的饼干，因为她要去参加一个孩子的生日派对，而且直到最后一分钟才去。“Lip是怎么回事？”

Debbie的视线穿过房间，看见Lip正在和被Fiona介绍为Kev的人说笑，但是他时不时地会把眼睛扫向Mickey。Debbie轻轻笑起来，“他是我哥哥，但他是个混球。他以为自己很了不起，但是如果他说了什么话的话，他只是在为Ian着想。别担心他。”

Mickey看着Lip，已经知道他不怎么喜欢他。首先就是他那傻透顶的名字。“学校怎么样？”

Debbie发出一声恶心的声音。“那可是学校。再过几个月我就可以退学开始工作了。我在想去做儿童看护。”

现在轮到Mickey发出恶心的声音了，“你他妈为什么想做那个？”

“我一直就很喜欢这个主意。”Debbie耸耸肩，Liam向他们走过来，一只手里抱着一个毛绒玩具，另一只手里拿着甜甜圈。“是我照顾你长大的，是不是？”

“我们现在要给Fi做蛋糕了，Debs。”Liam小心地看着Mickey，把最后一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，含着满嘴食物说，“你爱Ian吗？”

Mickey吃了一惊。无视Debbie对他的反应的嗤笑，他大声清了清喉咙。“爱。”

“你是他男朋友吗？”

“是。”

“你喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”

见鬼的二十一个问题里还有这么一个。Mickey慢慢点头，“喜欢。”然后，奇迹般地不知道从哪里冒出来，Mickey突然知道了怎么和他自己的孩子以外的孩子们说话。“尤其喜欢他的蝙蝠车。你喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”

Liam的脸亮得像棵圣诞树，“喜欢！最喜欢他了！我同学Grace说蜘蛛侠更帅，但是我告诉她她很蠢。”

Mickey不知道该怎么回话，但是Debbie站出来救了他，示意他们俩跟上她。大家都朝厨房走去，Mickey想跟着，但被一只放在他腿上的小手挡住了。Liam抬头看着Mickey，脸上一副奇怪的表情。“你有事吗，小家伙？”

“我喜欢你。”这是一个很简单的表述，不是Liam精心雕琢的，但是因为某些原因，那天晚上剩下的时间里，Mickey一直想着这句话。他们切完蛋糕——Ian和Mickey是在晚饭后来的——向Fiona祝酒之后，Vee带着双胞胎回家了。Fiona告诉Liam该睡觉了，Liam径直走到Mickey面前。他正和Ian、Debbie坐在饭桌边，聊着Debbie以前照看过的熊孩子。Liam睁着大大的眼睛抬头看着Mickey，“你叫什么名字来着？”

“Mickey。”Fiona脸上带着笑容看着他们，Mickey试图不去理会Ian的笑。他等会儿会付出代价的。

“晚安，Mickey。”

“晚安，小家伙。”

Liam走出房间和Fiona上了楼，周围一片寂静，Mike跟在后面给Liam掖好被子。Lip进来了，手里拿着啤酒，“你是不是很有魅力啊，Milkovich。”

Lip叫他姓的方式告诉Mickey他肯定知道Milkovich家。Mickey在心里呻吟着——这家伙看起来就像个混蛋——但他脸上不露声色。“我猜是吧。”

Lip没再和Mickey说话，而是转向了Ian，他转身的时候微微晃着身子。“行啊，Ian。我不得不说，他和你以前交往过的傻逼们好太多了。”

Mickey的视线射向Ian，Ian正怒视着他哥哥，“闭嘴，Lip。”

“嘿！我是认真的。至少这次这个和你年龄差不多。”Lip显然已经醉了——他现在正把一只手搭在厨房长凳上来保持稳定。Debbie摇了摇头，Lip的笑容更大了，他在Ian和Mickey之间看着。“好吧，他还是比你大——对吧？”

“Lip，你他妈闭嘴。”Ian没有抬高声音，但是用不着；他的话冰冷至极，足以让他们的骨头发冷。Mickey从来没真的见过Ian这么生气。他们以前有过争吵——靠，他们今晚就吵了一次——但是现在坐在Mickey前面的Ian有些不一样。Lip想要举起双手投降，但是向后踉跄了一下，他只设法保持住了平衡。他的啤酒差点倒出来，但是里面应该没剩多少了。Lip再次开口前把它喝光了。

“得了吧，弟弟，记得Kash吗？或者Ned？你肯定记得他们。一个是你的第一次，另一个是Fiona前男友假惺惺的老爸！”没有理会Ian的脸正在慢慢变成深红色的阴影，Lip踉踉跄跄向前走了几步，差点撞到椅子上，他举着空啤酒瓶指着Mickey，“我告诉你，你比那些老家伙们强多了。但我不知道你有多好。我知道你姓什么——”

“Lip！”是Fiona。她站在通向厨房的楼梯底下，手搭在屁股上，看起来完全就像一个抓到孩子抽烟的母亲。Lip朝她笑了笑，她对他竖了个中指，“你他妈的给我消失，滚出去呼吸点新鲜空气。”

Lip向她行了个礼，朝Mickey眨了眨眼睛，然后从后门出去的路上平静地向Ian笑了一下。Ian几乎立刻站了起来，但是Fiona用一个眼神制止了他，“如果你想出去和他说些什么，那就算了。”

“他就是个傻逼！”Ian还站着，怒火中烧。Debbie从桌子一边翻了个白眼；Mickey不知道该做什么。

“他是个混蛋。”Fiona同意道，“但是他是你哥哥，而且他醉了，Ian。”

Ian发出一声沮丧的声音，从桌子边走出来，示意Mickey，“我们该走了。”

Fiona看起来好像要抗议，但最后还是决定改变主意；Ian的表情阴沉好像打雷一样，Mickey真不敢期待他们开车回家的路。“谢谢你能来。”

“恭喜你升职了。”Mickey尴尬地说。Fiona脸上带着大大的笑容走过去，轻轻抱住他；Mickey不习惯认识这样一个喜欢拥抱的人，但是一阵小小的痛苦之后，他意识到他并不讨厌这样。他的家人从来没有这样过，而且操，可能他现在才意识到他错过了什么。

跟他姐姐说了声再见、向沙发上已经快睡着的Mike点头示意后，Ian拉住Mickey的胳膊，两人向门口走去。当他们走进夜晚充满湿气的空气中时，Ian长长出了一口气，“有时候我真他妈讨厌Lip。”

Mickey完全不知道说些什么，他们爬进Ian的车里，Ian使劲摔上车门。他们都没怎么喝醉，但是Ian坚持他要开车。他发动汽车，以Mickey认为刚好是在走路的速度驶离路边。他们开了一会儿，Mickey小心地看向他，“你还好吗？”

Ian深吸了一口气，突然把车停在了路边，“你想搬来一起住吗？”

“什么鬼？”Mickey惊呆了——他还以为他要怒吼一些关于他兄弟的话，还有他们有多糟糕。Mickey考虑到他自己的兄弟的行为有多荒唐，如果Ian那么说的话，他会同意Ian的观点。但是这个？Ian在座位上转过身，笨拙地避开方向盘，将目光锁定在Mickey身上。

“如果你觉得这是一个烂主意，就直说吧，但我们七天里有六天就在对方家里过夜。我只是……”Ian拖着语调，一只手穿过他的红发，把几缕头发向不同的方向撩过去。外面的街灯照到他的几撮头发，在灯光下闪烁着燃烧般的红色。“你能应付得来我的疯狂。你不在乎我的家庭或者我有躁郁症，或者我哥哥是个操蛋的蠢货，我只是——”

“我当然愿意。”

“愿意什么？”

“他妈的搬到巴黎去，你他妈在想什么？”

Ian咧嘴笑起来，Mickey的肚子里像是有好多蝴蝶在飞。Ian再次启动车，向Mickey家驶去，Mickey嘲笑着他脸上傻傻的表情。“那我们住在谁家？”

“我的。”Mickey不假思索地回答，Ian哼了一声。“不，等等。我有很科学的理由来支持这个观点。我家离你上班更近点，我上班也是，我家还稍微大一点。而且你的一半东西早就在那儿了。”

“胡说八道！”

“Ian，那天我在沙发底下找到了你的电子账单。得了吧，伙计。”

“行吧行吧，老天。”Ian屈服了，然后对Mickey咧嘴笑了一下。

“所以，我们就这么做？”

“我们他妈的就这么做。”


	8. 足够吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you shut this down, don't you give this up. I took all this love I found, and I hope that it's enough. Is it enough?"

本章背景音乐：[Only Love(Acoustic)-PVRIS](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28475345)

“不准你现在喊停，不准你放手，我收好了我得到的爱恋，我多希望这样就够了，但是足够吗？”

_3年前//_

“所以我们今年要去哪个主题乐园？”

Mickey重重翻了个白眼，确保同时摆出一副厌烦的脸。他把剩下的汉堡扔进嘴里，吃的时候看着Ian，“玩笑开够没，有趣的家伙？”

Ian哼了一声，把一大把薯条放进嘴里，“没有。”

两年。Mickey看着Ian咽下食物，喝了一口啤酒，他环顾他们所在的餐厅。Ian之前他从来没跟别人在一起超过一周时间——靠，他就没让这个时间超过一个小时过。每一天都是迈向未知领域的新一步，这把他吓坏了。他今年没有给他们的纪念日准备多少——他一年前就超越了自己，去他妈的，反正他是没什么主意。他已经带Ian出来吃晚饭了，实话说，Mickey有点期待……Ian的东西。他不确定是什么，但是Ian一整周都在给他暗示有大事要发生了。现在已经是深夜了，但是到目前为止Mickey什么都没看到。

“你在想什么？”

Mickey立刻回过神来，脸上挂上他通常的表情，“想知道你见鬼的礼物在哪，Gallagher。”

“当然，你就这么特么的没有耐心。”Ian轻笑，Mickey只是看着他等待。“老天啊，如果你真的想现在就要的话。我本来希望那之后马上就和你做爱，所以想等到回家再给你，但现在也行吧。”

Mickey的眼睛飞快地转向其他桌子，希望没人听到Ian的话，但是不管怎么说，餐厅里的音乐声很大，而且大家都投入在自己的世界里。他的视线射向Ian，“混蛋。你现在什么也得不到了。”

“等着瞧。”Ian从他的屁股口袋里拿出一个信封。Mickey皱眉看着它，试图弄清楚那是什么，无数个念头从他脑中闪过。“你知道的，你只要打开就能真正看见那是什么东西了。”

Mickey朝Ian竖了个中指，然后打开信封。信封没有密封，而且在Ian屁股下压了一晚上有点皱，Mickey从里面拿出两张薄薄的纸片。翻到正面，他目瞪口呆地看着它们，“什么鬼？”

“我们从来没一起去过什么地方，我知道虽然只是纽约，但是我负担不起国外的地方，但是我已经支付了宾馆的钱，所以我们要做的就是花钱，还有我跟Gary说过了，他说你可以请几天假，还有——”

“Ian，闭嘴。”Mickey叫道，终于注意到Ian还在嘀嘀咕咕说话。他从手里的票上抬起头，看见Ian在紧张地咬着手指——他以前从来没这么做过。“你给我买了一趟他妈的去纽约的旅行？”

“我想再多准备点但是——”

_“Ian，你他妈闭嘴。”Mickey给了Ian一个微笑，还是不太能完全理解他自己的感受。他的一生中，在生日或者圣诞节送礼物的传统从来没有真正延续下来。他妈妈是唯一一个送过礼物的人，而他们家从来没真正赚过什么钱。他三岁生日的时候他爸送了他一块巧克力棒和一本满是裸女的杂志。去某个地方度假的票——这是更高级别的东西，Mickey完全不知道该如何应对。_

Ian犹豫地问，“你喜欢吗？”

“我以前从来没度过假。”

“什么？”

“好吧，如果你要算上毒品运输的话。”Ian摇着头告诉Mickey那不算，运输毒品不算度假。相信自己肯定会在公共场合发泄更多的情绪，Mickey不得不用一种很小的声音回答了Ian的问题，“我爱这个。”

他们短暂分享了一个时刻；他们的眼神交汇在一起，Mickey感到一阵情绪波动，几乎就要从他身体里溢出来。但是Ian懂。他就是懂Mickey，这是Mickey最爱他的一点。他不需要解释他的感受或者尝试说出来；Ian只要看Mickey一眼就知道他的想法和感受。“所以，Mandy还不知道周六晚上会发生什么？”

一周时间里，Mandy以护理学的副学士学位毕业了，并设法在一家私立医院找到了一份工作，在那里她可以工作和学习以成为一名注册护士。Mickey知道那对于她来说有多重要——这通常不是Milkovich家的人成就自己的方式——所以他和Ian为她计划了一个惊喜。“完全不知道。Grace负责蛋糕——我感觉她要烤一些大东西。”

“很好。Yev明天放学后过来是吧？”Ian问道，把最后几根薯条往他的盘子里的番茄酱里蘸了蘸。Mickey点头，“我们可以做标语。”

—

如果要说当一个父亲教会了Mickey什么的话，那就是孩子们会给你免费干活，再不济，给他们个糖果棒之类的东西就行了。在一家工艺品商店停下车后，Yevgeny和Mickey挑了一个巨大的卡纸，画笔，还有——Mickey试图把Yevgeny赶走，但他和他妈一样固执——一些闪闪发光的装饰物。当Ian提出在墙上放一个‘恭喜’标语的时候，Mickey想到的是一些商店里买的垃圾。这完全是另一回事。

“爸爸！”为什么一个五岁小孩的声音听着这么让人讨厌？“我给你说了M应该是红色的，不是黄色的！”

Mickey低下头看那个他涂错颜色的字母——停下该死的笔——叹了口气，“别担心，Yev，直接在上面重涂一遍就行了。”

Yevgeny盯着他爸，一脸的不可置信，“红色和黄色混在一起会变成橙色，爸。”

“天啊。很抱歉破坏了你的艺术视觉，Yev。”

“我不知道那是什么意思，但是我要告诉Ian你故意欺负我。”Yev回到他之前涂的牌子角落的花朵上——Mickey咽下了想告诉他颜色不对的冲动——对他爸的愚蠢摇了摇头。“Ian什么时候回家？”

这孩子爱Ian还超过他操蛋的父亲。“他随时都可能回来，小屁孩。我要去做晚饭了。你自己能完成这个吗？”

Yevgeny只是手里拿着笔刷瞪他，Mickey举起双手投降退开了。Yev又摇了摇头，专心致志地皱起眉头。Mickey意识到自己有多幸运——他是一个抱怨字母颜色涂错的小孩儿，而不是一个时刻都在发脾气耍性子的小孩儿。他在学校和操场上见过这种孩子——在他见过Yev班上的其他孩子大发脾气之前，他从来没意识到Yev的教养有多好。那些尖叫声把Mickey的耳膜都快撕破了，让他马上就犯了头疼。

Mickey开始无意识地从冰箱里随便拿出一些东西，而他根本不知道自己在做什么；Yevgeny最喜欢吃意大利面——哪一种的都喜欢——Mickey要做的就是在里面加一些蔬菜和调料，然后Yev就会吃掉。长时间以来，Svetlana一直试着让他喜欢上不同种类的俄国菜，但是只有意大利面让Yev着迷。Mickey毫不介意——比起在蛋糕碟子里放一块他妈的鲱鱼*，那个可容易做多了。水烧着，Mickey开始剁洋葱和甜椒，当洋葱影响到他的时候，他拼命地擦眼睛。

*cake dish with fucking herring，俄国菜，俄国人好像特别喜欢吃鲱鱼。Mickey说的应该是在一个类似蛋糕盘的盘子里放上鲱鱼的吃法。

“Ian！”Yevgeny的声音穿过房间响了起来，Mickey暗自笑了笑。他听着Ian好好夸奖了一番Yev在标牌上的画，然后走到正在慢慢切洋葱的Mickey后面。

“闻起来真香。”Ian评价道，一只胳膊环住Mickey把他拉近。Mickey转过头在Ian的太阳穴上印下一个吻。听着Yevgeny在旁边的屋子里自言自语、看着他旁边的Ian，甚至闻着他妈的晚餐的味道，一种感觉涌上心头——Mickey感受到家。在那一时刻，这个字便可以形容他所有的感受。“意大利面？”

Mickey摇摇头清理思绪。“你懂的，我们应该开始给他介绍一些别的食物了。”

“什么，来自你的文化里的食物？”Ian对自己的笑话笑起来，从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，把一瓶递给Mickey。Mickey放下蔬菜，打开啤酒。

“去你的，我没文化！”

Ian喷了一口酒，轻轻咳嗽一声，“显然是。”

“我只是说……我成长的环境，你明白吗？”

“啤酒和大麻？”

“你他妈今晚想吃饭吗？”Mickey厉声说，无视Ian的大笑。他知道Ian只是在故意气他，但他还是冲昏了头脑。“我们可不是像你一样，是由帕曲吉一家*抚养长大的。”

*the Partridge family，帕曲吉一家，1970年美剧，喜剧/音乐/家庭。

“哦是啊。那可真他妈好极了，我吸毒的妈妈把我和我的兄弟姐妹们扔给我那个有酒瘾的父亲跑路——等等，不，他其实不是我爸。他兄弟是我爸爸，他只想从我这里得到一年一度的圣诞贺卡。”Mickey能听出来Ian是在开玩笑，但是他的声音里有一种Mickey不想越过的边界。他后退了一步，把酱汁和蔬菜混合在一起。

“冷静，Gallagher。我们都是垃圾南区娃，这又不是什么比赛。”Mickey等了一会儿，希望Ian不要再继续说下去。他没有见鬼的心情吵架。“算了，谁需要那些傻逼们？看看这里我们自己的家庭。”

Ian的脸色一瞬间就变好了。他朝Mickey温暖一笑，坐到饭桌边，“你说得没错。”

“我当然他妈的对啦，现在去告诉那个男孩他的晚餐准备好了。”

—

“Ian，Mickey什么时候带Mandy过来啊？”Ian从口袋里掏出手机看了看时间，抬起头微笑着看向他的同事。

“再有十分钟。你就那么想离开吗Hitomi？”

“嘿！Malik十点来——我只是想确保不会错过他。”

Ian大大咧着嘴笑起来——现在甚至还没到七点。“我肯定你不会的。”

派对——尽管目前还算安静——正在如火如荼地进行着。Ian环顾他家客厅，满满都是人，大多数他认识，只有一小部分他不太确定的新面孔。他们很幸运，Mandy和Ian与Mickey有很多共同的朋友——Ian家里的一半人都来了。Ian看着Carl拉着七岁的Liam朝一张满是酒的桌子走过去，他狠狠地瞪了他一眼。手里的手机震动起来，Ian迅速瞥了一眼。

_就是现在。_

“他们来了！躲起来！”Ian的声音传到每个人耳边，他好笑地看着每个人脸突然出现的惊慌失措的表情。大多数人躲在了厨房——从客厅分散开来，消失在视线中。Ian、Yevgeny和Grace藏在过道里，等着门被打开。

“Mandy姑妈马上就来了？”Yevgeny小声说，他小小的脸抬起凝视着Ian。“我希望她喜欢我的标牌！”

“她会爱它的，Yevvy！”Grace小声回答，引得小家伙脸上闪过愤怒的表情，正在此时，Ian听到钥匙转动门锁的声音。

“别叫我Yevvy！”他声音尖锐地喊了一声。Ian想都没想——用手捂住Yev的嘴巴，祈祷Mickey先进门。他们已经在门前阶梯上了——Ian可以在脑海中想象出这对兄妹俩，一直等到他确定Mandy马上就能看到Yev画的标牌。又一步，他向Grace点头；紧紧握着Yev的手，他们三个跳出来大喊。

“Surprise！”

Mandy捂住嘴巴大笑起来，她的鼻环在灯光下闪闪发光。她看着三人的笑脸，Mickey站在她身后，其他人都从厨房走了出来。大家齐声的喊叫打破了她的心防——她之后肯定会否认，但是Ian确定他看见了她眼中的泪水。她转过身紧紧抱住Mickey，同时有人——Ian不知道是谁，有那么一会儿真他妈混乱——打开了音乐。Ian和Grace是下一个，Mandy的胳膊紧紧地环住他的脖子。她在他的耳边轻声说了句谢谢你。

“Mandy姑妈，你看见我的标牌了吗？”Yev在她面前上下蹦跶，急切地想让她的注意力单独集中到他身上。她猛地把他抱起来抱住他，笑着把他抱得更近了。“全都是我一个人画的！”

“不是吧！”Mandy假装非常惊讶，空着的手指向标牌。“那个标牌？你做的？”

“是啊！爸爸差点把它毁了，但是我挽救了它！”Mandy哼了一声，又把Yevgeny拉过去抱了一下。Ian看着Mickey摇了摇头走过去喝酒；Ian紧随其后。

“她在车上知道了没？”

“没，一点都他妈不知道。”

“Mickey！别说脏话！”Liam藏在桌子后面，他站了起来，脸上带着怒气瞪着Mickey，“那不好！”

“靠抱歉——我是说对不起，Liam。”Mickey严肃地说，但他眼中带着笑意。Liam噔噔噔走开去找Yev——唯一一个和他年龄相近的人——Mickey拿起一瓶酒，“操，我这周得罪了所有小孩儿。”

“嘿，他们是家人，没人会介怀的。”Ian把啤酒伸向Mickey，他们碰了一下，相视一笑喝了一大口。Lip朝他们走来，Ian几乎可以看到Mickey在准备他自己了。Ian朝他哥哥点头，“谢谢你能来，Lip。”

“我为什么不来？”Lip问，手伸到Ian后面拿啤酒，“我们现在是家人了，对吧？”

“显然这就是他妈的今晚的主题。”Mickey嘟囔了一句，向Mandy走过去。Lip看着他离开，和Ian一样靠着桌子。

“他还是不喜欢我，啊？”Lip问，打开啤酒听长长嘬了一口。他大声打了个嗝，Ian咧嘴笑起来。

“他会改变看法的，他只是从你身上感受到了不善的气场*。”

*bad vibe

“什么鬼？从我身上？”

“不是你还能是他妈的艾摩嘛*。说真的，你不能怪他。”Ian补充道，看着Mickey在和Yevgeny还有Liam玩耍。当Liam离开，Mickey跟在他身后的时候，Ian朝着他们的方向温暖地笑着。Yev被Fiona带走了。“你对他挺混蛋的。”

*Elmo，艾摩，美国儿童木偶动画《芝麻街》中主角之一，贪玩的3岁男怪兽。

“那是他妈的一年前！”

“你在开玩笑吧？你一直都对他很不好。”

“我对所有人都那样。”

“别说得那么自豪。”Ian回嘴，向他哥哥咧嘴一笑。

“而且‘不善的气场’是他妈什么玩意儿？”

—

自从Yevgeny出生以来，Mickey可以很自豪地说他是Mickey唯一爱的小孩儿。游戏小组和学前班——Mickey从来没喜欢过别的孩子。但是Liam Gallagher，是Mickey见过的第二可爱的小孩，而且他真的越来越爱他了。他永远都不会他妈的向任何人承认这一点。

“Liam……”Mickey唱着调子，假装看不到Liam很明显是藏在桌子下面。他装模作样地在厨房橱柜里找了一番——那里对于一个七岁孩子来说太小了——然后转过头朝桌子走去。他低下头对Liam大笑，Liam的脸似乎凝固在震惊的表情上。“抓到你啦！”

但是Liam没有笑；他的脸，Mickey现在才意识到，正在慢慢变红，脸颊上隐约可见紫色。他见鬼的噎住了。在另一个世界里，Mickey听到有人走进厨房来到他身后，但是他沉浸在自己的世界里，一心想把Liam从桌子底下拖出来。来人大声呼叫起来，不管是谁，那声音重重地落在Mickey身边。Liam发出咯咯的声音，Mickey脑中突然想到什么。

“咳嗽，Liam！试着咳嗽！”Liam照他所说做了，调动整个身体努力把卡住的东西弄出来。他的手紧紧抓住喉咙，拼命试着咳嗽。“继续！”

但那没用。Mickey现在才注意到站在他旁边的是Lip，他满脸惊慌。Fiona站在他身后，她的手捂着嘴巴僵立在那。Mickey转过身，感到一股恐惧涌上心头；Liam的脸现在已经变成了深紫色。Mickey需要他妈的赶快。他粗暴地把Liam拉过去，把他转过去。Mickey用一只手搂住Liam的腰，强迫他弯腰，让他的背部和地面平行。没怎么多想，Mickey就用他空着的手，首先是掌心，用尽全力拍打着Liam的肩胛骨中间。Liam的身体看起来像是瘫软在Mickey的胳膊上，Fiona发出一声哭喊，但是他在继续，狠狠拍打着Liam的后背。很难评判那种压力，但是在那一瞬间，Mickey还是决定对Liam来说背部酸痛总比失去意识还很可能噎死要好。

最后一击，Mickey知道有用了；Liam拼劲喘息呼吸着空气，然后大哭起来。Fiona冲过去把他搂在怀里紧紧抱住。Mickey捡起噎住Liam的东西；是一个大块硬糖。他坐到地上把它扔到垃圾桶里，深深吸了一口气。Lip在看他。

“不敢相信你竟然做到了。”

“那你他妈最好相信，因为那发生了。”Mickey生气地说，肾上腺素慢慢从他身体里褪去，疲倦占据了他。他抬起头，看到Ian和Fiona大惊小怪地围在Liam身边。“那我他妈的怎么做？让他噎死？”

“你对我是有什么意见吗，Milkovich？”

“从他妈一开始，你叫我的名字就好像那是个垃圾。我觉得是你对我有意见，或者至少是对我的名字有意见。”Mickey意识到坐在他家厨房的地上不是进行这场对话最好的地方，但是他筋疲力尽，一点都不想动。他稍微降低了音量，避开Lip的眼睛，“我不会伤害Ian。”

Lip盯着他，但是Mickey紧紧盯着地上的一个斑点，他的眼睛灼痛。“我知道。”有一瞬间的沉默，Mickey能看到Lip把他的手交叉放在膝盖上。“很抱歉我一直表现得像个混蛋。还有谢谢你——救了Liam。”

Mickey耸了耸肩 ，就好像那是没什么大不了的事情，好像他到处跑着拯救孩子的性命。他们的目光短暂接触了一下，Mickey感觉他们之间达成了一种和解。但那很迅速；Fiona把Liam交给Debbie，眼中含着泪水向Mickey走过去。Mickey深吸一口气，做好了迎接家庭冲击的准备，同时忽略了一个事实，那就是他并不介意Fiona拥抱他的方式，也不介意Lip带着诡异的笑看他的方式。Mickey假装对大家都围在他身边感到不满。他假装自己比过去还强硬，但是之后当大家都回了家、他躺在Ian身边，身处在黑暗之中时，他允许自己露出一个小小的微笑。

—

_一天后//_

等了整整一天——没有收到Castillo医生的进一步消息——Svetlana和Yevgeny来了。Yevgeny的脸上充满了担忧，但他身上还带着那种幼稚的单纯；Ian希望可以和他一起加入那个事情总会朝着最好的方向发展的世界。向每人匆匆问好后，Svetlana坐下来；Fiona几小时之前就去上班了，Grace半小时之前才走——他们来之前，就只有Mandy和Ian在这等着。Yev径直向Mandy走过去，爬上她的大腿，安静地坐下和他们一起等待。Ian只想听到新消息，不管那会是什么。

就好像Ian向流行许了愿，Castillo医生从拐角转过来，径直向他们走来。Ina几乎立即感觉他的心跳加速，所有人都从椅子上站起来。她手里拿着一块手写板，Ian抑制住想把它拿过来看看的冲动，虽然他不知道自己能不能理解上面的内容。

“下午好，各位。很抱歉这么久我才跟你们联系。我们得先完全确认Mickey准备好探望了。”

“我们能见他了？”Mandy问出Ian没能说出的问题，“现在？”

Castillo医生短促地笑了一下，“可以了。但是我要先说明一些事情。”

Ian一屁股坐回了椅子上，确信那一定是坏消息，Svetlana谨慎地看着医生，她的眼睛在她和Yevgeny之间闪烁。Yev在玩Mandy的手机，并没有意识到发生了什么。再一次，Ian希望自己可以加入他。

“好的，最初的检查结果出来了，Mickey的大脑确实受到了损伤。”Ian立即被吓了一跳；他本以为会有什么开场白，但是Castillo医生直接说了出来。“我们还不知道具体的范围。那里是很复杂的区域，我相信你们能够理解，即使一周以后，我们仍然可能不能完全了解受伤的程度。Mickey不记得他发生了什么事——护士大约每半个小时就会检查他一次，温和地提醒他为什么住院。这很正常。Mickey也不知道年份和日期，但是我还是要说这是正常的。”

“平常他也不记得日子。”Mandy平静地说，Castillo医生对她微微一笑。

“我们想知道他对你们所有人的反应——尤其是你和Mandy，Ian。”

“Yevgeny是他儿子！”Svetlana愤怒地插嘴道，医生朝她笑了笑。

“我的错。当然，你们都可以见他。我们会先让Ian和Mandy进去，然后是你和你的儿子。”Castillo医生解释，环顾他们所有人。“请理解他还很疲惫——他现在醒着，所以我们会让你们尽快进去。我希望你们都能知道，他的反应可能会生气，肯定会很迷惑。就好像有一层迷雾笼罩着你试图想或者做的事情——慢慢说，给他机会理解这一切。不能超过大概五分钟；你们明天可以继续探望他。有什么问题吗？”

“我爹爹会没事吧？”Ian差点对Mickey的这个称呼笑了——他讨厌Yev这么叫他，而Svetlana肯定会坚持就让他这么叫。医生笑着低下头看他，毫无疑问，她每天都会面对类似的问题。

“我们会尽全力照顾他。Ian，Mandy——跟我来好吗？”

“谢谢。”Ian嘟囔了一句，发现自己有好一阵没有说话了。他们站起身，Ian意识到他的腿在颤抖。Yev跳上Svetlana的膝盖看着他们离去。Mandy紧跟在Castillo医生身后穿过一条走廊。Ian强迫一条腿迈到另一条的前面，但不知道什么原因，它们就好像灌了铅一样，每一步抬腿都越来越重。Ian摇了摇头，想要清空他的思绪；他就要见到Mickey了。他妈的终于。所以见鬼的他为什么觉得自己是在走向死亡？

Castillo医生在一扇关着的门外停下，Ian感觉他的心脏跳到了嗓子眼里。Mandy看向她，她点了点头。Mandy握住Ian的手，转动门把手，踏入房间，Ian紧随其后。Castillo医生安静地跟在他们身后关上门，站在门前观察。

Ian的第一反应是Mickey看起来好小，比他以前看起来还小。Mickey比Ian矮，但是这不一样。他的整个身体都看着很小，就好像缩水了几个号。他的皮肤和床单一样苍白，手臂上的白色石膏一直延伸到肘部，两头的皮肤都是粉色的。Mickey闭着眼睛，Ian差点笑出来；他的头上缠着绷带，就像Ian记得在儿童动画片里看到的那样。他都不知道现实里他们真的会这么做。Mandy松开Ian的手；他立即希望Debbie或者Fiona陪在他身边。看着Mandy走近床边，他感觉很孤独，她的脸无法辨认。

“Mickey？”她的声音像是在低语，而在这个小房间里却感觉太大了；Ian意识到房间里充满了各种机器发出的哔哔声，他想知道当他刚刚走进来的时候是怎么漏掉的。当Mickey睁开眼睛、几乎立即将视线锁定在Mandy身上时，Ian感觉胃里有什么东西在蠕动。

“Mandy？”他的声音嘶哑，轻轻咳嗽了一声，同时畏缩了一下；看着这个景象，Ian想化成一滩泪水。他看起来年轻多了。“我怎么在这儿？”

他听上去没有生气——Mickey看着床边的机器，他脸上几乎是一副漫不经心的困惑的表情。“你工作的时候出事故了，傻蛋。你住院了，医生会照顾你。”

“但我感觉还好啊，就是他妈头疼得要命。”Mickey坦率地说，Ian和Mandy都发出一声短促的笑声。终于，在感觉他妈的像是永恒之后，Mickey的眼睛对上了Ian的。那双Ian情愿沉溺其中的深蓝色湖泊。Ian立刻走到床的另一边，他的面色缓和下来。他张开嘴想说话，但是Mickey抢先了一步，“新男朋友，Mandy？我以为你和Grace还在一起呢？”

震惊。这就是Ian的所有感受，它掌控了其他所有感官。他后退了一步，Mandy瞥了一眼医生，看向Ian，又回到Mickey身上。Mandy脸上带着奇怪的表情，“不是，傻蛋。”她为什么叫他傻蛋？她从来没叫过他傻蛋。“这是Ian，你男朋友。”

Mickey脸上的表情除了厌恶之外无法再用其他词语形容，让Ian想吐。Mickey的视线猛然紧张地在Ian和仍然站在门边的医生之间来回移动；Ian立刻认出了其中的恐慌，但是他希望他没有。Mickey阴暗地瞪着眼睛，眉毛皱在一起，“搞什么，Mandy？我不是他妈的基佬。”

“Ian，跟我来。”Castillo医生站在他身旁，一只手紧紧握着他的胳膊，在他甚至有机会思考之前，就迅速把他从床边拉开了。“Mandy，温和点。后面两个人进来的时候我会敲门。”

没有选择，Ian只能跟着她出去。他没有回头看Mickey，他不想。Ian害怕他会看到什么。憎恨？愤怒？更多的厌恶？他认得那些太过熟悉的恐慌；Mickey出柜之前Ian还不认识他，但是他只能猜测在Milkovich家长大的同性恋会是什么样子。当Mandy介绍Ian是Mickey的男朋友时，Ian能看到的只有有人会发现他真实身份的恐惧。

但是，当然，那不是最让他不安的。Mickey根本不知道他是谁。

“我知道那很让人失望。”他们站在走廊里，距离Mickey的病房很远，Castillo医生说。“确实很伤人，但要知道我们还处于早期阶段。”

Ian紧紧点了点头，转过身朝候诊室的方向走去。他什么都不想听，他不想离Mickey这么近。Svetlana和Yevgeny站在那看他，但是他没有停下。他听到Castillo医生在和Svetlana说话；知道接下来他们会进去看Mickey。他会认识他们是谁吗？他当然认得他自己的儿子。他会认出Svetlana。他们在他的生命里的时间比Ian长多了。

电梯下到一楼就好像花了一辈子那么久，几乎每一层都要停下让人进来或让人出去。一对夫妻脸上带着大大的笑容走进来，Ian听到他们在谈论他们刚刚生下孩子的女儿，他们的新孙子不是很漂亮吗？Ian屏蔽了他们。他的手开始出汗；汗水在他的脊椎顶部形成，慢慢地往下流。他能感觉到他的心跳跳动得比他想象的要快得多；数字在倒数，最后电梯门打开了。Ian推开新晋的祖父母，无视他们的反抗向出口冲过去。傍晚的太阳依旧灿烂地高悬在空中，Ian推开门，感到一切都击中了他。

在他还没有意识到之前，眼泪已经从他的脸上滚落了下来。一个女人从他身边走过，毫不避讳地看着他，他没理会；他一心想着上他的车，这样他就能得体地崩溃了。前面的路模糊不清，他穿过马路，离医院又远了一步，离Mickey远了，离这所有一切也远了。一个喇叭声响起来，但是Ian不知道那是从什么地方传来的。或许要是他被车撞了，这些就都会消失。他加快脚步，在意识到自己在做什么之前，他就跑了起来。停车场有好几层高，Ian没法忍受再坐一次电梯，他等不及了。他上着楼梯，脚在台阶上使劲跺着，腿上传来的灼烧感并没有缓解正在慢慢吞噬他的痛苦。他之前为什么他妈的停得那么高？

他的车就在离他几步之遥的前面；Ian摸索出钥匙打开车。就好像有人把他举起来扔了进去，他瘫坐到车里，砰地关上车门。一声刺耳的呜咽撕裂了他，将他一分为二，他被狠狠劈开了。他甚至泣不成声；眼泪从他的眼中流淌出来，全部落在了衬衫上，唯一的声音就是那充满汽车的绝望的呜咽。Ian用拳头猛击方向盘，一下又一下狠狠地捶打着，直到他的手感到疼痛，他很感激有什么东西可以让他从内心的痛苦中解脱出来。是早期阶段不重要，Mickey每半个小时都会失忆也不重要。他记得Mandy。他为什么他妈的不能记得Ian？

他现在感到头晕目眩；他需要呼吸但这并不容易，因为他满脑子都是Mickey的脸，充满对Ian的恨意的脸。五年。他妈的五年。没有人会忘记五年。Ian没有理会那些试图重新浮现的记忆；他现在什么都不想记起。他想让它们全部走开。不知怎么得，他慢慢地强迫自己吸气，然后呼气，等待着头疼稍微缓解。他的手机在后裤兜里响，但是他没理会；很可能是Mandy，他什么都不想听，他不想听到那个。他害怕Mickey会完全记得Yev和Svetlana。为什么是他？为什么是Ian？他们经历了这么多——为什么他被排除在外？

眼泪渐渐地慢下来。Ian不知道是怎么回事；或许他已经没有眼泪了。他衬衫的上半截已经完全被自己的眼泪浸湿，不舒服地黏在他的胸膛上。他浑身是汗，Ian能感受到惊慌从皮肤下面冒出来，有要沸腾的危险。他又用力吸了一口气，吐出。这有点作用，他能感到眩晕感正在消失。他现在想回家。他想躺在床上醒来，让这一切成为一场梦。他用衬衫的下摆擦了一把脸，长长地呼出一口气。没过多久，当他发动汽车的时候，一个念头又悄悄地升了起来。

Mickey不认识他是谁了。


	9. 想要分崩离析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I called to say, can you live with my mistakes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章包含暴力——只是警告一下，有人可能会因此引发不良反应。惊喜惊喜——是和Terry有关。还有恐同语言。

本章背景音乐：[Killer Whales-Smallpools](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28841091)

“我打电话是想说，你能接受我的错误吗？”

_2天后//_

见过Mickey后，Ian一回家就上了床。他没有其他选择。他有想过醉酒，但是他知道那只会麻痹痛苦一些时间；在医院宿醉大概不会是个很好的主意。相反地，他强迫自己吃了一片剩下的冷披萨，喝了一杯水。Mickey的衬衫穿在他身上总是太短了，但是Ian还是胡乱穿上了；它闻着有他的味道，那正是他想要的。他拉上窗帘，将大部分昏暗的午后阳光隔绝在外，手机调到静音，爬上床。那一刻，泪水充满了眼眶，但是他没让它们掉下来。

现在，清晨的阳光再一次强迫着进入房间，在它不被需要的时候。更糟的是那天是周六，通常是他用来和Mickey在床上做爱的日子。他身边躺着一个人，Ian记得晚上的时候他紧紧抱着那人，却只听到Mandy温柔的声音回应他。他还以为是Mickey，想起Mandy为什么在他床上，他再次震惊了。她是在他独自回家之后不久来的，但是她不傻；她没有试着聊天。她在外面待了一会儿——Ian能听到电视机打开了——然后和他一样上了床，温柔地吻了一下他的额头。这又一次将他击垮。

Ian从Mandy身边滚过去，看见他的手机闪着有新消息的通知。他从昨天下午开始就没有看手机，他一点都不想处理这种事。没人说他必须得现在看它们。现在还只是早上7点钟；他苦涩地想，没有理由急着去医院。Ian把被子拉上去盖住头，挡开大多数阳光，让麻痹冲刷着他的身体。但那没用。Mandy醒了。

“他记得Svetlana和Yev，但是他记得的是更小一点的Yev。”就好像她打了一下他。但Ian已经没有眼泪了；什么也没有流出来。他已经空了。“他还是很困惑，Ian。”

“他记得所有人，除了我，Mandy。”

“我知道，但是——”

“没有但是。他不记得我是谁了。”

有一阵的沉默，Ian几乎能听到Mandy在努力想接下来要说什么。他把毯子从头顶拉下来，深深叹了口气，她终于说话了，“他还在那里。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“他是我哥哥。我比你更了解他。”Ian试图争辩，但随机闭嘴了。她是对的。“现在还是早期，好吗？我们还不知道会发生什么。别这么对待你自己。”

“你听起来好像Castillo医生。”

“不管她有没有让我和你聊一聊，她说的是对的，Ian。”Mandy解释道，从床上坐起来伸展着她长长的四肢。Ian被她声音里的温和惹怒了。“你今天去医院吗？”

他不想去，但是想想如果发生了奇迹Mickey想起来他是谁了呢？“去。”

“好。”Mandy紧紧点了点头，“我得去上班——希望我能安排一段时间休息，但至少今天我得去上班。能请你发短信告诉我进展吗？”

Ian点头。Mandy的话让他想起来他还得看手机——他深吸一口气，做好准备。Mandy径直向浴室走去，Ian从床上坐起来，Mickey的衬衫散发出一股他的味道。Ian拿起手机。谢天谢地，大多数未接都是Mandy打来的，还有一个来自Fiona。他还收到了很多Mandy的短信，没怎么看他就把它们都删掉了。它们现在都不重要了。他给每个人发了一条通用短信——没有说前一天发生的事情——然后给手机充上电，开始穿衣服。

他还没穿好衣服，手机就响了。是Debbie，尽管他很想置之不理，但他突然意识到他很想告诉某人Mickey发生的事情，除了Mandy，他最亲近的就是Debbie。坐在没整理的床上，一只袜子套在脚上，另一只拿在手里，Ian接听了电话。

“真谢谢你忽视了我的短信，混蛋。”

“你也早上好。”

“你昨天怎么没给我打电话？我想知道最新情况。”Ian能听到电话背景里有人说话的声音，知道是Debbie在她公寓那条街上的咖啡店里喝早咖啡；他和她一起去过几次。电话里有一段心照不宣的沉默，Ian已经知道她和Mandy聊过了。“Mickey怎么样？”

“我猜还可以？”Ian等了一会儿，用一只耳朵听着动静；Mandy还在浴室。他降低了声音，“我们去看过他了。”

“然后？”

“他不知道我是谁了，Debs。”

Debbie大喘了一口气，Ian真希望自己就在咖啡店里她的身旁，等着喝一杯热饮，准备好什么都不说。“靠，Ian。但现在还是早期阶段，是吧？”

Ian翻了个白眼；她绝对已经和Mandy聊过了。“还是早期。”

“好吧，你真幸运今天是周末，我周末不上班。等会儿医院见好吗？”

“Debs，你不用——”

“我听不到你说话了！一会儿见！”他还没来得及进一步抗议，她就挂了电话，但反正也毫无意义；Ian想让她陪着他，尤其是如果Mandy不在的话。他穿上另一只袜子站起来，深深叹了口气。Mandy手里拿着毛巾大摇大摆地走进房间，她的头发还在滴水。

“Debbie打来的？”

“你会知道的。”Ian哼了一声，不太明白他为什么要把自己的坏心情发泄在她身上。

“听着，Ian。你能别再说这种废话了吗？Mickey是你的，他也是我的，好吗？我现在真的是很努力为你保持乐观——这太他妈不容易了——而你做的就是把我当作屎一样对待，为了一些我们谁都不能控制的事情。他妈成熟点行吗？”Mandy站在他身前，眼中闪烁着光芒，等着他的回复。她是他妈对的，这是当然，Ian完全不想继续和她吵。把前一天发生的事情放到一边真的很难，但是他深吸一口气看向她。

“对不起。”他是真心的。这对他们所有人来说都很糟糕；他不是真心像之前那样对她的。“我会发短信告诉你最新进展，好吗？”

Mandy点头，把他拉进一个怀抱。Ian感到一阵情绪波动；她用了Mickey的沐浴露，Ian只能闻到这个味道。尽最大努力露出一个小小的微笑，他和Mandy一起走向前门。

“谢谢你又睡在这里。”

Mandy耸了耸肩。“这对我和你一样重要。”

她一言不发地离开了，一边挥手一边上了停在外面的车。Ian看着她走远，然后关上门。房间很安静，他真他妈的讨厌这样；他们的便携式扬声器正放在客厅的架子上，他把它接到手机上，点了随机播放。是北极猴子的歌。当他妈的然了。

—

Ian已经对医院有了更多的了解，而这才过了两天。他知道虽然停车场前面的牌子显示低层都满了，但是通常还是会有一两个空位。他还发现医院里面的咖啡店在九点前提供一个小时的半价咖啡。Mickey那一楼的清洁工现在好像都认识Ian了；他扬起眉毛打招呼，Ian做了同样的回应。他有一瞬间想知道那些因为绝症在这里来来回回几个月的家庭——这种想法只让他感到难过。

自从发生事故以来，候诊室第一次是空的；Iggy回复Ian早些时候的短信说他会在傍晚来看Mickey。Grace来不了，但是她第二天会来。直到Debbie来之前，都只有Ian一个人。Ian碰运气沿着大厅走到了Mickey的病房——附近没有医生，他本来打算进去，最后却只隔着玻璃看向房间里。Mickey在睡觉，谢天谢地——Ian不确定他想知道Mickey再见到他会如何反应。Ian竭尽全力克制自己才没有走进去，只是坐在他身边。在他还能控制住自己的时候，他转过身朝候诊室走去。他的双拳紧紧地攥在身体两侧；没有眼泪。他很确定前一天晚上他已经流光了所有眼泪。

“Ian？”Castillo医生的声音从他身后传来，他转过身，担心她以为他是来见Mickey的。“你还好吗？”

她脸上带着让Ian想要靠近的温暖笑容；她身上有些东西让他想要躺在某个地方然后说出他心里所有感受。她肯定会是一个很好的咨询师，他心不在焉地想。“我挺好。Mickey才是需要担心的人。”

“这真是一个非常外交化的回答。这件事对所有人都有影响，不止是Mickey。”靠，她比他还是个好咨询师。“来和我坐坐。”

他们一起回到候诊室。候诊室还空着，Ian暗自希望Mandy正坐在这里等他们。他们一起坐到椅子上。Ian一开始觉得椅子有点不舒服，但是在过去几天里他在它们上面坐了如此之久，他都渐渐喜欢上了它们，就像这个愚蠢医院里的其他所有东西一样。

“我知道昨天对你来说不容易。”Castillo医生开始说了。Ian沉默不语；他不知道说什么。她是对的。“大脑损伤从不是什么简单的事情；这是一个不断变化和发展的医学领域，我相信你能够理解。”

Ian点头，轻轻咬着嘴唇。他的声音逐渐回到身上，“他的记忆会回复吗？”

“我没法回答这个问题。就像我说的，这些事情很不简单。在接下来的几周里，我们会对他的大脑受到的影响程度有更清晰的认识，但是目前我们能确定的就是他的大脑肯定有损伤。”好几周。Mickey要在这里待好几周。“我知道你在想什么，而且保持乐观真的很难，但是你必须这样做。为了Mickey，你只能保持希望一切都会好起来。”

“说起来简单。”Ian喃喃道，挑着牛仔裤上的一根松开的线头。“你觉得我应该再去看看他吗？”

“我觉得你应该去，但是今天大概不能了。他还是不知道自己为什么在这里——新的记忆还没有形成和保留。这也是正常的。”

“所以，我可以进去，然后他可能记得我？”Ian的声音充满孩子气般的乐观，他讨厌这样。在Castillo医生的面前他感到幼小而脆弱，但是他没法控制；他焦虑不安，有太多的情绪在他体内盘旋。再加上，他苦涩地想，他不在乎别人怎么想这个阶段的自己。

Castillo医生悲伤地摇了摇头，“我不能给你这个问题的答案。在这个时间点，两种情况都有可能发生。我不想给你错误的希望——”

“但是我还是应该希望一切都好起来吗？”

“请你理解这有多困难。我个人相信希望是最有力量的东西之一——在这个阶段，你只能这么做。我能理解你可能有不同的看法，那当然可以——我只是希望你能知道目前我们也没有什么其他的可以告诉你的了。”

Ian让自己消化了一会。怀抱希望并不是他不擅长的事。他的思绪回到了那些黑暗的日子，那时躁郁症这个词还只是和他妈妈关联在一起的东西；而现在这却是他的日常生活。每天早上吃药的时候，他都会想起一些事情。自从他被诊断之后已经过了很长时间，他很好地应付了那些糟糕的日子；Mickey也知道在他病发的时候如何处理。他们有一套完善的程序，Ian对此感觉很舒服。他甚至都没有想过Mickey的意外会对他自己的心理健康造成什么影响。

Castillo医生似乎知道他的脑子在想什么——虽然他也不知道怎么办到的。“不管你有什么问题我都在这里。我不想让你在这一切中感到迷失——如果你对什么事情不太确定，来找我，好吗？”

Ian点头，“谢谢你。”

“我觉得你今天最好不要见他，对你们都是。给你自己放一天假，离开这个地方。明天再来看看他怎么样了。”她站起来，又对他笑了一下，“照顾好你自己好吗？”

Ian再次点头，看着她走开，胃里有种沉重的感觉。Debbie应该在来的路上了——他得告诉她不用担心。当他拿出手机给她发短信的时候，一个大肚子从转角拐过来，紧接着出现一个Ian立刻就认出来的人。“Hitomi！”

她平时高挑的身材现在每个部位都肿胀起来，她的肚子看起来像是要爆炸了。Ian对他的朋友感到一股感激；她手里提着三个盒子，里面装满了各种各样的食物。他站起来，她气呼呼地走到他身边，单手拥抱了一下他。“我给Debbie打电话问你在哪——我给你做了点东西。我想你现在大概没什么心情做饭。”

Ian微笑着接过饭盒，把它们放在他刚腾出来的座位上。“是没什么心情。谢谢你。”

“没什么。他怎么样了？”她把黑色的刘海从眼前撩开，现在她的手空了，她仔细打量着他，脸上充满了担忧。“你怎么样？”

“大家一直在问我。我没事。Mickey也没事。”这不完全是事实，但是Ian不想谈细节。他的男朋友不知道他是谁，他的大脑损伤了，而且他还可能要在医院待好几个星期。Ian搜索着说些什么。“保持乐观。”

“嗯哼。那你有照顾好自己吗？”

Ian翻了个白眼，Hitomi严厉地看了他一眼。“是，Tomi，我有。”

“那就好，行吧，Malik还在车里等我，我得走了。我们在城那头有个超声波检查的预约。”

“希望一切都好吧？”

“只是检查。快要生了。”她又把他拉进一个怀抱，这回是用两个胳膊，Ian尴尬地站在那，努力不要让自己撞到她的肚子。“给我发短信。照顾好自己。”

Ian看着她走开，跌跌撞撞地瘫倒在椅子里。他的手机在震动，他接了起来。

“我正准备打给你。我在这也没什么用，所以我打算直接回家。”

“哦。”Debbie停顿了一会儿。Mandy从转角拐过来，他向她挥手。“那我过去你家。你的备用钥匙还在那块石头下面吗？”

“是啊。一会儿见。”他挂了电话，Mandy挑起眉毛表示疑问。“是Debbie。我打算直接回家。”

“什么？发生了什么？”

Ian迅速把医生告诉他的话复述了一遍——对她掏心掏肺——并解释说他不能见Mickey了。“不过你可能可以见到他，Mandy。”

“可能吧。”

Ian小心地看着她，意识到她在想什么。“你知道的，我不介意。如果你想留下来看他的话？”

Mandy脸上的表情告诉他他想的没错。她咬着嘴唇，“是吗？如果我见不到他的话，我就直接回家，但是我还是要试一试。”

他不想让她知道他有多嫉妒她；那天早上她大发雷霆之后，他不想再让她生气了。他也知道她说的没错。“留下来。我会直接回家，或许会睡觉。”

“你应该的，Ian，休息。”

Ian在那天第二次翻了个白眼。“我会尝试的。”

—

_3年前//_

Mickey很长时间都没见过他爸。他不太确定具体有多长，因为他偶尔会在街上遇见Terry——还必须得跑的比那个老傻逼快——但是上次他和他住在一起还是他十八岁的时候。Mickey和那时候比起来完全是两个不同的人；最大的变化是他现在一点都不在乎有谁知道他是gay。但他爸，对此总是有意见。这一点永远都不会他妈的改变。

从一开始，在他的床下面塞一些满是裸男的淫秽杂志就是个坏主意。事后想来，Mickey知道他本应该至少把它们插到另一本正确性别裸体的杂志里。他爸把他的房间翻了个底朝天，想找到更多的证据——Mickey一直在外面，但是当他回到家后，他遭受了人生中最严重的殴打。他爸停下来的唯一原因就是因为Iggy回家把Terry从他身边拉开；Mickey确信自己会死。娶了Svetlana，Mickey一直希望还不如当时让他爸杀了他。那几个月非常煎熬，他尽自己最大的努力假装那有作用，她已经把他体内的‘gay操出去’了。但其实并没有，Terry也不他妈的蠢。

Mickey搬出去过了几天，然后Iggy给他发短信说他爸因为违反假释条例被捕了。他们家流传的一个笑话就是谁都不知道Terry为什么坐牢——早就被人遗忘了。他只是不断地违反假释条例，然后被送回监狱。尽管Mickey的生活从那时起就不太顺利，但是没有他的狗屎老爹潜伏在每一个角落里，生活肯定简单了很多。和Ian在一起让Mickey明白对自己的身份感到自在是很正常的，在生命的这个阶段，Mickey真的觉得很舒服自在。

Terry却要用真正Milkovich的方式搞砸这一切。

Mickey快要下班了；Gary之前带他出去干另一份工作，他很喜欢。但对于他被要求留下加班到很晚去写的文书工作——就没那么喜欢了。Ian打电话提到Iggy要来找他的事，但是Mickey没理会——如果他哥真的想要见他的话，他会打电话的。眯着眼睛透过眼镜，Mickey第三次检查了他正在填写的表格上的每一个格子都打了勾。经过漫长的一天工作后，他的眼睛再也不想正常工作了。当他关上电脑，在床上深深叹气的时候，办公室的门砰的一声响了。

Mickey等着电脑完全关机，然后收拾好他的东西走向门。当他打开门的时候，Iggy站在那，脸上带着一副无法描述的表情。

“什么鬼？”Iggy没有回答，但是他走进来，关上了身后的门。“Iggy，你搞什么老兄？！”

“爸回来了。”四个字，却让Mickey大吃一惊。他只是瞪着Iggy，等他详细说明，还不能做出什么反应。“他在找你。他不知道我和你有联系——我胡说了一些和你无关的事情。”

“他知道Mandy在哪儿吗？”

“不知道。”Iggy粗暴地摇了摇头，看上去和Mickey一样惊慌失措。Mickey和Mandy总是被他们老爸影响最深的人；Mandy受到的影响甚至连Mickey都无法想象。她现在很幸福，他不希望被毁掉。Terry再也不配知道她是谁了。再说，Mickey突然想到，Terry还不知道自从搬出去之后，Mandy就开始和女孩儿约会了；如果知道，他肯定会疯了的。“我甚至没提她。他只想找你，Mick。”

“他现在在哪？”Mickey有一种奇怪的感觉；他没法形容。其中肯定混杂着恐惧，但是还有些别的。“他在家吗？”

家。那已经很长时间不是他的家了，也许自从他妈妈死后就不是了。Iggy点头，没有评论Mickey对词语的选择。“你不能去那。他会杀了你的，Mick。”

“他知道我在哪吗？”

“不知道。我还担心他会跟踪我，但是我觉得我们是安全的。反正他再也没和Gary联系过。”Iggy看起来非常为Mickey担心。兄弟俩从来没有过于亲密过——在他所有的兄弟姐妹中，Mandy一直是他经常求助的那个人，反之亦然。Iggy一直是那个说服Mickey去做他不该做的事情的人。他们的关系并不亲近，只是偶尔说说话，但是Mickey很感激Iggy所做的一切。

“好吧。回家去吧。我会没事的。”

“等等——什么？Mickey——你不能去那儿！”但Mickey已经下定了决心，他打开门要走，示意Iggy也出去。“Mickey！”

“我该怎么办，Ig？干坐着等他来揍我？我他妈的不这么想。他以前是揍过我，但现在他欠我一次。”Iggy没动，Mickey看了他一眼，“滚出去我锁门！”

Iggy在去Mickey车的一路上都在抗议，但最终他说什么都没法改变Mickey的决定。他不会退缩。他以前一直很后悔没有对他爸出柜——从来没找到合适的机会，最后他爸自己发现的时候，Mickey对自己很失望，因为在那之前他没他妈的胆子告诉他。不是说Terry的反应会有什么不同——Mickey知道不管用什么方式告诉他，他都会讨厌自己。事实上，Terry一直就很讨厌Mickey。他太像他妈妈了。

Mickey和Iggy达成一致——尽管Mickey不太情愿——事情结束后他会给Iggy发短信让他知道自己还活着。Iggy说他有他们老爸保释官的号码，Mickey知道他在想什么。

Mickey已经有一段时间没有回过南区了。他不想回去，而且他只有在不得已的时候才会路过那里，这种情况也不多见。它看起来和他成长过程中的样子没什么区别，只是现在他更加意识到它有他妈的多破烂。经过他以前抢劫过的商店，或者他爸会在里面撒尿的酒吧——它看起来没他妈的什么不同。尽管心思放在他爸身上，Mickey隐约感觉到这让他难过。难过这就是他的成长环境，这个芝加哥的破烂一角。对他爸的愤怒正在积聚；很容易把责任推到他身上，而不把他妈妈牵扯进来，但是他们都是在这里长大的。这是一个见鬼的恶性循环，他拼命努力想要在Yevgeny成长的过程中打破的循环。

Mickey没有直接把车停在他小时候的家门口；里面亮着灯，就他所知，Terry是目前唯一一个住在这里的人。这所房子一直是Terry认识的一些醉鬼或者他爸想一起做生意的毒贩们的中转站。这里总住着一些不是Milkovich家的人。Mickey不想让他爸看到他来了，也不想让他爸知道他开着什么样的车。他不会让他爸想尽一切办法搞自己的。

Mickey的手机在口袋里响，他已经知道会是谁了。Mandy。Iggy肯定联系过她，但是Mickey没理。他深吸一口气，手放在车门把手上，她给他发了条短信。

_赶紧把你他妈的屁股从那个操蛋的房子里挪开。你他妈是疯了吗？我要告诉Ian。你他妈敢！_

她当然会，Mickey生气地想。他没办法只能无视。他不会回头。把手机扔到车地板上，Mickey爬出车，强迫自己一步步向房子走去。房子里没有多少杂音——有一阵喃喃声，Mickey希望他妈的没有其他人在里面。他不想以寡敌众。房子看上去没什么变化，只是老了点，好像他妈的要倒了一样。Mickey考虑过敲门，但又改变了主意。最好快点搞完。

Mickey猛地把门打开，砰地一声摔到墙上，他鼓起气，希望自己看起来有点吓人。他爸从沙发上抬起头，手里拿着一张不知道什么类型的信用卡，桌子上放着白粉，还有好多各种各样Mickey甚至叫不出名字的毒品。有一段时间，他们只是相互看着对方；他看起来老了。这是Mickey的第一个念头，是有道理的，Terry干这种事有多久了？从监狱进进出出，过量吸毒和酒精——当然，他的身体只能支撑这么久。声音的来源变得清晰了——电视开着，虽然Mickey不知道他爸是不是在看。广告正在讲一种全新的真空吸尘器。

“你他妈在这干嘛？”甚至是Terry的声音都听起来苍老了，Mickey想。他朝Mickey吐了口口水，但他还没从沙发上起来。Iggy之前还说Terry在‘跟踪’他；为什么他还没有他妈的冲到Mickey喉咙前面来？他原以为他爸会全力以赴地对付他。

“我听说你在找我。”

“是啊，我他妈在找你。想知道你是不是还是傻逼基佬。”

来了。Mickey脸上露出了笑容，希望这笑容不会泄露任何一点他的恐惧。“是啊，daddy，我现在和一个gay生活在一起。我们每天晚上都做爱——”

“你个他妈的小混蛋。你以为你他妈的很有趣吗？”Terry把手里的卡扔到桌子上；Mickey第一次注意到了桌子下面地上的枪。一股强烈的恐惧涌上他的全身，但他没有理会。他没意识到他已经等了这么久。

“我不是他妈的在搞笑。我是他妈的gay，而且你什么也做不了。”

“他妈的试试看。”他站了起来。Mickey已经可以说他老了；他花了好久才走到Mickey面前，在这段时间里，Mickey已经准备好了。

Terry举起拳头朝Mickey的脸挥去，但是Mickey更年轻，他看见拳头过来，然后迅速闪开。Terry的全部能量打在了薄薄的空气上，他向前踉跄几步；Mickey抓住机会狠狠地踢出腿。他的腿碰到了Terry的侧面，老人倒下了，他的脸上充满了愤怒。

“你个操蛋的小混球！你就这么对待你他妈的父亲？”尽管他一开始行动缓慢，但Terry身上的一些东西已经觉醒，现在Mickey正在质疑他来这里的决定。Terry一拳打在Mickey的太阳穴上，他倒在地上，视线模糊了一阵子，他试图重新集中注意力。Terry粗暴地拉扯着他的胳膊，想要把他拉起来。“他妈的站起来像个男人一样打我，娘炮！”

在被打之前Mickey就预见来了它的到来；又一拳，这次在他的下巴上。他没有摔倒但是踉跄了几步，Terry利用这一点把Mickey拉到他身边，又给了他一拳。但Mickey在最后一秒躲开了，拳头没打在他脸上，而是打在了肩膀上。Mickey意识到这次他爸是不会停下的。这不像上次他把Mickey打得屁滚尿流；这次没有把他身上的‘gay操出来’这种东西。他爸一有机会就会杀了他。他显然有这个能力。Mickey来之前甚至都没有勇气打给Ian——他不想给Ian有机会来改变他的想法——如果Terry得逞的话，Mickey永远都没法解释他为什么需要来这里，为什么他必须面对他爸。

Mickey又倒了；耳边传来一声咆哮，他知道他需要停止他妈的被击中头部了，否则过不了多久他就会人事不省。Terry在大喊——他叫着一些Mickey一辈子都没听过的憎恶同性恋的辱骂诋毁——又挥着拳头朝他扑过去。他很强壮，但是他很胖；在他行动之前Mickey就能看出他要做什么。没让Terry的拳头碰到Mickey的颅骨，Mickey让开身让Terry扑倒在了地上。他所有的力量都转移到了头撞到地板上的力度。他的年长对他没有任何帮助；他没有Mickey恢复得快，Mickey抓住了机会。

当Terry躺在地上稍微有点晕头转向、试图重拾平衡感的时候，Mickey靠近他的脸啐了一口唾沫。他一字一句地说出，每一个字都尽可能充满着对他爸的仇恨，“我是同性恋，你个老家伙。我每天晚上都操我男朋友，而且我他妈还很喜欢。我是受，他器硬活好，爽死我了。”*

*这句是视频里面的翻译。

Terry挣扎着想说出他的愤怒，但是Mickey从他的脸上就能看出来。Mickey后退了一步，Terry慢慢地站了起来，在原地摇摇晃晃地盯着Mickey，“你不是我儿子，你这舔鸡巴的变态基佬婊子。”

Mickey发出一声刺耳的大笑，“婊子，我从来就不是你儿子。你对我来说什么都不是。”

Terry跌跌撞撞地向前伸出拳头，但是Mickey轻松闪开了。“我他妈要杀了你！”

“是吗？”Mickey用大拇指擦了一下嘴唇，尝到了血的味道；他的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，他知道Ian肯定要唠叨一些警察的东西了。他无视了疼痛，看着他爸转过身，又要准备打他了。“我只想让你明白一件事，爸。你养大了这个正站在你面前的基佬；要不因为你，我才不会去给人吹箫。真是谢谢你。记住——你的娘炮儿子揍了你。你他妈的揍了你，婊子。”

这是一个需要独立强烈主题音乐的时刻；Mickey向前挥动他的手臂，紧握拳头使出全身的力气，当他的手臂碰到Terry的头的时候，他能感觉到疼痛在他的手臂上回荡。在完美的慢动作里，Mickey看到他摔倒了，知道自己已经把他打晕。这是一个充满力量的时刻，Mickey花了一秒钟来完全理解他所做的一切。在他的一生中，他爸一直是一个专横的存在；即使是现在，他和Ian很幸福的时候，Mickey也会时不时地回头看看，以为会看到一只拳头。

Mickey突然意识到Iggy可能在等着他的短信。他不知道他在这所房子里待了多久，但是不管怎么样，他不想让Iggy担心。Mickey最后看了一眼他从小长大的垃圾场，又低头看向Terry，他瘫在地上的四肢。没有回头，Mickey跨过他爸离开了房子。

几个Ian的未接告诉Mickey，Mandy真的说到做到了。他并不期待Ian会有什么反应——尤其是当他看到Mickey糊满血和擦伤的脸时——但同时，他也想回家告诉他自己终于他妈的打了Terry，他不害怕，他感觉肩上的重担卸了下来。

Iggy已经打给了Terry的假释官，得到消息说Terry会被再次逮捕，但这次刑期更长。Mickey看到的那一堆毒品足以让他永远离开，而当Mickey走向他家前门的时候，这又是另一件让他更加兴奋的事情。疼痛感还没有回来。他肯定他身上有一根受伤——如果没断的话——的肋骨，或者两根，他的头明早肯定会痛。而现在，他只想见到Ian。

Mickey甚至没怎么打开门，Ian就站在了他面前。随着Mickey一声大声——痛苦的——闷哼，Ian把他拉过去紧紧抱住了他。Mickey对自己微笑了一下，因为他从来没有这么确定过，这就是他想要的东西。这种感觉很短暂。尽管身上有着明显的瘀伤，Ian还是狠狠地推开了Mickey，脸上充满了愤怒。

“什么鬼，Gallagher？！”

“认真地？你他妈还问我？你他妈在想什么，Mick？去找你爸？我还以为他他妈的会杀了你！要不是Iggy打电话说你还活着，我他妈早自己过去了！”Mickey粗暴地推开Ian走向厨房，希望他们家有啤酒。Ian跟在后面，还带着怒火。“别他妈走开！我真不敢相信你竟然这么做了！”

“听着，我没事，好吗？”

“这是他妈的笑话吗？你的脸都被血糊住了，你扶着一侧身子，就好像快要摔成碎片了。”

Mickey把冰箱拉开，松了一口气，看到里面有六瓶啤酒。他拉出来，不顾Ian盯着他后脑勺看的眼神，打开了一听。只有当他喝了一半，打了个饱嗝，坐到厨房的桌子旁边时，他才开口说话。“我很抱歉我没告诉你每一件我做的小事，Ian，但是——”

“你他妈的敢。你又不是出去买面包或啥的，Mickey。你是去你爸家——那个人，容我补充一句，上一次差点把你打死。”

“不用提醒我。”Mickey咬紧牙关喃喃自语，把啤酒听的最后一点酒灌到嘴里。啤酒起到了他想要的作用；慢慢地疼痛已经开始有点麻木了。他又打开另一听。“我和他之间有一些事情要了结。”

“这不是他妈的什么动作电影。他会杀了你的。”尽管Ian抬高了音量，Mickey还是听出了其中的担心。他抬起头，终于正视了Ian一眼，他被对方脸上的情绪击中了。内疚感透过他和父亲打架后的肾上腺激素开始加剧。Ian见鬼的说的没错，而他讨厌这样。

“你他妈能坐下来吗？别这样站在我面前。”Mickey吼道，Ian照做了，但他还瞪着Mickey。“我很抱歉，Ian，我没告诉你。但我是，我必须这么做。”

“告诉我为什么。”

“老天爷啊，Ian。”

“你欠我的，Mick。告诉我你为什么非要去那。”

Mickey深深叹了口气，盯着他的啤酒，就好像那里面有答案一样。“我从来没有见鬼的为自己站出来过，从来没有。我让他打我，让他叫来Svetlana。我让他那样对我。我不想让他死了还想着他打了我、我为自己感到羞耻，因为我不。我想让他知道他妈的我不是他的。”Ian的脸柔和了下来；房间里的情绪逐渐高涨。Ian伸出手将一只手放到Mickey有点染血的手上。“我本应该告诉你的。”

Ian摇了摇头。“没事。我懂的。我只是很高兴你没有他妈的死了。”

Mickey冒险咧嘴一笑，抬起眼睛去和Ian对视。“就好像我真会死一样，Gallagher。”

“那我们是不是应该防备一下他的愤怒来访？”

“不用，Iggy确保他因为违反保释条例被捕了。”Mickey停顿了一下，喝完了他的第二听啤酒。还有别的什么东西在让他烦恼，把他的思想推到了前面。Ian挑起眉毛；他甚至能在Mickey自己意识到之前就他妈知道Mickey在想什么。“我不想像他一样。”

“你和他不一样！”

“但如果我变得和他一样呢？”即使他这么说，听起来也很可笑。他从来没感受过父爱，一次都没有过。而Mickey总是尽最大努力向Yevgeny展现他的重要性，他是被需要的。

“Mickey，看着我。你他妈是个傻蛋。”Mickey张开嘴想反驳，但Ian看了他一眼。“你以为Terry会坐下来，会因为他那么对待你而难过吗？看看你自己。你不是你那个操蛋的父亲。”

Mickey感觉喉咙里像是哽住了一个不愿走开的东西；他希望Ian知道他有多感激，那天晚上情绪太激动了，他觉得自己有点应付不来。但Ian知道。他总是他妈的知道，有时候这让Mickey有点快要崩溃了。他到底他妈的做了什么才配得上Ian这样的人？


	10. 但我总是想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've tried to ignore it every time you phone, but I never come close."

本章背景音乐：[7-Catfish and the Bottlemen](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=414979268)

“每次你来电话的时候，我总尽力说服自己挂断，却从来没有这么做过。”

_一周后//_

春天一直是Ian最喜欢的季节。不是因为‘全新的开始’这种陈词滥调——仅仅是因为春天不会特别冷也不会特别热。春天是让人很舒服的季节，他在春天总是很开心。他在春天遇见Mickey，这只增加了Ian对春天的喜欢。但他现在不太确定他有多爱春天了。虽然他尽力不要再去纠结这个，但是Ian还是担心春天会让他想起这次事故，想起Mickey不知道他是谁。这不是个让人轻松的想法。

自从Ian第一次见过Mickey后刚过了一星期。一星期，他都没有将视线锁定在那双漂亮的、五年前让他坠入爱河的蓝眼睛上。一星期，他没有见到那完美点亮了他的人生、将他从坏习惯和不幸福中拉出来的笑容。一星期，他正在逐渐陷入绝望。Ian一直在吃药——Fiona和Debbie也一直在督促他这么做——但是他知道Mickey的状况最终会影响他。他整个星期都在断断续续地上班。感谢他的老板能理解他的难处，还允许他在需要的时候只上半天班；他感觉被抽空了，比平时更想睡觉，但是他正在努力不要做得太过。他不想陷入一种会把他整个吞噬的低潮中去，尤其是Mickey不在身边的时候。Ian痛恨他如此依赖Mickey，但是他也没有办法。

一开始的几天里Mandy都睡在他家，他很感激，但是和她在一起真的很难受。她几乎每天都去看Mickey，而且他能看出来她想和他聊她的探访；开始的时候他确实想。他发现Mickey以为自己只会向Mandy出柜——他仍不记得和Ian的关系，也不记得自己是个公开的同性恋。他甚至还提到了一个老炮友，那人说不定想知道他在哪儿。在Mandy面前Ian表现得没事，但是Mickey正在找回他生活的方方面面，除了Ian，这正在逐渐让他崩溃。Debbie去探望过他——她和Mickey不可置信地亲近，Ian确信她可能会引发对Ian的记忆。毕竟他们长得很像。但Mickey完全不知道她是谁。那之后，探望Mickey的都是他的家人。Ian感觉像是一个局外人。

但他还是一直去医院。每天。不管在那待一整天还是几个小时，他都会去。Castillo医生每天都问他想不想试试运气，进去看看Mickey。至今为止Ian都拒绝了。他还没有准备好再次面对Mickey眼中的厌恨，而且在他们试图唤起他对Ian更多回忆的时候，他宁愿Mickey处在一个更好的心境。看着Svetlana和Yevgeny进去看他，Yev带着自己画的画儿或者在学校做的东西，然后面带微笑地出来，挺让人气馁的。Mandy之前告诉Ian，Mickey不记得Yevgeny有这么大年龄——他的记忆里他还非常小。这给了Ian一线希望，或许有一天Mickey会记起Ian，可能会想起早些时候的他，他们正式约会之前。那些紧张的约会和初吻。Ian不断地祈求好运。

但Ian今天没有选择，只能抛下工作去医院。他们要去见一位主治Mickey病情的神经科医生。据Castillo医生所说，这将是一次非常重要的见面；Mandy和Iggy都会去。Svetlana正在想办法找人照看Yev，这样她就能来了。Debbie在工作的最后一分钟被耽搁，来不了了，但是挂电话几分钟之后，Ian接到Lip的电话说他要来。Ian很感激家人对他的支持——讽刺地是，他现在得到的支持要比他当初被诊断出躁郁症时的还要多。迟到总比不到好，但让他有点喘不过气来了。Ian感觉他没有空间去想Mickey，去想什么可能会发生，什么不会发生。

现在医院像是他的第二个家。如果他以为自己以前熟悉医院的路的话，那么现在他是怎么知道的就不重要了。他很确信如果有人蒙上他的眼睛，他不撞上东西都能找到路。电梯越升越高，靠在电梯墙上，Ian想知道这次见面会说什么。Castillo医生一直含糊其辞；她提起过长期护理，但对于他们要讨论的其他事情都保持沉默。她说Gray医生会来，这让Mandy一开始非常厌恶，还有一两个实习医生。Ian在脑子里默数一二三，然后抬头去看指示灯显示的楼层；当他数到三的时候，电梯停下，门开了。Ian重重翻了个白眼。

看起来他是最后一个到的。其他所有人都在坐着等，除了Svetlana——据Mandy所说——没找到照看Yevgeny的人。Ian在Lip旁边坐下，抬起头向每个人打招呼。Iggy站起来坐到Ian的另一边，严肃地看着他。

“Ian，我只想让你知道，Mickey的公司现在挺好的。Grace和我一起工作，一切都很顺利。”

Ian勉强笑了一下；他的胃扭成了结，神经过于紧张，Ian觉得他可能病了。“谢谢你，Iggy。我真的很感激。”

Grace对上他的视线微笑起来。这周早些时候他和她聊过，她告诉Ian当Iggy对这项工作做得这么好的时候她有多惊讶。Ian很高兴少了一件让他担心的事，让Mickey担心的事。Ian苦涩地想，他甚至都不知道他有了自己的承包事业。Iggy靠在椅背上，显然对自己非常满意。他们安静了一会儿，耐心地等待Castillo医生出现。不知道为什么，出事故的那天早上发生的事突然跳进Ian的脑海，他意识到自己错过了Grace的派对。

“Grace——我刚想起来。你的派对是在周末——我完全忘了。”他说话的时候Grace难过地看着他；他感觉糟透了。

“我知道。我以为没有Mickey你不会去的。”

她说得没错，一想到这个他就难过。他把这个想法推到一边，希望他听起来很真诚，“对不起。”

“没什么大不了的，Ian，真的。又不是生日或者其他重要的事情。”但Ian还是感觉他没去她很伤心；从她脸上能看出来。他希望自己要是再努力一点就去了——如果他记得的话。

“不是什么重要的夜晚，Ian。”Mandy补充，但这只会让Ian感觉更糟。Mickey住院的时候还会发生多少事情？五年来一起参加生日和订婚派对，甚至还有一两次婴儿洗礼——没有Mickey他要怎么办？Ian会拉着他参加同事聚会，牵着他的手，让他参与进谈话，然后当他的同事和Mickey聊天的时候他会很开心。另一方面，Mickey喜欢带着Ian穿过城市去任意一家酒吧，在那里他们会喝得很醉，然后在洗手间做爱。他们所有的约会夜晚几乎都是以此作为结束的，Ian笑着想。他不想自己一个人参加派对。他不想去任意一家酒吧喝酒，而Mickey不在他身边讲关于鸡巴的笑话，朝自己抛媚眼。

“我应该去的。”Ian安静地说，讨厌他听起来很傻的样子。Grace和Mandy同情地看着他，让他想要离开。这肯定也影响到他们了，没错吧？Mandy是Mickey的妹妹——她自己说过，这不仅仅是关于他，他应该试着为别人着想。然而，他生气地想，他才是那个他们所有人都好像在留意的人，如履薄冰。这让他非常恼火，“我希望你当时能提醒我。”

“抱歉，Ian。”甚至他们叫他名字的方式也让他很不爽。Grace的本意是好的——他能从她脸上看出来，尽管事实上她显然在聚会上错过了他。但他不想将对话进行下去了。那只会让他进一步想到没有Mickey的生活，而那是他不愿冒险走的路。他勉强朝她笑了一下，希望那就足够了。

Castillo医生手里拿着文件夹突然从转角拐过来的时候，Ian屏住了呼吸，她向他们走过来。

“大家早上好。跟我来。”她转过身，朝着来的路往回走，但是这次身后跟着一大串人，每张脸上都布满紧张的阴影。Ian跟在最后，紧张地等待着即将到来的一切。

Castillo医生带着他们走过Mickey的病房——Ian朝里面看了一眼，但是窗帘拉着，他感到一阵失望，因为他们甚至不能一瞥为什么大家全都在这里的原因。走廊通向一个更宽阔的地方，那里有几扇门，Ian感觉是办公室。Castillo医生打开门进入一间会议室，他们鱼贯而入，围着一张桌子坐下。桌子上放着一壶水和几只杯子；Ian看着Iggy研究了一下水然后拿起一只杯子给自己倒了些。然后他环顾屋子四周，就好像他们是在一个艺术博物馆里，正在等着有人来给他们介绍一件作品。Grace又吸引了他的视线，她朝Iggy翻了个白眼；Ian笑起来。他的脸部肌肉紧绷着，像是很久都没有用过。

Gray医生走进来——Mandy轻轻发出一声厌恶的声音，Ian哼了一声——坐在了Castillo医生旁边。他环顾四周看了他们一圈，视线落在Mandy身上，Ian确信他看见Gray医生翻了个白眼。还有两个医生——Ian猜他们是实习生——坐在长桌的另一头。有那么一会儿，房间里的所有医学专家们好像都面面相觑，不知道谁应该开头。Castillo医生从她的文件夹里拿出文件，看着他们所有人。

“感谢你们都来了。这次见面将是我们讨论Mickey病情进展和下一步计划的第一次见面。因为现在还是早期阶段，这次不会有下次的长——下一次被安排在三周后，也就是事故后的一个月。”

一个月。在Ian看来，这不像是真的；一个星期过得比他想象的要快。他觉得自己仿佛能眨眨眼睛，然后就会坐在这里进行他们的第二次见面。以这种方式讨论Mickey让他有点生气；Ian希望Mickey能在这，但是不可能。Castillo医生之前说他或许可以参加下次的见面，取决于他的身体情况。Ian不知道自己是否想参加第二次。

“那我们就开始吧。”Castillo医生环顾他们所有人，脸上带着温暖的表情。Ian再一次被她身上那种母性的光辉打动了。要是他住院的话，肯定会希望让她作他的医生。“我们会稍微谈一下他的情况，然后你们就可以问问题了，好吗？”

所有人点头，Castillo医生看向Gray医生。他清了清喉咙，看了他们一圈，已经感觉有点无聊了。Ian悄悄希望Mandy不会一拳揍到他脸上。“我是Gray医生，是负责Mickey病例的神经科医生。”

“我们以前见过你。”Mandy脱口而出，她的眼睛紧紧盯着他的脸。Gray医生甚至都没看她一眼，但是他慢慢舔了舔嘴唇，然后回答道。

“没错。我干这行很长时间了。”他开始说了，用他那双灰色的眼睛扫视着他们，然后将视线定在Ian身上，Ian敢肯定他那天说了同样的话。“距离最初受伤的日期只过了一星期，太早了，还不知道影响会持续多久，甚至我们发现个体可能或者不可能受到影响的方式也还为时尚早。”

“个体？”Mandy打断他的话，眯起眼睛盯着医生，说出了Ian的真实想法，“他的名字是Mickey。”

“谢谢，我已经知道他的名字了。正如我说的，”又被瞪了一眼。Ian想象他们俩在外面停车场里打架，差点笑出声。他强迫自己将注意力集中到局势的严重性上。“我们每天都在做测试。他的短期记忆确实在提高；我相信当他第一次见到他儿子的时候不记得他的年龄吧？他已经成功记住了他现在的年龄。”

就好像胃里被踢了一下。Ian还不知道Mickey已经向前迈了一步；当然这可能意味着Ian可以走进去解释他是谁了？如果Ian每天都这么做的话，也许记忆会一直持续下去。Lip看着他，就好像他知道Ian在想什么，他避开了他哥哥的视线。同情。又来了。

“基本上，我们想让你们知道我们正在进我们所能为你们研究出更好的细节。我知道这是一个让人沮丧的时期，我们没能给你们很多可靠的细节。”Castillo医生又说话了，Ian能够看到Mandy在她说话的时候明显放松了一些。“Ian，我想在大概一周后试着再送你进去。我明白这对你来说很难，但是我们想慢慢地逼Mickey去尝试将他忘记的事情记起来。”

他们的生活。睡在同一张床上，周日早晨给他做煎饼，甚至是当他宿醉未醒、脾气暴躁地叫着Ian名字的时候。能辨别出他的钥匙插入锁中的声音。他躺在床上的舒适感。有那么多东西需要记起，有那么多东西他都忘了。

“我可以做什么来帮助他恢复记忆吗？”Ian问，他的声音嘶哑。Lip又在看他，Ian朝他哥哥微微笑了一下，希望Lip能别这样看着他了，就好像他会崩溃一样。他希望没有那么明显。

“你可以试着穿一件他可能知道的衣服，也许是一种特别的味道。试试又不会怎么样。”医生咬着嘴唇，Ian感到紧张突然袭来。她看起来很不自在。“我必须告诉你，他总是有可能会记不起来。”

“完全？”Iggy不可置信地问。Ian很感激不用自己问出来；他的声音会让他失望的。他不想去想她在暗示什么。再一次，更多没有Mickey的人生的念头在脑海中浮现。画面在他眼前混杂着，他短暂地闭上眼睛，揉着自己的太阳穴试图把它们推开。

“恐怕是这样。有很多新闻说有人在很多年后恢复了失去的记忆，但也有一些人没能恢复。我不想让你失去希望，Ian。”Castillo医生向前靠在桌子上，她无视其他人，视线在寻找Ian的面孔。“不要完全失去希望。我们会继续努力。Mickey会经历各种训练和理疗来再次建立他大脑的能力；我们会继续努力帮他找回记忆。”

Ian紧紧点了点头，仍然不确定自己能否说话。然而Grace插了进来，这是她在见面会上的第一次发言，“你认为他什么时候可以回家呢？”

Castillo医生看向Gray医生，示意他来回答。他挠了挠头，头发中灰色的斑点染上了房间里荧光灯的颜色。“在目前阶段，我会说三到四周。”

他没有进一步说明。除了实习生在他们的笔记本上乱涂乱画的声音，整个房间里一下子安静了下来。一个月。独自一个月，没有其他人和他共享房间的一个月。Mickey不知道Ian是谁的一个月。

“还有家庭护理的问题。”Gray医生轻快地继续说，看了眼他的手表。Mandy又瞪回了他，Ian看见Grace把手放在Mandy的膝盖上，稍稍安抚着她，哪怕只有一会儿。“Mickey在很长一段时间里都会有不同的症状。头疼，疲劳，恶心。眩晕会经常发生。他会很难完成日常任务；像去杂货店购物、清理房间这种事他独自完成都会很困难。你们家庭内部需要讨论一下全天候护理的事情。”

“我知道Mickey的保险会支付一段时间的家庭护理费。”Castillo医生插话进来，她的眼睛闪烁着看向Gray医生，毫无疑问是因为他缺乏圆滑和客观的态度。“但是Gray医生说的不错；你们都需要开始考虑Mickey将住在哪里，谁会是他的主要照顾者。”

大家都继续问问题，但Ian现在已经走神了。他很难想象Mickey被除了他以外的人照顾。那个人应该是Ian，必须是Ian。这次见面没有让他感觉好受，只是更糟了。Castillo医生说要抱有希望，但Ian不知道还有没有意义。如果Mickey现在不记得他，他会一直不记得吗？一个画面在他脑海中闪过，Mickey一个人生活，完全不记得他和Ian在一起的幸福五年。他忘记自己失去了什么，而Ian不得不带着对这一切的记忆活下去。这是一个很难接受的想法，但出于某种原因，它激发了Ian的决心。他会尽最大努力让Mickey的记忆回来。他必须这么做。

—

_两年半之前//_

“Mickey，我对上帝发誓。我爱你，但是现在是周五，你这周他妈的每天回家都阴沉着一张脸。我受够了你拿我出气。”Ian几乎是把要洗的锅碗瓢盆扔到了满是热肥皂水的水槽里。有一点水溅到了他身上，他低声咒骂了几句。Mickey在他身后的厨房里踱步，但是他停下了脚步，Ian别过头看他；Mickey正在对他怒目而视。

“非常他妈的感谢你的支持，Ian。”

“他妈的得了吧，Micky！我所做的就是他妈的支持你！我给你说过多少次了让你找一份别的见鬼的工作？”Ian放弃洗碗，粗暴地把手擦干，把毛巾扔到厨房的长凳上。他推开Mickey走到客厅，扑倒在沙发上。Ian听到冰箱的声音，知道Mickey在拿啤酒。“你才是那个小题大做*的人，Mick。”

*drama queen

“小题大做？！”Mickey气急败坏地走进房间坐到Ian旁边，他的愤怒充斥了整个沙发。“他妈的小题大做？老天爷，我们不是都像你一样从天而降完美的工作，Gallagher。”

“我没有他妈的找到完美的工作！”Ian回击道，不可置信地瞪着Mickey。Mickey已经看起来像是后悔刚才说的话了。“你他妈是在开玩笑吗？我从学校辍学，被诊断出躁郁症——这怎么会成了完美的工作？”

“你知道我他妈是什么意思。”Mickey嘟囔道，显然很生气Ian说得没错。“听着，要不是我爸我不会得到这份工作——我完全不知道该怎么找另一份。”

“你现在真的是在说你爸的好话吗？”

“什么？他妈的 ** **不是**** ！”

“因为那听着他妈的就像是。他是个混蛋。他没有给你工作，Mickey。他的朋友给的你工作。”Ian摇了摇头；他受够了Mickey只要一有机会就会维护他爸。Mickey把自己和Terry之间的事情解决了不重要，Terry是个恐同的垃圾也不重要，Mickey无论如何都要维护他。

“如果我爸不是Gary的朋友，我就不会有现在的工作。在这个地球上，Ian，我们喜欢用一种叫逻辑的东西。”

“你他妈真不是在开玩笑？你又在为那个混蛋说话了。”

“嘿，别因为你和你爸清账了你就这么说我！*”

*squared shit with your dad

“哪一个？我大部分童年时间都以为是我爸的那一个，还是那个我被诊断后就不想认识我的他兄弟？他妈的哪一个，Mick？”这对Ian来说太过了；他的心中有很多话在萦绕，他搞不清楚他们到底在吵什么。他站起来，踱了一会儿步。

“我们现在不会就我们那些该死的老爸进行一次心对心的交流吧。”

“当然不会。因为你不想探究你他妈为什么一直在为他辩护——即使几个月前你把他狠狠揍了一顿？”Ian睁大眼睛瞪着Mickey。Mickey在躲避他的注视，他摆弄着双手，然后用大拇指擦了一下上嘴唇。

“老天爷，Ian。不是所有人每一分钟都会说出他们操蛋的感受好吗？”

Ian深吸一口气，想要稳住呼吸。Mickey向下看着他的大腿，Ian一下子为他感到难过。他们在做什么？他坐到他身边，让Mickey看着自己。“我很抱歉。”

“好吧，这可真他妈变得好快。”

“闭嘴。对不起，好吗？我很抱歉你的工作很糟糕——在我他妈疯了之前告诉我你的想法是什么。”

Mickey迅速朝他的方向笑了一下，脸上带着一副孩子气的紧张感。吵架早就被遗忘了，Ian喜欢他们这种样子。他们不会让事情越积越多，随着时间的推移变得更糟。他们会奋起反抗把事情解决。“我想自己做承包生意。我通过Gary联系的生意——他不知道我自己已经建立了信息文件，上面有他们所有人。”

“你想要进来抢他生意？”

“冷静，Mike Tyson。*”Mickey取笑道，Ian轻轻打了一下他的胳膊。他能够感觉到紧张感正在从体内褪去，争吵正在远离。Mickey有一种让他平静下来的能力，甚至是在他无意的情况下。“对，我就是这个意思。收费稍微少一点，希望能提供更好的服务。”

*Mike Tyson，迈克·泰森 ，美国著名拳击手、拳王。（摘自百度百科）

“你真要这么做？”

Mickey咬着嘴唇用力耸了耸肩。Ian已经知道他妈的会发生什么了。“我也他妈不知道。我没有这种头脑，是吧？”

Ian瞪着Mickey，希望他的表情能够描述出他认为Mickey听起来有多蠢。“认真的吗？你又想惹我生气？”

“拜托，伙计，我已经有够多的蠢事要处理了。”

“Mickey，你替Gary干活多长时间了？他都没有炒掉你。显然你很擅长你的工作啊。而且给他工作给了你独立发展的经验。你如果不尝试一下的话我会非常生气。”

“你觉得我能做到？”

“你现在真的在问我吗？”Mickey害羞地搓了搓后脑勺；他不是那种能很好接受奉承的人，但是Ian可以看出来他在考虑了。那是个很好的主意，有足够的想法和计划，Ian知道他能做到。他靠近过去，一只手放在Mickey的头上把他拉进，“你能做到的。”

“好吧好吧。”Mickey举起双手，躲开Ian，打着哈欠。“去床上？”

“睡觉还是——”

“不是睡觉，Gallagher。我有一些其他想法来帮我缓解压力。”

Ian的笑容一路跟着他到了卧室。


	11. 我的痴心妄想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll never grow, it's all that I know."

本章背景音乐：[Cool Blue__The Japanese House](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=36357953)

“我只知道，我永远不会成长。”

_两周后//_

“他又一点一点地想起一些事情了，Ian。”Mandy站在他经常和Mickey一起睡觉的卧室门前，但是已经过去了两周，Ian不确定什么时候才能再次和他同床。没有Mickey，面对任何一件东西都很难；Ian感觉他像是开启了自动驾驶模式。庆幸的是工作一直很平静，他能在不引人注目的情况下溜走。在家的时候，大多数时间他都躺在床或者沙发上。Mandy经常过来，但Ian已经厌倦了让自己的希望飞起来，结果却又再次落空。Debbie甚至带她看护的孩子来过一两次；一开始挺有用的，因为这让他忘记了整件事，但当他们开始问关于Mickey的事情的时候，只变得尴尬起来。

“比如说？”Ian嘟囔着，闭上眼睛躺在床上。他抑制住想要说Mickey除了Ian谁都记得这种尖酸话的冲动。时间很晚了，Mandy给他发短信说要来过夜。他听着她沙沙作响地翻抽屉，听见她换衣服的声音。随着夏天的接近，芝加哥渐渐热了起来；Ian发现晚上很难入睡，但那很可能只是因为他的男朋友不记得他是谁了，而不是因为天气的原因。

“他知道他在承包行业工作；拥有自己的事业是个巨大的惊喜。”她从他另一侧爬上床，他们躺在一起。“我不觉得他明天就会记得，但他今天是自己想起来的，这是个好迹象。”

“还有呢？”Ian不需要问，真的；如果Mickey突然从医院床上坐起来，问Ian在哪儿、想见他的话，Mandy肯定早就立刻打电话。但他只能希望。

“Grace第一次进去看他了。”Ian等着，一口气提到了嗓子里。除了Mickey的密友和家人，Grace是最后一个正式去探望他的。Ian永远都不会承认，他希望Mickey也不记得她。这简直毫无意义；他们俩认识的时间比Ian认识Mickey的时间久多了。“他记得她。”

Ian缓缓地呼出一口长气。他咬紧牙关，“他当然记得。”

“这不意味着他将来不会想起你。”Mandy圆滑地说，这惹恼了Ian。

“我很感谢你一直来陪我，Mandy，而且表现得像是一切都很好一样，但事实上并非如此。他不知道我是谁，当然了，满怀希望是个他妈的好主意，但是每天他都记起来一些新的细节或者人，他都不记得我……我不知道自己他妈的该怎么办了。”

没有人说话。他听到Mandy安静的抽鼻子声，他想知道她是不是在哭。Ian决定自己不想知道；他在自己的感受中陷得太深。有时候他很难把注意力集中到别人身上。他可以理解这对他们所有人来说都很艰难，但是Mickey认得他们是谁。他们不用记住他的眼睛，当他看向Ian时脸上闪过的厌恨。那不是很容易遗忘的表情。

“对不起。”Mandy的声音差点让他跳起来，他们安静了好一会。她的声音低沉，Ian立刻为她的哭泣而感到内疚。他伸出手紧紧握住她的手。“我真的很抱歉。这太他妈糟糕了。”

“我知道，我也很抱歉。”Ian说，害怕要是自己说太多的话他会哭，“不敢相信竟然发生这种事。”

“我只想让我哥哥回来。”

Ian感觉很难受。他捏了捏她的手，希望这已足够；他不觉得自己现在能给予更多安慰。“我懂的，Mandy。”

“Castillo医生想让你明天去看他。”Mandy小心翼翼地说，还在微微抽泣。Ian已经知道了。自从第一次和神经学家见面后他就不再每天都去医院了，但还是经常去。有一天Castillo医生把Ian拉到一边和他说让他再去看看Mickey。她没要求他立即回复什么时候去，但那天以后他就再没去过医院。那是个很恐怖的想法，而且什么都没变。“我希望你能明天去，Ian。结束这一切。”

“明天？”Ian大声呻吟起来。只是想想都让他胃里的神经紧张起来。他不想去，“我害怕。”

“我知道，但是你越早去，他们越早知道他的大脑情况。可能会让他好起来？”Ian保持沉默，悄悄翻了个白眼。“如果你是在翻你见鬼的眼睛，Ian——”

“什么？我没有！”

“你简直太好猜了。”

“为什么Milkovich家的人会这么了解我？”Ian质问，语气中带着幽默。上次他笑或者开玩笑感觉像是很久以前的事了。在过去几周里，每次他坐在电视机前，每个节目的幽默都冲击着他。而他却没有精力去笑。再次和他的朋友一起大笑，感觉真好。

“跟我们没关，只是因为你做得太明显了，Gallagher。”

“天哪，你有时候真像你哥。”Ian揶揄道，暗自一笑。一如既往地，现实情况又回击过来，Ian的笑容消失了，“你觉得会发生什么？”

Mandy深深叹了口气，Ian几乎能听到她在思考，努力想着如何回答他。“Mickey？靠，我也不知道，Ian。在完美世界里，他会想起记忆然后一切都会恢复正常。”

“但我们的生活离完美世界也太遥远了。”

“确实。我觉得是会花费一些时间，但他总会到达那里的。不会那么容易。”Mandy小心翼翼地说道，他想知道她是不是在斟酌一些不会伤到他的词句。Ian心里默默把这个添加到事故之后大家似乎都在做的事情列表上，包括就好像他随时都会崩溃一样得对待他。“我们就只能保持——”

“希望，我知道。这简直像是他妈肖申克的救赎里面的场景。”

“明天你会和我一起去看他吗？我明天休息。我会和你一起进去的，如果你愿意的话。”

Ian再次捏了捏她的手，泪水蜇痛了眼睛。睡意将近，他感觉现在比他自己一个人睡在床上要舒服得多。他知道他应该更多地依赖Mandy，即使不是为了什么，也是为了知道她就在这里陪着他的舒适感。“谢谢你。”

—

天亮了，Ian才意识到，自己正坐在Mandy的车里，祈祷着他可以缩成一团滚出去。他不知道他怎么会同意坐在同一辆车里——至少如果他在自己车里的话，他可以随时离开，或者直接掉头，完全远离医院。现在他被困住了。他们每开一英里，Ian就感到自己的神经越来越浮现在表面。他不知道该期待什么；他想要期待有所改变，Mickey会看到他，他的脸会亮起来。虽然让他抱有希望可能不是个好主意，但他不想知道结果会是什么。

他们在红绿灯处停下车，两人都看着前面穿梭的车流。Ian突然想到Mickey，想到在堵车的时候他的脸色。Ian傻笑了一下；Mickey就好像是一个脾气暴躁的老头儿，却被装到了年轻——而且不止是一点点好看——男人的身体里。Mandy转向他，给了他一个让人安心的微笑，此时红灯变绿了，他们又向前行。当一辆摩托车从他们身侧呼啸而过、窜到车前来的时候，Ian差点跳起来；他的神经紧绷着，有点神经质。

“如果他还是不知道我是谁呢？”

自从事故之后Ian第一次见过Mickey，他就一直在一遍又一遍地问自己这个问题。这个想法会在他刷牙或者穿衣服的时候跳出来，打扰他，让他去想一些他实在不想想的事情。那是一个很奇怪的概念，某个和你很亲密的人不知道你是谁。当Ian想到他和Mickey一起的人生时，他们已经经历过的所有和仍未发生过的一切，其中一个人遭受丧失记忆的痛苦这种事根本就不可能会发生。

Mandy深深叹着气，没有直接回答问题。说真的，她能说什么呢？Ian试想如果情景发生调换他会如何安慰Mandy；他甚至不知道该说什么。振作起来？会没事的？他不觉得一切都会好起来，而且Ian确定要是有人来跟他说这个，他想一拳揍到他们脸上去。这是一种很普遍的情绪。当他第一次被确诊、辍学的时候，他的朋友们——尽管他不确定他们是不是朋友——全都说了类似的话。克服它，你会没事的。这让他感觉自己很自私，不管他的感受是什么——就好像他在放纵自己，让自己感到沮丧。他已经慢慢学习到，不管你有什么感受那都是可以的；对那种人没什么好说的。Ian知道要是Mandy处于他的位置，他会陪着她，让她知道他在这里。希望别人也是这样对待他的，他想。

“我不知道，Ian。但是我会陪着你，我们都会。这他妈糟透了，但你不是一个人。”Mandy放慢速度，在另一个红绿灯前停了下来，她转过头面对他，给了他一个温暖的笑容，“我知道让你保持希望的话真的很无聊，但是你他妈是有希望的。”

“那看起来毫无意义，你明白吗？就好像，那有什么用呢？”Ian沮丧地呼出一口气，指了一下刚变绿的灯。Mandy摆弄了一下她的安全带，再次发动汽车。

“不然你要怎么做？坐在那自怨自艾？如果Mickey今天还是不认识你是谁，Ian，我明白那会非常他妈的难受。但是我想要你为此做一些什么。”Mandy咬着嘴唇，突然紧张了起来。她迅速看了他一眼，然后把视线转向马路，“我们都很担心你。”

“让我猜猜——Fiona给你说了？”

“她当然说了。他们都他妈很担心你。”她重复了一边，声音里满是担忧。

Ian又叹了口气，抑制住想要翻白眼的冲动。当他确诊的时候，Lip和Fiona一直忙于自己生活中发生的事情，Ian被他们抛在脑后。他们花了好长时间才真正意识到发生了什么，Ian的感觉有多糟糕。感觉他们好像一直在弥补那件事。“我知道他们担心，我没事。”

“放屁。”

“好吧，我当然不好！”Ian突然大声喊道，证明了Mandy的观点，同时也让自己陷入了尴尬的境地。他吸了一口气，放小了声音，“很抱歉朝你喊话，我只是……我当然不好，但是没有人真的想要谈论它。又不是说有人以前经历过这些，能提供什么帮助——我现在只能靠自己了。”

“哦，滚开吧，Gallagher！你现在是在跟我开玩笑吗？”

“什么？不，我——”

“你以为你是在靠自己。好吧，我知道了。所以我不用睡在你家了？我会告诉Debbie让她不要再带孩子们过去看你、试图让你转移注意力了？不然我去告诉Hitomi让她别再给你做饭？”Ian没说话；她当然是他妈对的。他就是个蠢货。“我们以前或许是没有经历过这种事，Ian，但是不管你需要哪方面的帮助，我们都在这里，为你。别忘了，这是需要我们双方配合的——你他妈是哑巴了吗。”

车里死一般地安静，他们终于到了医院。Mandy怒气冲冲地开着车，使劲加速，狠狠踩了一脚刹车，他们绕过街角，上了停车场的斜坡。当他们终于找到一个车位的时候，她加速开过去，只在最后一刻猛地踩了刹车。Ian向前栽了一下，瞪着她。

“我知道了，好吗？我他妈很抱歉。”

Mandy转过身——在车里尽可能大地转过身——朝向他，眼里满是Mickey式的怒火。Ian强迫自己看着她。“我知道你很抱歉。对不起。我们都希望这没有发生，但是他们的确实发生了。让我们帮助你，和我们聊聊，好好利用我们的支持。但是，别他妈说你是一个人，好吗？”

Ian木讷地点着头，“我真的很抱歉，Mands。”

“我知道，你个白痴。赶紧从我车上滚下去。”

每向Mickey迈进一步，Ian就越发感到焦虑不安。首先，他的掌心开始出汗。穿过马路走向医院的时候，他拼命往牛仔裤上擦汗。Ian抬头看着高耸的建筑，想象他能从看到的成百上千个窗户里找出Mickey的窗那扇。接着，他的胃开始扭曲成无数个小结，越来越紧，直到他的胃真的痛起来。太阳高悬在空中，炽热的阳光直射在他们身上。在其之下Ian感觉非常不舒服；他的皮肤在衬衫下面感到刺痛，他想转头离开。Mandy似乎知道他在想什么。

“加油Ian，你能做到的。”她的声音坚定。她抓住他的手，紧紧握住；他非常感激她能成为自己最好的朋友。有时候，他配不上她。大多数时候。

庆幸的是医院里比外面凉快。空调风缓缓地从各个方向吹来，让Ian感觉好多了。可没过多久那种暂时的放松就消失了；他和Mandy踏入电梯，要是别的日子，电梯肯定会花上好几个月时间才能把自己给送到Mickey的楼层去。然而今天，当他妈的然了，它直接就到了三楼，他正和Mandy朝着七号病房走去。

周围没有其他人，Ian不知道这让他感觉更好了还是更糟了。他没时间思考这个问题；Castillo医生正在朝他们走来，脸上带着笑容。

“Ian！Mandy告诉我你今早会来。”Mandy避开他的视线，但他没生气；这种情况下，他只想快点结束。“我们能过去了吗？Mickey醒着。他刚吃完早餐没多久。”

Ian深吸一口气，双手微微颤抖，于是他把它们插进了裤兜里。点头后，他们跟着Castillo医生向Mickey的病房走去。Ian每走一步都在后悔。

“我们先让Mandy进去，她可以看看Mickey的情绪怎么样。Mandy允许我们进去的时候，你再进去。只需要记住要尽可能地慢慢来。”Mandy和Ian都点了点头，Ian看着Mandy走进房间。Castillo医生透过窗户漫不经心地看着，Ian却没法这样；相反，他靠着对面的墙站着，在Mickey的视线之外。

“我要祈祷吗？”Ian平静地开着玩笑，想要说些什么来打破此刻的怪异感。这感觉就像是一个大型科学实验，而他不想参与其中。Castillo医生忧伤地朝他微笑。

“我知道这并不容易。很多时候，记忆就在那里。如果你愿意这么想的话，它们只是藏起来了。”她的视线迅转向房间，透过窗户向Mandy迅速点了点头。“你可以进去了，Ian。”

他不想去。他想立刻转身跑回家，藏到被单下面，就像他还是孩子时经常做的那样。这是最简单的解决办法，他总是喜欢更简单的选项。然而，Ian一步一步向前，打开了Mickey房间的门。

Mickey坐在床上，他的视线在Mandy身上，她正说着一些Ian听不太清楚的话。他的脸看着没什么变化，他的手臂还绑着绷带。他和两星期之前看起来没什么不同；就好像时间根本没有流逝，而Ian却感觉自从他上次见到Mickey已经过了好几年。Ian越来越接近床，站在了Mandy身后，就好像她会保护他。

“嗨，Mick。”

Mickey挑眉，让Ian的胃里猛地一跳，他盯着他看了一会儿。蓝色的眼睛从Ian转向Mandy，困惑逐渐升起，“我认识你？”

操操操。我是你男朋友。你爱我。我们在一起他妈的五年了。慢慢来。“我是Ian。”

Mickey看起来还是很疑惑，Mandy接过话题，朝Ian笑了笑。那笑容虚假又灿烂，一点都不像Mandy，“你记得Ian吗？”

“不记得？”Mickey哼了一声。这对他来说就是个玩笑。他妹妹在对他恶作剧。Ian感觉他可能会吐。或许他就要吐了。

“好吧。”Ian知道Mandy要做什么，他几乎想让她停下来，但已经太迟了。“你和Ian非常亲密。你们认识有好长时间了。”

Mickey僵住了，他的视线在Ian的脸上和身上徘徊，然后和Ian绿色的眼睛锁定在一起。他的脸上露出厌恶的表情。Mickey知道对话将指向哪里，当然了，从他脸上的表情就能看出来。“我不记得他。”

“没关系。或许有一天你会想起来。”他的心跳漏了一拍。Ian强迫自己站在原地，强迫自己脸上带着麻木的笑容。不要说，Mandy。不要说。 _慢慢来 _。__ “你们俩在一起五年了。”

好吧，这可不是慢慢来。Mickey面露惊讶，他在Mandy和Ian之间来回看着。气愤。大部分是针对他的妹妹，但还有一些是针对Ian的。“你他妈搞什么，Mandy？”

“我是认真的，Mick。你和Ian住在一起。”

“我他妈可不这么认为。”Mickey现在不会再看Ian了。他的眼睛瞪着前方，专注地盯着床对面墙上的一个点。他突然瑟缩了一下，手护住了头，“你说的这些废话让我头疼。我现在能回家吗？这个床太他妈不舒服了。”

当Mandy开始向Mickey解释不行，他还不能回家的时候——尤其是，他唯一的家是和他不认识的人一起的——Ian决定离开。他不想留下来看Mickey看向Ian时脸上的茫然。他不想看那厌恶。Ian转身离开，没有回头，他推开门走进大厅。Castillo医生脸上带着忧伤的微笑，但是他知道她要说的一切。

“我知道。他的记忆可能会回复，他可能有一天会记起我。我只想回家好吗？”没在意他没车。他有现金；他可以坐公交。他给了Castillo医生一个扭曲的微笑然后离开了。医院突然感觉很陌生；他不知道为什么这次感觉不一样了。可能在他没有意识到的时候，他的期望越来越高，但不知什么原因，这次见过Mickey后，Ian感觉他的世界正在崩塌。

做了一小段公交后，Ian发现自己在上班。更加确切地说，他正坐在一个暖和月份里他经常去吃午饭的长凳上。它坐落在一棵很大的柳树下，看起来就像是直接从一本浪漫小说里走出来的。Ian没坐在凳子上，而是坐在树下；他伸展长长的四肢感受着天气的温暖。他很高兴自己在阴凉处。

他的手机自从他离开医院后就一直在震动。Ian不想看它；很可能是Mandy，而他现在还不想说话。他向后靠在树干上，感觉到树皮刺痛着他的背。闭了一会儿眼睛，他让思绪漫游回到Mickey的反应上。

这不公平。这是他的第一个想法。这想法既孩子气又小气，但是他想哭，想尖叫，想跺脚，就像一个蹒跚学步的孩子。不公平。Mickey和Ian都经历了生命中的坎坷，Ian终于感觉他们两人的人生开始步入正轨。他们都有稳定的工作，各自喜欢的工作，他们不是在为挣钱而拼命，他们很幸福。真正的幸福。Ian记得有一晚Mickey喝醉了向他坦白说他从来没想过自己会幸福——听到这个Ian的心都快碎了。他们很幸福，而现在一切都不在了。

决心对Ian来说并不是一个陌生的概念。在他的人生中，有很多时候他都没有选择，只能奋力争取自己想要的。这没什么不同。接受Mickey不认识他的确很荒谬；真是浪费了五年时间。Ian不想面对没有Mickey的未来。他拒绝。

正当Ian沉浸在自己思绪里的时候，他听到一阵脚步声渐渐靠近。他仍然闭着眼睛；不管是谁都不会打扰到他。大学里的大多数学生都认识他，他对他们总是很友好，但现在确实不是合适的时间。Ian听到脚步声离开了小路，开始穿过草地。不管是谁，那人正在朝他走来。真他妈好极了。他等着脚步声停在他前面，然后决定睁开眼睛；他睁眼的时候，那人坐了下来。

“Mandy说你可能在这儿。”

Debbie。他妹妹的声音比随便的一个学生更受欢迎。她朝他挪过去，握住他的手。她的手让人无法承受地温暖而舒适。

“你在这儿做什么？”

Debbie看着他，脸上带着奇怪的微笑，“和你坐在一起，混蛋。”

她把头靠在他的肩膀上，他向后把自己的头靠在树上，享受着双手交握的感觉。他感觉那一天的沉重微微减轻了。Mandy是对的；在这件事里，他远远不是独自一人。Ian紧紧捏了捏Debbie的手，“我不会放弃的，Debs。”

Debbie抬起头，疑惑地看着他，“什么意思？”

“只是……总的来说。我不会放弃自己，放弃Mickey。他会想起我的，我会确保这一点。”

Debbie笑起来，阳光穿过树间绿叶的空隙落下来，照在她的脸上，“我们都会陪着你，Ian。”

—

_两年前//_

“Ian！酱汁烧起来了！”Ian挂了手机把它扔到沙发上，跑进厨房。Yevgeny抬头看着那罐意大利面酱。没着火，也没有烧焦的味道。Yev咧嘴朝Ian笑着，“骗到你啦！”

“哈，哈。”Ian干巴巴地说，玩笑地退了Yev一把，“你爸随时都可能回来，你想从窗户那看着吗？他到的时候你可以告诉我。”

Yev点头，已经严肃地接受了他的任务，他从厨房离开，留下Ian转向酱汁。他的意大利面已经做好了，正放在旁边，等着快好了的酱汁。Ian弯下腰闻了闻，罗勒和番茄的味道向他飘来。让他的肚子咕噜作响，他很高兴快准备好了。这是Mickey最后一天和Gary上班，接下来的一周他要开始创立自己的承包事业了；这是一个值得庆祝的理由，Yevgeny已经适应了这种情况。一个手绘的标语——和他为Mandy画的那个差不多——挂在客厅。

“他来了！他来了！”Yevgeny的小嗓子竟然能发出这么大声音，Ian轻笑着想。他把意大利面酱的火关掉，把它留在炉子上，他穿过起居室，Yev在那里蹦蹦跳跳，“他来了他来了！”

“我们要躲起来吗？”Ian问，Yev兴奋地点头，朝Ian跑过去。他们跑到走廊，躲到视线之外。Ian听到Mickey的钥匙在锁里转动，他和Yev相视一笑。

“我回来了！”Mickey喊道；Ian等着。他在脑海里想象Mickey放下包，然后穿过玄关走进客厅，他听到脚步声，给了Yevgeny一个信号。

“恭喜！”他们一起大叫道，Yevgeny在Mickey身边跳来跳去。Mickey大笑着，向下看着Yev，然后去看Ian。

“这是怎么回事？”

Ian朝Mickey翻了个白眼，Yevgeny指着那块牌子，“我给你做了个标语，爸爸！庆祝你的新工作！”

Mickey弯下腰，把Yev高高地抱起来，在房间里荡来荡去。“是吗？都是你一个人做的吗？”

“是啊！Ian给我买了些新的颜料！”

“他只做了这个？”Mickey再次对上Ian的眼睛，这次他温柔地微笑着，“那我闻到的是什么？”

“晚餐！”Yev在Mickey的怀里扭来扭去，急切地想下去，“Ian做了意大利面——你的最爱，爸爸！That's some Van double Damme!*”

*Van Damme，尚格云顿·范达姆，曾获得欧洲职业空手道协会中量级冠军/获多次比赛冠军/好莱坞动作巨星/“健美冠军”。80年代早期进军影坛，成为了同史泰龙、施瓦辛格和史蒂文·西格尔齐名的动作巨星。

这句显然很社情，但我实在不会翻，大家自行理解一下。有人知道的话欢迎指教啊！

寂静。Yevgeny咧嘴朝Ian大笑着；Mickey咬着嘴唇。Ian确定他这么做只是因为他知道Ian有多喜欢这个动作。可能他以为这样可以减轻不可避免的挨揍。Yev先打破了沉默。

“爸爸让我这么说的。”

“肯定是他。”Ian绷紧声音说道。他勉强微笑着对Yevgeny说，“嘿，Yev。你想把盘子端过来吃晚餐吗？一个一个拿——别一次全拿过来！”

Yevgeny早已经朝厨房跑过去了，打开橱柜，毫无疑问他肯定会引发一些混乱。Mickey一只手搓着后脑勺向Ian走过去，他的眼睛扫向那个标牌，“这个真不错，Ian。”

“别以为你能对我耍花招，Milkovich。”

“叫姓那一套，啊？”Mickey嘟囔着翻了个白眼。操蛋的聪明蛋。这是他对所有问题的回答。

“我不敢相信你竟然告诉他我说了那个！那是好几年前的一个蠢笑话——显然，一个你永远都不会让我忘记的秘密。”Ian从Mickey身前后退一步，没理会他脸上的傻笑。他没生气，真的没。这是一个很可爱的时刻，但他不打算现在就让Mickey知道。Mickey向前走了一步。

“拜托，Ian。你知道他不是那种意思——操，他甚至不知道背后的故事！他甚至都没用在正确的上下文里。我只是告诉他某天说那个挺好玩的。我没想到他会说出来。我以为他早就忘了。”Mickey解释着，靠近Ian。厨房里传来盘子互相碰撞的声音，Ian意识到他这样会让Mickey把他抵在墙上。“我只是觉得那很可爱，而且要是Yev说出来会很好玩。”

“你觉得我可爱？”Ian问，让自己转移了注意力。Mickey一只手抵在Ian脑袋旁边的墙上，另一只手环住他的腰。Mickey第二次翻了个白眼，毁了这气氛。

“不是，Ian。三年了，我不觉得你可爱。完全不，事实上，我觉得你——”

“吻我，白痴，在Yev毁掉厨房之前。”Mickey遵命；向他靠过去，他们的嘴唇碰在一起。Ian永远都不会厌倦这个，他妈的永远。当他们的身体紧贴在一起时，两人都意识到Yevgeny就在旁边的房间里，但他们都不想分开，Ian感到胸口一阵颤动。快乐。他不在乎Mickey和Yev取笑他，他不关心任何事。他们住在桥下他都会开心。他将所有的感受都融入到这一吻中，他的双手在Mickey胸口游走，环上他的脖子。一声巨响让他们分开；Yev细小的声音从厨房传来，Ian紧张地看向Mickey。

“别担心，我会收拾的。”

他们走进厨房。Yevgeny正站在厨房柜台旁边，他手里拿着一半的盘子，另一半在地上碎成了片。Mickey，三人中唯一穿着鞋的人，向Yev走过去，迅速把他带出来。他把他放在客厅地板的地毯上，又回到一摊碎片那里。Yev咬着嘴唇，看起来和他爸毫厘不差。Ian感觉他要哭了。

“没事的，Yev，这种意外经常会发生的。”Ian笑着说，站在Yevgeny身旁，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。Mickey拿了个扫帚来，正在把碎片扫成一堆。当他做完后，一小堆灰尘和盘子碎片堆在他面前，他用从橱柜里拿出来的刷子和铲子把它们扫了起来。当Mickey弯下腰去捡一块散落的碎片时，Ian长长地低声吹了个口哨，“看你爸打扫——他是不是很棒？ Now that is some Van double Damme.”

Yevgeny突然咯咯地笑起来，Mickey站起身，他满脸通红，怒目而视。Ian耸耸肩，咧嘴大笑。

“根本就不是这么用的！”Mickey激动地说，把盘子的碎片扔进垃圾桶。Yevgeny径直走到桌边坐下，他的眼睛直视着炉子上的意大利面。Ian和Mickey坐到长凳上，一起把意大利面和酱汁倒在一起。Mickey正在洗锅，这样酱汁就不会凝固在上面很难清洗，他突然抬头看着Ian。“哦——我忘说了，我终于定了一个名字。”

Ian把意大利面和酱汁放在桌子上，迅速往Yevgeny的盘子里倒了一些。接着他坐下来，用手敲着桌子，“然后？”

Mickey戏剧化地清了清喉咙，和他们一起坐到桌旁，“MM承包。”

Ian大声欢呼，鼓励Yev也这样做。Mickey的脸又红了，Ian大笑；他能一整天都看着Mickey脸红。可爱根本不足以掩饰这一点。“我喜欢！你喜欢吗Yev？”

Yevgeny点头，他的嘴里满是面，红色的酱汁糊满嘴唇。Mickey那天晚上第五次翻了个白眼，他的目光转回到Ian身上。“你真喜欢？”

“是啊。MM承包。听起来很专业。”

“就这个意思，Gallagher。”

真他妈是个聪明蛋。


	12. 神经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're haunting me, you're haunting me."

本章背景音乐：[Nerve__DON BROCO](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=34280422)

“（那些记忆）一直萦绕在我心头，我忘不掉你。”

_两年前//_

Mickey从来没想过会拥有自己的事业；这种事不可能发生在Milkovich家族。大概进进出出监狱，吸毒，酗酒才是他们的作风。Terry以前就过着一种和Mickey完全不同的生活。Mickey有自己的事业，他和Ian住在一起——幸福地，一点都他妈不在乎别人怎么想——而且Yev是任何一个父亲能想象到的最棒的小孩。MM承包已经起步；Mickey给各种供应商和那些年来他合作过的Gary的客户留下了很好的印象。Mickey没花多久就建立起了自己的客户名单。两周内，他就接到了第一单重要生意。

干了一天活，就像是过了一周时间，Mickey很早就回家了，他发现Ian正坐在门前台阶上，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，旁边还有一瓶空的。Mickey皱着眉，沿着小路向他走去，“你还好吗？”

Ian喝了一大口，仰着头大声打了个嗝，“不怎么好样。”

Mickey心里一阵焦虑；他的第一个念头是Ian的药，他早上吃药了没。但Ian对吃药还是挺上心的，Mickey很确定早上他们收拾好的时候他看见他吃了。Mickey把他的包扔在地上，整个人坐到Ian旁边的台阶上。“你要详细解释一下吗？”

“Claire告诉我她要削减更多经费。上班的时间越少，用来帮助那些痛苦的人的时间也就越少。更多孩子辍学，得不到他们需要的关注和照料。”Ian重重耸了耸肩，“不是什么他妈的大事。”

Mickey叹了口气，看向外面的街道。Ian喝完了啤酒，把空瓶子扔到另一个旁边。他看着Mickey又耸了下肩。Mickey摇头，“狗屁，那简直是他妈的狗屁。你什么都做不了吗？”

“没错。除非我想找份新工作。”Ian停顿了一下，显然是在脑子里反复思考这个想法。一辆汽车疾驰而过，Mickey望向街道，开着的车窗里传来刺耳的音乐声。他转向Ian。

“这就是你现在的处境？”

“不，对。我不知道。”Ian深吸一口气闭上眼睛。Mickey能体会他的感受；他这些年来一直都干着一份自己讨厌的工作，仅仅因为他觉得自己没有其他选择。现在Ian的情况相似。

“如果你需要离职的话，你知道我支持你。我们会处理好的。”

Ian靠向他，脑袋靠在Mickey的肩膀上。Mickey轻轻吻了一下Ian的发顶，感觉红毛靠得更近了。他们就这样坐了一会儿；Mickey的手机在口袋里震动，但是他没管。

“我一直在想要不要去上学，心理学，或者社会学。”

“是吗？我要有一个书呆子男朋友了？”Mickey微微打趣，让Ian打了一下他的腿。他笑着自己的机智——就好像真的是一样——感觉手机又在震动。“我特么开玩笑。我已经有个书呆子男朋友了。我觉得你应该去，Gallagher。为什么不呢？”

“自从我最初得到这份工作开始，我就没学习过。”

“又没有多少变化。你学习，考试，然后通过。”

“我感觉我都不知道自己在干什么了——我肯定会是一个到我办公室来寻求帮助的学生。”Ian说道，他现在坐直了身子，长长的胳膊伸过头顶。“我肯定要到Hitomi那边去和她聊挂科的事情。”

“放屁。你会兼职做同样的事情，还能好好学习——你比你的任何一个学生都好。”

“等下，我手机在响。”Ian拿出手机，对着屏幕笑，“Mandy。”

“过去五分钟里，很可能是她一直在轰炸我的手机。”Mickey停下来，Ian接了电话。

“嘿，是啊。真的？好，一会儿见。”Ian对着手机笑了笑，然后挂了电话。他把手机放到脚边的楼梯上，转向Mickey，“显然她有消息要告诉我们，已经在来的路上了。”

“谁他妈想知道是什么消息啊？”Mickey问，差不多是在自言自语。“不管怎么样——我觉得你应该考虑一下。不是说你必须做，但如果你已经这么不开心了，改变只会是好的。”

“你知道你说话的时候眉毛在动吗？”Ian突然说，嘴角挂着一丝得意的笑容，Mickey抑制住想把那个笑容吻走的冲动，反而装出一副生气的样子。

“我他妈没有！”

Ian向后仰着头大小。Mickey脸上带着生气的表情看着他，但他不会让别人知道他有多爱Ian取笑他的样子，他好喜欢看Ian笑。“你有，我一直都有注意到。”

“什么鬼，Gallagher？你就让我这样子走来走去？”Mickey努力让他的眉毛很好地保持不动，但他的表情只让Ian笑得更厉害了。对他的耳朵来说，这简直就是仙乐。

“这又不是你能控制的！再说了，”Ian又靠过去，朝Mickey眨着眼睛，看着像一个见鬼的白痴，“很可爱。”

“见鬼的屁话‘很可爱’。”

“你能闭嘴直接吻我吗，Mick？”Ian问，叠起脚换了个更好的姿势。Mickey假装不愿意，他怒气冲冲地耸了耸肩，就好像他宁愿去做其他事。但是和Ian坐在门前台阶上是他愿意做一辈子的事情。每一天，日复一日。Ian给了他那种感觉；Mickey感觉有无限的可能性。他感觉他们能做任何想做的事情，去任何地方，成为任何人。这种感觉很奇妙，而且是他所不习惯的。但是当他加深和Ian的吻、一只手托着Ian长满小雀斑的脸颊时，他知道他不想习惯这种感觉。每一时刻，每一个吻都是新的，Mickey他妈爱死这个了。

“恶，真恶心！”如果不破坏这样的时刻，妹妹还有什么用呢？Mickey一只手固定着Ian的脸颊，另一只手朝Mandy的大致方向竖了个中指。“真没礼貌。”

“你会知道的。”Mickey说着，终于和Ian分开看向了他妹。她一只手里拿着一张纸，另一只手捂着嘴巴，站在阶梯下面。“所以，你为啥来打扰我们？”

Mandy突然笑得很开心，就好像突然记起来她为什么过来。她几乎激动地颤抖起来，“你们准备好听了吗？”

“我们是不是得坐下？”Ian开玩笑，Mickey朝他哼了一声。Ian小声嘟囔，“没你说过的那些笑话好笑？”

“哎呀，我去！能不斗嘴了吗？”

“你们俩能不能别像老夫老妻那样吵架了，听我说？”Mandy从牙缝里挤出这句话，她的声音微微抬高了一点。她向前一步，又笑了起来。她激动地把纸片举到他们面前，就好像期待着他们能够神奇地知道上面写着什么，“我已经完成训练了，我现在是一个注册护士了。”

Ian发出了一种Mickey不确定自己是否从任何人那里听到过的声音。那是一种叫喊和尖叫的奇怪混合，但是没有人在意；他们都跳起来冲向Mandy，把她拉进一个奇怪的三人拥抱，祝贺她。她努力想把他们推开，但她并不是真心这么做的；Mickey对自己的妹妹越来越感到自豪。他看得出她也很享受。

“太棒了！这必须要庆祝！”Ian说着话，笑容对上Mandy。“出去吃完饭？杰克逊大道？”

“给Grace和Debbie打电话，看他们能来吗？”Mickey建议，Ian点头，已经拿起手机开始拨号了。Mickey转过头去看Mandy，她正在看她的证书。“我为你骄傲，你个肮脏的小Milkovich。”

Mandy开玩笑地推了他一把，轻轻打了一下他的胳膊。“我也很骄傲。”

—

一小时稍过一点后，他们已经坐在了一家爱尔兰酒吧里，桌子上放着披萨，每个人都有很多啤酒。Debbie和Grace尽力赶到，他们五人举着酒听Ian说话。

“敬Mandy，她超越了所有Milkovich的期待——靠，所有南区人的期待——成为了芝加哥能够见证的最他妈好的一位护士！”桌子周围响起了一片欢呼声，他们一起喝起了酒。他们喝着酒，沉默片刻——Mandy向后仰着脖子，几乎一口气全喝完了。她大声打了个嗝，环顾他们所有人，咧开嘴大笑。

“谢谢你们。”Mickey几乎能感受到所有人的注意力都集中到她身上，她有点尴尬；她的脸颊微微泛红，但那可能是酒精的原因，Mickey暗自想。“我其实不知道自己能成功。”

“嘿，你做得超级棒！”Debbie从Mickey的另一边探出头，朝Mandy的方向笑着，“事实上，看看我们！南区垃圾变成了世界专业的成年人！”

Grace急于反对，差点把嘴里的酒喷出来，“嘿！说你们自己就行了——别把我算到你们这些人里面！”

“哦是啊，Grace，我们都忘了你是北区的上流人，比我们这些人好多了。”Mickey插嘴说，很高兴Grace的胳膊够不着他。Grace狠狠瞪了他一眼；他最终会为此付出代价。

“北区上流人——操你们。”Grace嗤之以鼻，把鼻子都翘到了天上。

“哦得了，Grace。你就跟我们这些人一样垃圾——你可能是在北区长大的，但你的行为举止可不像是。”Mandy俏皮地对Grace眨了眨眼睛。Ian笑着，看着围绕在他身边的谈话，Mickey对上了他的视线。他们相视一笑，Ian的手悄悄摸上Mickey的腿。

“我上的是该死的天主教学校，里面的女孩没一个是圣人。”Grace轻轻摇着头坦白。

“就好像我不知道一样。”Mandy嘟囔，更多是在自言自语，而不是给其他人说，但Grace还是朝她竖了个中指。Mickey一直都觉得很诡异，她们俩约了一年会，分手之后竟然还能相处得这么好；有时候他都想知道她们这么亲密，会不会复合。

“回到我刚说的，”Debbie开始说话了，她翻着白眼，“看看我们成长的糟糕环境，再看看我们现在。”

“是啊，Mickey和他的同性恋男友住在一起，有一个孩子，还有自己的事业——他简直就是生活在21世纪美梦里嘛！”Mickey的视线射向Grace；她大笑着，显然对自己的玩笑非常自豪。他隔着桌子瞪着她。Ian只是笑着，更紧地捏了捏Mickey的腿。

“你只是嫉妒他比你生活更稳定，Gracie！”Ian调笑。Mickey哼了一声，Grace的脸颊彻底变成了深红色。Ian触到了她的神经。

“现在是私人恩怨了，Gallagher。你特么给我小心一点。”

“行了，Gracie，冷静。”Mickey摇着头，长长喝了一口酒，“为我们所有人他妈的做自己想做的事情，并为此感到高兴，怎么样？”

“好啊，而且不能因为暂时单身就嘲笑别人。”Grace瞪着Ian嘟囔。他们都举起酒，欢呼着碰在一起。Mickey看着周围那些构成了他生命中最美好部分的人，他只感到幸运。

—

_三周后//_

距离夏天又近了一周，高温使得人们晚上越来越难以入睡。Mandy再没来过夜；她抱怨说两人睡在一张床上太热了，而且他们的沙发也不舒服。Ian没怎么在意——床回来挺好的。他还是睡在Mickey那一边，并决定一直睡到Mickey回来。只有到那时Ian才会再睡回他自己的那边。伸展他的长腿，扔掉横在他身上的床单——就算这样都太他妈热了——Ian想知道Mickey会不会记得他通常睡在床的哪一边。Ian已经习惯了睡在另一边，并悄悄希望他能说服Mickey换一下。

Ian又好久都没去看Mickey。他不觉得这在这个阶段有什么意义；自从Ian上次去过之后，Mickey的记忆还没有任何重大突破，他不想强迫他。Ian拒绝放弃，尤其是不努力就放弃，但是他也不想强迫Mickey试着记起一些他的大脑不让他回忆的东西。但他还是一直去医院。有很多次他就只是坐在候诊室里，带着一本书或者笔记本电脑。他只是想在那里，知道Mickey就在附近。有时候Mandy或者Svetlana会和他坐在一起，但大多数时候都只有他一人。

今天，他回到医院，和神经科医生还有Castillo医生进行了一次谈话。这次更严肃，她说。他们会讨论Mickey的未来，还有出院日期。正是这一点让Ian抓狂。他们像上次一样坐在同一个会议室里，但这次没有实习生。Ian想知道为什么；这次见面更严肃吗？他不想细想这件事。

这次来的人也更多。Debbie和Lip也在这，还有Mandy，Grace和Svetlana。Fiona在照顾Yevgeny，所以Svetlana才能来。这只让Ian感觉更紧张了，来了这么多人。这么多人在里面，会议室显得更小了，很难不让人产生幽闭恐惧。Debbie似乎体会到了他的感受，她把椅子往他旁边挪了一下，握住他的手，给了他一个坚定的微笑。他很幸运能拥有如此之多的兄弟姐妹；Ian无法想象没有他们的成长。

“好了，大家，感谢你们今天能过来。”Castillo医生说话了，Ian胃里的神经绷得更紧了。“现阶段我没有太多要说的，只是随着会议的进行，欢迎你们提出任何问题。我们希望你们尽可能地了解情况。Gray医生？”

那个和他名字一样单调乏味的人站起来，环顾他们所有人。他手里拿着一沓文件，他摆弄了一会儿，清了下喉咙。他的视线和Ian相对，然后又移回到他的文件上。Ian把手从Debbie手中抽出来，把它们平放在他面前的桌子上，在Gray医生准备说话的时候深吸了一口气。“大家早上好，我想先说，自从我们上次见面后，Mickey已经取得了很大的进步。他在保留新的记忆了——比如他儿子的真实年龄——而且每一天对于为什么住院，他都越来越清晰。”

Ian的皮肤下有什么东西在刺痛着他；‘进步’这个词让他难受，他咬着嘴唇，然后决定说出来。去他的。“如果他还是不知道我是谁的话，也不算有多重大的进步。”

Gray医生紧紧抿着嘴唇，他的眼神再一次寻找到Ian。他的眼中没有情感。这个男人如此空洞。“他可能永远都不会恢复那些记忆。”

就好像医生一拳揍在了Ian脸上。他不知道说什么，不知道如何回复。Ian猛地把手从桌子上拉到膝盖上，紧紧攥在一起。Debbie紧紧抓着他的腿，想要稳住他，但是他不知道这是否有效。Lip脸上带着愤怒看着Ian；他面向Gray医生。

“你知道什么叫委婉吗，混球？”

Castillo医生低下头，显然对于见面如此之快的走向而感到失望。Ian根本不在乎Lip是不是在生气；他哥哥只是在表达他不能表达的情绪。Gray医生瞎翻着他的文件结巴了一会儿。他灰色的眼睛紧紧盯住Lip，“听着年轻人，我在这个行业很长时间——”

“没错，我见过你之后你至少说了三次了。我他妈不在乎你的资历认证。有一种可以和那些正在经历这种烂事的人交谈的方式，但不是这样。”

“我只是说——”

“Mickey可能永远都不记得Ian，对。我们他妈听到了。有点难听的消息，是吧？”Ian听着他哥哥为他挺身而出，他的双手在颤抖。Lip瞪着医生，他的眼神阴暗；其他所有人都安静看着他们的互动。“或许下次说话之前，你该好好想想你说的话听起来怎么样。”

“不管怎么样，我在这一行很长时间了。”桌边坐的所有人都大声呻吟起来，Lip重重翻了个白眼。“在这个阶段来看，Mickey找回所有遗失的记忆的可能性非常低。”

“那在你从业这么多年里，”Grace插了进来，她的声音里充满讽刺，“就从来没见过奇迹？”

Gray医生没说话；这证明了Lip和Grace试图说的话，但对Ian来说还不够。他看到了自己的未来，而Mickey正在淡出他的生活。他绝望地希望地面会将他撕开，把他整个吞下。Castillo医生清了清喉咙，看着他们所有人，然后瞥了一眼Gray医生。

“现在这个时间很敏感，但你们还是要讨论一些事情。鉴于Mickey的进步，我们觉得一周后他就能出院了。”一周，一周后Mickey就会重回世界，但这次没有Ian。这他妈怎么行？“他在很长一段时间里都会反复出现一些症状；头疼，疲劳，眩晕。可能要很长时间才能减轻，这段时间里Mickey需要你们的支持。Mandy，我知道你已经联系了他的保险公司，并且安排了日常护士来帮助他过渡。我建议开始的时候有人能陪他过夜；他还是可能会退步，忘记一些事情。”

Ian准备回家了；他不知道他还要在这里坐多久，听着他们讨论Mickey，而他自己却像一个陌生人。Ian现在确实是陌生人。他感觉自己和这个会议室格格不入。他不会成为Mickey新生活的一部分，他不会参与其中。那他为什么还要坐在这听他们把他自己的生活一点一点撕碎呢？简直就是折磨。Ian把注意力集中到手上，他研究着指甲，手握成了拳头。Debbie还坐在他旁边，她的手坚实地放在Ian的腿上，但那也没让他能感觉好受一点。他们任何人都无能为力，也无话可说；Mickey永远都不会想起他是谁。这一切还有什么意义呢？

“Ian？你有什么补充的吗？”他一直没听；他们都看着他，脸上满是同情，Ian憎恨这个。

“没。”他嘟囔着再次低下头。谈话继续；他听到Mandy问头晕的问题，Mickey该如何应对每种症状。

“大多数情况下睡觉就行。他不应该强迫自己去做任何他觉得不能胜任的事情，而且其他人也不能逼他。他的大脑在努力自我修复，就是说，如果他觉得自己需要睡觉的话，就让他去睡。”Castillo医生回答。随着声音渐渐平息，她环顾四周看着他们，“还有人有问题吗？”

话就在他的舌尖上；他为什么不问？他有权利和房间里的其他人一样得到答案。“他不记得我有什么特别的原因吗？”

Gray医生缓缓摇了摇头，把注意力集中到Ian身上，他没理会瞪着他的Lip，这是让他友好对待Ian的警告。“没有，没特别的原因。这一领域的医学和研究是在不断发展的。脑科专家认为我们的记忆是由大脑分开的两部分进行获取和储存的。很有可能Mickey大脑的那一部分受到了损伤，失去了以前的记忆——比如你是谁——但他的大部分记忆中心都完好无损。就像以前说过的，记忆总是有可能就在那里的某个地方，但现在来看，不太可能。”

Ian点了点头。他不知道自己在期待什么回答。如果实话说他有什么感受，他在等着某人突然冲进来说他们找到了一种神奇的治疗方法能让Mickey的所有记忆都回来。或者是一位护士进来说Mickey在找Ian。意识到这些场景只是梦，就好像一颗药丸卡在喉咙里难以下咽。

“我们希望你们从这里开始进行一次讨论。你们需要制定一些计划，比如Mickey要住在哪儿，谁来照顾他这类事情。你们有很多可供选择的资源；我会给你们一个名单，你们可以联系他们帮忙。这里还有一个支持小组，每月在我们的一个会议室举行，为了那些严重脑损伤患者的家属。”Castillo医生停顿了一下，看向Ian；她脸上的同情让Ian想吐。“尽量不要感到太沮丧；Mickey不久就要出院，这是积极的一步。”

那之后不久，见面会就结束了；医生们鱼贯而出，留下其他人坐在这里，不知道去哪儿。Ian在座位上伸了个懒腰，他的腿差点碰到桌子另一头的Lip。Ian环顾四周，试图在脸上挂上一抹微笑，“那我们就开始讨论吧？”

Svetlana朝他皱眉。会议期间她一直没说话，但现在她在座位上慢慢向前移动，转向他，“你需要休息，Ian。”

“不，我不需要。我们得讨论这个，制定计划，不管是什么。”

“我觉得我们应该在你感觉好一些的时候再讨论。”她回复，眉毛皱得更深了。Mandy在她旁边点头，安静地同意，他感觉他们又都看着他。

“Lana，我向你保证我真的想现在就说。如果现在不的话，我不确定还会不会发生。”Ian咬紧牙关说；他不想朝任何一个人发火，但他感觉自己快要接近沸点了。这一切对他来说太过了，他只想躺下，忘掉一切。“能开始了吗？”

“等等——我们不能待在这。他们一会儿还要用。而且Iggy也应该在场。”Grace指出，Ian想尖叫。往后拖只会更糟糕。

“我们为什么不让Iggy去Mickey家呢，我们在那见面？”Lip建议。Mickey家。不是Ian家。Ian没理会，至少尝试过。

“听起来不错！”Ian用一种虚假的热情说着，那骗不了任何人，他站起身。Debbie的手从他腿上滑下去，她抬头看着他，眼中带着担忧。

“我在路上带些食物还是咖啡？”大家都跟着Ian从桌边站起来，Lip问道。

“都要。”Grace低声说，带头走向门口，“我得喝好多大杯咖啡来挺过今早。”

他们鱼贯走出房间，朝医院门口走去，在哪儿站了一会商量谁和谁拼车。Ian靠着墙看他们讨论，就好像他飘在他们上方。医院在移动，人们熙熙攘攘地过去，脸上带着高兴或者悲伤。他能看到他们的嘴在动，说着什么。Lip和Grace在就某件事点头同意；Mandy用手戳着Iggy的肋骨开玩笑。Ian感觉自己迷失了。他周围的所有东西都在向前移动，一直在向前，但是他感觉被困住了。他怎么能抛下Mickey前进呢？时间拒绝为他移动。Ian只是站在那，等待着，等待着他也不知道的东西。


	13. 其他人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crawl back to life, it's been far too long."

本章背景音乐：[Crystallized-Young the Giant](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28177026)

“爬回正轨，已经过了太久。”

_三周后//_

Ian是第一个到家的。这很正常，因为他有钥匙。他踏入家门，缓缓环顾四周；他开始意识到他不会再和Mickey住在一起了。这个房子一开始就是Mickey的；当他们决定要同居的时候，没多想就搬来了这里。这和Ian的旧房子比起来简直就是天壤之别，Mickey房子距离他们俩上班也都比较近。而且早在Ian搬进来之前，这里就是他家了。在搬进来之前，他在这里度过了无数个夜晚，Mickey甚至还说总有一天Ian在这里会比他自己还自在。他不会再住在这里，这个想法他现在还不想深入思考。

关上身后的大门，Ian走进屋里。尽管时间还早，但空气还是很闷热。那天早上他没来得及打开门窗通风，就赶去医院开会了，现在他花了点时间打开了所有窗户。然而外面没有多少风，所以也没能降低温度。Ian尽力不去想接下来会发生什么；讨论未来。至少不到迫不得已的时候，还能不想。对于拖延术，他可是相当精通。被诊断出患有躁郁症之前那么长时间，他一直都在练习。

等着众人到来的时候，Ian完全不知道自己该做些什么。他没想到他们要花这么长时间；大家都是一起离开的。Grace已经联系了Iggy，让他来Mickey家和大家见面。Ian有种感觉，有什么大事要发生了——他的胸膛时不时地收紧，紧张感慢慢地充满全身。医院会议之前，这种紧张感就有了迹象，Ian知道它随时有可能爆炸。

一阵急促的敲门声把他吓了一跳，然后Mandy打开前门走了进来，后面紧紧跟着Grace和Svetlana。Ian朝她们迅速笑了一下，转身走向厨房。他不知道为什么，他只知道他现在还不想说话。早餐用过的盘子还放在水池里，Ian打开水龙头，他的手放在水流下面，等着水温升上来。

前门又一声巨响，Ian知道又有人来了，但他不确定是谁。他把注意力集中在满是热肥皂水的水槽上。他双手放在里面，拿着那天早上他用来盛麦片的碗浸在水里。水温在升高，但在他意识到这一点之前，他的手已经开始烧了。Ian猛地把双手拿出来，举到面前；它们一片通红，但没有烫伤。他狠狠摇了摇头——他见鬼的在干什么？Ian扔下放着脏盘子的水槽，在旁边一块洗碗抹布上把手擦干。客厅传来很多声音，他朝那边走过去。

“Ian——你特么能坐下来吗？”他走进客厅的时候，Svetlana说。他瞪着她，等她详细说明。“你一直在动。趁你还能的时候，消停一会儿。”

Ian笑了，这是他长久以来第一次真心的笑容，“这话可是出自一个什么都操的女人之口。”

但他还是听从了，瘫坐在那张没人的沙发上；Mandy，Grace和Svetlana挤在另一张沙发上。Grace在看手机，“Iggy马上就来，Debbie和Lip去买咖啡了。”

“这感觉好诡异。”Mandy说着，抬起双腿盘坐在沙发上。她看起来很小只，没占多少空间；事实上，Ian心里暗笑，这三个女孩儿坐在一起很舒服，尤其是其中的两个。Ian可没有错过Grace的手，和它时不时在Mandy腿上磨蹭的方式。“真希望Mick在这。”

Ian沉默着赞同Mandy的话，他感到一阵悲伤。前门突然开了，Iggy走了进来，他瘦高又笨拙。他一边抬头向所有人打招呼，一边朝客厅走来，然后坐在了电视前面的地上，“我们在等谁？”

“Debbie和Lip。”Grace回答后他们都陷入了沉默。Svetlana的手机响了，她打开它，笑了起来。他心不在焉地想知道她为什么笑。Ian听到一辆车停了下来，Lip和Debbie到了；他的焦虑加剧了。所有人都等着，脚步声越来越接近大门；感觉像是一部恐怖电影。他们俩终于走了进来，手里拿着好几杯咖啡，还有一个闻起来像新鲜烘焙的纸袋子，Ian喘了口气，他都不知道自己什么时候屏住呼吸了。

“还买了些松饼，没什么理由。”Lip一边走一边说。Debbie径直走向Ian，扑通一声坐到他身旁，迅速捏了捏他的手。所有人都尴尬地坐好了，一只手里端着咖啡，另一只手里拿着一块松饼，大家都看着彼此。没人知道要做什么或者说什么。

“好吧，如果没人知道要说什么的话，那我只想说，那个操蛋的Gray医生就是个傻逼混球。”Lip开口了，他喝了口咖啡，从地上坐的位置看着其他人。Mandy摇着头哼了一声。

“还用得着你说嘛。他见鬼的直接退休好了。”她评论道，他们都发出赞同的声音。Ian不知道说些什么来开启他们为此而来的那个话题；他看着手里的松饼，一点都不饿。

“Grace给我说了事情的经过。我只是不明白为什么他不记得Ian，Ian对他那么重要。”Iggy说，他的视线寻找着房间对面Ian的眼睛。他和Mickey有太多相似之处，这让Ian看着Iggy的时候头疼，但他还是成功挤出来一个微笑。Iggy出人意料地贴心。他生命中Milkovich家的三个人都很贴心。“这说不通啊。”

“这是因为他的大脑出问题了，笨蛋。又不是说他选择不记得Ian。”Mandy生气地冲着她兄弟说道，但Ian不得不咬紧牙关，才避免因为Mandy的措辞对她发难。“你有时候真是个蠢蛋。”

“去死Mandy。”

“你俩能不能别他妈玩兄妹争宠的戏码了？”Lip突然问。他坐在Ian和Debbie坐的沙发前面的地板上，双腿交叉放在前面，手里拿着吃了一半的松饼，“我们不是因为这个才到这儿来的。”

“妈的，你为什么来这，Lip？”Iggy问，向下看着Lip。Debbie深深叹了口气，她眯起眼睛看着他们。

“你们都闭嘴吧。我们来这是为了Mickey——和Ian。停止你们的争吵，我们能他妈继续了吗？”显然这就是她能成为一个好保姆的原因，当然要去掉脏话。Iggy和Lip都低下头看向各自的腿，Mandy朝Iggy的方向摇了摇头。大家都没说话，没人知道该如何继续，Debbie再次控制了场面，“好吧。首先，Mickey的保险都搞定了吗？”

Mandy立刻点头，她正在咽满嘴的巧克力松饼，“我觉得你不想处理这件事，Ian，所以我直接去做了。保险里面覆盖了他的事故，会有一个护士来家里照顾他，还有一个人——可能是同一个人？我也不知道——来打扫和做饭。”

“那不是应该我们做的吗？”Grace转过头去问Mandy。她的手放在Mandy的腿上。Ian想问Mandy这个问题，但不是现在，不是在所有人面前。但毫无疑问他会忘记这件事。他把注意力重新集中到对话上。

“没错，但是我们也要尽量利用他们提供的资源。本周会有人给我回复，他们的服务包括哪些天的哪些时辰。其他时间就要我们自己做了。”她环视所有人，视线在Ian身上徘徊了一会儿。“我想我们能弄清楚我们都有什么工作，然后搞定谁能做什么。”

“我能和孩子们一起过来。他不认识我是谁，但是或许我能在他睡觉的时候做饭。”Debbie轻松地说，她试图开个玩笑，却并没有带来多少笑声。Ian甚至没法挤出一个微笑。

“听着，我知道他的大脑有毛病，”Iggy说，他的用词让Ian很生气，但他还是没开口，他什么都不能说，因为他害怕只要一开口，情绪的波动就会涌出来。“但要是我们给他看Ian的照片呢？或者给他讲故事？你们又没忘记他和Ian在一起的事情。”

Iggy说话的口气就好像Ian不在这里，他对此完全没有意见。现在他很满足于倾听他们的对话。他不知道如何表达他脑中混乱的想法。Mandy翻了个白眼，瞪着她哥哥，“你以为我没试过？Mickey不想听。他又回到柜子里面了，Ig。他一点儿都不知道他有多公开，也不知道他有个未——男朋友。”

Ian猛地抬起头，他很确定Mandy刚才要说未婚夫，但是她没看他的眼睛，他也不打算现在纠结这一点。Iggy皱着眉头，显然得出了和Ian一致的结论，Ian也没有错过Mandy那微微摇头的动作。Svetlana插了进来，一边说着话一边在空中摆手，“我觉得总有一天会想起来的。我认识Mickey比你们大多数人都要早；我是你们记忆里他唯一的女朋友。我从来没见他像爱Yevgeny和Ian这样爱过别人。你们别忘了这一点。”

泪水刺痛了Ian的眼睛，他气愤地眨着眼睛把它们憋了回去，不想动。咖啡还在手里，渐渐地失去了温度。松饼让他想吐，所以他把它放到了沙发旁边的桌子上。Grace在向Svetlana微笑，感激这乐观的态度，但这对Ian毫无用处。他早就忘了如何保持乐观。

“希望如此，Lana。”Debbie说道，她的声音温柔。

“我会让他想起他的红毛男孩。”Ian大声嗤笑着Svetlana的用词；Mandy也咯咯笑了起来。“Yevgeny也会帮他。”

Ian不知道该如何思考。一万多个想法从他脑海中闪过；Mickey住在哪儿，他的工作怎么办。这个‘护理’进行的时候Ian在哪里。Svetlana和Grace开始拿Yev如何帮助Mickey开玩笑，Ian被排除在外。又来了，这种成为一个局外人的感觉开始在他身上蔓延。他感觉自己不被需要，好像他和此事无关。Debbie在其他们开玩笑的时候安静地看着他，她握住他的手。他想捏一下她的手，告诉她他有多么感谢她，但他没这么做。

“好了，所以说，我们可以轮流过来给他做饭，陪他。”Lip小心翼翼地说；他们对于自己说话的用词都非常谨慎，不想让Ian难过。要是他们知道他脑子里在想什么的话。“我讨厌自己是那个要问……”

Lip拖长了语调。Ian耳朵里一直在响的警报突然停下了；Mickey住在哪？这个问题现在已经充满了整个屋子。没有人看Ian，甚至是Debbie也没有。他坐在那儿，不知道做什么，也不知道说什么。

“还有人要咖啡吗？”Lip站起来，他起身的时候膝盖发出咯咯的声音，他双臂举过头顶伸了个腰。他没问Ian，从他手里拿走了冷掉的咖啡，穿过客厅向厨房走过去，“我去烧水。”

“工作怎么样，Mandy？”Debbie安静地问。Ian站起来，他不想在他们打发时间的时候待在这里，等着那些没人愿意谈论的事情。他嘟囔了一句要去洗手间，然后离开了客厅，沿着走廊走到卫生间。他把自己关在里面，锁上门坐在马桶盖上。他双手抵着头，深深地叹息，一瞬间所有的情感都回到了他的身上。

Mickey住在哪儿？他晚上睡在哪儿？他会把哪里称之为家？有很大的可能性Ian必须得搬走，这个想法他已经忽略很久了。但这是最合理的。让Mickey住在其他地方会让他很困惑，对他的复原没有帮助。但他不知道Ian是谁，也不想知道。他们没办法住在一起。

唯一的选择正摆在Ian面前，他想闭上眼睛直到这个想法消失，让头脑中形成另一个主意。然而什么都没有，他知道不会有其他主意。他只能这么做。Ian深吸了一口气，慢慢地呼出，然后站起身。他站在洗手池前面，打开冷水让它流在手上，接着把水往脸上泼了几把。冷水刺激了他的神经，这正是他想要的；它把他拉回了现实。他知道他必须做的事和必须说的话。

等他回去的时候，所有人都在等他。他们默默地谈论Yevgeny最近的一个学校作业，Ian回到沙发上Debbie旁边的位置。她立刻又握住了他的手，轻轻捏了捏。这次他回应了她，感觉一点活力回归了他的身体。这么久以来Ian一直感到迷失，不知道做什么；终于下定决心让他感觉好多了，即使这是个很糟的决定。

“你还好吗？”其他人说话的时候Debbie小声问他。她的眼中充满了担忧。她指了指腿上的手机，“Fiona发来了她的问候。她正在带Yev和Liam去他们喜欢的公园。”

“我没事，Debs，谢谢你。”Ian说，他是真心的。他努力不去忘记他有这些兄弟姐妹是多么幸运，即使他们大多数时候都会惹他生气。

他们俩转向房间，听着Iggy和Mandy争论谁在学校的时候做的科学作业最好。

“你他妈得了吧，Ig。你基本就没去过学校，是我获得的那个见鬼的奖！”

“获奖？放屁——那是我！”

“其实——不，等等！是Mick！他获得了那个科学课的优秀证书，不是我俩。”Mandy几乎是喊出来的，她的声音很高，因为她意识到他们两说的都不对。“他以前一直就比我俩聪明。”

“现在也是。”Grace喊道，Ian因为她的评价笑起来。Mandy在旁边猛地戳了她一下，弄得她手里的咖啡洒了几滴。两人脸上闪过一丝光亮，Ian谨慎地看着；她俩有情况啊。他不知道是什么，但现在他还要担心那个即将到来的讨论，他一点也不在乎。

“Mickey比房间里所有人都聪明。”Ian打趣道，很享受Svetlana脸上的愤怒表情。

“嘿，carrot boy。小心着点你在跟谁说话！”Ian朝她咧嘴，暂时忘了所有事情，享受取笑她的乐趣。

“话说，carrot boy是怎么来的？”Iggy问，视线从Ian转向Svetlana。Mandy又想朝她哥哥翻白眼。

“你认真的吗，Iggy？你就这么笨？”

“去你的！”

“Ian的头发是他妈橘红色的，像一个胡萝卜。”Mandy熟练地对Iggy发出了嘲笑的声音。她摇了摇头，脸上充满鄙视，“你觉得你能把两件事联系起来吗，笨蛋。”

“我去，Mandy，只是因为——”

“行了行了！”作为和平守护者，Debbie提高嗓门，希望大家能在Iggy和Mandy的争吵声中听到她的声音。兄妹两闭上嘴巴，将视线转向Debbie。“冷静，孩子们。”

Mandy朝Debbie竖了个中指，两人又相视而笑。有时候，想到他们两家如此紧密地联系在一起，Ian就忍不住笑意，尤其是在他们的童年时代，他们是那么亲密。Debbie对Mickey和Mandy就像她和Ian一样亲近；在过去的五年里，Mickey不止一次提到过，Debbie是唯一一个他想倾诉某个特定问题的人。Mandy和Ian自从第一次见面后就是最好的朋友；Milkovich家和Gallagher家在那么多方面都联系在一起，没有什么能让他们分开。

“我们能开始讨论眼前的实际问题了吗?”Lip小心地问道，他没看Ian的眼睛，而是奇怪地看着随便一个家具。他的问题让他们沉默了片刻，因为他们都在想该如何回复。

“好吧，这不是很明显吗？”Iggy说，Ian没看Mandy都能肯定她在翻白眼。“他和Ian待在这里。”

尽管已经在脑海里模拟了他需要做的事和说的话，Ian还是没法让自己说什么。谢天谢地，Grace指出了Iggy的计划中那一微小的瑕疵。她的声音轻柔，和缓。她在努力不伤害Ian，然而还是很疼。“他不知道Ian是谁，Iggy。”

“我他妈知道！”Iggy激动地说，他清了下嗓子，给了Grace一个抱歉的眼神，“我只是说——和Ian住在这可能会让他恢复记忆。”

“我不知道那可不可行。”Debbie平静地说，她不想进一步反对Iggy。她从沙发上坐起来，比划着手，“Castillo医生说不要强迫Mickey去想一些不是自然回忆起来的事情。我们都希望他能好起来，想起Ian，但我不觉得强迫是个好主意。”

“你说的不错。”Iggy盯着地板，双头抱着脑袋嘟囔。Debbie冷静地向后靠到座位上，她甚至没看Ian，就握住了他的手。

“有什么主意吗？”Lip问。没人打算说；没人想说。但是说实在的，Ian不怪他们。他不想去想，那些已经到他舌尖上的话。但他的呼吸很稳，他的手也没颤抖。Ian知道，在内心深处，他知道这是正确的举动。只是这也太他妈难接受了。

“他住这里。”

没人回答Ian，也没人让他说清楚他是什么意思；他们都知道他想说什么。Ian坐直了一点，稍微抬起头。Mandy用她那双闪亮的眼睛看着他。Grace握着她的手，Ian能看到在她的手的用力按压下，那块皮肤正在变得苍白。这么多的支持包围着他——他能做到的。

“我搬出去Mickey就能住了。毕竟，这本来就是他的房子。”Ian继续说，尽力不去看Mandy脸上的受伤和震惊。Lip沉默着，没去看任何人。Ian不想让他们改变他的想法；他在其他人说话之前继续说，“我会付一半房租，因为他还没法上班。”

“Ian——什——不，别说傻话了。”Grace边说边缓缓摇着头。Ian抬起手阻止了她。

“还有什么选择呢，Grace？我不能待在这。Mickey不能搬走——他已经够糊涂了。一开始这就是他家，现在也应该是。就这样。”

“肯定有别的办法。”Iggy站在他的位置轻声说，还是不抬头看人。

“没有。”Ian沉声说。他早就深思熟虑过了，不管别人给他什么选择，他都不想收回自己的决定。

“那你去哪？”Mandy几乎是在自言自语，她的眼睛湿润，含着泪水不肯落下，就好像是她倔强地不让它们落下。“你可以和我住。”

“在你的鞋盒子里？”Ian蹩脚地开着玩笑，但没人笑，他觉得自己好傻。这不是笑不笑的问题，“我去Fiona家。”

Ian甚至都没跟Fiona提，但是他知道她会同意的。他会尽可能让这一切变成暂时的——然而再次独自生活这个主意不是个容易的想法。和家人住一段时间会是个很好的过渡。再说，他需要从Mickey身上分散注意力。他甚至可以睡到他之前的家里，如果Carl不介意的话。

“肯定还有别的办法。”Iggy又说，他现在抬头看着Ian。他的眼睛大睁着，充满了悲伤，看着和Mickey如此相似的眼睛，Ian几乎要崩溃了。Ian转开了视线，去看他自己的哥哥。

“没其他办法。这是最合理的。我会和Fiona住到我可以负担得起自己的住处为止。”

“等等——负担得起你自己的住处？什么？”Lip问，左边的眉毛高高地挑了起来。Mandy看着Ian，但他没理她；她在其他人之前明白了过来。

“Mickey和我不会再在一起了。我没法和一个不记得我的人继续下去，Lip。我不会回这里了。”

Ian的话震惊了所有人；Mandy默默地哭泣着，Grace更紧地握住了她的手。Ian不想看他们任何一个人。Debbie的手在他自己手里成了累赘。她和其他人一起瞪着他，这让他神经紧张起来。他想让他们立刻离开。但他不能把他们赶出去。所以Ian只能挤出一个奇怪的笑容，看向他们。

“这是就合理的做法了。我没事。我做的决定，我坚持。”Ian开口了，他的大脑在急速运转寻找一个能让他们快点离开的接口。他的笑容骗不了任何人，他想在自己完全崩溃之前让他们离开，“我不想赶你们走，但是我得去上班了。”

这句话就像咒语一样生效了；所有人都行动起来。感觉就好像葬礼之后突然清醒过来。大家走过来拥抱他的时候，Debbie站在他身旁。Svetlana用一种冷酷的眼神看着他，她的拥抱很僵硬。

“你做了错误的决定，carrot boy，你知道的。”

“没其他办法了，Lana。”Ian尽力说道。他身心俱疲，不想再说下去了，他已经没有了斗志，“替我给Yev一个拥抱，告诉他我很快就会见到他。”

她轻摇着头走了，但Ian知道他说什么都不能让她感觉好一点，考虑到他自己都感觉这么糟。在差点哭出来的Mandy之后，只剩下了Debbie。Ian忙着收拾乱扔的咖啡杯和吃了一半的松饼，努力把它们都捡起来。Debbie在帮忙，但她一直看着他。他等着她说话，但她只是瞪着他。

他们走到厨房，把垃圾扔到垃圾桶里，尴尬地在那站了一会儿。Debbie朝他伸出双臂，他向她走过去，泪水滚滚落下。他伤心欲绝，泣不成声。在他意识到发生了什么之前，他的胸膛就已经起伏不定；刚才他还感觉挺好的，还能面对自己的决定，而现在这个选择拍在了他的脸上。Ian的腿在颤抖，他需要坐下。餐桌是最近的，他瘫倒在椅子上，Debbie站在他身侧，双臂依旧环抱着他。她用手摩挲着他的背，慢慢地上上下下，他努力想把注意力集中到这上面。

但没用。他脑子里唯一的想法就是五年之后，他又要单身了。那个词听起来很陌生，闻所未闻。单身，他一个人，独自。有那么多方式去形容，但最终都回到了相同的两个词上。没有Mickey。他的衬衫领子周围潮湿，他知道这是因为眼泪。但它们就是停不下。Ian感觉他的下半生都会这样度过；趴在厨房餐桌上，身体颤抖流着眼泪。

为什么他的人生变化这么快？一个月前，他最大的担心还是一张过期的电费账单，还有Mickey是不是对他失去兴趣了。而现在他正在彻底失去Mickey，搬进姐姐家。这简直太他妈荒谬了。

“我知道这很难，Ian，但是我希望你能冷静一下，好吗？”Debbie柔声说，她的手还在Ian背上上下轻抚。他吸入一口空气，把注意力集中到她的手上。“就这样，我不想你把自己弄生病了。再深呼吸几次。”

Ian照她说的做；事实就是，他已经筋疲力尽了，甚至不知道自己还有多少精力可以施展。他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，但他的脸好像肿了，他的眼睛因为突如其来的感情冲击而刺痛。“谢谢你留下来。”

“嘿，我比你想象得更了解你，我知道会发生什么。”Ian能听出她声音里的情感；她就像他一样爱Mickey。“我一会儿出去给我们买点吃的——披萨或者什么类似的。安慰食物。”

Ian从椅子上直起身，朝他妹妹微微一笑，“这感觉不像是真的，但同时我又感觉这是世界末日？真奇怪。”

“我明白，Ian，这他妈感觉跟屎一样。”

Ian说话的时候，声音因哭泣而变得低沉，“我好想他回来，Debs，这不公平。”

“是不公平。”Debbie同意道，又靠前抱住了他。她的手一直放在他的背上，安抚着他。“但我想告诉你，哥哥，我真的为你感到自豪。做出那种决定太不容易了。”

Ian摇了摇头，泪水再次决堤，但他强迫自己不要去想这件事，而是去想他已经很久没吃东西了。披萨听起来像是可以完美分散注意力的东西，从他所有恶心的感觉上移开注意力。Debbie小心翼翼地看着他，他给了她一个恍惚的笑容，“我没事，Debs，只是很难。”

“我懂得，Ian，但是你知道——我在你身边，Mandy，Grace，Iggy，Lip，Fiona，Svetlana，Yev都在——你身后有这么多人！我们都支持你。”

Ian无法用言语形容他的感激之情。那很简单；而他自己做不到。Mickey是他的另一半，他的另一半世界。而失去他这个想法——这即将发生，Ian做什么都无法阻止？这从内心深处折磨着他。他面临着一个不可能完成的任务：要么忽视这种情况，要么直面它，然后缩成一团啜泣。两者都不怎么诱人，然而，Ian只知道这将成为他做过的最困难的事情之一，而他不知道该如何应对。


	14. 别人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took all my things that make sounds. The rest I can do without."

本章背景音乐：[Somebody Else-The 1975](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=403392207)

“我带走了我的所有乐器，留下的一切都无关紧要。”

_四年前//_

__

如果你谷歌一下最有压力的事情排名，前十个肯定包括结婚，爱人死亡和离婚之类的事。但从来、一次都没有提到过见鬼的搬家这件事。Mickey觉得搬家应该排在他妈的第一吧，就在这该死的名单首位。他以前只搬过一次家；从他爸那里搬出来，搬进他自己家。自从那时起，他甚至拒绝帮别人搬家。那太烦人了，他像躲瘟疫一样躲着。但现在，Ian要搬进来和Mickey住，Mickey要是不帮忙，那他就是最烂的男朋友。

但事情是这样的：Ian在搬家这件事上一塌糊涂。就好像那是一种天赋，一种需要精通的东西——但Ian对此简直烂到极点。Mickey给他发短信说他要去取他们之前安排好的卡车，接下来Mickey知道的事就是，Ian几乎哭着给他打电话抱怨他才刚开始收拾行李。Mickey努力让自己不要慌，但那个开卡车的人已经告诉他再过半小时他才能拿到车，因为之前租车的人还车时间晚了。

“Ian，一周前我就给你说过是今天，你告诉我你已经解决好了。”Mickey尽最大努力让自己的声音冷静下来，但是他妈的不管用，他的每一个字里都掺杂着越来越多的愤怒。

“我知道Mick，但是我这周太忙了，而且——”

“那你房子到底收拾了多少？”Mickey咬着牙问，空着的手在按摩脑袋，他感到头痛欲裂。

“我已经把厨房打包好了！”Ian高兴地说，但这并没有缓解Mickey的情绪。

“厨房。所以卧室还一点都没收拾？还有放着你大部分东西的客厅？”

“别朝我发火！”

“别对你发火？我他妈要气炸了，Gallagher！”Mickey的声音比他想象的要高得多；他站在租赁办公室外面等搬家卡车，一个人牵着狗从他旁边走过去，给了Mickey一个奇怪的眼神。他有种强烈的冲动想去把他们掀翻在地，但他还是把注意力集中到Ian身上。“听着，我现在在等着拿车，十到十五分钟过去，把你能打包的东西都打包，我过去再弄剩下的。”

Mickey取车花的时间比他想得长。半小时后，他把车停在了Ian正要离开的破住处外面。深吸一口气，Mickey下了卡车走进房子。他能做到的。他能控制情绪，他怎么不能？他看到Ian坐在客厅中央，周围放着三个空箱子，正前方堆着一摞书。Mickey捏着鼻梁深深叹气。

“Ian，你搞什么？”

“我感觉搬家好奇怪锕。”Ian安静的声音让Mickey感到惊讶，但是当他发现他们还有很多事要做的时候，他觉得很难去同情他。

“真的？你觉得奇怪？我以为我才是应该为这段关系的改变而害怕的人。”Mickey微微开着玩笑，但是Ian没笑，仍然看着手里的书。他在红毛身边坐下，从他手里抽过书，“哈利波特？你没事吧？”

“我他妈是个书虫，你知道的。”Ian弱弱反抗，在Mickey再次取笑他的时候他稍微笑了一下。

“真可惜我知道。天哪——指环王？”Mickey拿起书，这可能是他拿过的最厚的一本书，在Ian面前晃，“你就是我见过最呆的呆子了。”

“去你的！你和我一样是个呆子，只不过你不看书罢了。”Ian反击，被自己的话逗笑了。“看看这个烂摊子，Mick，怎么会有人能堆积这么多垃圾啊？”

“听着，我知道你感觉很奇怪，但这是你想要的，是吧？”Mickey放软了声音。虽然他很生气Ian见鬼的什么也没做， 但他知道他不会因为生气就让Ian动起来。Ian呆呆地点着头，低头看向现在空着的大腿。“如果这就是你想要的，那就没事，有这种感觉很正常。”

“我知道，我知道。”Ian让步了，慢慢地摇了摇头。他看着围在他周围的烂摊子，视线落在哈利波特书上。他满含深情地笑了一下。“抱歉耽误时间了。”

“好吧，那就把你的烂摊子收拾一下，啊？”Ian笑出了声，睁着他那双大大的绿眼睛抬头看向Mickey。“我能不能说——我很高兴你没打算拿那个雕像，太他妈丑了。”

Mickey指着一个他以前没见过的小雕像。好像是个什么面具，但它的脸很奇怪，有点扭曲。简直让Mickey起鸡皮疙瘩。Ian跟随他的视线，皱起了眉头，眉头紧锁，“Carl小时候开玩笑给我的，我不能把它扔了。”

当然不能，当然。Mickey没回话，只是再次咬着牙假笑了一下，“让我们把这事搞定，好吧？”

接下来的一小时里，他们随便地把东西扔进箱子里；Mickey只租了一下午的卡车，他不想再多付钱了。Ian没特别多东西，Mickey知道只要再来回一两次就能拉完。没Mickey想的那么久时间，等到他们第一次把东西卸下来时，Ian的房子一半都空了。尽管一开始不太顺利，但到中午的时候，除了三个箱子，他们已经把其他所有东西都从Ian家搬到Mickey家了。Ian锁上他旧家大门的时候，Mickey看着他犹豫了一下，然后转身朝卡车走去。Ian重重叹着气爬上去，对着Mickey微笑。

“走。”

—

“Ian，我对老发誓，你不能把那个拿进去。”Ian停在半路，那个奇怪的屁股面具拿在他手里。Mickey粗暴地指着它，“太他妈诡异了。”

“什么？你知道Yevgeny喜欢它，对吧？”Ian挑着一边的眉毛问。Mickey狠狠点了点头。Ian勾起嘴角露出一个小小的微笑；他知道他只要一说到Yev，Mickey就会妥协。“他来的时候会玩。”

“哦，你可真贴心，亲爱的Ian，但它太他妈丑了，我不想把它摆在家里。至少藏到柜子里吧，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

Ian小声嘀咕着走开了，“你让我起鸡皮疙瘩。”

没过多久，Mickey家就没那么拥挤了；他们一开始把箱子搬进去的时候，Mickey还突然觉得他家对两个人来说太小了。箱子在地上堆得到处都是，Ian还在往里搬。但现在Mickey很喜欢家里的样子。他还很喜欢无论他什么时候想要Ian，他都触手可及的那种感觉。他之前还有点抵触搬到一起住，但现在感觉一切都是命中注定。

—

_一个月后//_

夏天已经来临，它丝毫不浪费时间地融化着视线中的一切。Ian几乎每天早上都又热又闷地醒来，急切地想喝一杯冰水，再洗个冷水澡。一想到衣服很快就会被汗水浸湿，他就不想穿衣服——大家都在说今年是芝加哥最热的一个夏天。Ian希望自己能钻进被窝里而不满身大汗。

他该搬走了。Ian一直在尽可能拖延。Fiona拿了好几个箱子过来给他打包东西，而且她已经把他以前住的房间收拾好了，把Carl赶到了Lip的旧房间里。她真的帮了大忙，但Ian却希望她没有；如果他能把精力集中到和Fiona争论他该住在哪里，而不是他马上就要从和Mickey同居这么久的房子里搬走，也许事情会变得容易些。那已经够难了；搬回去和他姐姐一起住，搬到他儿童时期住的家里——他感觉自己像一个失败者。

他必须先决定带什么东西走。过去五年里他们照了好多照片；大多都是派对上Ian用手机拍的，但几年前他洗了好多照片，把它们放在房子里。Ian看着客厅架子上的那张照片，Mickey和Yevgeny因为某个早就不记得的笑话哈哈大笑。Ian心想，Mickey会喜欢这些的。还有好多照片里面也有Ian，Ian不知道该怎么处理它们。他不太想把它们带到Fiona家去，但是他也不想把它们留在这里。Mickey不知道他照片里那个红毛是谁。

他突然想到一个主意，一个想法，但他暂时把它放到了一边。他需要继续打包东西。之后和Mandy一起喝了几瓶必需的啤酒后，他会把注意力集中到这个主意。他回忆起上次搬家的情景，想到第一天晚上他们在每个房间里做了多少次，Ian咧嘴笑了。他来到卧室开始收拾衣服，心不在焉地把它们扔进箱子里。等他把卧室里他的东西全都打包好的时候，卧室看起来空荡荡的。Mickey不想回家看到这些，他想。他没急着离开，而是花了十分钟试着让房间看起来更适合住人。Ian没有在照片上多做停留，他迅速从相框中抽出一张Mickey、Yevgeny和他的照片。他从浴室里一把抓起剪刀，把自己从照片里剪掉，只留下那对面带微笑的兄妹和边缘明显的锯齿状。把照片塞回相框，Ian把它放在了Mickey床头柜上。

自从决定搬出去之后，Ian就再也哭不出来了。他当然很难过，但是一直没有眼泪。就算是现在，看着自己的脸从照片上剪掉，也什么都没有发生。他把剪下来的照片揉成一团，继续努力把这里变成能让Mickey住得更好的地方。把Yevgeny的照片全摆在架子上；Ian和Mickey的照片全扔到盒子里。上面印着Ian和Mickey在主题公园游玩照片的冰箱贴被放进了盒子。所有Ian的电影和书都打包起来。Ian确保Mickey的最爱放在电视下面最前面的架子上，Mickey能一眼就看到。一些照片里是他们的合照；Mickey，Mandy，Ian，Grace和Debbie。如果没法把自己的脸剪掉，他就把照片带走。等他收拾完后，这里已经没有了Ian的任何痕迹。

过去一周里，Ian一直在给Mickey做书。那不简单。他打印了一大堆照片，想尽可能多地找一些里面没有自己的照片。这样的照片不多，但是他做得不错。他把照片粘在书里，在下面写上名字和一些描述。有一两张照片完全不可能把他的脸剪掉；他用黑色马克笔涂掉了。这么做的时候他并没有感到难过，这并没有什么象征意义。可能之后会让他有所触动。他把书放在卧室，给Mandy发了个短信告诉她书的事。

他还花了一个晚上的时间给各种东西贴标签，主要是在厨房。Ian不知道Mickey还记得多少自己家，但Castillo医生说这是个好主意。Ian在所有橱柜和抽屉上都贴了标签，写上里面有什么东西。他希望这会有帮助。

Ian没去收拾最后一点东西，而是开车去了最近的超市。或许让自己的脑子忙起来，让身体忙起来，他就不会太关注正在发生的事情。他买了一推车的批萨白吉饼，薯片和花生酱。推车里全是Mickey爱吃的东西；全都是垃圾食品，但Ian还是在里面加了些健康食品。当他终于又回到家的时候，看起来就好像Ian从来没在这住过。房子里全是Mickey的东西；他的家人，他最爱的食物。看着这一切，Ian感觉无数情绪在体内翻滚，但他没把注意力放在上面。他不能。他可能会崩溃，再也缓不过来。

Fiona和Mike在下午晚些时候过来了，Mike车后面拉着一辆拖车。Ian有条不紊地行动着，拿起箱子搬到外面，把它们扔到拖车上。最后一个搬完，他回去里面，环顾整个房间。还是没有眼泪。Ian说要独处一会之后，Fiona和Mike就在车里等他。他确保所有东西都放好了，就等着第二天Mickey回来。床上铺着干净的床单，盘子都洗好了。除了离开他没有什么可以做的了。所以为什么Ian还站在这儿？他抬起一只脚想要转身，脚却又沉了下去。

当Ian看到他忘拿的一张照片的瞬间，眼泪掉了下来；照片上是Ian和Mickey，他们的脸上充满笑容，在Mandy的庆功派对上。他不记得是谁照的了，但他们看上去很开心。透过朦胧的泪眼，Ian拿起它放在胸口，不想去看其中的幸福。他慢慢关上门，锁上门，把钥匙紧紧地握在手中，他握得太紧，钥匙开始划破他的皮肤。他把钥匙放进信箱，向车走去。他不想回头。他不能。是时候向前看了。

—

“好了，Mick。我们到了。”

Mickey从副驾驶座上看向开车的妹妹。她对着他微笑，但声音却像是从管道里传出来的。那声音回荡了一会儿他的注意力才回来，意识到她说了什么。Mickey慢慢地转过头，看见了一座房子。外表看起来不怎么样，实话说，看上去非常乏味。Mickey突然意识到这应该就是他们之前住的地方。这是他的房子？他面带疑惑看向Mandy，她点了点头。这是他的房子。太他妈丑了。

“我们能进去了吗？”

“大概吧。”Mickey耸着肩回答。这个动作让他的头疼了一下，他缩着身子等疼痛过去。他已经习惯头疼了，几乎每天都会疼一次。但每次程度都不一样。有时候他动作太快或者突然动一下，就会头疼欲裂。有时候甚至会疼地让他忘了自己在做什么。他低下头看着安全带，意识到自己需要解开安全带才能下车。Mandy已经在从后备箱里拿行李了。

Mickey小心地解开安全带，打开车门。天气很热，他很不爽。他的T恤黏在后背上，裤子也不舒服。他甚至有点更喜欢他去做检查时要穿的那种病号服了。他依旧不是很清楚自己为什么住院。他只知道自己在上班的时候出了事故，但一点细节都不记得了。这挺让他沮丧的。

“你没事吧？”Mandy又说话了，他转向她声音的方向。她站在那看着他，拿着他那个又小又破的行李箱。大家总是这么看他，好像他会崩溃一样。他没觉得自己会崩溃；他只是大多时候有些茫然。

“我希望房子里能凉快点。”Mickey抱怨。他有空调吗？不知道。他们一起沿着小路走到门前的台阶，然后慢慢地爬上去。Mandy不知道从什么地方拿出了一把钥匙，把它插进了锁里。门一打开，Mickey就跟着他妹妹进去了。她又在看他。等着看他的反应？他不知道他应该有什么感觉。他觉得很累，径直走到沙发上坐了下来。“所以我就住这？”

“没错。”Mandy简短地说。他看着她，发现她的表情充满悲伤。他没理会，转过身看到周围各种各样的书籍和电影。

“我喜欢这些电影？我觉得我喜欢。”

“你喜欢，Mickey。这些都是你的最爱。如果你记得的话，这是好事。”

“我不记得，它们只是看着很眼熟。”Mickey纠正她的话，向后靠在沙发上闭上眼睛，“我累了。”

“我知道，Mick。放松一下。我去把你的东西放到卧室。”他听到她的脚步声渐渐远去，听到她在肯定是他卧室的地方来来去去的声音。传来一声钝响，他猜肯定是她把行李箱放下了。然后他听到了一个奇怪的声音，听起来像是啜泣声。她怎么哭了？他的头传来一阵钝痛，他把思绪清空了一会儿，医生教他这么做的。起作用了，钝痛渐渐变弱，他忘了自己妹妹可能在其他房间哭的事。

Mickey不知道Mandy过了多久才回来；事故之后他的时间概念就扭曲了，那次他不记得的事故。据其他人说，他记得的没多少。每次回忆他们说的话或者试图唤起他的记忆的时候，他的头就会很痛。只是发现Yevgeny已经长这么大就足够奇怪了。Mandy走过来坐在他身边，手里拿着一本书。Mickey看向她的脸，看到了与之前相同的悲伤，但这次她红着眼睛。

“你没事吧？”

“我没事，这个——”她把书推到他手里，他小心地看着。封面上写着他的名字。为什么会有他的名字？“这本书能帮你每天记起一些事情。”

Mickey缓缓打开了它，有点害怕里面的内容。第一页是一张照片，上面都是他模模糊糊记得的人。他也在其中。Mandy在他旁边。他看见Yevgeny和Svetlana站在右边，Grace也在。有一两张脸他不太确定——比如说一个红色长发的女孩儿。他不认识她——是吗？他对她毫无印象。照片中他旁边的位置被记号笔涂掉了。奇怪。他们难道就不能找一张里面没那个人的照片吗？Mickey有一瞬间怀疑那人可能是一个关系比较远的亲戚，但在他有机会细想之前，这个想法很快就从他的脑海中消失了。

他开始翻看书页，感觉每张照片都有一点熟悉感。有很多Yevgeny生日上拍的照片，每张背景里都是熟悉的人脸。还有一些他完全不认识的人。他皱眉看着自己的一张照片，像是在主题公园拍的。他看起来好快乐，几乎认不出是他自己。他为什么这么快乐？谁拍的照片？

Mandy好像看到了他的想法，“Ian拍的，Mick。”

有什么东西在Mickey的脑子里拉扯，扭来扭去，但他抓不到。Ian。Mandy总是他妈的提到他，但Mickey一点都不知道他是谁。“你为什么要一直提他？我不知道他是谁，Mandy。”

Mickey站起来——慢慢地，因为突然动作会让他见鬼的头疼——走出客厅，向旁边的房间走去。他猜得不错，是厨房。他随手打开一个橱柜；锅碗瓢盆。不是。不是这个。另一个里面全是各种各样的杯子——他想把这些在脑中归档，以便以后记住，但就算刚关上橱柜，他也很难记住里面是什么东西。什么东西吸引了他的注意力；橱柜上方贴着一个便利贴，上面写着‘杯子’。不是很大——这就是他一开始没看见的原因——一旦看到了一个，他才发现所有橱柜、抽屉上全都贴了标签。他挨个看着，然后找到了要找的东西：吃的。

橱柜里全是他喜欢的——好吧，他模糊地记得，而且对每一样都很有好感。但他不记得它们的味道了。Mandy终于到厨房来了，她坐在餐桌边看着Mickey拿出一包薯条，和她坐在一起。

“我只是真的很希望你能记起Ian，Mick。”Mandy开始说话，而Mickey已经可以感觉到他的头开始疼了。他没理会他妹妹，而是打开薯条，抓了一把扔到嘴里。在过去……一个月？一个月，他皱着眉头想。过去一个月里他只能吃医院里的饭，就算他记得不太清楚了，但他知道肯定很难吃。他最喜欢的薯条，这真是很好的改变。“他对你很重要。”

“是啊，哦——我他妈不认识他是谁，也不想知道他是不是很重要，好吗？”Mickey大声喊道，大脑感觉受到了影响，它几乎立刻就开始砰砰作响，这让他更生气了，“老天爷，Mandy。我希望你们都别说他了，让我一个人呆着好吗。”

Mandy发出一声愤怒的声音，“我们说话的时候你根本就没听！”

“我他妈真是日了！Mandy！”Micky大声叫道，感觉头疼在加重。他没理会——不明智的做法——对着他妹妹大喊大叫——也是个坏主意。“不知道你儿子的真实年龄、不记得你自己他妈的房子就已经够让人混乱了，在此之上你还想强迫我去回忆我不认识的人？我的大脑不想记起他，Mandy——他怎么可能有他妈那么重要！”

Mandy结结巴巴地不知道该说什么，然后她突然在他面前泄了气。他看着她，她的眼睛湿润，似乎挣扎着想说什么。他又抓了一把薯条扔到嘴里。“对不起，Mick。”

“没事。”Mickey满嘴吃的耸了耸肩。受伤之后他的情绪好像变得很快——怒气已经在渐渐消失了。要不就是他的情绪一直就这样？他也不知道。这事很奇怪，但他也做不了什么。他指了指薯条，意识到头疼好像越来越严重了，“顺便，谢谢你做的这些，在橱柜上贴标签。”

“不是我，Mick，是Ian贴的。”

Mickey的头快要爆炸了；感觉好像有人拿着锤子要把它砸开，现在正在头上敲敲敲。他双手环着头，紧紧抱住希望疼痛能消失，但一点用都没有。“我不想再说这个了！我不认识他，我不想认识他。他什么都不是，一提他我就头疼，行吗？”

“行行行，Mickey，好的，不说了。”Mandy举起双手，脸上充满了担忧，“怎么了？头疼？”

“一直都他妈疼。”Mickey咬着牙嘟囔，他仍然双手抱头。

“要不躺下？”

Mickey没回答，但躺下好像是世界上最他妈好的一个主意了。他小心翼翼地站起来，把薯条放在餐桌上，摇摇晃晃地走到门口。“卧室在哪？”

就好像他记得一样。Mandy握住他的胳膊，但是他甩开了。她在前面领路，他跟在后面，穿过走廊进到了卧室。他环顾整个房间，看见几张熟悉的脸从照片里看着他，有一张放在床头，里面是他和Yevgeny。这张明显是剪过的，随着一阵愤怒的钝痛，‘Ian’这个名字又回到了他的脑海里。他转向床，感觉又有一段熟悉的记忆一闪而过。他渐渐了解了这种感觉，知道自己可能永远也不会记得那个坐在那里等他的东西了。Mickey爬到被子下面——干净床单的味道引发了更多毫无含义的迷失记忆——把砰砰作响的头枕在枕头上，希望很快就能不再疼。

当他在被子下安顿的时候，Mandy在房间里到处走动。她拉上了窗帘，但现在天还早；阳光强行透过窗帘射了进来。Mickey不在乎。疼痛慢慢地让他感到昏昏欲睡。Mandy走到他身边给他掖被子。Mickey睡眼朦胧地朝她假笑了一下。

“老天，谢谢老妈。”

“去你的，Mick。”但她的语调一点都没有开玩笑的意味。睡意迅速来袭，但Mickey在床上轻轻扭动身体时，看到Mandy站在他身旁。她眼中含着泪水，摇摇欲坠，脸上带着伤心欲绝的表情，Mickey想知道为什么。但问也没什么意义，反正到早上他就忘了。


	15. 这不是我想成为的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, behind everything that I do, I just want to come home and lay down beside you."

本章背景音乐：[House By The Sea__Moddi](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27487892)

“是啊，在我做完一切之后，我只想回到家，躺在你身边。”

_过去//_

“天啊——Mick，快看！”

“Ian，我他妈和你看的是同一个电影，你不用给我指。”

“靠，对啊——抱歉。”

“声音小点，兄弟。”

“卧槽，Mickey——她这是掉进陷阱啊，对吧？”

“Ian！闭嘴看！”

“但是——你可以看出来——”

“Ian！”

“对不起！”

“你再这样我们他妈要被赶出去了！”

“操！我的天，这可真他妈吓死我了！”

“Gallagher！”

—

Mickey和Ian去纽约旅行，一切都很完美。Ian挑选了最好的旅店——便宜，但也不是特别便宜，而且风景很好——他们都存够了钱，能负担得起他们任何想做的事情。他们在一周多的时间里吃了超出人类所能承受的食物，还去了至少一家同性恋酒吧——是Ian见鬼的把他拽过去的——之后，Mickey只想睡觉。他的脚很酸，他很累，还有点想自己的床。但Ian还有其他想法。

“听我说Mickey。这是我们在这的最后一天了，我不想浪费在宾馆里。”

“好吧，但是想想——我们能睡觉，做爱，还能睡会儿，吃东西。简直完美。你表现得好像我们在经济型酒店里一样——这地方真他妈是个什么都不用做的好地方。”他们安静地躺在床上，电视开着，一个音乐频道放着Mickey以前从来没听过的歌。通向小阳台的门是开着的，可以听到城市的喧嚣，感受到微风。下半辈子待在同一个地方Mickey也会很高兴。“你想做什么？”

“我们今天就当游客好吗？”

就这样，Mickey坐在了黄色出租车的后座上，和Ian一起前往自由女神像。Ian买了一部便宜的一次性照相机挂在脖子上。这可能是Mickey见过的最傻的东西了，但是Ian没听他的抱怨。Ian已经拍了至少十张Mickey在出租车里的照片了。Mickey从来没在这么短的时间里翻过这么多次白眼。

当他们买了票、登上去埃利斯岛的船时，Ian想让Mickey站在船头张开双臂。

“像不像泰坦尼克号？”

“我他妈知道，Gallagher，但我不做。”

“我们等会再说你是怎么知道泰坦尼克号的这个姿势的，但是求你了？为了我？”

“就算为了你我也不做。”

“我们再来玩一次肛珠？”

一阵沉默。

“操，行吧。”

—

Ian脾气暴躁地醒来。他不知道原因。不，他妈的等一下——他知道为什么。Mickey得了流感还是感冒，他一晚上都在见鬼的打鼾。Ian一直都在尽可能地宠爱他的男朋友，但晚上Mickey睡得很熟的时候，Ian只能躺在旁边听他打鼾。所以，他现在一边敲打着厨房里的锅碗瓢盆，一边做着丰盛的早餐。他能听到Mickey在浴室吹口哨；他显然休息得很好。

“我去，你在搞什么？”Mickey质问，他穿戴整齐地晃进厨房，今天早上看起来好多了。但这让Ian更生气了。

“只是有点累。”Ian咬着牙。Mickey看向Ian在用的平底锅，Ian脸对着正在炒的鸡蛋从牙缝里挤出声音，“你有事吗？”

“你又放那种奇怪的调料了？我讨厌那玩意儿。”就在一瞬间，Mickey还没来得及说出他妈的另一个字，Ian迅速拿起平底锅把它扔到了水槽，里面流着的水把鸡蛋毁了。Mickey目瞪口呆地看着他，Ian想一拳揍到他那张蠢脸上。“你他妈搞什么Gallagher？！”

“滚蛋吧你Mickey！”

Ian气冲冲地离开厨房，炉子上的培根渐渐烧焦了，Mickey跺着脚跟在他身后，“你能告诉我我他妈干什么了吗？”

“我被你他妈打鼾吵得一整晚都他妈没睡，我很累！”

“你认真的吗？你他妈像个两岁小孩一样发脾气，就因为我他妈的打鼾把你吵醒了？”

Ian跺着脚穿过走廊来到卧室，他也不知道自己在做什么。被子没叠，没别的理由，Ian就是想用手做点什么，他开始取被套。Mickey站在门口。“没错，这就是我像两岁小孩一样发脾气的原因，Mickey。”

Mickey大声笑起来，他一只手揉着头发，头发都竖起来了，“我能怎么办？我他妈生病了！”

“我不知道好吗？让我一个人静静行吗。”

—

电视声音很大，但Ian和Mickey都没在看。他们的身体交叠着，嘴唇锁在一起。Mickey窝在Ian怀里，这正是他想待的地方。没有其他重要的人，也没有其他他想在乎的人。Ian看着Mickey，就好像Mickey是他见过的最棒的人，这让Mickey有点脸红，但也让他充满了幸福，因为Ian是他的，Ian想要他，他不再是南区的垃圾，他也不再是只做恶的Milkovich。他是Ian的。

—

“我们买面包吗？”Mickey问着，打断了Ian的思绪。Ian眨了眨眼，把注意力集中到家里橱柜里还有些什么吃的。“要吗？”

“不用了？反正我觉得不用买。”Ian回答道。他又开始想别的事情，琢磨着买哪个麦片比较好。Mickey瞪着他。

“我他妈给你说过了我们应该列个单子。”他嘟囔着，没去理会一个老男人路过他们时投来的恶心眼神。Mickey拿起一盒麦片，朝身后看了看，耸了耸肩。他把它扔进手推车里，瞥了一眼Ian，“你想要哪个？”

“我不知道该拿哪个。”

“这又不是在造火箭，Ian。”

Ian翻了个白眼，看着他纠结的两袋麦片，终于选了一个，轻巧地把它放在手推车上其他干货旁边，他没理会Mickey的轻哼，把手推车稍微整理了一下。他们沿着过道继续走下去，穿过调料区，转过拐角来到了卖糖果的地方。Ian笑着看向Mickey；这是他们买东西时候最喜欢的环节了。手推车里装满各种各样含糖食物的时候，他们就去结账了。当时已经是深夜，超市里几乎没有人了；他们出门把东西塞进Ian的车里。Ian关上后车厢把手推车还了回去，热情地朝一个跑过去的小女孩微笑。他爬上驾驶座，稍稍傻笑了一下才开口，“你觉得我们会有孩子吗？”

Mickey大声咳嗽了起来，差点被空气呛死，他转过头去看Ian，就好像他是个疯子，“你开玩笑？”

Ian耸了耸肩，启动了汽车，“有点吧，你有想过吗？”

“完全没想过。我有Yev——他之前我从来没想过要孩子。”Mickey停了下来，Ian把车开出停车场，驶入车流中。Ian几乎能听到他在思考的声音。“你呢？”

“有也没有。我一直不想要孩子但是——好吧，在遇到你和Yevgeny之后——我想要和你一起养孩子。”Ian安静地说着，他的眼睛紧紧盯着马路，试图无视Mickey看向他的眼神。

“是吗？”

“是啊。”

“总有一天会有的，Gallagher。”

—

Mickey坐在前门台阶上，手里拿着啤酒，面带微笑。Ian正扶着Yevgeny上自行车，这是他们给他买的五岁生日礼物，但是Yev一点都不想上去。他沿着通向Mickey家的门前小路上走来走去，Ian轻声哄着他骑到自行车上去。

“我不知道该怎么做，Ian！我会摔倒的！”

“你不会摔倒的，我就在旁边，我会接住你的，Yev。”Ian温柔的声音让Mickey的心都化成了两半。Ian把Yev抱在自行车上，教他怎么用脚保持平衡，Mickey连忙喝完最后一口酒。Mickey感觉嗓子里哽了一块东西，但他没理会。他才不会哭呢。

—

那是Ian第一次，也是唯一一次出差。在犹他州有一个会议，老板想让他以培训的名义去参加。Ian一点都不想去，因为他不能带Mickey。然而，当Ian穿过机场走向Mickey可能会等着他的地方的时候，他沉思着，自己离开的时候Mickey那么大惊小怪，也许他没一起去才是最好的。Mickey不停地说Ian就是个傻子才会出差，说他是不是在那边有别人了？Ian废了好大劲才没去理他。

面前的门上挂着一个Ian自己做的牌子，上面写着“出口”，他很高兴回家。当他推开门，眼睛适应不同的光亮后，他开始寻找Mickey那张熟悉的脸。他没看到他。有一大堆人举着一块牌子，Ian没管那个；Mickey特么在哪？又瞥了一眼各种人头，Ian还是没找到他。太奇怪了，他开始看脚。他能从一英里外就找出Mickey的脚。

突然，Ian找到了他。他一直藏在一块牌子后面。现在牌子被举到胸前，Mickey坏坏地冲Ian咧嘴笑起来。他的牌子是亮粉色的，上面闪闪发光地写着‘呆子’两个字。见鬼的闪粉。Ian匆忙向Mickey走过去，他的双颊很快变成了牌子的颜色。

“你可真是个混蛋。这些全都是你自己做的？”Ian嘲笑地说，Mickey笑得更欢了。

“童工啊。我给Yev解释说呆子是个表示关爱的词之后，他非常乐意帮忙。”Ian目瞪口呆。Mickey对自己的作品非常自豪；Ian从他手里夺过牌子，尴尬地折成了两半。“小心闪粉，伙计！”

“你他妈要为此付出代价，Milkovich。”

“哦，那正是我期待的，Gallagher。”

两人都没有错过对方话中的暗示。

—

“我勒个去！”Ian突然大叫着从沙发上坐直了身子，瞪大眼睛看着书。Mickey坐在地板上，手里拿着PS的手柄。他暂停游戏抬头去看Ian。

“咋了？”

“哦，没什么，就在看书。”Ian回答，他的视线依旧停留在书页上，摆了摆一只手让Mickey别理他。房间再次陷入寂静，Mickey的注意力再次回到了游戏上。“哦，我的天！”

“他妈什么鬼，Ian？”

“抱歉抱歉，这本书太他妈好看了。”Mickey没理他，翻了个白眼，再次转向游戏。他没再点开游戏，而是在脑子里开始倒数五个数。这见鬼的暗示——“不是吧！”

Mickey把手柄扔到地上，满脸怒气地转过身。Ian越过书看过去，脸上全是无辜的表情。“Ian，我他妈对天发誓，你要是再不他妈闭——”

“对不起！这本书太好看了，而且——”

“闭上，你他妈的，嘴。”

—

他们还没下车，Mandy就已经领先了他们两步，她好激动。Ian笑着爬下车，迅速赶上她。Mickey拖拖拉拉地动着，不慌不忙地锁上车门。

“你快点，Mickey！”Mandy喊道，她一边用脚打着拍子，一边等他们追上来。还有一些人围在一起，在小体育场前抽烟，或者和朋友聊天。Ian赶上Mandy，朝她笑着等Mickey慢慢走向他们。“你他妈怎么回事？”

“我不想来，记得吗？”Mickey闷闷不乐地说，他们排进了门口的队里。前面站着一个绿头发的女人，她就是他们要买票的人。“一群穿溜冰鞋的女孩听起来超级无聊。”

“轮滑比赛将会是你经历的最伟大的事情，Mick。这是我最好的朋友的比赛，你肯定会爱上它。”Mandy回答道，对着一个走过去的女孩露出大大的微笑。“所以，忍耐一下，闭上你的嘴。”

Ian很享受比赛；Mickey简直爱上它了。等比赛结束的时候，他问Mandy下次是什么时候，他能不能和她一起去？后来Mandy走上赛道去祝贺她的朋友时，Mickey脸上带着一种奇怪的表情站在她旁边，他的眼睛看着所有正在滑着冰和粉丝交谈的运动员。Ian想嘲笑他。他有点期待Mickey会转向Ian，说他想给自己买双溜冰鞋。

—

“下个月就五年了。”Ian昏昏欲睡地嘟囔道。他能感觉到自己开始渐渐睡着了，但是他突然想到了一件事，“记得我们说过要养一只狗吗？”

“嗯。”Mickey听起来好像已经睡着了。

“我们应该在纪念日之后养一只。Yev肯定高兴死了。”

“吼啊。”

“我真应该在你半睡着的时候问你要更多东西。”

—

“Mick？你能来Fiona家吗？Carl又惹麻烦了。”

“又？我去，我马上到。”

Ian挂了电话，皱眉看向Carl，他坐在Fiona家客厅的沙发上，满脸阴沉地盯着大腿。Fiona站在他身旁，她的眼睛快要在他脑袋上钻个洞了。Ian一点都不怀念这种眼神；他成长的过程中，这种事发生过很多次。

“谢了，Ian。”

“你为什么非得给Mickey打电话？”Carl嘟囔着；Ian知道这对他管用。他以一种奇怪的方式崇拜着Mickey，总是问Mickey小时候的故事，那些Mickey惹上的麻烦。Mickey大多时候都很膨胀——尽管如此，他还是避免谈到有关他爸的事情——Ian觉得这很贴心。他知道Carl在Mickey面前会很尴尬，他和Fiona都希望这能他妈奏效。“这跟他又没什么关系。”

“是啊，没关系，但是得有人来跟你讲道理。”Ian疲惫地说。这已经是Carl第三次坐在警车后座被送回家了。两次是因为偷东西，这次是因为试图买毒品。庆幸的是这三次都是Tony发现的他——要是别的警察，Carl早进少管所了。Tony敲响门的时候Ian正好在Fiona家里，红着脸的Carl站在Tony身边，Ian建议直接给Mickey打电话。他一直很喜欢Mickey和他的家人相处得很好，也许现在这会成为一个优势。

Mickey很快到了，他没敲门直接走了进来。Fiona如释重负地朝他笑了一下，他抬起眼睛向他们两人问好，然后看向依旧坐在沙发同一位置上的Carl。

“发生什么事了？”

“这个笨蛋——”Fiona示意尴尬地在沙发上缩成一团的Carl。“又给自己惹麻烦了。这次他想买可卡因，希望自己能成为一个毒贩，结果被抓了个正着。”

Mickey摇了摇头，坐到Carl对面的椅子上，他正慢慢地缩进沙发。“你他妈是不是傻？”

Fiona得意地笑了笑，退出房间，留Mickey在这里。Ian坐下听。Carl的脸变红了——不是因为羞耻就是生气——他拒绝去看Mickey，“不是。”

“在我听来就是。”

“滚开，我都不知道你为什么在这。”Carl冲口而出，终于抬起头瞪着Mickey，而Mickey一点都不在乎。

“相信我，我也不知道自己为什么在这里。我一点都不在乎你做了什么，但是要是我说了算数的话，我肯定亲手把你拎到少管所去。”Mickey说着向后靠在椅子上，随意伸展着他的双腿。

“那你为什么要来？”

“因为你姐姐不知道该拿你怎么办了——你他妈怎么想的？”

“我只想赚点钱！”Carl解释道，脸上闪过愤怒。Ian挑眉看向Mickey，看见Fiona在厨房里四处张望。“老天啊——你们都比我好。你在我这个年龄的时候没去贩过毒？Ian还他妈去一个什么鬼俱乐部跳过舞——Fiona经常从别人那里偷或者骗我们需要的东西。我刚上场就他妈被打倒了！”

“我的天Carl！那时候一切都很糟糕。Fiona没钱——我们没有选择！”Ian喊道，愤怒占了上风，他从座位上向前倾斜身体，“现在一切都不一样了，你明白的。Fiona有了工作，你们不用操心钱了。”

“而且我贩毒和你没什么关系。”Mickey眯着眼睛插嘴。

“胡说，所以你贩毒就没事，但是我就不行？”Carl质问，用眼睛挑衅Mickey。

“坐下，闭上他妈的嘴，我给你讲个故事好吗？”Mickey站起来俯身靠在Carl身上，他的怒火在蔓延。“这就是我和你的不同，Carl。我在一个吸毒、买毒，还有跟你做的一样，贩毒的家里长大。每天，早饭，午饭，还有他妈的晚饭都是毒品。我爸没有固定工作，他就是个暴徒，一个贼。我妈在我小时候就死了，她给了我仅有的一点正面影响，然而在她死后一周里，我的人生就变了。我继续贩毒，勒索别人的钱。我只能做这些烂事，因为那就是我的人生。我的童年里没有他妈的营养、没有关心，也没有爱。”

“但是——”

“我说了闭嘴！现在我们来讲讲Gallagher家好吗？我们有什么？一家子的兄弟姐妹相互关爱，相互照顾。有一个大姐，她会尽一切努力确保你们都能在第二天穿上衣服，吃上饭。有一个哥哥，在大学努力学习以便找一份工作来养家糊口。另一个哥哥，被诊断出患有精神疾病，但仍然是家里的主心骨，在此之前甚至还在继续上班——不管他做了什么——这样他才能养活你们所有人。现在情况好转了，大姐有了一份全职工作，还有福利，你才突然决定要开始贩毒？”Mickey上气不接下气，瘫坐在他腾出来的座位上，瞪着Carl。Ian正在努力避免不要去看Mickey；他不想去看他眼中的痛苦和受伤。Mickey以前从来没有谈论过他的过去。Ian只想拥抱他。

“你在听他说话吗？”Fiona回来了，她站在Mickey身后，一只手放在他的肩膀上。显然她刚才一直在厨房门口看着。Mickey没有回应她，只是一直瞪着Carl。

“听了。”

“然后？”

“对不起，行了吗？靠，你就想听这个吗？”

“对，Carl！或许还有‘我以后不干了’？”Fiona难以置信地摇着头大喊。Carl听够了，他站起来跺着脚朝楼梯走去。Fiona瞪着他，让他走了，“等他冷静下来我再去和他聊聊。Tony说他在和一个以前因为毒品交易被抓的孩子玩。你们想走就走吧。”

Ian点点头，一只眼睛盯着Mickey，而Mickey还盯着Carl刚刚离开的地方。“我们走吗？”

Fiona低头看了看Mickey，示意Ian先走。他走到小门，但没打开门；他想听听Fiona要说什么。

“谢谢你Mickey，谢谢你过来帮忙。”

Ian能想象到Mickey耸了耸肩，他总是竖立着那强硬的壁垒，只有Ian曾见过他放下它们的时候。“不客气，不是什么大事。”

“这是大事。我知道让你说一些跟你爸有关的事情不是那么容易——我知道Carl会明白的。所以谢谢你。”一阵沉默，Ian尽可能轻地向门口走近一步。“你没事吧？”

“没事。”一片寂静——Fiona有一种让人不说话却胜似说话的方法。“我只希望我能在你们小时候就认识你们，也许我能过得更开心点。”

“或许吧。但那就不是现在的你了，你是独一无二的，我知道——这么说很逊，但你是，Mickey。Ian很幸运能拥有你，我们家也很幸运能拥有你。”听着Fiona的话，Ian感到泪水正在眼眶打转。动作的声音让他稍微跳了起来，他拼命揉着眼睛，尽可能小声地打开门。一会之后——Ian想知道Fiona有没有拥抱Mickey——Mickey向门走来，点头示意他们可以走了。

—

Mickey在和Ian的关系中克服了种种困难。虽然只有一个月，但他和Ian出门的时候，已经开始牵着手了；除了他妹，Mickey从来没和别人牵过手，而且上次他这么做的时候还是个孩子。他们的关系中所有的一切都是新的，这把Mickey吓坏了，但是他不想退却。

Ian在这里过夜——只有五次还是六次——第二天早上他们躺在床上。Mickey永远都不会承认，但他发现他很他妈喜欢拥抱，尤其是他被别人抱着的时候。他们侧躺着，Ian的胳膊搭在Mickey身上。

“嘿，我给你说过那天Hitomi问你的事了吗？”Ian问，他温暖的呼吸喷在Mickey脖子上，让他的脊椎从上到下颤栗起来。他轻轻颤抖着。

“没有，她说什么了？”

“她只是想知道我新男朋友的事情。感觉好像在上高中。”Ian轻轻笑着，但听到‘男朋友’这个词，Mickey整个身子都绷紧了。他以前没有被这么称呼过，从来没有。这又是一个需要跨越的障碍，但Mickey不确定他是否知道该怎么做。他不知道为什么这让他感到奇怪，但这个叫法确实很奇怪。男朋友。这个词一遍又一遍地在他脑中重复，回旋。Ian立刻察觉到了气氛的变化，“怎么了？”

Mickey小心翼翼地——因为他不想让Ian难过——把自己从Ian胳膊下解放出来，翻了个身面对他。他咬着嘴唇，大拇指从上唇上划过。“我以前从来没成为过别人的男朋友。”

“从来没有？”

“从来没。”Mickey感觉自己又弱小又愚蠢。Ian看着他，就好像他是世界上最珍贵的东西，以前从来没有人这样看过他；这种感觉令人不安，美妙而又可怕。

“那我可以叫你男朋友吗？”

“可以。”最重要的是，Mickey想成为Ian的男朋友。这不能改变他还是觉得听着很奇怪而且知道这是在叫他，但他想习惯这个叫法。Mickey不想让任何东西毁掉他和Ian间正在慢慢建立的东西。

“那就这么定了。”Ian咧嘴笑着骄傲地宣布，“我得到你啦，你是我的，Milkovich。”

Mickey在床上靠得更近了一些，他坚定地将唇压在Ian的嘴唇上，享受着彼此的柔软。“再说一遍。”

“你是我的，你是我的。”Ian呢喃着加深了吻，Mickey的脊椎感到一阵颤栗。随着每一个轻声念出的字，Mickey都感觉自己脱离了这个世界的一切。“我得到你了。”

安静地，仍然不确定——但不知怎么地在此刻，从来没有对任何事这么确定过——Mickey小声回应道，“我也得到你了。”这太他妈弱了，而且他觉得好蠢，但这是Ian，Ian不会笑话他。

Ian的笑容照亮了整个房间，把Mickey送往了一个世界，在这里Ian是唯一真实的存在，是唯一他想要或需要的东西。只有他们两人。其他所有东西都无所谓。

—

_一月并一周之后//_

对Ian来说，搬回他的旧家、他以前的卧室是一个奇怪的举动。当他终于搬出去，搬进他自己家的时候，他才终于感受到了自己——不是针对他的家人，只是他需要一些空间来帮自己理清头脑。但现在，他回去了，虽然只有Carl和Liam住在Fiona和Mike家里，Ian还是觉得他不应该在这里。在某种方面这是实话；他应该和Mickey在一起。Fiona对一切都很在行。当他心情低落想要独自一人、想要把注意力从这上面移开的时候，她会让他自己呆着。Liam的注意力全在上学上面，这意味着Ian可以帮他一些作业上的事。他对Ian说他想像Lip那样去上大学；有时候Ian都很难相信对比他们其他人的童年，Liam竟然成长得这么好。有一天Liam紧紧地拥抱了Ian，对他说一切都会好起来的；那晚睡觉的时候Ian哭了。

他知道Fiona很担心他。靠，他们都很担心。他刚回家那一周里Debbie来了好多次，Mandy几乎每天都打电话问他的情况。不过这几乎让事情变得更加困难了，因为他知道Mandy能见到Mickey。Ian很难不去问她Mickey近况如何，但他从不认为会有什么好结果。也不尽然。Ian尽量不去想这件事。专心工作有所帮助，Hitomi也带他出去吃过几次午饭。她的肚子大得厉害，关于怀孕的话题帮Ian忘记了自己生活中发生的事情。

Fiona喜欢晚上上床前找他聊天。她会端一杯咖啡或其他东西进来坐在他床边，和他聊各种各样的事情，或者什么也不说。她轻声告诉他Mike有多希望和她生孩子，但她不太确定。但这确实奏效了；至少在她走出房间之前，Ian都没想Mickey。

但有多少人关心他都无所谓。情况很糟糕，他只能挺过去，希望事情会变得容易处理点。然而，分手是一回事；你的爱人忘记你他妈是谁却完全是另一回事。

周六，意味着不上班睡觉的一天。但他闻到了早餐的味道，那周第一次他面带微笑醒来。当他慢慢从床上爬起来伸懒腰的时候，他听到了Fiona的说话声，回应她的是另一个女声，Ian意识到是Mandy。他在地板上摸索找到了一件干净T恤穿上，已经感受到了热气。他只穿个平角短裤就够了；穿别的太热了。他走下楼梯，但是等他走近的时候听到了自己的名字。他在楼梯上停下来听着。

“他没事，还在挣扎但是我们都懂的。我看着他呢。”Fiona的声音里充满了担忧。Ian能听到培根在平底锅上的滋滋声——这味道让他的肚子都饿地叫起来了，但他没动，想听更多。

“我好担心他。这不公平。”Mandy说话了，她的声音在四处移动。Ian想知道她是不是在厨房帮Fiona。“Mickey甚至都不想谈起他。不管我说什么都没用，他什么都没想起来。”

“我去，真的？”Fiona回复。Ian感觉胃在抽动，他听不下去了。他在楼梯上重重跺了几下，让人听起来他好像刚从上面下来，然后走下最后几个台阶，进入她们的视野。

“早上好！Mandy——嘿！”他的声音听上去欢快地很假，但是如果女孩们注意到了的话，她们也什么都不会说。Mandy走过去拥抱了他，Fiona指了指早餐。

“我觉得早餐应该做好了。Mandy也会和我们一起吃。”

“其他人还在睡吗？”Ian问，Fiona摇了摇头。

“Mike跑去上班了，Carl在外面，Liam在朋友家。就只有我们。”

Ian朝他姐姐笑了笑，然后转向Mandy，“情况怎么样？”

Mandy和Fiona都知道这是一个沉重的问题。Mandy拽着他的胳膊把他拉到了客厅。他们在沙发上坐下，Mandy把一条腿搭在他腿上。他们在一起的时候真的很舒服。Ian不想让Mickey的事情毁了他们的关系。“都很好，工作好忙。”

“得了吧Mandy，你知道我问的是什么。”

“他也挺好的，Ian，他在一点一点进步了，那本书很有用。”Mandy小心翼翼地说——Ian看得出来，她不知道该说多少。

“是吗？很高兴我帮了忙。”

Mandy皱眉看向他；眼神悲伤。“我知道这对你来说不容易，Ian，但那本书确实有所帮助。他注意到那些被剪掉的照片了，还说感觉好像是他不记得的什么人——”

“你提我的名字了吗？”Ian讨厌他声音中的期望。这很小孩子气，还很蠢，简直他妈的滑稽。但他控制不住自己；他希望Mandy对自己说是，Mickey记起了他。但内心深处，他知道这不会发生。

“我当然提了。一开始我确实说了很多但是Ian……我一说他就生气。这对他来说很困难，因为他不认识你，所以我强迫他的时候他很生气。这太容易让他失去兴趣了——他现在睡得很多。”Mandy对他说，她的视线搜索着Ian的面孔。他感受到了那种熟悉的悲伤，但没有理会它。他不想让Mandy太难过。

“谢谢你对我说实话。”他说，希望她知道他有多感激。“我们换个话题吧。你和Grace之间他妈到底怎么回事？”

Mandy笑了，虽然看起来不怎么真诚，她突然避开了Ian的目光。“我们什么都没有——你怎么问这个？”

“我只是感觉你俩之间又有火花了，我说的没错吧？”Ian小心翼翼地看着她问道。她咬着嘴唇——典型的Milkovich特征——看向他。

“你可能是对的，我也不知道，我们都他妈好久没在一起了。”

“你俩为啥分手？”

“就是……没办法。我们那时候都很年轻，不知道怎么经营一段好的关系。”Mandy耸了耸肩，一带而过，但是Ian能看出来事情不只是这样。但她现在如果不想说的话，Ian不想逼她。

“好吧，那你们现在成熟了，也更聪明了。要说我学到什么了的话，就是你应该去争取你想要的东西，你永远都不知道什么时候会失去它。”

Mandy脸上露出了心碎的表情，她紧紧握住了Ian的手。不知怎么的，他们的话题转了个圈又回到了Ian身上，回到了Mickey，回到了那个房间里的大象上*，“你怎么样？”

*the elephant in the room，房间里的大象，英语俗语，大象比喻某个不可忽视的真相。房间里的大象是说人尽皆知某个事实，但人们还是刻意回避，故作不知。（网易云上有首歌Elephant，本解释参考热评第一。）

这回轮到Ian耸肩了，他露出半个微笑，“不知道，有时候好有时候不好。”

“那今天呢？”

“今天很好。”Ian朝她温暖地笑了笑，很高兴自己没有失去她。Fiona从厨房喊他们吃饭，Ian的肚子又饿地叫了一声。“走吧，我们去吃饭。”


	16. 香烟白日梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can see you standing next to me, in and out somewhere else right now, you sigh, look away, I can see it clear as day. Close your eyes, so afraid. Hide behind that baby face."

背景音乐：[Cigarette Daydreams__Cage The Elephant](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27804413)

“我能看到你站在我身旁，正在某处忙碌，你叹息着看向别处，我可以清楚地看到。你闭上眼睛，无比害怕，躲藏在那张婴儿脸之后。”

_两个月后//_

Mickey回家已经一个月了，每天他都回忆起越来越多东西，但他一直都他妈记不住Debbie是谁。Mickey回家没多久之后，Mandy带她来过一次；他不知道她是谁，那次见面让他压力很大。但Mandy一直在努力——竟然成功了。Mickey渐渐在脑中有了她是谁的意识，然后就卡住了。那本书帮了忙——她时不时地会出现在照片里。Mickey喜欢她，虽然她对他的态度不怎么样，但他不介意；有一天他突然意识到自己生命中的所有女人对他的态度都不怎么样。他周围的女人都比他强势，他对此没有任何意见。从另一方面来说，他爸倒是挺适合这种形势的。Mickey就喜欢自己生活中存在的这种违抗他爸的东西。

他知道Debbie是谁了。这花了好几个星期，但他终于在她打来电话或者出现在他家门前的时候记得她是谁了。这真的是很大的进步；和一个陌生人见面，就好像你们以前从来没见过，然后随着每一次的拜访渐渐回忆起一切。这真的是非常重大的进步。Mandy说过Debbie第一次来他们家的时候Mickey是怎么认识她的，但是Mickey已经忘了；反正他觉得那个也不重要。他们现在的关系很怪异。Mickey知道他们以前是很好的朋友，他能看出来原因，但是他们现在还没到那个程度。她会时不时地带着孩子们一起过来——Mickey记得他们不是她的孩子，但他从来记不起他们的名字——和他聊一些琐事。有时候她也会和他一起玩游戏。有时候她甚至不会带着孩子；她一个人，拿一部看到最后他总会很喜欢的电影过来。Debbie看起来很了解他，他喜欢这样。

另一个Mickey不得不熟悉还得努力记得是谁的人是Sally，每天都来给他帮忙的护士。Mickey以前一直觉得老年人很可怕，但是Sally比她看上去年轻不少。她总会在给他做完饭或者清洁后，泡一杯咖啡坐下来，开始说话。Mickey会听她絮絮叨叨说她已故的丈夫或者住在其他国家的儿女，然后想她是不是之前就讲过。但不管他有没有忘了什么，她都挺好说话的，而且一点也不像个护士。在检查了他的“生命体征”后——Mickey认为这简直荒谬，因为除了他的脑伤和打了石膏的胳膊之外，他一点都他妈没事——她会帮忙处理家里一些奇怪的事情。Mickey发现自己很容易就会疲倦，所以像洗碗这种事情就会堆积起来。他有次听到Mandy和Sally讲话，原来她讲的那些故事是一种技法，有助于Mickey记起更多脑中遗忘的事情。

Mickey刚在前门送走Sally准备关门，Debbie的车就停在了他家门口路边上。他最近才开始记得她的车是什么样子的；他总是等人从车里出来才不那么困惑。Debbie今天是一个人，但除了通常背的包外，她还提了个盒子。她才走到正门，Mickey就已经闻到了甜甜圈的味道。

“嘿，Mickey。”Debbie笑着打了声招呼，然后像往常一样等在了前门台阶上。

“你可以进来，我知道你是谁。”Mickey翻着白眼看她走进来，“你以后不用这样了。”

“我怕你哪天又不这么确定了，我不想让你觉得我是随便哪个人。不过我很高兴你记得你的态度。”Debbie笑了，说的是他的翻白眼。他关上门跟着她——和甜甜圈的味道——穿过客厅，和往常一样，她就好像在自己家里。“我在来的路上买了些甜甜圈，控制自己没把它们都吃掉真他妈太难了。”

Mickey在她旁边坐下耐心等着。那天早上他的头已经疼过一次了，除了吃甜甜圈他什么都不怎么想干。Debbie把它们放在面前的桌子上，从包里拿出了一盘DVD。Mickey看向它，“这是什么？”

“虎胆龙威。几周前我们看过，但你睡着了。我想再看看。它是你最喜欢的电影之一，而且也是我最喜欢的，虽然我没跟其他人说过。”Debbie笑着跟他解释。Debbie身上总有一些他想不起来的事情。在她没注意到或者说话的时候，Mickey总会看着她——那在她的眼睛里。他知道在某处有一段记忆，但他只是把它归结为在事故发生前就认识她，而他的大脑现在试图记起来。“行吗？”

“当然可以，谢谢你带的吃的。你喝什么？”

“我去倒。”Debbie回答，突然从座位上跳起来往厨房去了。她走的时候，Mickey拿起DVD盒子研究它。她很快就回来了，从他手里拿过盒子从里面取出了碟片。Mickey看着她，从她的表情里发现了些什么，一些他以前就注意到过的东西。

“你没事吧？”他小心翼翼地问。他们不是最好的朋友；他们的聊天内容还从来没有超出过他们正在做的事情，通常是一部电影。但她脸上的表情刺激到了Mickey，他必须指出来。

“什么？我当然没事——怎么这么问？”

“你每次看我的时候都面带悲伤。”Mickey静静地说，不想把她惹恼了。她埋头弄DVD，很长一段时间都没有回答。Mickey耐心地等着，当盗版警告出现在屏幕上的时候，他用遥控器把电视关了。

“我只是替你的失去感到遗憾，Mickey。”Debbie谨慎地说道，尽最大可能选择合适用词。Mickey皱起了眉头；他没感觉自己失去了什么。他仍然拥有他的儿子、房子，感谢他妈的上帝，他还活着。他本可能会死，但他没有。然而Debbie没继续说下去。

“我没失去什么东西。”Mickey简单地说，但即使在他说这话的时候，他还是看到了Debbie的眼睛，还有那种让他想起某些事情的眼神。这让他很火大——他感觉好像有人在他面前晃胡萝卜，而他怎么也抓不到。但他没告诉Debbie自己的感受，他把注意力集中在电视上，等着她终于收到自己的暗示按下播放键。音乐从扬声器中响起，画面充满了屏幕，但是Mickey的思绪飘到了别处；他忘了什么？

—

“爸爸！”Yevgeny尖锐的声音刺入Mickey的大脑，让他的头一阵疼痛。他咬紧牙关张开双臂，Yev的身体火箭一样冲向他爸爸怀里，Mickey把他转过去的时候他问，“你的头怎么样了？”

“哦你懂的。”Mickey回答，知道他要是把过去几天自己的感受全盘告诉Yev，孩子肯定会受不了。“我还好，妈妈呢？”

“她刚才在车里拿东西。我能玩PS吗？”

Mickey轻轻笑起来，点了点头，看着Yevgeny朝客厅跑过去。Mickey还是很震惊Yevgeny竟然已经十岁了。根据Svetlana所说，他第一次在医院见到他的时候吓坏了。这倒没让他过于惊讶，鉴于他的脑子只记得Yev是四岁还是五岁。他现在已经有点想起来了，见到Yev也不会先楞一会儿才能反应过来，但这仍然是件很奇怪的事情。Mickey不喜欢纠结那些他忘记的事情；生日派对，学校表演。他一定是忘了好多事情。

Svetlana朝门口走来，她手里提着的几个包引起了他的注意。那些都是给他买的日用品。他向外走了几步想要帮她拿东西，她坚决地摇了摇头，“我来吧，医生说你不能劳累过度。”

“就只是几个购物袋，Svet，我觉得我能拿。”Mickey抱怨着向后站了几步让她过去。他关上身后的大门，跟着她向走进厨房，眼睛扫过忙着玩赛车游戏的Yev。“我每天都感觉好多了，你知道的。”

“我知道，你知道，但要是你用力过猛又退步了怎么办？我可不想那种事发生。”

“给我带什么好东西了？”Mickey问道，脸上带着傻笑转移了话题。他坐在桌边，开始从她放在这儿的袋子里拿东西。这是她唯一让他帮忙的事情。他拿出一串香蕉，皱起了鼻子，“这些健康的东西是什么鬼？”

Svetlana轻轻拍了下他的手，把香蕉从他手里扯过去，啧道，“吃什么就会变成什么样。你得吃健康点。”

“去他的。我出事故之间没吃过，干嘛现在要吃？”Mickey反驳道，像个小孩子一样盯着其他袋子。他找到了巧克力，还有一些他喜欢吃的薯条，咧嘴笑了起来。

“明天Grace会给你炒几个菜带过来，我一会儿写在白板上，不然你可能会忘。”Svetlana和Yevgeny给Mickey买了块白板，给他写留言或者提醒。一开始的时候很有用；Mickey经常会在冰箱里发现食物，或者床上有一堆干净的衣服，但他完全不知道它们是怎么到那儿的。现在他用的越来越少了。

“工作怎么样？”

“就工作呗。头怎么样？”Svetlana问，她埋头在橱柜里整理罐头。“醒来还头疼吗？”

“每天都疼，每次都吃止疼药。真的很容易就头晕——稍微动一下头我就完了。太烦了。虽然这种感觉一般很快就消失了，但还是他妈的很烦人。”

“你跟医生说了吗？”她盯着他，目光锐利地瞪着他的脸。“还是你闭口不谈，因为Milkovich能处理任何事？”

Mickey翻了个白眼，没在意这个动作引起的头痛。“Gray医生上——来的时候我说了，好吧，我觉得我说了。但是我也告诉Sally了。”

“很好，很好。”她嘟囔了一句，迅速动作起来，收拾好塑料袋，把头探过拐角看了下Yevgeny，然后开始切各种蔬菜。“我给你做个汤，好喝的俄罗斯汤。我买了很多碗，你可以把它们放到冰箱里，想喝的时候拿出来。”

“我做什么才配得上你啊？”Mickey没精打采地说，Svetlana朝他挥了挥手里的菜刀。“我去，我就开个玩笑。谢了。”

Mickey看着Svetlana，她好像自己纠结了会儿，然后吸了口气转向他，“我想给你说，Yevgeny今晚要住在他朋友Liam家里。等会儿有人过来接他，然后我和你呆一会。。”

“行呗？”Mickey慢慢回复道。他不知道为什么Svetlana表现得好像她不得不告诉他一颗陨石正在朝地球飞来的样子。他耸了耸肩，“我不记得他的朋友，但我确定你知道自己在做什么。”

“我当然知道了。”她不客气地说，就好像Mickey说了什么蠢话。“Liam是Debbie的弟弟。”

Mickey挑起眉毛，“所以呢？我知道Debbie是谁。”

“Debbie是Ian的妹妹，他们是一大家子。”

Mickey没说话，他的大脑高速运转，想要记起Ian是谁。Ian。这个名字在他的脑中敲响了铃子，听到这个名字他的第一反应是微笑，但紧接着愤怒开始掌控。他不知道为什么，他一点都他妈不知道Ian是谁。“我不认识他，是吧？”

Svetlana深深叹了口气，放下菜刀转向他。她的眼中泪光闪动，但是Mickey确实这只是因为她刚才在切洋葱。“没错，你不认识他。Carrot boy。你记得吗？”

好像这是件多简单的事一样，Mickey苦涩地想。“不，我不记得。”

她发出一声失望的声音，又回去切菜了，一边用袖子擦了擦眼睛。Mickey皱眉；有人曾经提起过Ian。大多数时候是Mandy，她一直努力想让他恢复记忆。他的名字确实包含着什么意义，但Mickey不知道是什么。那人他以前肯定认识，但是不知道是什么原因他的大脑就是想不起来。Mickey倒不是很困扰；如果听到那个名字他想到的是愤怒，那‘Ian’也不值得让他记起。

Svetlana粗暴地切着菜，用俄语嘟囔着什么，Mickey实在懒得继续聊下去了。“我去看Yev玩游戏。”

“十分钟以后有人来接Yevgeny。”Svetlana简短地说，他意识到她的语气里有一丝生气。他还没来得及回话，前门传来一阵敲门声，Svetlana皱着眉放下菜刀，“他来早了。”

Mickey朝大门走去，Svetlana从他身边挤过去，一边用俄语朝Yevgeny叫了几句一边穿过客厅。他跳起来跑向Mickey，张开双臂想要抱抱，“一会儿见，爸爸！”

Mickey还没来得及说话；Yev就马上出了门，他跑过去的时候Svetlana用一只胳膊抱了他一下。Mickey慢慢向门走去——他能听到那个把Yevgeny抱起来的人低沉的男性声音，Mickey想看看他是谁。但太迟了——Svetlana关上门转向他，脸上带着‘就这样’的表情。Mickey皱着眉来到窗户边。一个高大的红头发男人和Yevgeny热烈地说着话，正在坐向驾驶座。

“所以他就是Ian？”

“没错，你现在认识他了？”

“没Svetlana，我他妈现在不认识他。”

—

Ian拼尽全力才控制住自己没有走进那间曾经属于他的房子。他和Mickey的。知道Mickey就在里面的某处，站在门口和Svetlana道别，真的很奇怪。当Ian转身沿着小路绕过车爬上去的时候，他确信他看到了窗边的脸，有人在向外窥探。但他没回头看，没什么意义。

Yevgeny和Liam难以置信地成为了朋友。他们的年龄虽然差距不大，但是他们已经认识了很长时间，正如Ian认识Mickey那般长，Fiona很高兴他们的友谊能够继续。让他来过夜是Ian的主意；Svetlana抱怨说Yev会在无意识的情况下把Mickey累垮，Mickey却不忍心让Yev安静下来。她想在Yevgeny不在的时候和Mickey单独待一会儿，给他做做饭；Ian就建议说他来照看Yev。这不是第一次了。有好几次Svetlana困在Mickey家里的时候都是他去学校接Yevgeny。

Ian在他姐家门口停了车，Yevgeny早就下车朝大门跑过去了。Ian带着笑容跟着他走了进去，但他的脚步更加平稳。等Ian走进房子的时候，Yevgeny早不知道跑哪儿去了，但他能听到楼上传来的笑声。他深吸一口气；有人在做饭。Fiona从厨房出来，对他笑了笑，她手里拿着毛巾，正在擦搅拌碗。

“都还好吗？”这个问题背后蕴含着很多意味；Ian去Mickey家接Yev很可能会发生很多事情。Ian耸了耸肩，朝厨房里味道的来源走过去。柜台上放着几盘刚烤好的饼干。Fiona看着他盯着它们，拿了一个递给他。

“谢了。”Ian嘟囔着，已经咬了一口巧克力饼干。刚从炉子上拿下来，还很热。“挺好的。”

“没闹起来？”

“没闹起来。”Ian边回答边坐在餐桌旁，用手拨拉着头发。该剪头发了，Mickey喜欢他短发的样子。“他还是不知道我是谁。”

Fiona站在水池边洗着剩下的盘子，她深深叹了口气，“我知道这不容易，Ian，今天已经是很大的进步了，至少你去那儿了。”

“我没觉得是进步，反而感觉是退步。”Ian轻轻咬着嘴唇想了一会儿，突然想到什么，“他不知道自己是谁了。”

“他所认识的Mickey就是现在的自己。我知道你很难接受但是——”

“Fi，他不知道自己是谁了。Mandy给我说他几星期前跟她出柜了——就好像他没和他男朋友他妈的同居五年一样！”他不知道怒火从何而来，但能感受它正在体内慢慢升腾。能感觉到除了绝望之外的情绪也挺好的。“现在住在那间房子的空洞的人——他不是Mickey。”

Fiona用毛巾擦干手把它放在一边，又叹了口气。她绕过桌子坐到他对面，严肃地看了Ian一眼。“不，Ian，他不是你爱的Mickey了。脑部创伤会把你搞得一团糟——甚至会改变你的部分人格。他不是以前那个Mickey了。”

“放屁。”Ian喊道，Fiona瑟缩了一下，有那么一会儿他觉得很愧疚，因为他把她当成了出气筒，但他能怎么办呢？他又不能发泄到Mickey身上。或许他可以，他生气地想。“都他妈是放屁。”

“你去哪？”Fiona问道；Ian迅速站起身，粗暴地把身后的椅子推开。“Ian——你去哪儿？”

Ian没回答。他要的不是Fiona的答案，而是Mickey的。他现在就要去问一个究竟。他姐姐没来得及阻止他，Ian抓起钥匙跺着脚走出前门朝他的车走去。他假装没听到Fiona在台阶上喊他。他屏蔽了脑子里那个告诉他这有多愚蠢的声音。Ian开车驶向他的旧家，他只有一个目的，那就是冲Mickey大喊大叫。

Svetlana的车还停在门外，但这没让Ian打消念头。他太他妈生气了，想做些什么。他把车开到路边，停到公园里，连车门都懒得锁。他站在大门前等着开门，他大口呼吸着，快要喘不过气来了。Svetlana开了门，看到他的表情时，她的脸上布满了担忧。

“Ian？发生什么事了——Yevgeny没事吧？”Svetlana声音恐慌，但只有一会儿；Ian的表情已足够告诉她Yev没事。她扭头看了一眼，降低音量。

“你来干什么？”

“我要进去。”Ian回答，越过她走进房子。他感到一阵情绪波动；过去四年里这里是他的家。但它现在看起来不一样了；已经变成了他不认识的样子。他感到陌生。Ian马上就找到了Mickey；他从走廊里出来走到客厅，手里拿着一杯水。他面带疑惑看着Ian，这让Ian更生气了。

“你他妈是谁？”Ian没想到Mickey会生气，虽然用困惑来形容可能更合适。两个男人凝视着彼此，Ian等着，等着Mickey想起什么，等着他打个响指记起Ian是谁。但这没发生，从来都不会发生。

“Ian。我是Ian，你的男朋友。我们在一起五年了，但你他妈的现在不记得我了。”

Mickey笑了——他竟然他妈的笑了——他刺耳地笑着摇头。“放屁，我他妈不是基佬。”

这回轮到Ian笑了，他大声长笑起来，他摇摇头，静静地盯着Mickey。“我比你想得还了解你，你爱我，你是同性恋。”

“听着伙计——我不知道你他妈是谁，但是我不喜欢你在这胡说八道和冲我——”

“我以前住这里。”Ian在颤抖，他的整个身体都因愤怒颤抖起来。“我以前和你一起住这里，你不记得了吗？”

“操——你简直有妄想症。”

“我和你住这，我和你睡一张床。我拥有你，Mickey！你他妈是我的——你不记得了吗？”Ian想摇晃他，让他慌乱，让他感受到什么，看见什么。但他不能。操，这太难了，Mickey眼中什么都没有，这对他来说太煎熬了。

Mickey眼神越过Ian看向Svetlana，“你能把这个见鬼的垃圾弄出去吗？他让我头疼。”

Ian无视了Mickey脸上的痛苦，他无视了Mickey抱着头就好像脑袋快要裂开的样子。他能看到的只有他们一起经历的这五年时间，正在慢慢消逝。Svetlana伸出一只胳膊搂住他，但他粗暴地挥开了。“总有一天，Mick，你会想起我，你会想起我们他妈拥有的一切，而那时，我已经不在了。”

他在撒谎，他在撒谎，他在撒谎。Ian头也不回怒气冲冲地冲出房子，这些话在他脑中回响。他在撒谎。他不想去看Svetlana——他刚才所做的事情让他感到无比羞愧——他也不想去看他的话没有对Mickey产生任何影响。他在撒谎。这毫无意义，他就不应该过来，不应该大喊大叫，他什么都不应该做。情绪占了上风，Ian觉得自己别无选择。他在撒谎。他在撒谎。他会在的，他会他妈的永远在这里。不管Mickey知不知道，他永远都拥有Ian。

然而现在，当他驾车驶过芝加哥街头的时候——他还没准备好回家——他渐渐平静下来。他双手紧紧攥着方向盘，对自己行为的羞愧感深深刺激着他。简而言之，他觉得自己就像个傻逼。他冲过去想要从Mickey那问到答案，但他显然忘了Mickey根本就不记得他这回事。他没法回答Ian的问题，没人能。

Ian意识到泪水正在从眼中滚下，但他不知道自己哭了多久。他的情绪一直在不断波动；大多数时候他挺过一天，一切都很顺利。但还有些日子里，他感觉突然一切都压在身上，他倒在床上再也不想起来。还有时候，他下班开车直奔Mickey家，都没意识到那里已经不再是他的家了。在那几天里，他会编写一条新的短信，差一点就要发送给Mickey。Mickey不会知道是谁给他发的，他会以为是水发错了号码；而Ian的内心会平静下来。

但其实不会平静多久。给Mickey发短信只会让他感觉好受一点，之后他还是会想起现实。Mickey肯定会毫不犹豫地删掉短信，而Ian则会整晚都想这件事。

Ian随便转到一条街；他完全不知道自己在哪儿，但他有手机就能回家。他靠边停车，熄火，听着街上各种各样的声音。车从他身边驶过，鸟儿在外面的树上鸣叫。生命在他周围继续着。一对情侣朝他的方向走过来，路过的时候他看见他们握着的手。他们一点都不知道他们有多幸福。这让Ian想跳出车朝他们大喊，告诉他们要珍惜所拥有的一切。

Ian的手机像往常一样响了起来，不用看都知道肯定是Svetlana，或者是Mandy，或者是Fiona。有人在找他，但他现在不想理他们。他现在满肚子复杂的情绪，和人说话只会让他哭出来。他已经筋疲力尽了，因为没有人试图说服他接受这一切。他不确定自己能否接受；每次他以为自己可能跨过去的时候，Mickey的眼睛、笑容，或者面颊就会跳进他的脑海，而他已经失去了它们。

事故后，Ian第一次打开了手机上的相册。除了那张Mickey在笑的锁屏照，他已经很长时间没看过其他照片了。相册里至少有一百张或者两百张照片——Ian没数过，但他能用一只手数过来Mickey微笑的照片数。Mickey很显然不是个爱拍照的人，那些Mickey在笑的照片，要么是Ian贿赂了他，要么是手机突然怼到他脸上拍的。

Ian不能删掉它们，绝对他妈的不行。除了锁屏照，他把其他照片全选，然后发送到了手机上一个永久存储的app里。一旦它们被存到那里，他就不用每次拍照都看到它们，他就把它们从自己脑中删除了。它们一张接着一张从相册里消失，最后只剩下了一张。这张是他在一个慵懒的周末早晨拍的。Ian当时在玩手机游戏，Mickey醒过来要他抱抱；Ian很喜欢Mickey保持这一点。Mickey太他妈喜欢被拥抱了。Ian手里拿着手机，胳膊从Mickey脖子下面滑过去，Mickey因为两人的碰触而笑起来，Ian在他肩膀上方笑着，拍了照。这太完美了，他根本没法摆脱，至少现在还不行。他必须得在每次解锁手机的时候看到它。

不过，他还需要做最后一件事。眼泪已经停了，在他脸上形成干的泪痕，有点发痒。用力把它们擦掉，Ian深吸一口气打开手机联系人。他慢慢地往下滑，其他人名一个一个地过去，直到他找到了Mickey的名字。联系人照片上的他脾气暴躁，是Ian要求他微笑之后拍的。Mickey想挡住镜头，Ian迅速按下了拍摄键。这张也很完美，真的；它概括了Mickey。

但是时候删除它了，照片和联系人。Ian忽略了一件事，那就是他已经记得Mickey的号码五年了，他按下了删除键。一秒都不到，它就消失了。再也不会有短信和电话，Ian再也不会盯着照片看，也不能想着给Mickey的语音信箱留下醉醺醺的留言了。这件事他应该早就做了，但Ian终于感觉他到了必须做的时候。

手机又响了起来，这次他接了，“嗨，Lana。”

“你！你为什么不接我电话？我担心死你了！”当Svetlana生气的时候，她的英语就会变得有点断断续续的。考虑到最开始的时候，现在她的英语已经相当好了；据Mickey说，那时他都听不懂她说话。听着她的声音，Ian笑了笑。“你去哪儿了，carrot boy？”

“就在附近，我现在回来了。Mickey还好吗？我觉得自己好蠢。”Ian坦白道，感到一丝愧疚感又升了起来，他的脸颊有点发热。

“他睡了，没事，你呢？”

“我会没事的，对不起。”

Svetlana啧了一声，Ian又笑了。“别傻了，你理解你的感受，你只是在做傻事。”

“我知道。”

“你在哪儿？护士马上就过来。我们见面喝杯咖啡吧。”

Ian看了眼车仪表盘上的时间，叹了口气，“其实我现在有点想睡觉，今晚怎么样？”

“你坚持的话，答应我你直接去Fiona那里，我会给她打电话。”

“好，Lana，我答应你，我直接回家。”深吸一口气，继续说话的时候，Ian的声音颤抖，“我们怎么会走到这一步？”

他能听到她在电话那边的动静，在座位上调整姿势的声音。他想象她在沙发上，在他的旧沙发上，一边舒服地躺着一边说，“我们总会走到这的，这就是我们的人生轨迹。我们不需要喜欢它，但我们不能改变它，我们只能和它和解。”

眼泪刺痛了Ian的眼睛；他感觉整个人被抽空了。“我应该多和你聊聊的。”

“是应该。现在去睡觉吧，我给Fiona打电话，你醒来给我打电话，别忘了？”

“我会的，谢了。”Ian嘟囔着挂了电话，把手机扔到副驾驶座上。他长长、深深地吸了一口气，憋了一会儿，然后一口气吐了出去。放手是完全另一回事了，他现在还没准备好面对的事，可能很长一段时间他都不会准备好。Ian感觉自己已经迈出了积极的一步，但这一步究竟是向前还是向后，他也不知道。


	17. 背水一战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第9集看得我心情复杂，把Ian的退缩解释成对自己是否值得被爱的纠结。行吧，反正我无所谓了，编剧想怎么样就怎么样，只要最后不虐就行。  
> 这一章的标题不太懂，Bridge Burn，查了bridge，burn your bridges的意思是“背水一战，破釜沉舟”，但我就先这样写吧。

本章背景音乐：[Bridge Burn-Little Comets](https://y.qq.com/portal/player.html)

“最后一次追忆往事。”

** 一年前// **

四周年纪念日之后，这个想法第一次出现在了Mickey的脑海中。他吓了一跳，不太喜欢这个想法；他把它扔到一边没去理会。但每次Ian对他微笑，或者他看着Ian和Yev在一起的时候——结婚的念头就会悄悄回到Mickey的脑海里，轻轻地戳着他，温柔地提醒他，他有多爱Ian，他会为了他做多少事情。结婚……Mickey从来没想过自己结婚的样子。就像很多其他人会做的正常的事情一样，Milkovich并不结婚，所有亲戚里面Mickey只知道有三个结婚了。Terry曾经告诉过他，结婚要搞好多书面文件，还和独立银行账户有关。Terry讨厌结婚，只这一点就让Mickey想立刻和Ian结婚。

但他一直有些犹豫。Mickey知道Ian爱他，知道他们的关系非常好，但是当他在脑中想象向Ian求婚的画面时，他看到Ian摇着头说不。内心深处，他知道自己是在胡思乱想，但正是大脑的这一部分渐渐占了上风，偏执且焦虑的部分。在他们一起庆祝四周年纪念日后的一整个星期里，Mickey在反复纠结，和Ian结婚或是逃走避开一切。他知道他应该和别人谈谈这件事，最有可能的人是Ian，但他不想。每次有和Ian进一步发展关系的想法时，他都想对Ian保守秘密。另一个人选就是Mandy。

“这种事你他妈还需要想吗？”显然，妹妹们除了给出有可能改变人生的建议之外，一无是处。Mickey翻了个白眼——在Mandy身边时他经常做这个动作——然后嘬了一口啤酒。迅速看了一眼手机，Ian还没打电话；他在和几个工作上认识的朋友聚餐，想让Mickey过去接他。“Mickey——你认真的吗？”

“当然！不——我也不知道，Mandy，可能吧。”

“你可能想和你交往四年的男朋友结婚，也可能不想。”她举着双手耸了耸肩。他简直想把酒泼到她脸上去。

“好吧，你要是这么说的话，”Mickey咬着牙嘟囔，“没错，我想和他结婚。”

Mandy总会时不时地让他惊讶。她通常不是那么“女孩子气”的女生，他知道她只是外表强硬，在这方面和他很像——如果你不让别人知道自己有多在乎的话，也就不会受伤。但有时候Mandy也会说出一些典型的“女孩子气”的话，Mickey咬着嘴才能憋住笑。用Mickey的话来说就是，Mandy拍着手发出一声喊叫——更像是一种尖叫，真的——朝他咧嘴笑了。

“真他妈不敢相信，我的傻哥哥Mickey要向他的男朋友求婚了。没想到我他妈能见到这一天！”Mandy高兴地唱了出来，轻轻地在座位上跳着。Mickey给了她一会儿时间来小小地庆祝了一下，然后看了她一眼让她闭嘴。“来嘛，Mick，我替你感到高兴，这太让人兴奋了，你也应该高兴点！”

“我知道，但我还是感觉很奇怪，所以快闭嘴。”

Mandy轻笑，“当然奇怪了。”

“这件事太重大了——要是他不愿意呢？”Mickey语调低沉，说话的时候脑袋都低到了桌子上。Mandy嗤笑了一声，重重打了一下他的头。

“你他妈是不是傻？等等，没错你就是傻。别回答这个问题。他不会说不的，Mick。”Mandy安慰他，她尽可能打消他的疑虑，同时又不显得那么自作聪明。“这确实是很重大的节点，但是对你们来说就是下一步啊。我还以为我会和Ian讨论这个话题呢，没想到是你。”

“这他妈是什么意思？”

“你不是那种会结婚的类型，Mickey。”

Mickey朝他妹妹竖了个中指，喝光最后一口酒，然后打了个饱嗝。“去你的，我也能是那种类型。”

“放屁，你有想过要怎么求婚吗？”Mandy抱着双臂盯着他质问。

他重重耸了下肩膀，想了一会儿。“不知道，单膝跪地？”

“哇哦，Mickey，我错了，你显然就是会结婚的类型。”Mandy冷漠地回复道，夸张地翻了个白眼。“还喝吗？”

“不能喝了，等会儿要开车去接Ian，给我杯拿可乐之类的。”

Mickey等着他妹妹冲到吧台去点饮料；她看上那儿的酒保了，他让她决定去哪儿喝酒的时候，他就看出来了。他微微蜷着身体看着她，她努力装出冷静的样子，把一只胳膊靠向吧台，但她的视线黏在酒保身上，手臂没有靠上去；她从吧台上滑下来，差点撞到头。Mickey大笑，Mandy急忙站起来，恨恨瞪向他。几分钟后她回到了他们的桌子。

“真顺利哦。”Mickey说，Mandy又瞪了他一眼。“他就是个蠢蛋，Mandy。”

“我知道！”她回敬道。“我只是喜欢看他，他能让我从其他事上分心。说回你，想一想，然后告诉我你打算怎么向Ian求婚。”

“老天！——我刚没说我还没打算求婚吗？我觉得要等到五周年的时候。”

Mandy张着嘴瞪他，“卧槽？那你为什么现在给我说？我还以为你他妈打算越快越好。”

“我就想跟你分享一下！老天——很显然这是个坏主意。”Mickey喝了一口可乐，Mandy噼里啪啦又说了些什么。他降低嗓音说，“我想要一场特别的求婚。”

“我去，你有时候真他妈很gay啊。”

“你知道，如果Ian在这儿的话，他会说这是你的刻板印象。”Mickey说着朝Mandy挑眉，她耸了耸肩。

“但他又不在这儿，是吧？”她喝了一大口啤酒——Mickey突然意识到他很可能要把她和Ian一样醉醺醺地带回家了。“你知道你应该怎么求婚吗？”

“什么，Mandy？”Mickey问，已经准备好迎接Mandy给他的可笑建议了。

“租一架飞机在前面飞，把字系在后面——或者让他们把字写成烟雾的样子喷在空中！”她兴奋地说着，Mickey只是瞪她。“去你的，那你的想法是？”

“带他去巴黎，在埃菲尔铁塔顶求婚。”他的声音更加低沉，Mickey等着Mandy笑话自己。她瞪着Mickey，很努力地憋着笑，但没什么用；现在这成了一场游戏。在Mandy说话的时候，Mickey在脑海中摸索着更多的主意。

“太弱了吧，带他去看篮球比赛，然后在接吻镜头上求婚。”

“比我想的还烂！”Mickey回击道，被他妹推了一把。她又喝了一口酒，Mickey提出了另一个想法。“我给他做个巧克力蛋糕，把戒指放在里面。”

“你烘焙很烂啊，他还没见到戒指就被你毒死了。”Mickey还没来得及报复Mandy——因为去她的，他最擅长的就是做他妈的蛋糕了——她已经在说下一个了，“你为什么不包下整个餐厅和乐队，让他们给他演奏一支小夜曲呢？”

“因为我他妈是最好的男朋友，上次纪念日我就已经包过餐厅了。继续想，Mandy，或许我可以租一个热气球，在芝加哥上空求婚。”

“真他妈浪漫哦，芝加哥是个不怎么样的城市，你懂的。”

“有人觉得它很好！”Mickey表示反对，但就算他这么说，他也知道自己是在胡说八道，大多数时候他也不是很喜欢芝加哥。

“没人觉得这是个好城市。”

“去你的，你有什么好想法吗？”Mickey问道，他抬头看过去，那个酒保端着一碗薯条出现在眼前。那人砰地一声把它们放在了桌子上。“你点了薯条？”

“我都快饿死了。谢谢！”Mandy对着已经走开的酒保眨了眨眼。Mickey大声嗤笑了一声。“你真是的混蛋。带他去坐游轮什么的，情侣不都这么做的吗？”

“什么，然后把戒指放到香槟杯里？”Mickey接着她的话说，思考了一会儿。“其实这个主意还不错。”

“白痴，这是个烂主意，那样一点都不私人了。”

“什么，那我他妈应该让Yev去？”Mickey抓了一把热薯条扔进嘴里，立刻后悔了，他用手给嘴巴扇着风，Mandy得意地笑起来。

“或者Liam，”Mandy补充道，“Carl？”

“Debbie？”

“Lip？”Mandy哼了一声，Mickey想象着Lip，脸上永远一副自鸣得意的表情，帮他向Ian求婚。他妈的想都别想。

“要不要他们全家都上？”Mickey嘲讽地说，他的嘴终于不烫了，“别他妈傻了。”

“傻？谁他妈刚才建议把戒指放进香槟酒杯里的？那才是最蠢最烂俗的！”

“我为什么不学一首歌唱给他听呢？”Mickey翻着白眼弱弱地建议，他喝了口可乐，嘴里的温度彻底降下来了。“把歌词改成符合我们俩的？”

“什么，唱一唱他的大鸡——”

“这他妈不合适吧Mandy！”

“天哪！你应该做一个快闪！你看过那种视频吗？”

“快闪？Mandy，这是在求婚，不是他妈的戏剧课。”Mickey说，没去理会Mandy阴郁的眼神。“做一个相册之类的怎么样，里面放些照片，然后在最后一张求婚？”

“老哥，你是在开玩笑吧？现在这些东西都在网上弄了。做一个照片视频，最后求婚会好些。”

“抱歉，我可没想到你这么时髦。”Mandy眼睛又瞪了起来，Mickey大笑，“我们沿着海滩散步，或者穿过森林怎么样？这太他妈难了！”

“骑马旅行？”

Mickey的手机在震动。“你说这话就是在犯傻。”

“是Ian？”Mandy边吃薯条边问，碗快要见底了，Mickey点头。“等我把这点吃完，你可以先送我回家，再去接他。”

“哦，是吗？”

但Mandy没再跟他顶嘴。她脸上带着诡异的笑容，盯着Mickey身后的墙看了一会儿，然后对上Mickey的视线，“你不觉得很怪异吗？我们竟然走了这么远，走到这一步，你走了这么远？”

“有点吧，没错。”Mickey嘟囔。

“想想吧，你以前简直是世界上最深柜的人了，要是有人提到gay这个词，你都快吓死了。现在你竟然计划着向男朋友求婚。”

“我懂，Mandy。我只是他妈的不会坐在那，泪眼婆娑地一直想这件事。”

“我也不会，混蛋。我只是觉得偶尔感慨一下挺好的！”Mandy翻了白眼大喊。“老天爷。”

—

** 六个月后// **

天气渐渐变了；Mickey是在早上注意到的。他醒来时会觉得冷，必须得把被子拉到下巴上，等身体暖和起来才不会微微颤抖。几个星期前他还在裸睡；现在他又拿了条毯子放在床上。过不了多久冬天就会到来，然后会下雪。今年他不怎么担心——事故之后他还没回去上班，所以不用担心会在雪地上开车。但这让他感觉有点孤单，外面下着雪，他独自坐着。他几乎希望有人能和他分享这些，但Mickey不知道那个人是谁。

他的家庭护理护士，Sally，依旧每天都过来，但是她呆的时间越来越短了。Mickey在渐渐好转。从某种意义上来说，这是一种解脱，因为Sally在他周围打扫收拾的时候，他觉得自己像是个傻瓜一样一直坐在那儿，但他肯定还是会想念不上班的日子。Mickey不记得自己的公司了——事故之后那段记忆就没了——在脑海里，那是件很苦的工作。但Mickey会尽可能帮助Sally；他可不想到时候第一天去上班就累个半死。他觉得如果他帮忙打扫自己的房子，身体就会慢慢地再次适应工作。什么见鬼的理论这么说的。光洗个盘子他就得休息一会。

Mickey还是每天都头疼，但现在它们持续的时间变短了。一开始的时候——他很高兴自己还记得‘开始的时候’——他的头疼几乎就没断过。但现在，他发现如果他感觉头要疼了，坐下来休息会儿头疼通常就会消失。对此他很高兴——它们有时候真他妈很疼，每天忍受它们让他烦躁不安。他有时候会把这种情绪撒在其他人身上——尤其是Yev，小男孩都不知道自己做错了什么——然后立刻就会后悔。

Svetlana不像以前那么经常地给他做饭了，他暗暗感到高兴——她做饭不怎么好吃，但他又他妈不能说。Mandy把他的白板放到了杂物堆里，对于这一点他也很开心。他们还不让他开车，所以他每周至少给她发一份清单，上面是他想需要的东西。Debbie有时候也会带着食物过来；有次她拿了一盘千层面，Mickey几乎一口气都吃完了，那之后她每周都会过来一次。现在他会永远记得她的面孔了。这是种奇怪的感觉，认出某人，他以前从未体会过。

Mickey已经很久都没看过Mandy在回家第一天拿给他的那本书了，他不需要看了。有时候要是睡眠很差或者头疼得厉害，他会忘记一些小事，但是现在那些事情他都会想起来。有关他自己的一点一滴又回来了。首先，他说起自己是同性恋的时候，不再像以前那样以为那是个肮脏的小秘密。Mandy一直告诉他，说他对此感到很舒服，但那么长时间以来他都不相信。现在他能感觉到自己的内心在改变，那个词不再让他畏缩，那就是他。

再也没有人提起过Ian，但Mickey纠结于这个名字。他也不知道为什么，他一点儿也不记得他。Mickey知道Ian来过他家，朝他大喊大叫，但他不记得了。他不记得他们是什么关系，但如果要他猜的话，他们肯定以某种方式联系在一起。他知道的唯一有关Ian的信息都是从别人那听来的，但现在他们都不提Ian了。Ian的名字已经好像已经有几万年没有被人提起过。唯一不同的是，这回当Ian的名字出现在Mickey的脑海里的时候，Mickey并没有感到生气，只有冷漠而已。

尽管如此，他还是想多了解一点。Mandy给他说这些事情会很谨慎，所以Mickey觉得可以设法哄骗Yevgeny说一些。Svetlana和Mandy在他家里——那是个很冷的周日，他们本来计划去公园，记得他们的计划都让Mickey高兴。然而天气改变了他们的行程，Mandy走到房子外面去打电话了，Svetlana刚起来，去给他们做午饭，Mickey带着目的转向Yev。

“嘿，Yev，在学校还好吗？”真他妈见鬼的可笑的问题，但是，行吧。Yevgeny盯着他看了一会儿才回答。

“你已经问过我这个了，记得吗？”

靠。他忘了。“我只是在犯傻！”Yev知道有什么不对了，Mickey从来没说过‘傻’这个字。

“爸？你没事吧？”

Mickey能看到Yev的眼睛瞄向他妈妈所在的厨房，知道他马上就要叫Svetlana了。“好吧，听着，我没事。我想问你关于Ian的事。”

Yevgeny的眼睛瞪大了，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。Mickey没来得及阻止他，Yev已经高兴地叫起来了，“你记得他？妈妈！爸爸记得Ian了！”

效果立竿见影。Svetlana冲了过来，她张着嘴，手里拿着一片面包。Mandy把手机塞到口袋里，迅速回到房间。Mickey暗自叹了口气。

“我没想起他。”三个人的身体都塌下去了，Mickey感觉糟透了。“很抱歉，我只是想了解一下他。”

Svetlana用俄语低声嘟囔了些什么，又回去做午饭了。Mandy摇着头走过来和他们坐在了一起。“你个白痴，你为什么问他？”

“不知道，除了他的名字，其他我什么也不记得，很奇怪吗？”

“也不是，脑损伤并不简单。”

“谢你了，医生。”Mickey朝他妹妹翻了个白眼。“其他我什么也不记得，连他的长相也不知道。”

但即使他这么说，Mickey也知道这不完全是事实。一道红光在他脑海中一闪而过，紧接着是绿光。两种颜色都没让他记起什么——就Mickey所知，Ian的头发可能是绿色的。Sevtlana端着一盘三明治走进房间，Yevgeny马上跑过去了，Mandy若有所思地看着Mickey。

“你为什么想了解他？”

“好奇？”

Svetlana咽下满嘴的食物，抬眼看着他。“他的昵称是carrot boy。”

Mickey大声嗤笑了一下。“他是怎么他妈的得到这个的？”

“爸爸！”Yevgeny斥道，他的眼睛和他妈妈一样闪着光，瞪着Mickey的方向。Mickey嘟囔了一句抱歉，就听见Mandy的解释。

“Svetlana说他让她想起了胡萝卜。他很高，红头发，carrot boy。”

Mickey点头，在想这条信息会不会坚持到第二天也不被他忘记呢，他不会告诉任何人他希望如此。“还有呢？我怎么认识他的？”

他没有错过Svetlana和Mandy对视的那种复杂眼神。他等待着——不是很有耐心——等着他们想出要怎么说。Mandy大声清了清喉咙，“你们俩在一起。”

在一起。在某种程度上，他已经猜到了，“怎么说？”

“你们有过一段关系。”

伴侣，爱人，家人。Mickey意识到这几个词证实了他好多次错失的感受。他想分享寒冷天气的那个东西，房间里缺失的那个人。他暂时把这个想法放到一边。“是认真的吗？”

Mandy缓缓叹了口气，很久才回答。她扭了一下鼻子上的鼻环——这是她的一个常见习惯——然后专心地研究起指甲。“Mickey，这有什么意义？”

“老天——我不知道！我只是问一下！”Mickey生硬地说，他提醒自己不要去责怪房间里的Yev。“有什么不对吗？”

“我不知道这有没有帮助，因为你还不知道他是谁。”Svetlana回答，从Mandy那接下话。Yevgeny走过来坐在电视前面，准备玩一个游戏。Svetlana靠近Mickey，小心翼翼地低语道，“想起什么了吗？”

Mickey仔细想了想。他想象了一个红头发的高个子男人，但就这样了，不是特定的哪个红头发的人，没有面孔，没有其他特征，他什么也没想起来。“没有。”

“我很高兴谈到Ian，但是不能在Yevgeny周围说，这让他很困惑。”

“Yev认识Ian？”愚蠢的问题，Mickey立即想到。当Mickey提到Ian的时候，Yevgeny显然非常高兴。Mandy低头看着她的腿，Svetlana看着他，脸上带着难以形容的神情。

“他爱Ian。”Svetlana简短地说，她挥了挥手，就好像Mickey应该知道这个。“我们都爱他。”

—

Ian一直知道，要是Mickey想起了什么，他肯定会在几分钟或者几个小时，最迟一天之内就会知道。他早已经从那种看到Mandy或者Svetlana打电话就升腾起希望的状态中恢复过来。他们再也没有打电话来告诉他什么消息，而他自己也几乎完全忘了。一想到Mickey、想到他们曾经在一起的生活、想到失去的一切，他就心痛难当。但他不能这样下去了。不断想着自己失去了什么，让他筋疲力尽，沉湎于现状、期待它会改变，这根本什么都做不了。

Ian已经决定——在和Hitomi进行了一场激烈的谈话之后，Claire让Ian提前下班了——他不能在地狱边缘继续等待了，他所期待的那天不会到来。要是Ian打算一直等Mickey睁开眼睛看到他认出他是谁，那将会漫长又孤独的一生。虽然花了六个月，但Ian终于觉得自己准备好了，准备好放弃那个他所认识的Mickey。

但这并不意味着他会完全忘记他，他不能，也不想。Mickey仍然是他生命中的那五年，他不想忘记。只是他不能再继续等待自己的生活回到那一时刻，这是不会发生的。

Mandy给他打电话说让他待在家里，她在去他家的路上的时候，他没想到会跟Mickey有关。她的声音里充满兴奋，当然了，但Ian没想到会是这件事。等她穿过前门进到Fiona的家里时，Ian差点都忘了她要过来。

“嘿——怎么了？”Ian坐在沙发上问，他在看一本Fiona给他推荐的书——一本犯罪小说，她的秘密最爱——把书放在了腿上。Mandy坐到他旁边。

“别抱太大希望，但是Mickey今天问起你了。”

小小的客厅里一片寂静。Ian很高兴Fiona不在家；她肯定会盯着他的一举一动，以防他有什么不良反应。Mandy屏住呼吸，身体前倾，她好像在沙发边缘等待着。Ian拿起书，慢慢地折起一页书角——只是为了整Fiona，因为Mike这么做的时候她很生气——然后把书放到他们前面的小桌子上。“他说了什么？”

“他说他只记得你的名字——他想了解你。”

又是沉默。Ian内心充满了矛盾；他不知道自己是怎么想的。但有一件事是确定的，那就是他感觉不到任何希望。“你告诉他什么了？”

“我们没告诉他很多——不知道他能记得多少，而且Lana觉得一次性给他灌输太多东西不太好。但是这不是好迹象吗？”Mandy靠近Ian，满怀希望地问，“Ian？”

Ian重重叹了口气，不知道他该有什么感觉，“他不记得我。”这不是问题，Ian已经知道答案了。

“不记得。”在一片安静的房间里，她的声音显得很小。

“他不想认识我？”

停顿了一下，“不。”

又一声叹息从Ian唇间滑出；这就是他需要的全部答案。“我爱他，Mandy，但是我不能再这样下去了。”

Mandy没有久待。Ian借口他要去见Debbie——结果这变成了真的，Debbie给他发短信说要过来。Ian不知道Mandy有没有告诉她——事实再次证明了这一点，电影看到一半的时候，Debbie转过去问Ian他感觉怎么样。

“Mandy？”

“当然是她。你怎么样？她说你的反应很奇怪——”

“我没有很奇怪——”

“还有你实际上把她赶出门——”

“我他妈没有！”

“那你告诉我，哥哥，你还好吗？”Debbie用一种他知道自己无法摆脱的眼神看着他。他暂停了电影，转向她。

“我挺好的。”他最终说。Debbie挑眉，他补充道，“我能感觉到自己在释怀了，Debs。我心里有一部分不想这样——但大部分想。我不能就这样等着一件不会发生的事情。”

“你觉得他不会想起更多？”

“我觉得他会，但是我要等多久？”Ian疲惫地用手慢慢搓着脸，他希望自己躺在床上。“我爱Mickey，我爱他，但是没有我他更开心。”

话语中的沉重填满了房间，迫使他垂下了眼睛。体内有什么东西发生了变化，这一瞬间，可怕的悲伤席卷而至，让他几乎无法呼吸。然而不久之后，这种感觉消失了，他感觉很好，他没事了。

“这就是我想要的，Debs。Mickey不想要我；我不想强迫Mickey在他不愿意的时候记起我——”

“他不是不想要你，Ian，他只是不记得了。”Debbie缓缓地说，就好像Ian在犯傻。他摇了摇头。

“这已经无关紧要。他不记得我，而我必须向前看了。”


	18. 眩目

本章背景音乐：[Dazzle-Oh Wonder](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=33527183)  


“金色的悲伤是那浪费了的青春。结局总是如此，终将失去。”*（来自网易云音乐歌词翻译）

_6个月前//_

  


Mickey立马着手给Ian找一枚完美的戒指，他不想浪费时间，他已经想到要把它藏在家里什么地方了——放到一个Ian很讨厌的通心粉和奶酪盒子里，Mickey知道他永远都不会碰那玩意儿。盒子放在柜子后面，积了一层灰，很好地隐藏了里面的东西。但说到戒指，Mickey一点头绪都没有。

  


在第一次尝试中，售货员以为他是异性恋，把Mickey气得掉头就走。在和Mandy吐槽过之后——见鬼的当然了，她说得没错；店里的那个家伙根本不知道他的性取向是什么——他又冒险出去了。他完全不知道自己想买个什么样的戒指。Mickey暴躁地暗自想，男人给女人买戒指也太幸运了——没错，是有各种不同的风格，但是只要上面带个大钻石，通常就能让人感动了。对于男士戒指，就没有很多选择了，但就算这样Mickey还是见鬼的很纠结。

  


而且找到时间出去买戒指也是件困难的事情。他们周末都休息，Ian总是问他要去哪儿。倒不是那种强迫性的，只是对重要另一半去做什么特别感兴趣。Mickey他妈的根本不会撒谎，他只会嘟囔着说得去一趟办公室。然后，Ian会让Mickey等等，他想一起去，漫天地谈论他一直想去的新咖啡馆。这让Mickey很难进行任何形式的秘密求婚活动。

  


Grace和Mandy晚上过来吃饭，一整晚都在盯着Mickey看。当Ian去厨房拿酒的时候，她们把他逼到沙发的角落，开始问题轰炸。

  


“你买戒指了吗？”

  


“你打算怎么求婚？”

  


“什么时候？”

  


“你俩能他妈闭嘴吗？他要听到你们说话了！”Mickey压着嗓子充满怒气地回应了扔向他的问题。他紧张地朝厨房瞥了一眼，听到Ian在另一个房间微弱的哼歌声。转向两个姑娘，他确信自己看到了她们俩对视的目光，因为自己愤怒的眼神撇开了。“你们是傻吗，现在提起这个？”

  


“不是，我们只是想知道！”Grace小声回答。她的眼睛里满是兴奋，Mickey感觉自己内心也有相同的情绪。

  


“你他妈又是什么时候知道的？”Mickey质问，朝他妹妹挑眉，他选择生气。“真他妈谢谢你啊，Mandy。”

  


“嘿！你不能指望我像你那样保守秘密！”Ian的脚步声越来越近，Mandy越过Mickey的肩膀看向厨房，“能帮我倒杯咖啡吗Ian？”

  


Mandy一辈子都他妈没这么礼貌地说过话，但Ian好像没怀疑。Ian应了一声，片刻之后他们听到了烧水的声音。Mandy对着Mickey的方向一脸得意，他朝她竖了个中指。

  


“所以——你干啥了？”Grace问，又一脸激动。

  


“Mandy有没有说我打算到下次纪念日才求婚？他妈的六个月以后？”Mickey咬牙切齿地说。“除了买戒指之外的事我都没做，而且我到现在都他妈没买上。”

  


“听我说，你有很多时间来买戒指，先计划你打算怎么问他。”Grace说，她的视线向上，从Mickey的脸移到厨房门口，又落下。“不敢相信你竟然没告诉我，混球。”

  


Mickey还没来得及低声回答，Ian突然出现在房间里。这是个很诡异的画面，Mickey坐在沙发上，Grace和Mandy为了和Mickey说悄悄话，差不多叠在对方身上。三人转过脑袋，朝不同的方向挪过去。真他妈一点都不可疑。

  


“你们没事吧？”Ian谨慎地问，目光在他们三人身上游移。Mickey几乎可以说他已经知道有事发生了；Mickey的大脑开始疯狂运转，想要为他们谈论的东西编造一个适合的谎言。

  


“没事。”Grace说，她若无其事的回答一点都不能让人信服。Ian把Mandy的咖啡递过去，她一开始有点茫然，他扬起一条眉毛。等她想起来自己要了一杯咖啡的时候，才不由自主地接过去。

  


“哦，太感谢了！真的谢谢你，谢谢，Ian。”

  


“就他妈一杯咖啡。”Ian嘟囔着坐在Mickey旁边，看了他一眼。过一会儿Ian肯定会问他这件事，在女孩们离开之前，他必须想好自己到底要怎么说。

  


—

  


Mandy的车驶离人行道沿着马路开走的时候，Ian站在窗边挥手。Grace的车跟在后面也走了，Ian拉上了窗帘。他能听到Mickey洗澡的声音——这可太奇怪了。他一般都早上洗；Ian内心感到一阵不安，他讨厌这种感觉。他不是那种疑神疑鬼的人，但是不知道为什么，今天晚上Mickey和Mandy、Grace说话的方式让他感觉很奇怪。

  


一瞬间，无数的可能性涌上心头；可能是女孩们抓到Mickey出轨，在催他告诉（或者不告诉）Ian？Ian摇了摇头。这个想法太荒唐了，他一秒都不想让自己多想。这不可能是真的，他拒绝接受。那他妈的到底发生了什么？Ian穿过客厅收拾东西；把书放过去，把一个空罐子拿到厨房去，这期间他的思绪在飞转。他不想纠结这个，但是Mickey在洗澡，还不能问他。不管他多么努力地不去想，下一步必然会武断地下定论。

  


等厨房收拾干净后，Ian穿过大厅走进他们的卧室。洗澡声已经停了，但他能听到Mickey在浴室里打开和关上壁橱的声音。谁知道他在他妈的干什么，Ian不愿想Mickey是在编谎才在里面拖延。老天啊。Ian又摇了摇头；这太可笑了。他径直走向浴室，大声敲门。

  


“Mick？”

  


“等一下，我马上就出来。”Mickey的声音透过门变得模糊不清，Ian皱眉；门被锁上了。他从来没锁过门。“两分钟。”

  


Ian没隔着一扇被锁住的门和他吵起来，他回到卧室坐在床上，打开了一个手机游戏，希望这能让他忘掉这件事，但这只让他更紧张了。像是过了好几个小时，Mickey终于从浴室出来了，他头发湿着，腰上围着条浴巾。通常情况下，Ian早就意乱情迷了；但今晚焦虑占了上风。

  


“你他妈锁门干什么？”Ian直接质问，但他立刻后悔了。Mickey拿出干净的衣服穿上，他看起来很吃惊；Ian不想自己听起来那么咄咄逼人，但那已经发生了。他等着Mickey回答，而Mickey却在磨蹭时间。“Mickey？”

  


Mickey背对着Ian，他的手在最上面一层抽屉里翻找内裤。Ian屏住呼吸看着他的背。他终于转过身来，咬着嘴唇，扬起嘴角露出傻笑。“我没意识到门被锁上了，你还好吗？”

  


“刚才你和两个女生是怎么回事？”Ian问，没有前一个问题那么尖锐了，但是他的目光一直没有从Mickey脸上挪开。他一直觉得自己的直觉很准，而且他对Mickey了如指掌，但今晚他看不懂他的表情，这让他更恐慌了。

  


“什么时候？”

  


“得了吧，Mickey，你知道什么时候。我进去的时候你们像理发店里的八婆一样挤在一起窃窃私语。你们在聊什么？”

  


Mickey扔掉毛巾，站在那看了Ian一眼；裸着身子，还有那挑起的眉毛，Ian知道他在干什么。他不否认，Mickey不穿衣服站在那确实很吸引他，但这没用。Ian盯着Mickey，缓缓抱起双臂交叉在胸前，看着Mickey的脸颊变红，然后迅速穿上内裤和一件旧T恤。

  


“我去啊，Ian。”Mickey咕哝着，走到他那边的床边。他的脸颊还是粉红的，Ian几乎很高兴让他难堪。“我们只是在说话！”

  


“关于?”Ian提示道，没有放过他。Mickey爬进被子，很显然想结束话题，但是Ian还是直直坐在床上，拒绝放弃。

  


“Ian！你他妈怎么回事？”

  


“你们在说什么？”

  


“Grace喜欢Iggy！”Mickey脱口而出，他转过身背对Ian去设早上的闹钟。Ian看不到他的脸，但是这个理由还好，不是吗？

  


“她喜欢Iggy？”

  


“对，Mandy和我想让她理智一点，就这样好吗！”Mickey砰的一声把手机放下，躺在床上气呼呼地把被子拉过头顶。Ian突然觉得自己抱着双臂坐在床上好蠢，这个想法冲进脑海的时候，他泄气地陷入自我。他见鬼的在想什么啊？他迅速爬上床，沉默着躺下，现在轮到他脸红了。Mickey关上床边的小灯，房间陷入了黑暗。“你怎么回事啊，Gallagher？”

  


“我以为你出轨了。”Ian咬紧牙关，“好吧，不是这样的，但我的大脑就是这么想的，我也不知道自己在想什么。”

  


Mickey靠近Ian，用手臂把他拉过去，Ian立刻感到一股暖流贯穿全身。他怎么能以为Mickey会对他做那种事呢？Ian微微蜷曲着，这样他整个人就完全缩在了Mickey的双臂中，他深深地吸了口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，“对不起。”

  


他的声音低沉近乎呢喃，但是Mickey听见了；Ian感到抱着他的胳膊又紧了紧，他已经感觉好多了，也安全多了。“听我说，我知道自己是个混蛋，不爱在公众场合吻你或者牵着你的手，有时候也很傻逼，这我知道，但是Ian，我们在一起都快他妈五年了，你以为我这么做只是为了以后找更好的人？”

  


“不是。”

  


“永远都他妈不可能。所以，虽然我不经常说爱你，但你告诉它，把这些可笑的想法放到你脑海里的那部分大脑，让它他妈的闭嘴，只记得我爱你，好吗？”

  


“好。”

  


“好了，那现在你是想再跟我叨逼叨，还是想跟我上床？”Ian不需要看Mickey的脸都知道他在笑，他在Mickey肚子上捣了一肘子，很享受他发出的抱怨，“你他妈？！”

  


“你只是有点迟钝而已。现在，把衣服脱了。”

  


——

  


_八个月后//_

  


Mickey已经很久没有去过医院了。一开始出院回家后，他几乎每周都要去做一次检查，几周之后变成一月去一次，而现在差不多两个月一次。他还记得之前几次去医院的事，这本身就是一种进步了。Mickey能感觉到，过去的影子在越来越多地浮现；事故发生后，他第一次觉得自己正常了。他的生活不再整天充满着头疼和头晕，虽然他还是会诡异地头疼，但它们不再让他虚弱，而且基本再没头晕过了。

  


他得再去一次医院，与Castillo和Gray两位医生会面，他们在他受伤期间一直研究他的病情。鉴于自己的病情，这应该就是最后一次见面了，Mickey已经他妈的等不及了。他的家庭护士Sally，现在只一周来一次了，但其实他还挺想念她的陪伴的。他还打算问问医生他什么时候能回去上班，他都快无聊死了，只有在电视上看重播的喜剧或者去散步才会好点。

  


而且已经完全到了冬天，他去外面的次数也几乎减少到零了。真是他妈的干什么都冷，Mickey只想回去上班。他打算从医院出来后去见Iggy；Grace向他保证过Iggy把一切都处理得很好，但是以前的疑虑又悄悄潜入Mickey的心中，他担心Iggy会在大工程上出问题。

  


Sally已经计划好开车带他去医院看病，然后再带他回家；Mickey差点就说服她让他开车送两人回家了。

  


“Mickey，我知道你很难受，但你不能开车，除非你得到医生的许可。”Sally谨慎地说，她的眼睛盯着马路，但却皱起了眉头。

  


“我知道——但是如果他们今天就允许了呢？”

  


Sally咬着下唇，嘴唇因为压力而变得苍白。转过一个弯看到医院的时候，她的态度明显软化了，“就看他们怎么说吧。”

  


在Mickey的字典里这就是同意了。

  


Sally领着他穿过医院的走廊，这就像是个迷宫；他记得一些医院里的事情。地板和墙的颜色，还有那再浓一点就会让人难以忍受的消毒水的味道。但他不记得他们是怎么到会议室的了，当然也就不知道怎么回到车上。

  


Castillo医生正耐心地坐在会议室里的桌子旁等待，他们到的时候，她站起身朝他们问好。

  


“Mickey，你怎么样？”向Sally问好后，她温柔地问，“你的脑袋感觉如何？”

  


Mickey苦笑；他记得有多少人问过他这个问题，尤其是Castillo医生。他在Sally旁边的桌子边坐下，把手放在面前的桌子上。“很好，真的很好，现在基本不疼了。”

  


“太好了！”Mickey一开始就喜欢Castillo医生。好吧，他暗自想，从他能记得的一开始起。跟Gray医生相比，她对他一直很友好；Mickey讨厌那个傻逼。

  


Mickey抑制住想低声念叨‘说曹操曹操到’的冲动，抬头看着永远满脸无趣的Gray医生走进房间。上一次是Mandy和他一起来的医院，后来她说她在脑中想象着Gray医生可笑滑稽的场景才能忍受得了他的狗屁态度。Mickey决定做相同的事情；当Gray医生在Castillo医生旁边坐下的时候，Mickey想象他穿着一身小丑服，孩子们在朝他扔冰激凌，想着Yevgeny特别狠地扔了一个，他差点笑出声。

  


“可以开始了吗？”Gray医生用他那厚重的鼻音问道，Mickey已经想揍他了。“Mickey，说说你的进展。”

  


Mickey开始了他整个早上都在练习的讲话，“现在头已经很少疼了，要是疼的话，通常吃片止疼药就好了。而且我已经好长时间没有头晕过了——大概一个月？更长？Sally会告诉你具体时间的。还有我每天想起来的东西也越来越多了。”

  


听着这些话，Castillo医生身体前倾仔细地看着Mickey。他停顿了一会儿，但是她示意他继续说。

  


“我记得医院，我住的地方，我记得我的家人和工作。我觉得我能找到从这个见鬼的迷宫里出去的路，但是我不知道怎么回家。”对于他的玩笑，Castillo医生轻笑起来；Gray医生还是冷着脸。反正Mickey也没期待他能他妈的笑。“我感觉又找回了自我。”

  


Gray医生转向他的同事，扬起一条眉毛。Mickey看着他们用眼神无声地交流，然后终于转向他。Castillo医生双手交叉放在她前面的文件上，“你记得Ian吗？”

  


Mickey之前有想过他们会不会提到Ian的名字，不管什么时候听到它，他都觉得有什么东西在心里翻腾，但那东西却从来没有浮于表面。“不记得，我知道他的名字，大家给我说过他的事情，但是我没有关于他的记忆。”

  


Gray医生微微点头，显然这都是他预料中的，“我也没期望你记得，一般来说这么长时间之后，记忆也不会恢复。在我工作的这些年里——”

  


“谢谢你，Gray医生。”Castillo医生打断了他的话，她涂了黑色眼影的棕色眼睛眯起看向Mickey，“Mickey，现在的情况很简单，我们回去再检查一次你的病情。你需要下周过来做最后一次检查，但目前这个阶段，可以肯定地说你已经几乎痊愈了。”

  


“真的？”Mickey激动地问，心中激起了希望，他看了一眼朝他微笑的Sally。

  


“没错，我们也很惊讶你的恢复速度。但我还是必须提醒，你得避免任何可能增加脑伤的活动；我相信这对你来说不是什么问题。”

  


“我不会做危险的事的，我来这儿就是个他妈见鬼的意外。”Gray医生厌恶地看着Mickey说脏话，但他无所谓；他差不多痊愈了。“我还有什么要注意的事吗？”

  


“目前没有了，如果有什么你需要知道的重要事情，我们会联系你的，还有不管你有什么问题都可以给我们打电话。除了这些，恭喜你啊。”她的笑容灿烂，Mickey觉得这笑也感染了自己；但他还有最后一个问题。

  


“我能开车吗？”

  


Sally在他旁边轻声笑起来，她身体前倾说话，这是会议开始后她第一次说话，“他想这件事想了好多天了！”

  


“我觉得还是等到最后一次检查完，结果出来再说吧，我们看完之后再给你解除限制。”Castillo医生解释道，Mickey点头，他的希望越来越渺茫。Gray医生没等他们说完话；他站起身向他们点了一下头，一句话都没说就走了。Castillo医生看着他离开的方向摇了摇头，“我替我的同事向你们道歉。”

  


Mickey只是挥了挥手；他脑子里现在想的是别的事。Sally在收拾她的包，然后离开了会议室——房间里就只剩下Castillo医生和Mickey了。他咬着嘴唇，用手搓了搓头发，然后想，去他的。“Castillo医生？”

  


“怎么了？”她停下动作，拿着手里的文件，礼貌地等他说话。

  


“关于Ian的记忆……能恢复吗？”一开始他一点都不在乎这件事，他问都不想问。但Gray医生那么坚信它们肯定不能恢复，Mickey想听听其他说法。他希望那些记忆回来吗？他不知道。

  


她似乎一直都在等这个问题，反正她一点都不惊讶，“现在还没办法知道——你之前也听我们这么说过。其实我也是这么跟Ian说的。”

  


“给他说什么？”Mickey迅速问道；他不知道是什么让他突然对Ian产生了兴趣，但是他很好奇，想知道答案。

  


“你周围的人给你说过多少？”Castillo医生挑眉反问。

  


“我知道我们在一起过。”Mickey说，他没脸红，也没觉得尴尬。他感觉自己又正常了；他努力鼓起勇气告诉Mandy他是gay结果他妈的所有人都知道的日子已经过去了。

  


Castillo医生理解地点头，“Ian当然也想知道你问的这个问题的答案，所以我给了他相同的答复。不要放弃希望；我们也见过好多年后记忆又恢复的案例。这不是不可能的。”

  


“只是概率极小。”Mickey无精打采地说，不知道为什么自己情绪这么低落。他在乎自己是否记得Ian？

  


“你有想过去见他吗？”她安静地问，Mickey低头看着地面，一只脚踢着另一只。这个想法出现的次数越来越频繁了。

  


“不想，我不认识他，我也没觉得自己想要认识他；我沮丧的是还有事情我没有记起来。”

  


“我明白，很抱歉我没法再帮你或者Ian了。你做的很好，Mickey，不要放弃希望，你的病情还有好转的空间。”

  


和Castillo医生的谈话一直萦绕在Mickey心头。他贿赂Sally开车送他去他的办公室，Iggy很可能就在那上班。为了给她付出的时间付小费，他们回家路上得顺便去一趟她最喜欢的那家面包店。Mickey很讨厌最近Ian的名字越来越多地出现在他脑海中，有时候就只是Mandy的一个眼神，或者电视上随便一个广告，Ian的名字就会跳到他的脑子里。事实上，它迫使Mickey向医生询问关于Ian的事就已经很让人不安了，但他也没对她撒谎；他根本不想去了解Ian。一想到他们之间有些什么，就很怪异，因为他感受不到，也不想感受。再说已经八个月了，Mickey确定Ian现在肯定已经向前看了。

  


Mickey到的时候Iggy正在打电话，所以他在接待室等着。他们公司用不着接待室，所以Mickey把它当小厨房和休息室两用，但其实他也没怎么用过。这是城市北边的一间小办公室；他只是需要一个地方来存放大部分文件，而且在他没有接到正式活儿的时候能让他办公。这个地方非常不错。环顾这个简陋的房间，Mickey很想知道为什么关于他工作和办公室的记忆恢复了，但关于Ian的却一点都没有。他还没细想，Iggy就出来了。

  


“Mickey！”虽然年纪小，但Iggy对待Mickey的态度却好像他比Mickey更大更聪明。他握着Mickey的手晃了晃，傻笑着看着他。“看看我，哈！”

  


“是啊，Ig，我想我应该过来看看，再过段时间我就能回来上班了。”Mickey对他说道，没有错过Iggy脸上一闪而过的失望。他们走进他的办公室——Mickey的办公室——坐下。“你有掌控住局面吧？”

  


“有啊。”Iggy从桌子最上面的抽屉里拿出一个文件递过去，“我做过的每一个决定和给你接的活，我都有记录。我希望你一准备好就能参与进来。”

  


Mickey目瞪口呆地看着手中的文件，翻看了几页，“我去，你很擅长做这个啊。”

  


“别这么惊讶啊，弟弟。”Iggy咧开嘴大笑，无视Mickey朝他竖了个中指。“所以他们允许你上班了？”

  


“快了，差不多算是吧。我还不能上全天班，所以还需要你的帮忙。”Mickey慢慢地说，脑中已经有了主意。他的大脑开始回放以前的场景，他能感觉到一阵头疼正在袭来。“听我说，Sally还在外面等我，但是回来以后我想跟你聊一聊，我打算在镇子另一边再开一家工作室，开拓更多业务。”

  


“好啊，Mickey。”

  


“你来打理它。”

  


“等等——什么？”

  


—

  


Ian花了很长时间才准备好再次出门，他知道如果自己出去的话，肯定会有人向他搭讪或者请他喝一杯——不是说他自恋，只是本来就会发生这种事。Mickey之前还经常吃醋，抱怨说是因为Ian长得见鬼的年轻。Ian乐见其成，因为通常Mickey吃醋的时候，就意味着会特别关注他。

  


但在事故之后，Ian已经很久没有出去过了。Mandy试过很多次，想拉他出去喝一杯，他差点就去了，结果在最后一分钟又反悔。这么久以来，只要一想到没有Mickey陪他，他就难受。然后，在看了一部悲情电影、在床上哭了十分钟之后，Ian意识到，要是能跟自己认识的那个Mickey谈谈的话，他肯定会告诉自己别再浪费时间了，快去享受人生。这他妈就是些陈词滥调，Ian讨厌这样，但这是事实，Mickey不会想让他痛苦地坐在那儿。Ian已经迈出了前进的脚步；他把一些两人一起照的照片存起来了，他已经不再纠结于今天是否会是Mickey恢复记忆的日子，他唯一没法做到的是换手机壁纸，那仍是他和Mickey的照片。

  


但不管怎么样，Ian已经在向前看了，是时候出去了。但他不想和Mandy或者Grace一起，她们肯定会盯着他，他想自己享受。相反，他说服了一位工作上的朋友Marie和他一起去，他们其实不是特别好的朋友，她在大学里工作过几年，Ian之所以认识她，只是因为她是个大嗓门的澳大利亚人，总是在说话，而且她在工作聚餐时总是喝得酩酊大醉，Ian情不自禁注意到了她。在一番诱哄后——他答应请她喝一两杯酒——她终于答应了，于是两人一起去了。

  


他们去了三家不同的酒吧才有人来问Ian的电话号码。他暗自沮丧——觉得是自己太老了——但真正发生的时候，脑子里第一个跳出来的却是Mickey的笑容，他不得不借故出去呼吸空气。这很蠢，真的，他慢慢说服自己回到里面去。

  


“他好帅，Ian！”他回到桌子边的时候，Marie几乎朝他喊出来。她喝醉的时候口音更重了，听着像是直接从《母女冤家》*里面走出来的。“话说你男朋友怎么了？”

*Kath and Kim，凯斯和吉姆（母女冤家），澳大利亚喜剧电视。

  


看来关于Mickey的消息还没有传开，他在心里默默感谢Hitomi和他老板Claire，没有四处传播这个消息。Ian并不打算说出整个事情的经过，“我们分手了。”他耸着肩回答，试图无视从胸口蔓延开来的刺痛。

  


“真他妈可惜，但那个男的还挺帅的啊，你本来能搞到的！”她大声喊着回话，一半酒都洒在了衣服上，但她没注意到也不在乎，她开始四处张望寻找更多男人。“我的基达很不准——我应该去找哪个？你找哪个？”

  


Ian抬眼懒懒地环顾酒吧，视线落在一个高个金发男人身上，这人完全是和Mickey相反的类型。金发男人转过身注意到了他的视线，他害羞地笑了一下，然后转向和他一起的人。Ian希望Marie没注意到；他迅速瞥了一眼，她正忙着花痴离他们几个桌子远的肌肉男。Ian看了一眼，勾起嘴角笑。

  


“不好意思，他是Gay，Marie。”Marie捂着脸哀嚎。“那那个呢？”

  


她问的那个人独自坐着，手里拿着手机，一边还喝着酒。Marie捏了捏鼻子，“没门儿，他太好看了。”

  


Ian正打算问她找男人的具体标准是什么，就感觉自己脖子后面的头发都竖了起来，有人在看他。想都没想，他的眼睛再次看向那个金发男人，他们交换了个眼神。这次他就没那么幸运了。

  


“哇，卧，槽，你必须约他！他也太帅了吧！”

  


男人已经转过去了，但Ian还盯着他。他做了个鬼脸，重复刚刚Marie的话，“太好看了，感觉像是在和名人约会，再看那些肌肉——杀伤力太大了。”

  


“哦Ian，你是在搞笑吧，再喝一杯？”Ian点头，看着Marie摇摇晃晃地走向吧台，想要引起酒保的注意。金发男人注意到Ian是一个人了，他开始朝这边的桌子走来。Ian内心涌起一股恐慌，但是被他狠狠咽下去，强迫自己冷静下来。男人靠近桌子，温暖地笑着伸出手。

  


“嗨，我是Chailie。”


	19. 褪色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We tried our best, that's all we can do."

本章背景音乐：[Fader-The Temper Trap](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=19275728)

“已经尽力了，我们只能做到这样。”

_九个月后//_

Ian一开始没想要Charlie的手机号。他的眼睛是蓝色的；不像Mickey的那样蓝得发亮，但还是让Ian退缩了。他们漫无目的地聊了几分钟后，Ian突然结束了谈话，以免Marie回来后说一些让人尴尬的话。Charlie一脸失望地走了，这个想法却一直在Ian脑中盘旋，周围的音乐声好像越来越大，他默默想，其实问他要个手机号也没什么坏处。Marie在喋喋不休地吐槽她前男友有多渣，Ian点着头，在必要的时候应和几句，思绪却飘去了别处。他能看到酒吧另一头的Charlie在和朋友聊天，也没错过他每过几分钟就会往自己身上瞟几眼。

“你为什么不过去和他说话呢？”Marie打断了他的思绪，他转向她，担心她看出来自己根本没在听她说话。虽然喝了很多酒，她依旧冷静地看着他，“你不用问他要手机号啊，就去聊聊天！”

Ian咬着下唇，目光又转向金发男人所站的地方。他们再次对视，Ian笑了。这和Mickey在一起的时候不一样。Charlie和Mickey一点都不像；金发，高个子，还有肌肉。但是，Ian迅速笑了一下，该有肌肉的地方Mickey还是有的。酒劲上来，让他没了自制力。Marie说的没错；他可以去和他聊聊天。Ian起身，朝Charlie的方向挑眉，两人在中途相遇。

“嗨。”Ian有点害羞，他从来没害羞过。和Mickey在一起的时候，几乎每次约会都是他策划的。他清了清喉咙，强迫自己和Charlie对视，“抱歉啊，刚刚——我朋友是澳大利亚人。”

Charlie仰头大笑，露出了所有牙齿，Ian吓了一跳。这不是什么好笑的笑话，Charlie还是笑了。不过Ian是对的；Charlie太好看了。好看得让人有些伤眼睛。

“别管那个了，我能请你喝杯酒吗？”他一边问，一边指着正朝他们走来的酒保。

等到Ian喝完酒的时候，他差不多已经和Charlie聊了二十多分钟了。五分钟之后，Marie和另一个女人走了过来——她认识的人——说她要走了。Charlie提出要再请他一杯酒，Ian摇了摇头。

“我该回家了。谢谢你啊。”

场面尴尬起来，Ian不知道下面该做什么。Charlie用手拂去面前的头发，朝Ian露出一个灿烂的微笑；他真他妈像电影明星。“能给我你的手机号码吗？”

Ian沉默了好长时间，Charlie刚想说话，Ian打断了他，“抱歉，我刚结束一段感情，有点忘了该怎么做。”他深吸一口气，让关于Mickey的思绪随着呼气慢慢离开脑海。“很高兴你能给我手机号。”

那之后他们又见了两次，都不是单独见面。第一次，他们去看了一部超级英雄电影。Charlie人很好，他告诉Ian他理解Ian的处境，不想催他；他带了他的朋友一起去，但Ian不怎么喜欢他们。他们都是那种典型的运动型男人，说话声音大，对每个路过的女孩都抛媚眼。不知道为什么，他忍受了这一切，虽然他在那感觉很难受，几乎想抽身出来。他没告诉任何人他在约会——他们是在约会吗？——在此之前或之后，他都没人可以倾诉。

Ian也不知道自己为什么还没告诉别人，很可能是因为他害怕被别人品头论足。太快走出来，或者Charlie一点也不像Mickey，还有Charlie比他年纪大，三十出头，Ian不想从Lip那听到‘年纪比你大’的话。还有，如果告诉别人的话，他们就好像是真的在约会了，但是内心深处，Ian还是觉得这是对Mickey的背叛。

他们第二次见面——约会？——之后，Charlie开车送Ian回家。外面天气寒冷，车里开着暖气，几分钟之后Ian终于不再冷得发抖。Ian明白，他们总会提起关于Mickey的问题，他事先就想好了，他不会说太多Mickey的事故。没必要，真的。

“Ian？”Charlie打破了车里的沉默，Ian差点跳起来。他沉浸在安静中，已经感觉有点瞌睡。他们出去和Charlie的朋友们——又是他们——一起去吃晚饭了，他吃得很饱。尽量压下一个哈欠，Ian应了一声，Charlie继续说，“我不想问的，但我能看出来这对你影响很大，你上一段关系是怎么回事？”

Ian脱口而出，“他出事故失忆忘了我。”

他知道这种说法太直接了，但是你怎么跟别人解释那种荒诞的情况呢？Charlie开着车，瞪大眼睛，交通允许的情况下，他朝Ian瞥了一眼，其中满是不可置信。Ian也想知道听到这种话是什么体会。“你认真的？”

“没错，也不是什么大事。”Ian知道自己是在撒谎；他确信Charlie也知道这一点，但他没打算向刚认识的人解释这种痛苦与折磨。“我现在更好。”

“我去。”这就是Charlie骂人的程度了——Ian骂人的时候他会皱眉，那时候Ian会格外想念Mickey——但也说明了他的震惊。“很抱歉你经历了这些。”

Ian像是无所谓似的耸了耸肩，“谢了。”

等Charlie在门外停下车的时候，他们的谈话已经自在多了，Ian感觉内心有一种激动的刺痛，和Mickey无关。Ian知道，以后都不会与Mickey有关了。这很新奇，对于目前来说已足够。

迅速冲澡后躺在床上，他的手机因为Charlie的一条短信亮起来。Ian盯着屏保看了好一会儿，照片上的Mickey回望着他。Mickey仍然是他生活的一部分，仍然是他的。但是Ian已经能够接受向前看。

—

“Mickey，虽然你老说脏话，但我还是很开心能照顾你。”Sally开着玩笑，Mickey朝她挑眉一笑。

“你比我还会说脏话，老女人。”他反唇相讥，Sally对着他的胳膊拍过去，他刚刚躲过，她做了个鬼脸。

“你会照顾好自己的吧？”经过九个月，Mickey已经可以痊愈出院了。他可以开车了，而且不再需要家庭护士了。他享受这种自由的同时，也会想念这位自从他回家之后就几乎每天都陪伴在他身边的女士。“你保证？”

“我保证。”Mickey严肃地说，她淡然一笑。“你他妈不会要哭了吧？”

“见鬼的当然不。”Sally回答，Mickey大笑。她清了清喉咙，把身上的衣服裹得更紧了，“好吧，希望以后不会再见到你了！”

Mickey朝她竖了个中指，她回敬了一个。尽管外面非常他妈的冷，他还是等在外面，挥手看着她开车走远。他深吸一口气，环顾现在空荡荡的房间。孤独，他感到孤独。

说实话，Mickey没想到会这样。他一直都在等待自己不再依赖他人帮助的这一天。在之前的几个月里，Sally真的只是过来陪Mickey，Mickey发现自己很难完成不同的任务，他们最后通常会一人拿着一瓶啤酒看电视。他想念的是这种陪伴，而非有人帮忙打扫房间。

Svetlana在房子里等他，她是在Sally离开后不久过来的。她穿着外套，手上在忙，她过来收拾留在这里的几个盘子，这些盘子是她给Mickey送饭后留下来的。她短促地笑了一下，用俄语说了些什么。

“你他妈能说英语吗，求你了？”Mickey嘟囔着翻了个白眼。

“你说你就是个巨婴。你会想念那位女士的；你得交个男朋友了。”

“我什么都不需要，你还不走？”Mickey怒道，无视Svetlana看他的眼神。“Mandy一会儿过来，你不是要去接我儿子吗？”

“嘿，别这么混蛋，是我们的儿子，混球。”Svetlana警告道，Mickey咧嘴一笑，她知道他只是在开玩笑。“这周末他还能住这里吗？他挺期待的。”

“当然了。”

“好，那我去接我们儿子。”Svetlana重读了那个词，惹得Mickey又翻了个白眼。他说了声再见，在她身后关上门，将寒冷留在门外。他瞥了一眼墙上的钟，意识到Mandy马上就会到。他缩在沙发上等待。

Mickey让她带着照片过来。他已经厌倦了想着Ian却不知道为什么。在这个阶段，他只知道他们以前是情侣。他不知道那持续了多久，不知道他们在一起是否快乐。他想看到证据，这样它就会在他脑中形成一个更具象的想法，就像一个真实的（强迫的）记忆，而不是每天浮现在他脑海中的一个名字。没错，现在变成了每天。他会想着Ian醒来，却不知道为什么。他怀疑自己大多数的梦里都有Ian，但他永远都不会记得。他都快烦死了，他几乎是命令Mandy过来帮他。

在他内心中，仍然没有想要了解Ian的那种真实的迫切感。他当然想了解他，只不过是因为好奇，Mickey知道自己对Ian一点感觉都没有。他只想知道到底是怎么回事，想试着理解为什么自己他妈的就是不能停止想他。

Mandy没敲门；大门砰地一声打开的时候，Mickey差点跳起一尺高，他妹妹手里拿着一个小盒子闯了进来，满脸怒容。

“太他妈冷了！”她几乎是喊出来的，她用脚关上门，颤抖着走进房间。“老天爷为什么他妈的非要这么冷？”

Mickey朝着她的方面自鸣得意地笑起来，“这他妈就是冬天，傻蛋。”

“滚开，你想不想要照片了？”Mandy回嘴，瘫倒在Mickey旁边。她脱掉靴子和夹克，露出里面更暖和的一层，叹了口气，“我真他妈讨厌冬天。”

“我懂。”

“听着，你需要看这个，可以，但我还是不能百分百确定自己是不是应该在Ian不知道的情况下给你看这些。从他姐姐家里拿出来已经很难了。”

Mickey皱眉，他的眼睛扫视着盒子，试图看到放在最上面的照片，“他为什么不知道？”

Mandy明显地颤抖着，她咬着嘴唇，那一刻她看起来比任何时候都更像Mickey，“他就是不知道。”

Mickey没在意；她显然不想细说，他也不想强迫。他指了指盒子，挑眉，“所以？”

Mandy深深叹了口气，更深地陷入沙发。“没错，这就是不引起注意的情况下我能找到的所有照片了；Fiona帮了忙。Ian把它们都藏在房子下面，所以有点灰。”

“Fiona？”Mickey皱起脸，这个名字在他大脑中一遍又一遍地穿梭。“她不是Ian的亲戚吗？”

Mandy面露惊讶，“没错，她是大姐，你记得？”

Mickey缓缓点头，震惊慢慢向他袭来。他记得这一新的事实，新的信息，没有经过任何鼓励或暗示。Mickey小心翼翼地想；这很容易猜到，真的，但他不觉得这是个猜测。这感觉像是一条记忆正在恢复。“好吧，靠。”

Mandy看了他好一会儿，才谨慎地继续问，“好吧，所以你想知道什么？”

“一切。”Mickey半开玩笑地说。“不是一切……只是——我也不知道，就一些事。”

“哇哦，可真感谢你明确的指示。那我就随便说了。”Mickey一边点头一边把盒子拿过来放在膝盖上，开始把照片拿出来。自己的脸回看着他，一些照片上他在微笑，其他的上面他在大笑，还有一些照片里他看起来很严肃，冷着一张脸。Mandy开始说了。

“你们俩是通过我认识的。你还记得给Gary干活吗？他在社区大学有项目，你就是在那儿碰到Ian的，但是那之前好几周我一直想撮合你们。正如我所料，你俩几乎一见钟情，然后一直在一起，直到发生那次事故。”

“等等——多久？”

“五年。再过三个月就是你们的六周年纪念日了。”

Mandy的声音里有些东西是Mickey不想问的，因为他害怕她会在自己面前崩溃。她的眼睛明亮，但他怀疑她只是在强忍泪水。“操，还真挺久的。”

“没错，Mickey。”她咬着嘴唇停顿了一会，显然是在沉思，然后她又开口了，“你都准备求婚了。”

她的声音很轻，Mickey甚至不确定自己有没有听清楚，但‘求婚’这个词似乎格外清晰响亮，径直击中他的胸膛。他准备向某人求婚？操。那确实很认真，他没有办法否认。每次想起Ian的时候，他从来没觉得是很严肃的事，但在他发生意外期间，还有即使后来Ian发现Mickey不知道他是谁之后，Ian仍然一直陪在他身边。Mandy已经无法忍受；泪水涌出眼眶，她哭起来。

“靠，你特么别哭啊。”Mickey哀叫一声，笨拙地把手放在她的背上，开始做圆周运动摩擦。“你知道我最见不得别人哭了。”

“去你的。你只是……你当时很快乐，Mick，我只是想念你那时的幸福。”

“我现在很快乐。”他无力地辩解道，但他知道这并非事实；那场意外改变了他，将他现在甚至不记得的自己的一部分带走了。知道Ian是谁毫无用处；只能进一步证明他的失去。再说他也没有想要把它找回的欲望；当Mickey被困在重复的日子里、不得不重新认识事物的时候，Ian毫无疑问已经向前看了。Mandy没说话，她恼火地擦掉眼泪，好像不好意思在他面前哭。

“当然了。”

——

“从飞机上跳下去？”

“操你哦，Gallagher。”

“我在努力啊，但你一直在说纪念日的事情。”

“真抱歉我就是这么贴心的男朋友。”

“去你的，贴心就是给我需要的，我现在只需要你的鸡——”

“你知道自己是个白痴吗？”

“Mickey！”Ian大声哀嚎，语调拐了好几个弯，Mickey重重翻了个白眼。Ian咧嘴笑起来；哀嚎总是会让Mickey烦得一匹，说实话——他喜欢烦Mickey。“你就不能直接操我吗？”

“我会的，Ian老爷，那我们是不是应该去餐馆吃晚饭？”Mickey暴躁地问，他双臂交叉坐在床上，环顾房间，不去理会Ian的眼神。他的手机在床边发出声响，但Ian知道他不会理会。Mickey和Ian一样急切；他只是喜欢拖延时间，让Ian等。

“在宾馆过夜怎么样？”Ian建议，他的双手在Mickey裸露的身体上上下滑动，努力控制着自己。“疯狂做爱让隔壁的人生气？”

“你满脑子想的都是性，是吧Gallagher？”

“嗯，没错，这难道不明显嘛。”Ian气冲冲地回答。Mickey转过身面对Ian，扬起一边眉毛，露出笑脸。Ian盯着他的脸，他咬着嘴唇，眼睛饥渴地在Mickey身上探索。Mickey只是看着他，Ian却已沉沦。片刻之前，Ian所能想到的是开始干他们最擅长的事情，而现在他满脑子都是他有多想每分每秒都和Mickey在一起，有多想让所有人都知道Mickey是他的，有多想让Mickey知道他有多在乎。

就这样，Ian知道。Ian想向Mickey求婚，他们的五周年纪念日就是最好的时机。他竟然在这种诡异的情况下想到了这点，但Ian不在乎，他知道自己想要什么。Mickey正在看他，好像失去了四肢，眼神黏着。“Ian？”

“操，抱歉我有点走神。”

骂了一句关于自己和身体某个部位的脏话，Mickey在床上靠近，拉近了两人的距离。Ian将之前那个想法暂时搁置，他的注意力迅速转移到别的地方，现在，他绝对有事要忙。

Ian再次清醒时是早上六点。他能听到窗外的鸟叫，一辆摩托车正在发动引擎。Ian躺在床上。他不想叫醒Mickey；他想独自思考一会儿。

在他一生中，他从来没想过自己会找到那个想与之结婚的人。早些年他一直在拒绝和隐藏真实的自己，就算对家人出柜之后，他的感情生活仍然是秘密。他无视自己内心的死寂，和那些喜欢他年轻容貌的老男人约会。他花了好长时间才接受，自己和其他任何人一样也值得被爱，他值得有一个人让他体会被爱的感觉。

五年前他绝没想到这个人会是Mickey。一开始Many撮合Ian和他的时候，他就非常怀疑，你听过几个相亲的人有好结果？要是Mickey没有跟着他老板去社区大学工作，Ian可能永远都不会答应见面。当然，Ian可能会在其他时间见到Mickey，但很有可能一切都与现在不同；Ian可能在Mickey之前遇到其他人，Mickey可能有另一段恋情。他们认识的时间和地点恰到好处。

现在他们在一起快要五年了，Ian百分百确定自己不想和别人共度余生，绝对不想。他翻了个身面向窗户，阳光渐渐照进房间，房间越来越亮了，Ian想着在Mickey的闹钟响彻房间、正式开启一天之前，他还有多少时间。他们的生活如此规律，他们在一起这么快乐舒适，一切都是那么自然，Ian甚至不记得是什么时候陷入了现在充斥他们生活的习惯。

现在他必须策划一场求婚。他曾想过让Mandy或Debbie参与进来，但就目前而言，他有好多不同的计划，在脑海中，他已经预料到Yevgeny也会参与其中。或许他能让Mickey当众哭一次。

—

Mickey满脑子想的都是如何向Ian求婚，整日整夜地想。他梦见自己租了几个热气球载着Ian横穿芝加哥——看什么鬼风景之类的。他开车经过耸立的高楼，想象他和Ian就在楼顶，然后他单膝跪地。Mickey想叫上他们的家人和朋友，让Ian感动哭泣，余生就可以一直取笑他了。他想过把戒指放在蛋糕里、香槟杯里，或者一块见鬼的奶酪里。

然而这些都不行，每一个方案都不太对，都不够——对Ian来说足够、足够表达Mickey对他的感受。事实上，在和一个男人生活四年后向他求婚，这件事本身就足以值得纪念了。Mickey想让求婚体现出他正在进行人生重要一步，这足以让他重新考虑所有事情。每当一丝犹疑悄然而至时，Mickey就会提醒自己，Ian是他的，他是Ian的，只有这才是最重要的。

然而这些还是没法阻止他惊慌失措，每天至少谷歌十次‘最佳求婚方式’。就象现在，他坐在办公室里，浏览器开着邮箱。他假装在工作——更不用说他就是他妈的老板，也不用给任何人演戏——事实上另一个网页标签页上写着‘101种向你男人求婚的方式！’

桌子上的手机响了，惊得他从椅子上跳起一尺高。低声骂了一句，Mickey接了电话，“MM承包公司，我是Mickey。”

“你知道自己接电话的时候听起来像个白痴吗？”

Mickey咬着牙吐出一口气，“你他妈想干嘛，Mandy？我在上班。”他滚过一个吸乳器的广告，继续浏览文章。

“放屁，Grace给我说你在抱怨求婚的事——再一次。”

“老天爷啊，这世上是没神圣的事了吗？”Mickey嘟囔着默默咒骂Grace，“你们俩现在什么都说。”

“有啊。”Mandy对他的话置之不理，“所以到底怎么办？我打电话是为了缓解你的压力。”

Mickey想以嘲讽回击——他最喜欢的回复方式——但想到要再继续谷歌找点子，他觉得现在是时候求助了。“我他妈不知道怎么求婚！”

“我去，Grace说得没错，你压力很大。”Mandy说，Mickey讨厌她声音里的戏谑。“你现在进行到哪一步了？”

“什么都没有！”Mickey大发雷霆，幸亏办公室是他一个人的。这种情绪似乎已经酝酿了很久，现在终于浮出水面了，“我他妈什么都没做，Mandy！我坐在这读一些狗屁文章，说女人向男人求婚okay，男人向男人求婚用的却是‘甜蜜’这个词——顺便他妈的说一句，在一个显然只关心同性恋是否okay社会里，这简直就是在放屁。到处都是他妈的垃圾异性恋！我一直在努力地想Ian喜欢的东西，或者他是哪一类人，但是这些都是胡说八道，因为没有什么是他妈正确的！”

另一边的Mandy很安静，虽然比起Mickey粗重的呼吸，她的呼吸很轻，他还是听到了。他不知道自己是怎么回事，但他感觉自己一直在等着把一切发泄出来。Mandy终于说话了，她的声音坚决，“没错，我觉得在当今社会你如果想信奉异性恋正统主义，那你已经走得够远了。”

“好吧，他妈的当然了，那是——”

“不，闭嘴。告诉我三个你想向Ian求婚的理由，别娘们唧唧的，就他妈告诉我。”

Mickey紧皱眉头眨了几下眼。他想挂电话，但他急需帮助。“我爱他。”他简短地说，他甚至也惊讶于自己的坦诚。“我爱他，我无法想象自己和其他人在一起——我不想和别人在一起——还有他是我最好的朋友。”

“我的老天哪，Mickey，告诉他！为什么非要那么浪漫？为什么非要那么隆重？你就告诉他刚才给我说的话，然后他妈的问他。”

“但我希望它是特别的！”Mickey无力地反驳。其实他已经接受了她的主意；这样一定很简单。没有精心策划的计划，也没什么需要设置和组织的。他可以买一枚戒指，等待五周年那天一个适合的时机。

“那就是特别的啊，白痴。我的天，你真不适合这种事——有时候我觉得你跟随老爸的步伐也挺好的。”

“什么，贩毒和进监狱？”

“差不多吧，但你知道我只是开玩笑啦。所以你现在冷静了没？”Mandy挖苦地问，“你要坐下来休息会吗？你不会再因为你可怜的完美生活太完美而发脾气了吧？”

Mickey挂了电话，主要因为她是对的。他瞥了一眼时间；下午四点。正式下班还有一个小时，但他是老板，就是说他想做什么就做什么。合上笔记本放进包里，他关上灯离开办公室。他在想戒指。他要去买一枚戒指，就这样。至少他知道他不会在某处碰到Ian，Ian至少还要上一个小时班。

自从第一次的经历后，Mickey一直在逃避出去买戒指。即使在网上浏览也让他望而却步；男士婚戒并不多，但有很多页面在迎合男士为女士购买戒指的需求。Mickey尽量控制自己不要去想其中的不公平；他在执行买戒指的任务，这就是他要做的。

走进他看见的第一家珠宝店，Mickey假装在那看了半分钟，售货员和一位顾客敲定了价格。男人一走出去，就把礼物熟练地用手包裹起来，Mickey眼睛紧紧盯着售货员，向柜台走去。看见他的纹身和严肃的表情，女人不安地笑了笑。她显然认为Mickey，指关节上清晰地纹着‘FUCK U UP’的人，来这是不会付钱的。

“我不是来抢劫的。”Mickey说。女人发出一阵颤抖的笑声，Mickey意识到这可能不是很最好的开场白。“操，抱歉，我想买一枚订婚戒指，给男士的。”

他认为最好在自己临阵退缩前全说出来。Mickey不得不称赞她；她脸上一点惊讶都没有。相反，她的笑容更灿烂了，她把Mickey领到玻璃柜的一个角落里。“太好了，嗯，我们这里有很多款——比我们的竞争对手都多呢。我叫Ella。您有什么想法吗？”

“Mickey，没，没有。”Mickey粗声粗气地说，他看着面前的戒指，它们在灯光的照耀下闪闪发亮，Mickey感觉后背开始流汗了。灯光让店里暖和起来，比外面热。“说实话我也不知道买什么样的。”

“没关系。”她打开主柜台，拿出一大托盘的戒指。“其实都取决于您想买什么价位的。这边的价位高一些，大多数戒指上都带着某种形式的宝石或者钻石。”

“我不想要钻石。”Mickey脱口而出，他清了清喉咙，朝她的方向努力笑了一下。“抱歉，我太紧张了。”

“请不要抱歉！”Ella滔滔不绝地说着，她的笑容温暖。“您和您男朋友在一起多久了？”

“再几个月就五年了。”Mickey告诉她。对他来说，如此公开地和一个陌生人谈论Ian是很奇怪的事情，但他和Ian一起跨越了这种障碍，他们已经在一起五年了。Ella或许很擅长她的工作，也或许她是一个真正的好人，但不管怎么样，Mickey想聊聊Ian。“我觉得他不喜欢钻石，有没有不带钻石的？”

Mickey指着一枚普通的指环，它很简单，但他喜欢简单。Ella打了个响指，向另一个区域走去。“这里有一些类似的，您可能会喜欢。它们虽然不是典型的婚戒，但是同样漂亮。”过了一会儿，她端来了另一个托盘，Mickey几乎立刻喜欢上了里面所有戒指。

“这些可以当作婚戒吗？”他谨慎地问。“您买一枚用奶酪做的戒指都可以作婚戒的。是求婚成就了婚戒；这间店里任何一枚戒指都可以是婚戒。”

Mickey盯着她拿来的这些戒指。他的视线落在一枚深灰色的戒指上，即便没有钻石，它也比其他的更闪亮。“我喜欢这枚。”

“它也是我最喜欢的！”Ella说，她从托盘里把它拿出来递给Mickey。“试试感觉，这是枚灰色钨金戒指，上面的纹理设计为它增添了一丝质感。”

Mickey几乎对质感这个词嗤之以鼻，但他还是忍住了。他知道它就是他想要的。他看到同样款式的黑色戒指，但深灰色让他想到了Ian。它既不太华丽，也不会咄咄逼人，Mickey一边用手翻弄它，一边想。最重要的是，他能在脑海中想象Ian戴上它的样子。一阵兴奋闪电般穿过身体。他正在买它。

“我——我想我喜欢这枚。”

“好的，您不用现在就决定，可以再看看。”

“你不是应该极力让我买吗？”Mickey挑眉问道，戒指仍然被他紧紧拿在手里。

“是啊，不过我想我不用推销了吧。”

Ella是对的。Mickey笑着再次低头看向戒指。就是这枚。这么容易吗？为买戒指他紧张了那么久，结果他所做的就是走进这里，然后几乎立刻就找到了一枚。Ella笑看着他，他感觉自己脸红了。“靠，是啊，你说得没错。要是大小不合适呢？”

“呃，您可以试着量一下他的手指尺寸，或者您可以先拿着这枚去求婚，之后再回来换合适的大小。”

Mickey思考了一会，他微微咬着嘴唇，再次看向戒指。他现在就想要，放进口袋里，安全。“我今天就买。”

就这样，他买了戒指。他马上给Debbie发了短信；他决定把戒指给她，让她保管。某个周末，Ian决定清理厨房，把Mickey打算藏戒指的那个空盒子给扔了，他原本打算把戒指藏在橱柜里的计划就此破产。Debbie要把它保管到他们纪念日的那天，他下班回家的路上去取它。他原本想交给Mandy，但要是Ian发现了什么，肯定第一个去找Mandy。Mickey不相信Mandy那时候能不全盘托出，尤其她现在就跟Grace说了那么多。

Mickey现在都不敢相信自己竟然买了一枚戒指，去求婚，向一个男人。他一夜又一夜地失眠，担心着该死的求婚计划，而现在大部分已经完成了。他想立刻回家向Ian提出那个问题，但同时他也知道他得等待。他们的第五年纪念日才是合适的时机，不管有多难，Mickey都会等。他会等。


	20. 纠缠

本章背景音乐：[A Haunting-Dale Earnhardt Jr.Jr](https://youtu.be/ZIseOQqJKYU)（没有找到可以免费听的音乐网站，这里是YouTube视频）

“I could finally know you just the way you always needed to be known.”

_一年后//_

在和Charlie约会一个月后，Ian再也无法摆脱这种感觉：和Charlie约会只是在将就，并不能真的让他开心。他和Charlie的关系很融洽，但也就这样了。他和Charlie虽然不会相伴终老，但两人约会的时候没有任何困难，Ian挺喜欢这一点的。见面共进晚餐很容易，让Charlie搂住Ian的肩膀也很容易，尽管那从来没持续很长时间。他们从来没吵过架，从来没有分歧，正是这一点让他比任何时候更想念Mickey，但每次这个念头出来的时候，他都尽最大努力将它放到一边；他已经下定决心向前看，无论如何他都要坚持下去。或许有一天他会去认识Mickey，甚至可能成为朋友，但现在他坚持克服它。

然而有一件事阻碍着他过正常生活，再过几天就是Ian和Mickey在一起后的第六年了。如果没有发生意外，如果他们的世界没有如此戏剧性地颠覆，谁知道他们六周年纪念日会在什么地方。他们会已经结婚了吗？Ian在脑中勾勒着画面，但随后他粗暴地摇了摇头。不，这可不是什么好主意。他攥紧拳头，视线再次聚焦在电视上，里面正在播一个新牌子地毯清洁剂的广告。

他姐姐家的大门砰的一声被撞开了，Carl跺着脚走了进来，带着一副要杀人的表情，手机还放在耳边。Ian从电视上抬起头。

“去死吧。”Carl对着手机嘟囔了一句，然后挂了，把手机扔到了离他最近的椅子上。Ian谨慎地朝自己弟弟挑眉，等他说话。“有个傻逼同事不肯跟我换班。”

“当然，正常反应就该是这样。”Ian小声说。Carl把自己扔到Ian旁边的沙发上，无神地盯着电视屏幕。Ian在座位上稍微转了下身，“为什么非要换班呢？”

“暴力反抗机器*有演出，”Carl停顿了一下，眼睛看向Ian才继续说，“Debbie想邀请Mickey。”

*Rage Against The Machine是一个来自美国的说唱金属乐队，1991年成立于加州洛杉矶。

Ian能感觉到Carl提到Mickey不是很自在，他希望自己挂在脸上的微笑能像他说的话一样无所谓，“他喜欢那个乐队，但我不知道你还见过Mickey？”

“我没见过，就只是个建议。”

Ian不知道该如何回复；他静静坐了一会儿，目光呆滞地看着另一个广告，一个鞋子的广告开始了。Carl在沙发上不安地动着身体。“我觉得那种地方声音太大，可能会引发最近脑震荡的人一些症状，诸如头痛之类的。”

这是真的，但Ian感觉自己是在说谎。他在极力无视内心升腾的嫉妒，他妈的所有人都和Mickey有联系，除了他。他不应该在乎这个的，不是吗？Carl点头同意Ian的话，他的视线再次转向电视，“你怎么样？”

这正是Ian最讨厌的问题，他从来不知道该如何回答，但是几乎每天都有人问。“还行。”

“还行？”

Ian轻快地笑了，“还行，Carl。”仅仅过了一瞬间，他决定告诉他弟弟。“我在和别人约会。”

如果Carl心里很惊讶的话，那他确实很好地隐藏起来了。他点头回应，低声问，“谁？”

“他叫Charlie，在酒吧认识的。”

这已经变成了一次僵硬的聊天，Ian讨厌这样；他感觉自己看到了Carl脸上的指责，但同时，他也知道他的家人会支持他做的任何决定。

“你快乐吗？”

Ian犀利地看了Carl一眼，挑起一边眉毛说，“我快乐吗？天哪，你什么时候变成Fiona了？”

“去你的。”Carl狠狠锤了Ian的胳膊一拳，但房间中的尴尬也随之消失，两人咧嘴笑了。“别逼我说‘我关心你’这种废话。”

“我可不敢。我不快乐。”Ian缓缓说，他小心注意着自己的措辞。“但我也不是不快乐，我说明白了吗？”

Carl大声哼了一声，抓着头看着他的哥哥，“没说明白，但我懂。对于你和Mickey之间发生的一切，我很遗憾。”

对他弟弟来说，这可是一个少见的充满人性的时刻，Ian惊讶得都沉默了。沉默继续，电视的声音充满了房间，Ian满脑子都在想他真幸运，能拥有这样一个家庭。“我也很遗憾。但是，嘿——他很有可能比现在受更严重的伤。”

“也对。”Carl再次看向他，脸上带着种奇怪的钦佩，这种表情在Carl脸上可不常见。“这件破事你处理得很好。”

“是吗？”

“我知道现在已经过了一年了，但我们还是担心你可能会颓废一阵子。”

Ian大笑起来，“口才不错嘛，我的小弟弟。”他停顿了一下，瞬间做了一个决定，“确实不容易，我非常想他，Charlie只让我更想念他了。”

和Ian讨论严肃话题的人一直都是Lip，而且就算是他，这种对话也不经常发生。和Carl聊Mickey是一件新鲜事，但是Ian突然想起来，Carl和Debbie一样和Mickey非常亲近。他长大了——不再是以前那个在学校惹祸的小孩子了，也不再问Ian同性恋是怎么做爱的了。Carl很关心他。“你知道的，你不是必须得放弃。”

“我当然要放弃了，不然一直等下去？”

“操，也不是，但是……Mickey就是那个人是吧？真爱，唯一的一个，那些女生们说的话。”Carl做出一副恶心的表情，Ian翻了个白眼想让气氛轻松一点，但他感觉到眼泪快要决堤。他不想在Carl面前哭。

“没错。”

“所以你不能放弃，至少不能完全放弃。”

Ian之前一直盯着发呆的电视上又开始播放情景喜剧了，他假装非常感兴趣。他能看到Carl在用眼角的余光看自己，但他没理会。他的大脑一直在运转。Carl当然说得没错，但是Ian不是已经做了重大决定吗？忘记它，继续生活，成长。所有人分手后的陈词滥调。这并不是简单的选择，而现在Carl拿着火把出现，给Ian展示了一条他以前从未注意过的道路。

Ian心中当然也有一点不想放弃，要是说实话的话，是很大的一部分，但是它隐藏了起来，Ian花了好长时间才接受沉迷于此根本毫无意义。就在这时，Ian的手机震动起来，他解锁屏幕，看见了一条来自Charlie的短信。

_周六早上在Mood咖啡见面，十一点，好吗？_

Ian很讨厌Charlie这个样子，就好像他不管他妈的提出什么建议自己都会接受一样，他翻了个白眼。Carl挑眉——再次——Ian暂时放下短信，“怎么了？”

他的弟弟站起身，从之前把手机扔过去的椅子上拿起手机，叹了口气。“我知道你想向前看，重新开始，Ian，只是……不要现在就放弃任何可能性，也别勉强接受一个甚至不能让你快乐的傻逼。”

在说完这一席可能是Ian听过他说过的最有智慧的话后，Carl在Ian的注视之下上楼了。过了一会儿，他听到了洗澡的声音。

好吧，操，Ian拿起手机，做了那天第三个、也是最后一个瞬间决定，虽然这次可能要严肃很多。是时候和Charlie分手了。

_咖啡听起来不错，到时见。_

直到星期六早上醒来，电话铃声响起，Ian才意识到星期六是什么日子。透过朦胧的睡眼，他看到一张他和Mandy认识不久之后两人一起拍的照片。按了三次都没成功，最后终于接上了电话。

“你他妈这么早打电话干嘛？”

“我吵醒你了？”

“没有，我的声音听起来一直都这么困。”

“死开，现在也不早了，我以为你起来了。”Mandy说话的同时，Ian慢慢地在床上伸展他长长的四肢，享受着床单的凉意。

“为什么？我为什么要在见鬼的周六这个时候起床？”

“嗷，你他妈有完没完！现在不早了！”Mandy喊了过来，“我想你今天可能想见我。”

“我和别人约好去喝咖啡了。”虽然没说Charlie的名字，但他确信Mandy早就察觉到了。一周之前他告诉Mandy的时候，他们进行了一次紧张的谈话。不出所料，Mandy很支持他，但是他们之间的氛围很奇怪。Mandy说Ian都已经不再问Mickey的情况了，那可能是他和她度过的最糟的一次了。他想让两人的交往回归正常，尽快抚平这一切。“怎么了，有事吗？”

“Ian，今天不是——你难道——”

Ian的脑海里突然闪过一个念头，今天本应该是和Mickey在一起六年的日子，六年。事故发生后的一年，一切都变了。Ian大声清了清嗓子，希望他的声音没有背叛他突然感受到的一切。“哦，我知道啊，我没事。”

“好吧。”他能听出来Mandy一点都不相信他，但他不想在自己还半睡不醒的状态下在电话里深入些什么。“你去哪喝咖啡？”

“Mood，艾灵顿那边的那家？”

“我去，那个嬉皮士们的聚集地？”

Ian大声嗤笑起来，“对，就是那家。”他咬住舌头没让自己说出‘Charlie选的’这句话。他不需要任何评论来说明Charlie为什么是一个自命不凡的混蛋，Ian不应该和他在一起。

“你什么时候去？或许我们能在之后见面？”不管是不是他想象的，Ian也不确定，但是他听到了一丝别的东西的踪迹，这让他起了疑心。

“我和他十一点见面，那我们一起吃晚饭？”Ian问，他的大脑还在想着Mandy为什么这么关心他要做什么，这么一大早就做侦探也太难了。

“好啊，一会儿有需要的话再给我打电话。”

挂了电话，Ian皱眉。他了解Mandy，他能感觉出来她在电话里不对劲，但现在电话已经挂了，他想，考虑到今天是什么日子，她可能只是在关心他，但他非常怀疑可能有其他事。

站在浴室里，热水从头顶流下，什么都不用考虑就只是站着，Ian意识到自己内心十分沉重。那种感觉就沉在他的胸口，轻轻拽着他的心脏，让他意识到它的存在。六年。一瞬间，Ian想到了一切可能发生的事情。结婚只是个开头；Ian想带着Mickey环游世界，虽然后者坚持他对那些‘异国风情之类的’并不感兴趣。他们会收养一个孩子吗？Ian很怀疑；Yevgeny就很好，反正Ian爱他就像爱自己亲儿子。他们一起的生活画面随机地从脑海中闪过，过了一分钟还是多久，Ian才意识到自己在哭。

没了，什么都没了。他在想什么，他怎么可能这么轻易就忘记Mickey？五年，六年。六年时间要花不止几个月才能淡去。Ian无意义地抹了把脸；眼泪混合着水从他脸上滚下。以前所有关于要忘掉Mickey的计划都被冲进了下水道——他做不到，现在还不行。去见Mickey或者试着让他记住Ian没有意义，但Ian再也不能假装一切都好了。他再也不能假装，Charlie对他来说除了分散注意力还有其他；Ian不喜欢他。他太好看，太自命不凡了。他的头发过于金黄，太过完美，太不像Mickey了。

他为什么花了这么长时间才意识到自己逼得太紧了？他很容易进入向前看的思维框架；几首鼓舞人心的歌就让他轻松说服了自己，这就是自己想要的。昨晚他给Charlie发短信时做的决定现在似乎更坚定了；他要和Charlie结束，独处一段时间。Mickey已经不是他的了，但是Ian现在也不需要别人。或许在Ian的眼中，Carl突然成熟了十年，也许是他告诉Mandy关于Charlie的事情之后，他和Mandy之间的关系发生了奇妙的变化，或许这就是本来应该发生的事情；Ian站在花洒下，眼泪不停地流出来，他攥紧拳头，突然觉得自己或许永远都忘不了Mickey。他也不确定自己是否想要忘记他。

Mood坐落在芝加哥最糟糕的地方。街道上到处都是高价的有机食品店、咖啡吧和奇怪的空荡荡的服装店，里面一件T恤至少要100美元。Ian讨厌这里，他只和一个前男友来过一次，那人想炫耀他买得起这里的东西。Ian路过一家服装店，里面有一双‘特价’鞋，那价格至少是Ian买车花的钱的一半。他终于来到了Mood外面，他看见Charlie正坐在窗户边，面前放着两杯咖啡，Ian深吸了一口气。

“我给你点了一杯拿铁。”Charlie向他打招呼，脸上挂着一如既往灿烂的笑容，他抬头看向Ian，Ian坐在了他对面，面向窗外的大街。Ian太他妈讨厌咖啡加牛奶了，但是考虑到他马上就要和Charlie分手，第五次提醒他这件事好像也没什么必要了。

“谢谢。”Ian嘟囔。他只分过一次手，而且考虑到那个男人刚刚提议他和Ian一起离开他的妻子，一切都很容易。这次不一样，主要是因为Ian没有像对Kash那样充满厌恶。

“你怎么样？”Charlie问，他扫了一眼人满为患的咖啡店，让Ian更紧张了。

“我很好，听着，我想给你说——”

“你要和我分手，是吧？”

好吧这他妈也太简单了。“对不起，但是我以为我已经准备好——”

“但是你没有，我知道。”Charlie像个白痴一样点着头，就好像他早就知道会发生这种事。他伸出手去握Ian的手，Ian不情愿地抬起手，脸上露出他希望是可怜的表情。“没关系，Ian，我真的理解你的感受。我7岁的时候，我姐姐给我讲过一个故事——”

Ian觉得这简直太他妈可笑了，但他也没办法，只能忍着，等到合适的时候再离开。但至少现在他心里非常肯定，他要做的事情是正确的。Charlie开始说他最喜欢的那首诗，他相信Ian一定会喜欢，Ian却走神了。他又想Mickey了。

突然，不知从什么地方传来一声巨响，街上几个人尖叫起来。Ian跳了起来，一阵颤栗顺着脊椎骨传遍全身——他也不知道为什么——他看向窗外的大街。他立刻发现了响声的来源；一辆跑车的红脸司机正打算逃跑，Ian转向Charlie，Charlie的注意力很快回到了他的诗歌上。

—

要说Mickey的生活已经回归正常，这话是不准确的，但也差不多接近了。他现在可以连续好几天不头疼了，虽然他要是工作太劳累的话，也容易头疼，但每隔一天请一个下午假也没什么错。这是相当小的代价，Iggy和Grace一起顶上填补了他不在的空缺。也就是说，Mickey不用操心那些没做完的工作了，他可以在请假的下午好好休息，让头疼消失。他不再头晕目眩，也不再有记忆不清的日子了。有关事故的记忆还没有恢复，不过据Castillo医生所说，它们可能永远都不会恢复了。但Mickey一点都不在意；他不知道自己是否想记起是什么导致这一年地狱生活的——而且他那么幸运，只是受了点伤。

还有一些记忆也没有恢复——除了事故——全都是有关Ian的。Mickey有时会梦到他；他一直没想起来，但是醒来的时候，脑子里全都是一片模糊的红色和Ian的名字。有时候Mickey会觉得房子里有别人陪着他，只是在另一个房间里看不见而已。这是一种安慰，直到他记起自己是独自一人。这太他妈让人沮丧了。Mickey有让Mandy过来帮忙，询问一些可能帮助他恢复记忆的信息，但是她也没有什么新的内容了——他不知道最后一块拼图是什么，但大脑这种未完成的状态真的让他很恼火。

星期六成了Mickey一周中最喜欢的一天。他不知道事故之前是不是，但是他太他妈喜欢这种感觉了，一整天什么都不用做，也不用担心第二天的工作。周六通常都是缓慢、慵懒的，他很少起床。然而这个周六，Mickey被他该死的妹妹吵醒了，对此他非常不开心。

“我说，你他妈在搞什么，Mandy？现在他妈的9点都不到！你他妈是不是傻？你觉得在他妈现在这个点把人吵醒没事吗？你经常干这种事？”

“你他妈闭嘴，Mickey。”Mandy用一种沉闷的语调打断了他半睡半醒的咆哮，这让Mickey更恼火了。“你会挺过去的。”

“你他妈到底想干嘛？”

“Grace和我只是想问问你想不想早上和我们一起去吃点东西。”Mandy问，Mickey听到那边一个嘟嘟囔囔的声音，Mandy又说话了，“十一点见面。”

“我他妈有什么理由要去见你们俩吗？”

“我觉得更好的问法是，你个白痴，我们为什么想见你，反正我们已经问过你了。”

Mickey用另一只手抓了抓头发，又揉了揉眼睛。一方面，他真的很想他妈的睡觉，但另一方面，现在已经醒了，而且他有点饿。“在哪见？”

“一个叫Mood的地方，在艾灵顿那边，十一点见。”

Mickey还没来得及确定要不要去，Mandy已经把电话挂了，他气得把手机扔在一边。这就是妹妹们啊，他自嘲地想，真他妈感谢他只有一个妹妹。没过一会儿，他的手机又响了，Mickey丧气地大叫一声，接了起来。

“喂？”他咬着牙，懒得去看是谁打来的，肯定又是Mandy，说一些蠢话。

“嘿，Mickey，我是Debbie。”只一会儿，他就完全记起来了。Debbie的声音在他脑中尖叫；她的生日。那是一次聚会还是什么的——他不记得大家是不是很忙碌，也不记得那是不是家庭聚会了。有些人他不认识，还有一些他认识的。他在房间里。有人在他前面，那人很高。那一抹红色和Debbie的头发很像，但是更短些。Mickey知道那是Ian，他就是他妈的知道。这记忆出现的瞬间就消失了，Debbie关切的声音又冲进了他的脑海，“Mickey？”

它不知从何而来，没有一点征兆。在这之前，只有那些他不记得的梦，他很困惑；为什么是现在？他的头开始隐隐作痛，但是Mickey无视了它。Debbie还在喊他的名字。“抱歉，Debs，我在。”

“你没事吧？”

“我只是——我觉得我想起了什么。”Mickey喃喃道，他也不确定自己是否想跟任何人分享，因为没什么可说的。“你的生日派对，我不知道是多久以前的。”

“真的？”Debbie声音里的惊喜让他的头更疼了，他紧紧闭上眼睛。“哇哦，Mickey，这是很大的进步啊！”

“是吗？可能吧。”他平静地回答，按摩着太阳穴，疼痛慢慢地消失了。“有事吗？”

“哦，我——额，我只是想打电话问问你怎么样了。”

“我……挺好？”Mickey缓缓回答。“发生什么事了？这是我早上接到的第二个电话了，现在还很早。”

“是Mandy吗？我就想她应该会打电话。”Debbie说，Mickey等着她继续。“好吧，今天是六——不是，你出事故后整整一年。”

靠，当然了。他自己肯定记不住——操，他连自己出事都不记得，为什么会记得发生的日期呢？是因为这个原因，他才在听到Debbie声音的时候突然记起什么的吗？迷失在自己没有答案的问题中，Mickey摇了摇头，把自己带回到和Debbie的对话中。“靠，是啊。”

“你还好吗？”

Mickey勉强笑了一下，轻松不少。他的脑袋还在隐隐作痛，温柔地提醒着他那遥不可及的东西。“没事，我挺好的，Debbie，谢谢你打电话来。等下——你是怎么把六合一混淆的？”

对面沉默了片刻，这告诉Mickey可能有更多事情自己需要知道，然而Debbie试图掩盖，含糊地说要回去工作了。她没等Mickey说再见就挂了电话，Mickey瞪着手里的手机。他认识的所有女人都他妈疯了吗？他有点期待Grace也会打过来，但手机一直没动静。

一小时后，Mickey洗了澡，换好衣服，他走了很长一段路进城，向艾灵顿走去。星期六早上马路上人总是很多，但不知道为什么，Mickey倒是挺幸运；和Mandy见面的地方只有一个街区远，他很快就到了附近。Mandy先前就把地址发给他了，他现在又在看短信，确保自己走对了地方。

_在古熟食店对面，一家咖啡吧旁边。我们在里面等你。_

古熟食店是什么鬼？Mickey皱眉看向一家正在打折的牛仔服装店——只要350美元——他抬头一看，发现自己没走对地方。人行道边立着一个巨大的牌子，写着‘芝加哥最好的古熟食店’，Mickey转过身，他的头又疼了一下，然后他看见了马路对面的Mood。

一切就发生在瞬息之间，几步之外的一辆汽车突然逆火，周围的人尖叫起来，坐在Mood靠窗位置的人都朝大街张望过去。然而Mickey的视线一直盯着Mood，尤其是靠窗的一个人。看到车后，大家都把脸转了过去，但是Mickey却无法将视线从咖啡店窗户上移开。

那是Ian。就在那一瞬间，他知道了，他知道那是Ian，他知道是因为他他妈的记得。他的头一阵剧痛，痛感沿着后脑勺向下钻到脖子里；突然的刺痛让他站立不稳，微微摇晃起来。Mickey跌跌撞撞地摸到附近一条长凳边上，他双手抱着头，一屁股坐下去。

他记得了，他想起来了。他想起来了，他想在吐出来之前赶紧离开这里，他感到一阵恶心，一阵又一阵地，他担心自己真的就吐在大街上。他不想见到Ian，至少不能这样子见。记忆一股脑地涌进脑袋，他没法集中注意力。不能是现在，他得回家。过路的人都在看他，Mickey模糊地想知道自己是不是看起来病了。

“Mickey？”这是Mandy的声音，充满了担忧，什么都明白了；这都是她安排的。她想让他见Ian。他没法生气，除了疼痛和胃里的呕吐感他什么都感觉不到。

“送我回家。”他嘟囔，然后Grace不知道从什么地方冒出来了。她俩一人搀着他一边胳膊，扶着他离开Mood，离开Ian。Ian。Mickey无法处理他大脑里进行的事情，正是这个让他觉得恶心。他闭着眼让女生们领着他离开，转过一个街角。Grace的车就在不远处，他很庆幸能坐下来了。他把头靠在椅背上，Mandy给他系好安全带。头从来没这么疼过，他紧紧咬牙撑着，祈祷这疼痛能停下来。

“你没事吧？”Mandy问，她正在前座上系安全带。他现在还没法用语言表达自己脑袋里的事情，但她很担心，所以他还是得回答她的问题。

“我没事，送我回家。”他好不容易才走了过来，现在说话都费劲了。车启动了，他闭上眼睛，试图屏蔽穿过街道时的噪音和动静。他的手还紧紧地抓着头，试图把疼痛赶走。

“快到了，Mickey。”说话的是Grace，Mickey睁开眼睛。他睡着了？还是昏过去了？周围的街道很熟悉，他意识到自己错过了一半的车程。没过几分钟，车就在他家门外停下了，他们还没下车，他说话了。

“我自己可以的，我没事，就是需要睡觉。”他确信自己的声音听起来不太好，他自己知道，女孩们也知道，但是不知道为什么，她们什么话都没说就让他下车了。直到他关上大门，才听到她们离开的声音。

Mickey的眼睛因为头疼半闭着，只能摸索着墙走，他沿着走廊走进卧室。他感觉头晕目眩，再也支撑不住了。他很高兴早上没叠被子；他瘫倒在枕头上，痛苦地皱起脸；就像一部等待播放的电影，回忆开始了。

一块写字板，向上看，绿色眼睛，那双绿色的眸子。他怎么能忘了那双绿眼睛？它们的颜色那么鲜艳。那笑容，还有浅色的、几乎看不到的雀斑。意识到他是谁，Ian是谁，是Mandy的朋友。她几个星期以来一直想撮合他们。他们却自己见面了。命运，Mandy如此称呼。Mickey还记得在她面前大笑，说Ian肯定不吃这一套，但他没说实话。他对她撒谎了。尽管他竭尽所能地坚持自己的立场，但他还是无可救药地爱上了Ian。

笑声。早上一起来就看见他的红发乱成一团。一起洗澡，在外面吃晚饭，家里吃。床上吃早餐。带Yev出去。约会。Mickey出去约会了。他先说的‘我爱你’。他坠入爱河，他坠入爱河，他怎么能忘记这个，他怎么会忘记这种痛苦呢？Ian，Ian在他面前哭泣，因为Liam快死了，Mickey救了他。他他妈的救了一个孩子的命，然后忘了。

一个主题公园出现在了脑海中。他看见自己牵着Ian的手，在排队等过山车。那天Mickey说了好多次‘我爱你’，在过山车驶进隧道的黑暗里低语，紧紧握着Ian的手，安静地吻着Ian的头顶。Mickey先说的这三个字，这已经代表了一切。

他们去纽约旅游。这是Mickey第一次正式的假期。他笑看着Ian和Yevgeny在一起，知道让这个人走进Yev的生活，是自己选对了。打架，尖叫，大喊，和好。知道自己很幸福，Mickey很满意真实的自己，和Ian在一起很幸福。安定下来。Ian就是家，Ian是他的，Ian爱他。操，他爱Ian，他爱他，现在也是。这个想法冲刷着他，让他从头到脚都暖和了起来。他全身每一寸都填满了这爱意，泪水从眼睛里涌了出来，疼痛缓解了一些。

在回忆的猛烈冲击下，他躺在床上，感到前所未有的空虚。他失去了Ian，他失去了所有。就算他全都想起来了也没用；Ian在那家咖啡店里和别人在一起。他没有独自坐在那里等Mickey醒悟。他和别人在一起了，他已经向前看了。而Mickey失去了他，失去了人生中所有的美好。

Mickey的呼吸粗重，他的胸膛上下起伏，眼泪缓缓滚落到脸颊，但是他的脸上满是愤怒。他非常生气。气发生了这种事，气他的脑袋伤得那么严重让他忘了生命中如此重要的部分，气他花了见鬼的一年时间才想起来，气Ian在此期间已经释怀了。

他还他妈的气他妹妹造成的这一切。内心深处他也知道，这不是她的错，她不可能知道会发生这样的事情，但是现在他的脑子里没有一点理性的空间。Mandy让他去Mood的，Mandy告诉他到那里的时间，她显然知道Ian也会去那。而现在Mickey却被丢在乱糟糟的记忆中，他和Ian的时光，他整个人生中最快乐的时光，而现在所有的记忆都成了回忆。再也不会有新的记忆了，Ian已经走了，Mickey一无所有。

没有人给他取暖，没有人陪伴他，没有听他的烂笑话，没有人帮他和Yev聊女孩、男孩，或者性，没有人一起做饭，一起看电影，同床共枕。Mickey一生中从没有感受过如此孤独。流着泪咳嗽了几声，谢天谢地他在事情发生前就意识到了；他冲进浴室，早餐就吐出来了。头疼又尖叫着回来了，Mickey呻吟起来。他希望这一切结束。

他又不情愿地想起了一段记忆。他生病了，非常严重。Ian就在身边，端着一碗汤。一盒盒的纸巾和水，一只手温柔地放在他的背上，因为他已经像刚才那样吐过了。‘孤独’这个词在脑中盘旋，他终于吐完了。Mickey在马桶前坐了一会儿，等着恶心感完全消失，才摇摇晃晃地走回床上。

他不想这样，他不想要这些记忆，他不想这么孤独。床暖和得让人不舒服，但他还是躺了下来，他闭上眼睛，头又疼起来。他就算一生只知道有一些触不可及的记忆，也不愿这样子；知道他曾拥有的一切，然后失去。现在才中午，Mickey就想睡过去，把一切都带走。他希望醒来之后什么都不记得了，或者更好一些，醒来Ian就在他身边。


	21. 继续前行

本章背景音乐：[Mountain at My Gates-Foals](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV12x411r7GQ/)（b站视频）

“我看见困难阻挡我的道路，它逐渐庞大。”*

*（翻译来自网易云音乐歌词）

_两个月前//_ _*_

（作者设置的时间零点是Mickey准备求婚、出事故当天，他们的五周年纪念日，两个月前指这一天往前两个月。Mickey恢复记忆是一年之后，他们在一起后的第六年。）

“他才八岁就已经敢这么跟我说话了。”Svetlana自从进了Mickey和Ian家就没停下来喘过气；Mickey从她进门，递给他满满一袋吃的东西起，就一直在点头。她一路说到厨房，听得他耳朵都快张茧子了，Mickey从袋子里拿出各种各样食物的时候，她又双手着叉腰，在这个小房间里来回踱着步。“那个他一起玩的男生，Sonny，就是个govnyuk。”

“说特么英语不行吗。”Mickey嘟囔着朝客厅瞥了一眼，看见Yevgeny还在和Ian聊天。Svetlana飞快地瞪了他一眼。

“傻蛋，这个Sonny男孩就是个傻蛋。”

“Yev是个好孩子，Lana，但这种事早晚会发生的。他身边总会有一些笨蛋但是——”

“他爱他妈妈，他以前从来没这样跟他妈妈说过话。”

“他只是在试探底线。”Ian说着走进房间，看着他们俩。“Fiona以前也抱怨Carl做了同样的事，现在Liam也成这样了。”

“什么底线？”Svetlana歪着头问。Mickey隐约听到隔壁房间传来电视的声音。

“只是一种比喻。他是个好孩子。”Ian重复了Mickey的话，Svetlana翻了个白眼。

“你听起来就像个情圣。”Svetlana啐了一口吐沫，眼睛里却闪烁着幽默的光芒。“今天的东西都准备好了？”

“蛋糕和你买的所有吃的都在冰箱里，就等他那些蠢蛋朋友们来了。”Mickey直截了当地说，Svetlana用她的长手指戳了戳他的肚子。“卧槽？很疼啊！”

她只是甜甜地笑了笑，离开了厨房，一边还用俄语喃喃自语着。Mickey摇了摇头，Ian走到Mickey身边，用胳膊搂住他，“你还好？”

这是早上Ian第五次问他这个问题了。过去一周里，Ian越来越怀疑Mickey。Ian一直试图用关心Mickey来掩饰他的怀疑，但是鉴于Mickey他妈的很好，他没有上当。他知道这是因为Ian还在担心之前发现Mickey偷偷跟Grace和Mandy说话；那之后又发生了几件事，包括一周前Mickey告诉Ian，Grace和Iggy上床了。他说Grace喜欢Iggy，但他恳求Ian什么也别说。Grace还不知道Mickey在散播她和Iggy的故事，他希望她永远都不要知道。这简直他妈的乱成一团了，纪念日越早到来越好。

“我没事。Yev的朋友们快来了。”Mickey摆脱了Ian的怀抱向客厅走去，Yev正因为在赛车游戏里打败了Svetlana而幸灾乐祸。Mickey立即扑到他们身边，假装专注于游戏。他可以看到Ian正站在门口看他，但是Mickey的眼睛一直盯着电视。还有他妈的两个月就到他们的纪念日了。

Yevgeny的八岁生日聚会正如火如荼地进行着。几个男孩子在玩Mickey的游戏机——Liam也在其中——他们轮流向正在玩游戏的人喊话。还有两个正坐在厨房的桌子边玩手机——Mickey嘲笑了他们几句，然后被Yev狠狠瞪了一眼。有两个女孩儿坐在玩PS的男孩后面的沙发上，急切地说该轮到她们玩了。Yevgeny正在向家人介绍他的朋友，他身后跟着两个男生。

“然后这是我爸爸们——Ian和Mickey。”Mickey抑制住了想要皱眉的冲动，Ian的名字竟然在他的前面，他勉强朝两个男孩笑了笑。他们俩来回看着Ian和Mickey，脸上带着奇怪的表情。

“爸爸们？你有两个？”高个子男生朝Yevgeny挑眉问道。Svetlana看了Mickey一眼，告诉他这就是Sonny，她之前抱怨过的那个男孩。Mickey向她深深地点了点头，然后盯着Sonny，默默挑战他。他在有一个恐同父亲的家庭里长大；这孩子算个屁啊。Ian傻笑着向Mickey走近一步。

“是啊。”Yevgeny骄傲地说，他挺起胸膛，几乎是在鼓励这个孩子说点什么——有其父必有其子，Mickey笑着想。

“但你应该只有一个爸爸啊。”小一点儿的孩子尖声说，似乎害怕得不敢再把视线从Yevgeny身上移开。“我只有一个。”

“那是我幸运，我有两个。”Yevgeny回答，他挑着眉的样子简直跟Mickey是一个模子里刻出来的。高个子孩子耸了耸肩，他们鱼贯走出厨房。Svetlana在一边看到整个经过，她走过来朝现在绝对牵着手的Mickey和Ian哼了一声。

“他们只是孩子，你们两个白痴，你们真的要和孩子较劲吗？”

“不是，但是——”Ian才开口Svetlana就用她标志性的瞪视打断了他。

“他们是孩子，冷静，carrot boy。”Svetlana摇了摇头，低声哼了一声，“你俩简直像一对老夫老妻。”

Mickey像是被火烧着了一样扔开Ian的手，什么话都没说向隔壁房间走去。他听到Svetlana和Ian在说话，但是没有在意他们，他站着看那两个正在玩PS的女孩。她们比之前那些男孩子都玩得好，Liam震惊的表情让Mickey笑起来。他的眼神逐渐失焦，心不在焉起来。对Ian保守秘密是他做过最难的事情了。每次一有人提到结婚、婚礼或者他妈的婚戒的时候，Mickey都会情不自禁地激动起来。难怪Ian越来越怀疑了；Mickey根本没法强装冷静。

Mickey的手机在口袋里震动起来，提醒有一条新短信。他拿出手机默默地呻吟了一声；是Grace的短信。

_卧槽Mickey你搞什么？！你给Ian说我喜欢Iggy？要是Iggy发现了以为我喜欢他怎么办？卧槽，你赶紧完成这该死的求婚吧。_

Mickey迅速向身后看了一眼，把短信删了——Ian还在和Svetlana聊天，没注意到Mickey在手机上做的可疑行动——又他妈一次。努力克制住自己的愤怒，他把手机塞回口袋向卫生间走去。他要在那里待五分钟，让自己冷静下来；他表现得跟个白痴一样。

—

“今天挺顺利的，是吧？”Ian透过浴室门喊道，水正从他的头上流下来；Mickey的身影在浴室外移动，蒸汽充满了小小的房间。“那个Sonny就是个小麻烦精。”

“他显然对Yev有一些不好的影响，我不喜欢他那张自作聪明的脸。”

Ian哼了一声，透过水他的声音听起来很大。“他只是个孩子，Svetlana说得没错——我们听起来就像是老夫老妻。”

Ian强迫让自己的话听起来轻松愉快，但他的耳朵却紧张地等待着Mickey的回应。不出所料，Mickey嘴里嘟囔了些什么，然后从浴室旁边走开了。几乎是在一瞬间，Ian的大脑进入了超速运转状态，但是他深吸了一口气，把头发上的洗发水冲洗干净。这又说明不了什么。

但要是真的呢？所有的一切都指向了Mickey对于结婚的奇怪态度——并不是说他们曾经谈论过这件事，只是今天两次提到结婚，Mickey都走开了。每次提到他的行为就变得奇怪，Ian不禁想到他向Mickey求婚的宏伟计划将会变成可怕的错误；Mickey会拒绝，然后他们怎么办呢？他们会分手吗？还是成为那种永远不结婚的情侣？

Ian皱着眉关上热水，冷空气立刻钻了进来。他缩着身子去拿毛巾。Mickey为什么不想和他结婚？当他理性思考的时候，他知道Mickey爱他。如果Mickey不想结婚，肯定是和他自己有关，而不是Ian有什么问题。但那是什么呢？Ian想知道自己是不是应该推动一下这件事，但最后他决定不这么做；现在还不行。时机终会到来，他会小心地提起这个话题，但是现在，他只想爬上床忘记这一切。

—

_一年后//_

Mickey醒来的时候，已经是中午了。他迅速看了一眼手机——但不能看太久，因为他的头还在轻轻砰砰作响——手机上显示已经快下午四点了。他至少睡了四五个小时。他感到昏昏沉沉的，有点恶心。嘴里有一股臭味，他伸手去拿放在桌边的水。脑海中浮现出一连串随机的思绪和记忆，但没有一个是有意义的。他还没清醒。

慢慢地，就像水滴从漏水的水龙头滴落，他对那天早些时候发生的事有了更清晰的印象。他的记忆回来了，或者更具体地说，他对Ian和他们一起生活的记忆回来了。这非常痛苦，身体和感情上都是；他的大脑提醒着这一点。床头柜只有一个抽屉，事故之后，Sally和Mandy就在里面放满了止痛药。Mickey伸手拿出几片，迅速吞下去。

Mickey感觉自己的背很湿，他摸了摸额头，全是汗，身上黏糊糊的，他深吸了一口气，慢慢坐起来。他想给什么人打个电话，但他还有一点生他妹妹的气；他不想给她打。Mickey慢慢走到浴室，在热水下站了至少十五分钟，他试图放空思想，但一点也没用。Ian的面孔在他的脑海里模糊不清，他想把它拍走。

穿了一身干净的衣服，Mickey拿着手机慢吞吞地走到客厅，躺在沙发上。有两条未读短信，他之前没注意到。

_对不对，对不起，我以为这么做能帮你回忆，我没想让你那么难受。告诉我你没事，Mickey。_

Mickey不知道该怎么回复Mandy；无论如何这都不是她的错。她怎么知道会发生那种事呢？事故之后他们一直都在努力想让他恢复记忆，她根本不知道今天他们的努力会最终见效。而且就算知道，他们也不可能预测到它会给Mickey带来的感受，以及那他妈的有多痛。他迅速给她回了个短信，告诉她自己没事——但没告诉她他的记忆已经回来了——然后看下一条。

_一起去吃晚饭？_

第二条短信是半小时之前收到的——Mickey想知道是不是它把自己吵醒的。短信来自Debbie，Mickey想起了之前她的电话。正是Debbie的声音最先触动了一丝回忆。他瞬间感觉自己想和她说话，想见她。他按下了拨号键，等待。

“嘿，Mick。”

Mickey停顿了几秒，等待着，期待会有更多回忆，但是什么也没发生。“Debbie，你能过来吗？”

“吃晚饭？”

“对，但是现在——你能现在过来吗？”

或许她从他的声音中听出了什么，或者她只是直觉很准，Mickey听到她说话的时候已经在电话那头有所行动了，“我十分钟之内到。”

这是他经历过最漫长的十分钟。醒来之后，Mickey就一直在努力减缓回忆那些记忆，但这并不容易。它们不断地向他涌来，没有规律，也没有顺序。上一分钟，他脑中还是和Ian的第一次约会，而下一秒他就看到自己和Ian在纽约。很庆幸他的头已经不再砰砰地跳了，但这只会让记忆在他脑海中凸显出来。

他知道自己需要做一个决定，自从第一缕记忆向他袭来他就知道，现在他也明白。除了记忆之外，另一个想法占据了他的大脑：是否告诉Ian。这也是他叫Debbie过来的一半原因。Mickey甚至不知道该从哪里开始——他不知道他妈的怎么办，他希望Debbie能告诉他，但是最终这还是他的决定，他讨厌这一点。

告诉Ina……不管Ian和Mickey看到的那个金发男之间有些什么，告诉Ian都会毁了它。他们坐在Mood里的情景又浮现在Mickey的脑海中，他们看起来幸福吗？事情发生得太快了——他甚至没看到他们的样子，尤其是那个金发男。Mickey看见的只有Ian，然后他就没机会了——所有记忆都回来了。现在，他皱着脸想要记起他们的样子，他们牵着手吗？两人吃一盘东西？他满脑子都是谎言，这些可能是真的，也可能是假的事情。他不可能知道。Mickey搓了把脸，把这些思绪抛到一边。他刚听到了外面的车声。

春天的空气意味着凉爽的夜晚，在他醒来后的这段时间里，气温略有下降，等到Mickey打开前门看到Debbie匆匆走过来的时候，他有点发抖。Debbie走到前门，她肩膀上挎着手提包，急冲冲走了进来。

“发生什么了？你怎么样？你听起来——”

“都回来了，我的记忆，记忆，有关Ian的，所有一切，都回来了。”Mickey断断续续地，结巴着说出来。他关上大门跟着Debbie走向沙发。她张着嘴，Mickey盯着她。“所有。”

“我他妈知道。”Debbie生气地低声说，她摇了摇头，把手提包放在脚边的地板上。“什么时候？怎么恢复的？”

“今天早上我本来要去跟和Grace见面，但是Ian——Ian在那儿，和别人一起。一切都太突然了。”

“你记得……所有事？”Debbie小心翼翼地问，她的视线一直盯着Mickey的脸。他微微点了点头。

“我觉得是。我不记得那次事故，还有事故前的那个早上，我甚至不记得前一天的事情。但是我记得其他所有事——我记得和Ian在一起的生活。”他的话引起了一阵沉默，两个朋友对视了几分钟。Mickey知道，同样的问题——是否告诉Ian——也在Debbie的脑中转来转去。

“你没事吧？”

Mickey感觉自己脸颊有点红；记忆恢复了，他这么激动，他觉得Debbie肯定会从他脸上看出来。他清了下喉咙，嘟囔着回答，“我现在没事。很疼——我的头——当时我头疼得要命，但睡了一觉，现在已经好了。”

他不想详细说明这件事给他的感情造成了多大的伤害，现在也还很痛。所有记忆中，现在浮现在他大脑中的，是Ian和别人一起坐在桌边的画面。他突然意识到自己现在所感受到的正是嫉妒，愤怒而嫉妒，因为Ian是他的。曾经是他的，操。

“你打算……打算怎么做？”

一直困扰他的问题终于被提了出来。他知道自己必须做什么，他知道什么是正确的，但他不想做。

“我不知道。”他撒谎了，把视线从Debbie身上移开。她会强迫自己去做吗？强迫自己告诉Ian？“你觉得呢？”

Debbie伸手把包拿到膝盖上，她手伸进去拿东西，Mickey等着。她手里攥着什么东西，把它放在膝盖上，包又落在地上。“你记得自己之前在计划什么吗？”

“Mandy告诉我说我准备求婚，但我现在自己想起来了。我记得我买了……戒指。”Debbie伸出手，一枚戒指躺在她的手心，Mickey的声音嘶哑起来。房间里的灯光使它微微发亮，Mickey伸手去拿。是他买的，他记得那个服务员——Ella？——还有那激动，紧张，努力向Ian隐瞒。操。

“我在替你保管。你本应该在出事故那天晚上下班后来取它——顺便一说，也就是六年前的今天。”

他又想起了早些时候的那通电话和Debbie的口误——她本来要说六，结果改成了一。“所以你在电话里说的是六？”

“我想告诉你今天是什么日子，但是最后决定不说了。”Mickey在脑中不断思忖，事故后一年，和Ian在一起六年。Mickey摇了摇头；他们没能在一起六年，不是吗？Mickey那个笨脑袋也看出来了。现在Ian开启了新生活，而Mickey他妈的只剩一个人了。Debbie靠近Mickey，他讨厌她脸上的同情。“你必须告诉他。”

Mickey也想这么做，但是听到Debbie的建议，这听起来就不对了。“我不能，他和别人在一起——你肯定知道他和别人在一起吧？他不想要我了。”

Debbie暗自叹了口气。“他是和别人在一起，但他还没有完全放弃你，Mick，他从来没有放弃过。”

“那他今天为什么和别人在一起？他已经向前看了，我他妈不能怪他。”

“他就是个白痴——我比任何人都了解他，我知道他就是个白痴。他是在试着开始新生活，但是那对他来说很难。”Debbie的声音几乎是在恳求，Mickey缩进沙发里，感到筋疲力竭。“他还没有放弃，你也不应该。”

戒指还在Mickey的手里，他看着它，想起买它的那天，还有每次一想到它藏在Debbie家时的激动。他能感觉到那激动现在还在他的心里，但它深藏在其他东西下面，伤心，孤独，挫败感下面。眼泪在打转，他拼命眨着眼睛想把它们赶走。这一天充满了各种情绪，他好累。他不想在Debbie面前哭。他再一次希望一切都能过去。

“这事还要再考虑。”Mickey呆呆地说。他把戒指放在面前的桌子上，专注地研究起自己的手来。

“再考虑？”Debbie问，她的声音带着明显的怀疑。她瞪着他，他感到一丝愧疚。“Ian这一年都在等你恢复记忆，现在终于等到了，你不觉得他值得——”

“我知道他不想再和我有任何瓜葛！”Mickey喊道，“你以为想起一切很容易吗？我想起来自己幸福的每一个细节和理由，然后想起来我现在已经失去它们了，你以为我很开心吗？想想吧，告诉Ian我恢复记忆会发生什么，让他当面嘲笑我吗，因为他已经开始新生活了！”

“他没有——”

“放屁！都一年了！”

Debbie的脸涨成了和头发一样的红色，尽管他也不情愿，但这让Mickey想起了Ian。她猛地站起来，手里拿着包，怒气沸腾。“你简直不可理喻，你好像忘了——”

Mickey再次打断了她，他的声音低沉而冷酷，“我希望我从来没想起来，我希望我还是什么都不记得。”

“老天啊，等你有点理智的时候我们再说吧，但是现在Mickey，我忍受不了你他妈这个样子。”

Debbie一边说着话，一边冲出他家，向她的车走去。Mickey跺着脚走到窗前看她离开——她开车离开的时候正在打电话，他怀疑她是不是在打给Mandy。操，如果她打给Ian呢？不，那不公平，而且虽然她很生气，但他觉得她不会那么对待自己。

他不喜欢和Debbie吵架，他本来希望能得到一些建议，然而正相反，Mickey就是个白痴，把她逼走了。他又想起另一段记忆——以前和她吵过一次架。他有点不记得他们为什么吵架，但那简直太可怕了。她一直和Grace一样亲近他，而且事故之后他们也回到了之前的亲密程度。但现在，他把身子往沙发上一倒，苦涩地想，就因为自己闷闷不乐，他就要把这些都扔掉。

他当然得告诉Ian，自从记忆全部倒回他的意识里的那一刻起他就知道。这并不意味着说Mickey想告诉Ian，或者他很期待他妈的这么做。真是他妈的一团糟。Mickey必须告诉Ian，但他不想这么做。他找来Debbie是想寻求支持，结果和她吵了起来。他还是有点生Mandy的气，但他其实没有正当的理由。

他回想起仅仅一个星期前的情景，如果能回到一周前，甚至几天前，他会不惜一切代价。他妈的幸福而无知——没有这些破事，没有记忆和随之而来的痛苦，没有压力，头疼，和绝望。他很孤独。他愿意放弃一切回到过去，回到他不觉得孤单的时候。

但是那时候，他什么感觉都他妈没有。每天都是新的一天——知道自己的儿子已经长大了，都他妈的八岁多，快九岁了。知道他有了自己的事业，车，房子。每天都一样。除了别人告诉他的事和迷茫外，他什么都感受不到。如果让他选，他更喜欢哪个呢？什么都感觉不到，什么都不知道，还是知道一切，感受那种独自一人的空虚？

他愁眉苦脸地想，现在他已经没选择了。事已至此；没有回头路了。他的手机响了起来，妹妹的脸向上看着他。尽管很想沉浸在自怜之中，他还是叹了口气，接通电话。

“是真的吗？你全都想起来了？”很显然Mickey猜得不错，Debbie打给Mandy了。这家里的消息传得可真他妈快。“Mickey？”

“是。”Mickey大声说。电话那边还有另外一个声音，Mickey皱着眉听到Mandy低声回应着那个声音。“是Grace吗？”

“什么时候回来的？今天早上你看见他的时候？”

“对，Mandy。我本来想怪你，但那并不是你的错。”从他的语调里还是能听出明显的气愤——还有，他是在咬牙切齿——但他还是克制住了。他不想再吵架了。“只是……这不公平。”

不公平。他听起来就像一个该死的孩子，但是没有其他合适的词语了。“怎么不公平了？你的记忆都回来了！”

Mickey深深叹了一口气，让呼吸慢慢离开身体。他累了。这是漫长而难以置信的情绪化的一天。他想睡觉，不想彻夜不眠地讨论自己脑子里的细节。“你要不早上过来吧？我告诉你所有事。”

“好吧，你没事吧？”

“天哪，我没事，我只是想睡觉。”

“好吧好吧。”Mandy喃喃道了声再见，Mickey挂了电话，他不知怎么地设法抬起身子朝卧室走去。他不想吃东西，什么都不想做，床和睡觉是唯一的事情。这整个下午，不管是和Debbie在一起的时候，还是和Mandy打电话的时候，每隔几分钟就会随机出现一些记忆，它们仿佛都在说“我也在这里哦！”Mickey快被逼疯了；至少睡觉的时候他有机会能逃过一会儿。

除了那些记忆，Ian的面孔时不时地就会出现在Mickey的脑子里，有时候他带着笑，有时候他就只是看着。这让Mickey感到不安；他还是觉得家里应该有另一个人陪着自己。他瘫倒在床上，矛盾的情感吞噬了他；他不顾一切地想回到什么都不知道的时候。但同时他也感受到内心强烈的渴望，他想Ian回来，他想再和他同住一间房子，同睡一张床，和他一起笑，抱着他。在Mickey意识到发生了什么之前，眼泪已经顺着他的脸流了下来。他狠狠地把它们擦掉。

脑袋上被打了一下，他失去了所有，他现在甚至不知道自己有没有机会把它们都找回来，一年过去，一切都没了。这种不安感很奇怪；他的记忆里没有出柜，没有那种对真实自我的认同和自在。而现在Mickey躺在床上，因为不能和爱的男人在一起而哭泣。他比记忆中的自己成熟了很多，但就算他现在已经不是记忆中的自己了，他也很难接受这样的事实。他的大脑的两个部分在试图协调；那个记得过去五年所有事情的部分，和仍然不确定发生了什么的部分。

不公平，这不公平。这种事发生在他身上，发生在他和Ian身上是不公平的。Ian失去了一切不公平，对Mickey来说也一样。但由于某种该死的原因，一切都回到了Mickey身上。这肯定是有原因的，对吧？Mickey翻了个身，面向Ian本应该躺着而现在空着的地方。他必须告诉Ian。他会告诉Ian，他只是不知道什么时候，如何开口。


	22. 不希望如此

_本章背景音乐：_ [I Can’t Go On Without You-KALEO（B站视频）](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1xJ41137Q8)

“没有你，我的生活无法继续。”*（视频字幕）

_一个月前//_

“Ian，你记得Nina吗？”

Ian把椅子转过去，他手里拿着手机，嘴里叼着一直在用的那支笔。Hitomi朝他翻了个白眼，他嘴里的笔掉在了腿上，“可能吧，给我提醒下？”

Hitomi站起身来到Ian面前；他全神贯注地听她说着话，放下手机接过她递过来的文件。“Nina George，商业经济专业的，大概一个月之前，她过来聊了聊她的的焦虑？”

“哦对！我记得她，怎么了？”

“她今天要来见我，但是我忘了我要去做产检，能请你帮我跟她聊聊吗？”

Ian咬着嘴唇；桌上的手机因为收到新短信而亮起来，他努力看着自己的同事。脑子里迅速想了一下下午的行程，他摇了摇头。“靠——抱歉啊，不行，我已经和Mickey约好了。”

他知道Hitomi会生气，但他也没办法。她点了点头，回到她的办公桌，她走路的时候怀孕的肚子也在跟着上下起伏。Ian拿起手机看到了Mickey的短信。

_今天下午不能见面了，晚上见。_

他们只是见个面一起去喝一杯，然后就回家吃晚饭。就是这样，他们上周就计划好了。Ian虽然没在Mickey面前表现出来，但他真的非常期待；Ian渐渐产生了一种他们是在分居的感觉。他能感觉到Mickey在一点一点地抽离。Mickey会把自己裹得严严实实的，不说话——关于那天的事情，Ian几乎找不到说话的机会，之后他们又有了这样或那样的不说话的理由，就更没机会了。

Ian有怀疑过Mickey出轨，每周至少有那么一两次，有时候一天就会想好多次。他不愿相信，他不会让自己相信。Mickey不会这么对他的，不是吗？五年啊，现在出轨也太不划算了。不，不可能是出轨。

但要是是别的事，就会更好吗？Mickey对他没兴趣了？Ian最近想在床上尝试一些新花样——他是受了网上一篇文章的刺激——但因为Mickey不愿意，他们最终吵了起来。Ian不知道还能做什么。

Ian迅速回了一条短信，把这个问题放在一边。他不知道自己要不要和Mickey说这件事，要不要开始一场很可能以Mickey什么都不说而告终的争论呢？

“我可以帮你，Tomi。”

那天下午Nina离开办公室后，Ian单独留下了，他感觉那种不确定又蔓延到了逐渐昏暗的房间。或许他躁郁症最糟糕的地方就是这随之而来的焦虑；有时候Ian能控制住，但其他时候，他的思想会分裂成一个独立的世界，强迫他对Mickey的行为作出不同的解释，每一个都比前一个更可怕。

他需要把它赶出去，但是他还不确定自己是否想向Mickey坦白，自己对这件事的想法是多么扭曲；Debbie突然出现在他的脑海，他拨通了她的号码。

“嘿Ian，有事吗？”

“你在上班吗？”

“刚收拾完，他们都得了感冒，我得早点回家。你怎么样？”

Ian深深吸了一口气。“我感觉Mickey在失去兴趣，对我，对我们，我们的关系。”

沉默。Ian感到一阵恐慌，但是他控制住了。如果Mickey对Ian或者他们的关系有问题，他更应该去找Grace或者Mandy，而不是Debbie——如果他要找人倾诉的话。Debbie什么都不知道。他清了清喉咙，但是她突然说话了。“这也太可笑了，你怎么会有这种想法？”

“我也不知道。”Ian靠在椅背上，瞥了一眼窗外，最后一抹光也慢慢地消失了。他用另一只手抹了把眼睛。“我不知道，我只是……感觉？天哪，这听起来真是疯了。”

“也不是，但我不知道你这话是从哪儿来的，Mickey说了什么吗？”

“没有。”

“那他做什么了吗？”

“没有。”Ian开始觉得自己好傻，他的脸颊发热，他绝望地环顾起办公室。“更多是——我不知道，更多是他的行为举止。他不想多说话，而且还总是取消我们定好的计划。”

似乎这就是能让Debbie无法忽视的确凿证据，Ian说完之后开始关掉办公室的灯，收拾包准备回家。“他不是在忙工作吗？”

“他总是在忙工作。”Ian嘟囔着，更多是在自言自语，而不是在和Debbie说。他听到她在电话另一边叹了一口气，他站起来，拿上电脑包。“算了，可能什么事也没有。”

“不Ian——等下——”

他挂了电话，感觉自己像个孩子。他的情绪从一个极端荡到另一个极端；从他感觉自己会被骂一顿，因为他是在无中生有，到他确信Mickey出轨了，而且除了自己其他人都知道。这太他妈荒谬了，Ian已经受够了。他出去的时候砰的一声关上办公室的门，紧紧攥着他的包。他受够了。他要对Mickey说一些什么，而这次，他要得到一个答案。

—

Mickey已经做好为取消自己和Ian的约会而付出代价了，但他也没办法啊。坐在酒吧里喝酒聊天？去他的。每天早上和晚上Mickey都快要管不住自己的嘴——他差点就要单膝跪地向Ian喊出那个问题了，好让它赶紧结束，减轻肩膀上的重担。Mickey又看了一遍Ian之前的短信回复。

_好吧，回头见。_

没错，Ian生气了。Mickey怎么才能他妈的逃过一劫呢？办公室里很黑，唯一的光亮来自于他的电脑，上面显示的是邮箱的收信箱，那些需要回复的邮件好像在嘲笑他。Mickey还在盯着短信看，手里的手机响起来的时候他吓得差点跳起来。

“Debbie，有事吗？”

“你个傻逼！Ian以为你没兴趣了！”

“等下——你他妈在说什么啊？”

“Ian刚才给我打电话，说你举止很奇怪——他觉得你是对他没兴趣了。”Debbie声音嘶哑地解释道。Mickey很少惹Debbie生气，但是当它发生的时候，一点儿也不好玩。“你到底能不能保守秘密？”

“不，我他妈不能！你说真的？这玩意快把我折磨死了。”

“那就他妈的去死吧Mickey！Ian肯定要问你今天晚上的事，所以把你的故事屡清楚，让他感受到你的爱好吗！”

Debbie挂了电话，留下Mickey张着嘴，一脸的呆愣。他瞪着手机，然后狠狠摇了摇头，操他的。他拨通Mandy的电话，开始感到了恐慌。

“你想干嘛？”

“你需要你去见Ina——或者给他打电话，我不管——编一个说法。”

Mandy大笑起来，Mickey听到话筒里还有一个女声，Grace？“你知道你他妈听起来有多傻吗？”

“我没时间听你胡扯！你就他妈给Ian说一些关于我的话——他觉得我对他没兴趣了。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“他告诉了Debbie，她告诉我的。”

“所以你现在想让我像什么鬼循环赛一样，给Ian打电话？”Mandy问。电话里那个女声又笑起来，Mickey听出来了；就是Grace。

“或许你帮我这个忙，我就不问你和Grace的事了。”Mickey从牙缝里挤出这句话。他不知道Mandy和Grace之间是怎么回事，但是这话起作用了。Mandy气急败坏地骂了一会才回答。

“好吧，那我说什么？”

“我他妈不知道啊！”Mickey痛苦地咬着嘴唇，尝到血的味道后他立刻后悔了。他低声暗骂着想了一会。“告诉他……告诉他我想给我们的周年纪念日计划一些特别事，我没法思考别的，所以只能躲着他了，因为我感觉很难受。”

“我勒个天哪，Mickey，你还要多久求婚啊？”

“还有他妈一个月，Mandy。你能这样做吗？”

“这他妈是在拍高中电影吗，行吧，我他妈就这么说。”

“要听起来真实点！”Mickey恳求道，他突然有些绝望。他不想让Mandy知道，Ian这么想他他其实有点伤心；他只希望Ian能再坚持一个月，到时Mickey就能解释一切了。

“去你的，我可是个好演员。”

—

Ian把车停在车道上，抬头盯着那间房子，脸上带着冷酷的表情。Mickey还没回家，但是Ian知道他不在。当他把电脑包从副驾上拿起来下车的时候，他的手机响了。他希望是Mickey，但失望地发现是Mandy。他不想接，但是，他深深叹了口气，接通了。

“嘿，Mandy。”

“Ian！嗨！”她的声音太过尖利，Ian差点没把手机拿远。可能她也意识到了，她清了清喉咙继续说，这次语调正常多了，“你在哪？”

Ian把电脑包放在地上开门。“正准备进门，怎么了？”

“哦，也没什么事。”Ian等着她继续说；他能感觉出来有事情。沉默。他关上身后的门，也没等多久。“听我说，Debbie给我打电话了。”

Ian大声呻吟着翻了个白眼。“她肯定打了，我没事。”

“你有，但是我知道背后的故事。”

Ian僵在了通向他和Mickey卧室的走廊上。“什么故事？”

“好吧，也不算什么故事，但是我知道Mickey为什么这样子。”

“然后？”

“他想给你们的周年纪念日计划一些大事，所以他没法思考别的。”Mandy说话的口气好像她在透露什么大秘密；Ian皱着眉头坐在床上，盯着自己的脚。

“就这样？”

“差不多吧。我知道这听起来很白痴，但是他真的很慌，而且他有在努力思考了。”Mandy解释道，她的声音很温柔，比平时要柔和，Ian还挺受用的。“他没有对你失去兴趣，Ian。”

Ian慢慢地松了口气，如释重负的感觉涌了上来。Mickey只是在担心自己没有为他们的纪念日做什么计划？“你确定？”

“确定。”

Ian没有告诉任何人他的计划，但他一时冲动，还没来得及阻止自己，话已经脱口而出了。“我打算向他求婚，Mandy，在我们纪念日那天。”

他不知道自己期待Mandy会有什么反应，但是他绝没料到Mandy会狂笑起来。她笑得太厉害，Ian只好安静耐心地等着，她还在尽情地笑着。至少半分钟之后，他听到电话那边有个声音在说话，Mandy才终于放缓了笑声，呼吸了一两口气。

“这他妈是什么意思？”

他这个问题引起的沉默只能用尴尬来形容。Mandy嘟囔了句什么，Ian没听清，他让她再说一遍的时候，她又结结巴巴说不出来。“抱歉，我只是想起了之前听过的一个笑话。”

“你是乱编的吧，那个笑话是什么？”他几乎能看到她惊慌失措起来了，她可能咬着嘴唇，而且肯定在扭鼻环；每次紧张的时候她都这么做。他知道她只是在胡说八道，但他说的有什么好笑的？

“什么？哦——等下，Ian。”先是一阵沉闷的谈话声，然后她的声音又清晰起来。“我得挂了，抱歉Ian，等会儿再和你说。”

Mandy挂了电话，这可能是Ian和她进行过的最诡异的一次对话。他瞪着手里的手机，然后把它扔到一边，让自己向后倒在床上。他不知道现在该想什么了。

_一年后//*_

*周六中午，Ian和Charlie在咖啡馆见面分手，Mickey在咖啡馆外面看到他们。

最终，和Charlie分手其实很容易，因为感觉是对的；Ian知道没有其他选择，经过Charlie半个小时尴尬的诗歌推荐之后，Ian终于可以离开了，他立刻感觉到肩膀上的压力减轻了。他还没有放下Mickey，他不知道自己能不能放下，但像这样强迫自己实在是太愚蠢了。

开车回家的路上，他感觉自己很长时间都没有这么快乐了。Ian还没意识到这段感情——如果能算得上叫感情的话——对他的精神状况造成了多大的影响。他把车停在Fiona家外面，那是他长大的地方，他在车里坐了一会儿。他为什么快乐呢？他没有Mickey，没有自己的家，他甚至还他妈和自己的姐姐住在一起，也没了Charlie的陪伴。他有什么呢？今天是他和Mickey开始约会的第六年。六年啊。但是去年他们没有在一起，还算是六年吗？

孤独，Ian觉得很孤独，这种感觉突然向他袭来。他知道家里没人；Carl白天很少在家，Fiona说她要带Liam和Yevgeny出去。Ian慢吞吞地从车里出来，走上台阶。他不急着做什么事。

在一阵悲伤中，Ian感觉心里又多了一种不同的沉重感。挫败感，他现在什么也没了。他觉得自己在一点点地远离过去的生活。他现在不怎么和Mandy或者Grace说话了；他已经决定不和她一起出去吃晚饭，而且已经发短信告诉她了。这只会让他想起Mickey，因为Mickey极其厌恶去外面吃饭。不管做什么他都会想到Mickey。他现在也见不到Yevgeny了；Ian已经很久没有见过他了，上次见面Yev离开的时候，他哭了。

一年过去了，Ian还在原来的职位上，和Mickey抬头看向Ian的脸，还不认识他的时候一样的位置。Ian迈着沉重的步子上楼、走进卧室，他感觉自己能窝在床上永远不下去。没有Mickey，他迷失了方向，而假装自己没事并不会带他寻找出路。他略带自嘲地想，或许他应该消沉一段时间（好像他的家人会同意似的）。他不知道自己需要什么，也不知道什么东西能让自己好受一点，但他受够了这种绝望和凄凉。

Ian爬上床，拉着被子盖住身体，他不在乎现在才是中午，外面阳光明媚。他想让世界消失，他想回到一年又一天之前，回到Mickey身边，回到那时候的生活。Ian想回到过去，哪怕一秒种他都不想考虑。

Ian的手机还在口袋里，他感觉手机在震动，但他一点都不在乎是谁。看都没看，他把手机掏出来扔在地上。为什么一定要这么难呢？因为Mickey就是命定之人。真的，答案一直就在那里。Mickey就是那个人，再不会有其他人，他们刚在一起不久Ian就知道了这一点，一开始他很害怕。讽刺的是，Mickey竟然花了那么长时间才真正向Ian表达心意；虽然Ina一开始就知道了这不一样，但还是把他吓到了。如果他知道……如果他知道事情会变成这样，他会多做一些，多说一些。

外面鸟儿在唱歌；以一种荒诞的方式提醒着Ian，世界还在运行，人们还在生活，他在床上浪费时间。他不在乎。如果能再给他一年时间，他会尽自己所能地哀悼，因为他现在实际上在做的，就是哀悼。他在哀悼Mickey，哀悼失去自己人生中唯一正确的东西，哀悼他和Mickey的生活，哀悼他曾住过的房子。操，他想念每一次的争吵，和他们一整天都躺在床上的时光。他不知道自己哭了多久，但是Ian突然意识到自己的脸颊和枕头都湿了。他狠狠抹掉眼泪，深吸了一口气；不管从哪方面来说，他都筋疲力尽了。

Ian肯定是睡着了，因为他是被手机铃声吵醒的。他半睡半醒，头昏脑涨，还有点头疼，他把手伸过床边去摸手机。铃声还在响，被子还盖在头上，Ian控制着自己翻到床的另一边。

“操！”他嘟囔着，手终于在铃声停止的时候摸到了手机。他大声呻吟一声，看向屏幕。已经下午四点多了，可能这就是他觉得头昏的原因。未接电话是Mandy打来的，他还看到了一条她的短信。

_接你他妈的电话，Gallagher！_

但他不太想接。她要说什么？关于Mickey的最新情况？他不想听。就算是跟Mickey无关的事，他也没精力进行任何社交活动了。他回复短信的时候，Mandy又打来了，一时兴起，他接了。

“你他妈在哪？”

“天哪，我在睡觉，你他妈搞什么？”

“睡觉？你没事吧？”

Ian绞尽脑汁找了个像样的借口，“偏头痛。”

“我们不去吃晚饭就是因为这个？”Ian确定自己只是幻听，但她的声音里好想真的有些别的东西。他不知道那是什么，也不知道自己为什么那么在意。“你没事吧Ian？”

“我没事，怎么了？”

“我想跟你谈谈Mickey。”

真是日了。Ina感到一股情感涌上心头；他已经厌倦了这个名字，厌倦了伴随着这个名字而来的一切。“我不想听到有关他的事情，Mandy。”

“不是——你不明白，他——”

他们俩成为朋友这么多年来，Ian第一次挂了自己最好的朋友的电话。他不想再听到跟Mickey有关的一个字。他无法承受。虽然睡了一觉，但他还是很累。把手机关机，起来去上了个厕所，拉上窗帘，Ian又缩回了被子下面。

他想忘记。只有这样才能放下Mickey，除此之外他根本没法放下他。放下Mickey是个愚蠢的想法；他根本做不到。他做不到。从来都是Ian和Mickey，就好像本来就应该是这样才对。他们的名字永远连在一起；不能单独存在。而现在没有别人了，只有Ian，没有另一个人了——他想全部忘记。他想把这些全部从他的记忆中抹去，就像Mickey无意识间做的那样。Ian强迫自己闭上眼睛，他紧紧闭着，就好像能把记忆从它们中间挤出去一样。他知道没用，但这并不能阻止他这样希望着。

—

出事故一年之后的第二天早上，Mickey原以为自己一觉醒来，又会失去有关Ian的记忆。他不知道自己为什么会有这种想法，那些记忆在前一天晚上还是实实在在的；它们那么真实，就好像伸手就能把它们抓过来一样。但是不知道为什么，Mickey觉得它们第二天就会全部消失。他错了，他梦到了Ian，还记得梦里的每一个细节。他醒来时躺在Ian那边——曾经Ian睡觉的那一侧——有种自己根本没睡觉的错觉。前一天的情绪依旧很高涨；他一点儿也没忘记。

他还是得告诉Ian，而且今天早上这个想法更强烈了。Mickey慢吞吞地起床、洗完澡，感觉好受了点，但是他能感觉到，它就在心脏旁边跳动。他需要见Ian，以某种方式解释他的内心世界。除了直截了当地告诉Ian他的记忆回来了之外，Mickey想见见他，只是看他一眼。看看他的脸，他的整个人。内心的疼痛每时每刻都在加剧，他再也无法否认了。

“Mandy，你上次和Ian说话是什么时候？”在他妹妹按照自己的计划告诉Ian之前，他先给她打了个电话。Mickey有点绝望。

“我昨晚上和他说话了，但是——”

“你告诉他了？”Mandy好像刚被Mickey吵醒，但是他不需要解释自己指的是什么；她明白。

“没有，他不想聊你。”

“等等——为什么？”他无法控制地感到一丝恐慌。是因为他已经开始了新生活，不想再和Mickey有任何关系了吗？甚至不愿听到Mickey的名字？“他说了什么？”

Mandy叹了一口气，Mickey耐心地等待着。“我给他说想聊聊你，然后他把电话挂了。他听上去不太好。”

“我他妈不管他听上去怎么样！”

“那你他妈这么早给我打电话干什么？”

他为什么给自己妹妹打电话？Mickey坐在沙发上，闭上眼睛，重新集中注意力。“我想要你提醒一下Ian，我——我知道他和别人在一起。你能不能提醒一下他，说你觉得我已经恢复记忆了？”

“这么做有什么用啊？”Mandy尖锐地问道，电话那头传来一阵沙沙的声音。Mickey想知道他的怀疑是否属实——她和Grace又在一起了？不过现在也无所谓了。

“我不知道！”Mickey愤怒地低声说道。

“听着，Mickey，Ian和别人在一起，那个人不是……不是你。他们才在一起了一个月还是多久，这个无所谓。重点是Ian正在疏离我，我不知道该怎么办了，我打电话他不接，他也好长时间没有去看Yev、Grace，还有Svetlana了。我不知道我能不能提醒他，Mick。”

Mickey听进去了她的话，他在慢慢消化。Ian再也没有和他们的朋友说过话，他也不怎么联系他最好的朋友了，他正在将自己从任何能让他想起Mickey的人或事中剥离。

“我还有事。”Mickey对着手机嘟囔了一句，把电话挂了。

他感到深深的挫败感。Ian已经开始了新生活，Ian再也不想和他有任何联系了，甚至Mickey的妹妹和儿子对他来说都无法承受。对他来说真的就这么容易吗？Ian真的觉得向前看这么简单？随着时间的流逝，记忆越来越强烈和清晰；Mickey知道他们之间的一切都不是自己想象出来的。它们都是真的，而且是那么强烈，不试一试Mickey是不会轻易放弃的。

他现在满腔怒火。Ian怎么能把它们都忘了？他怎么能装作若无其事呢？就算Mickey不记得了，他怎么能那样对Mandy和Yevgeny呢？他拿上手机站起来，当场做了决定，他要去见Ian，现在，今天早上。没有别的办法了，他想见Ian，他没有心情再去做其他事情。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己像个白痴。从前的他发生了什么？那个跟着老爸一起贩毒的白痴，自己不敢出柜却跟着老爸一起辱骂那些敢于做真实自我的人，那个他怎么变了？因为Ian出现了。虽然这么说很弱，很陈词滥调，但是Mickey他妈的一点也不在乎。

等Mickey反应过来的时候，他已经坐在了车里。不知道怎么回事，他就是知道Ian在哪儿。他不记得有人告诉过他Ian搬到哪里去了——可能Debbie或者Mandy提到过，但他不记得了。Ian在他姐姐家。Mandy有设法联系上他吗？有提醒他吗？Mickey觉得自己不在乎，除了Ian他什么也不在乎。见到他，告诉他一切。他拒绝去想那之后会发生什么；Ian会点头然后让他离开吗？他会听Mickey说话吗？

很快，Mickey就到了Gallagher家外面。Ian的车在外面。另一段记忆向他袭来，Mickey猛然一震，想起了出事前的那个早晨。起床，即便自己会单膝跪地求婚，却还是要装作那天晚上得加班，搭他的车去上班。Mickey挣扎着想记起被送去上班之后的事情，但就是想不起来；他只记得那天早上和Ian在车里的事。

这些重现的记忆只会刺激他继续向前。Mickey感觉自己好像行走在梦里，他穿过外面的门，走上前面的小路，一步两个台阶。当他站在门口时，各种可能的情绪都涌上了心头。房子里面有动静，他不知道Ian有没有看到自己。去他的。他敲了敲门。

感觉好像等了一个世纪才等来人开门。Mickey听到门另一边的声响，突然想起来家里可能还有别人——这个时间点对于星期天早上来说算是比较早的。Mickey的心砰砰直跳，他看着门打开了。

开门的正是，Ian，他的Ian。他能看出来有什么不一样了吗？他能看出来在过去24小时里，一切都变了吗？Mickey还无法开口。他就站在那里，看着。自从记忆恢复之后，心里就一直在大声响个不停的鼓声突然安静了下来；他见到了Ian。

现在有点儿尴尬。Ian挑眉，什么话都没说。Mickey的表情和他的没什么两样，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，揉了一把头发。操他的。

“嗨。”


	23. 向前

本章背景音乐：[Way Down We Go-Kaleo（b站视频，网易云会员可听）](Way%20Down%20We%20Go-Kaleo)

“你是否敢直面命运的安排？”（网易云）

_一年零一天后//_

“嗨”

Mickey说话的时候，Ian差点吓得跳起来，他刚才几乎以为Mickey站在他家门口只是他自己的想象。太不真实了；他穿着以前的旧牛仔裤和一件旧T恤。Ian记得这件T恤，Mickey已经穿了好多年了，Ian为了把它扔掉还跟Mickey闹过不愉快。他就站在那看着Ian，看着他，等着他回复。那双Ian永远也忘不了的蓝眼睛里，这次好像有什么不同的东西。Ian一眼就看出来了，他认出自己了。

“嘿。”Ian呼出一口气；又一阵沉默，Ian摇了摇头。“你要进来吗？”

“好，谢谢。”

这种对话简直正常到诡异。他们之间从来没这样过，Ian不喜欢这样。他后退一步让Mickey走在前面。Ian闻到了一股薄荷味——Mickey须后水的味道。这味道让他头晕目眩，他关上门，努力集中注意力。他不知道Mickey来这儿做什么，但是他脸上神情的变化只能让Ian得出一个结论。Ian现在没法考虑这个。这不是他一直等待的事吗？一想到这事真的发生了，他又觉得不可思议。他依旧害怕重新燃起希望却又希望破碎。

“就你一个人？”

“是。”Ian没有过多解释；Mickey显然知道这里还住着谁。他还知道什么？Mickey坐在沙发上，Ian坐在了房间里唯一一把椅子上面，他不知道自己是不是应该坐在Mickey旁边。房间里气氛非常尴尬，Ian不知道该做什么说什么。“你怎么样？”

“挺好的，你呢？”

“挺好，你想喝点什么吗？”这他妈到底什么情况？Ian等着Mickey回答他的问题，但Mickey只是盯着他，有点让人不安。

“是吗？我是说，好吗，你好吗？”

Ian眯起眼睛看了一会，好像在打量Mickey，但Mickey的眼神却丝毫没有动摇，一秒钟也没有。“我很好，发生什么了？”

Mickey吸了一口气——Ian感觉Mickey开口说话的时候，他的一口气提到了嗓子眼——他的视线没有离开Ian的脸。“我的记忆恢复了。”

Ian一口气呼出所有的气，这句话在他脑子里一遍又一遍地重复着。Ian一直在期待Mickey恢复记忆，但他同时又他妈不怎么期待。自从打开家门看见Mickey的脸，他的心脏就一直跳得非常快，但现在心跳过快，Ian感觉自己可能，只是可能，会晕过去。Mickey没有继续说，Ian也还没准备好。他还在消化那七个字。

记忆恢复了，他的记忆恢复了，是说所有事情吗，每一个细节？Ian的头脑里立刻像电影一样回放起了他和Mickey在一起的日子，他想知道Mickey到底记起了多少。他记得他们有多么相爱吗？记得他们在一起有多么幸福吗？沉默让人无法忍受，Ian想要回应，但是他说不出话来。Mickey开口了。

“我看见你了，和你的——你的朋友，你的男朋友，昨天在Mood。”他破碎的句子慢慢地串在一起有了意义。Ian认真听着，他的目光一直盯着Mickey的脸。“Mandy让我去那里见面，但是我看到了你——就恢复了，所有记忆。”

“所有？”他不是刻意的，但话说出口就像是在自言自语，但两人都没有在意。

“几乎，有些事还很模糊，我完全不记得那次事故了。”

“我是说——你记得所有和——”

“呃，没错。”Mickey揉了一把头发，咬着嘴唇。他还记得Ian很难抗拒他身上这些独特的小习惯吗？

又是沉默，这次更久。Ian不知道该怎么想，该有什么感受，他的大脑诡异地一片空白，很难理清自己的思绪。他的眼睛微微刺痛，他可能会哭。他安静地问，“你记得什么？”

“一切。我记得我遇见你，记得Mandy一直想撮合我们俩，记得和你一起约会，我还记得我们去了那个主题公园。”

“我们在那的时候你告诉我说你——”

“我爱你，我记得。”Mickey沉声说，他的眼睛直视着Ian的眼睛。Ian没法把他绿色的眸子从Mickey的蓝眼睛上移开；他等着听这句话等了多久了？他不想让他停下，他想听更多的回忆，在Mickey说的时候重温它们。

“还有呢？”

“我记得我们的纪念日，每一个纪念日。我记得我们去了纽约，Mandy毕业了，我们给她开了个派对。Liam被噎住我救了他。”

不管Ian是否愿意，眼泪已经从他的脸上滚落了下来，但他没完全没意识到。他只能看到Mickey，Mickey。他想从Mickey那里听到的话在一年后终于到来了，但Ian一片茫然，麻木。为什么他什么都感觉不到？

“所有记忆都回来了，有一些还很模糊，但是随着时间的推移，它们越来越清晰。我把车停在房子外面的时候，想起了出事故那天早上的事。它们在恢复。”Mickey停顿了一下，他咬着嘴唇样子总会让Ian处于崩溃边缘，让他疯狂迷恋。Ian等待着，他说不出来话，也无法思考。“我——我记得——我打算向你求婚，在我们纪念日那天，出事故那天。我准备问你是否愿意和我结婚，Ian，因为我他妈爱你，这是我记得最清楚的。我记得我爱你，Ian。”

或许是Mickey叫了他的名字，Ian终于有了一丝意识。他摇了摇头，将视线从Mickey脸上移开，盯着自己的膝盖。他不知道自己内心是什么感受；千思万绪涌上心头，他默默希望自己像之前那样大脑一片空白地坐着。在内心某个地方他感到高兴，但是现在却被别的东西笼罩着。是愤怒吗？虽然不应该，但那确实像是愤怒。甚至当他坐在这里努力想着该说什么的时候，他都能感受到那种愤怒在愈加强烈。

—

“我记得我爱你，Ian。”Mickey说完了，感觉自己在他妈拍一部爱情电影，但他一点也不在乎。他喘着粗气，就在他刚才说话的时候，脑海里还在回放记忆。他能看到面前的这个Ian，同时脑子里还有第二个Ian，在Mickey和他爸打架之后紧紧地抱着他。而这个真实的Ian，他面前的Ian，把视线从Mickey身上移开看向了自己的膝盖。他的双手拧在一起，房间陷入了沉默。Mickey没有说话，他已经说得足够多的了——轮到Ian了。不管要多久，Mickey都会等他。

事实证明也没有等太久。

“我不知道该说什么。”Ian说话了，他还是深深垂着头对着自己的手在说话。Mickey感觉自己的心跳加快了，他想走到Ian身边，触摸他，感受他，但是他不能——现在还不能。“我不——这——这对我来说太难了。”

“我知道你和别人在一起。”Mickey迅速说；操。他想好一大堆说辞来到这里，大谈特谈记忆和求婚——完全忘了Ian已经和别人在一起了。他已经开始新生活了。“我只是……我觉得你应该知道。”

“你觉得在我和别人幸福地在一起的时候告诉我这种事公平吗？”有什么东西从Ian的脸上一闪而过，但Mickey还没来记得及看出来那是什么，它已经消失了。Mickey只剩下对Ian所说的话的困惑。“你真的认为这么做没问题吗？”

Mickey张大嘴巴，拼命地想说些什么。他不知道Ian怎么会是这种反应。“我不是——我以为你想……想知道。”

“那你错了。”

Mickey不明白。他皱着眉头想了一会；就算Ian已经向前看了，就算他已经和别人在一起了……难道Mickey对于Ian的重要程度不足以让他至少想知道这件事吗？他感到怒火在燃烧，他和Ian一样愤怒。“你他妈在说什么，Gallagher？”

Ian看起来很惊讶，他好像没料到Mickey会这么生气。“已经一年了，Mick，我已经开始了新生活。”

“Fuck you。”Mickey啐了一口吐沫，他的声音低沉。Ian的话深深地刺痛了他；那么冷漠，那么憎恨。因为就是这样——憎恨。不管Ian是不是认真的，Mickey不知道，但是他能感受到Ian的话带给自己的痛苦，他等会儿会说出来，但是现在，他在极力克制自己不要去揍Ian的脸。“就算你有——”

“我有了——”

“就算这样，我以为你还是想知道。我们他妈在一起五年，你就这么轻易把它们都丢掉了，是不是？可真是证明了你有多他妈在乎我。”Mickey冲口而出，他不想再坐在沙发上了。他站起来走到沙发后面，轻轻踱着步。他还没来得及说别的，Ian插话了。

“你觉得他妈的很容易吗？换位思考一下Mick——你上班出事故之后，你看着我……什么也没有，他妈的什么都没有！”Ian喊道，他的声音突然充满了整个房间。Mickey停住脚看着他。“你不认识我，Mandy告诉你我是谁的时候，你还是不想认识我。你能想象那是什么感受吗？你以为我那么容易走出来吗？”

“到目前为止，你干得还不错。”Mickey残忍地说，他已经不在乎是否会伤到Ian了。如果这就是Ian想要的，那他就他妈的成全他。

“滚开——你一点都体会不到，是吧？你以为你可以到这儿来，就好像他妈的什么事都没发生，告诉我你的记忆恢复了，然后一切都会好起来吗？”Ian的蠢话几乎让Mickey笑出来；他反击回去了。

“当然不是！”

“那是为什么，为什么现在，为什么现在告诉我？”Ian质问道，他从椅子上站了起来，好像他的愤怒已经让他无法坐在那里了。Mickey感到一丝头疼——只有一点，但是从经验来看马上就会恶化。他把注意力集中到面前的Ian上，他站在那里，双拳紧握在身体两侧，好像要和Mickey打一架。有可能会发展成那样。Mickey意识到自己并不介意他们在那一刻真的打起来。

“因为我想做正确的事，告诉你！我以为——我以为你他妈想知道！”Mickey反驳道。这还不够吗？他在沙发后面走来走去，Ian站在那里看着他。Mickey正在努力把他的想法用语言表达出来；他的头疼得越厉害了，对Ian的愤怒也在随之增加。“我以为我在做正确的事情。”

“呵，那你就错了。”Ian的声音冰冷，比Mickey记忆中的任何时候，甚至他们吵得最凶的一次都要冷酷，充满了恶毒。他们以前吵架的情景不停地在他脑海中闪过，弄得他头晕目眩，脑袋更疼了。“你错了，Mick，你该离开了。”

“我他妈不走！”Mickey大喊，一阵刺痛直冲大脑，他不得不用手抱头才勉强支撑住，但那疼痛很快就消失了。Ian猛地做了一个动作，好像要冲到Mickey身边，但他很快改变主意站在了原地。Mickey好恨他。“我不走，我不会放弃的。”

Ian怒容满面，发出了一种让人厌恶的声音。“你怎么敢——我他妈终于放下了，终于接受失去你了，然后你又爬回来——”

“爬回来？你他妈傻逼！我不知道你是谁——我他妈又没有离开你或者走开。我没有选择——我又不认识你！”Mickey突然尖叫起来，Ian话里的荒谬让他愤怒到无以复加。“你说你放下了就是在他妈放屁——五年，你就能这样把它扔掉？”

“你说得好像我一夜之间就决定要忘记你。天哪，Mickey——我已经坚持了这么久！但是你还是不认识我，而且你不想认识我。我他妈应该怎么做？然后你现在回来——”

“你别这么说。”Mickey咬着牙，他的头越来越疼了。“别说得好像是我自己选择现在来一样，我的记忆是昨天恢复的，要不是昨天我昏过去了，我早就来了。不是我要这样的，Ian——我没有想要离开你一年。”

“我不——我不在乎！”Ian怒吼，Mickey想知道Ian是不是气疯了，或许这并不是他的真心话。这个想法通常会给他一种一切都会好起来的希望， 但是现在他们之间有了太多隔阂，太多敌意。他们之间甚至还有恨意。房间里充斥着两人大喊出来的词句，Mickey希望他能离开，但是他还没说完，Ian也没有。“我说过了——你该离开了。我很好，我不需要你了。”

这些话之后肯定会让他难受，Mickey知道，但他现在没心思考虑那些。他的头又一阵刺痛，Mickey不知道自己还能坚持站在这多久。“你过得很好，是吗？”

“对。”Ian紧绷着脸，不去看Mickey的眼睛。心中的欲望压倒了Mickey，他很想拉近两人的距离，强迫Ian看着他，从Ian眼中看到他料想中的爱意——隐藏在某处的爱——但是愤怒挡在他们中间，Mickey知道Ian肯定会把他推开。

“真他妈扯淡，你他妈给我付一半房租付了多久了？好几个月！你照顾Yev好让Svetlana去我那给我做饭——你给我做个那个相册——”

“那都是过去的事了，Mickey。”Ian怒视着Mickey脱口而出。Mickey站住了；他的头疼得让他没法继续踱步。他们在一种极其怪诞的场景中面对着对方，怒火从两人身上散发出来。

“那他妈又怎么样？突然间那些都不重要了？突然间我对你就不重要了？”

“不是，Mickey——天哪，不是他妈的‘突然间’——那场事故他妈的让你耳朵出问题了吗？我他妈说了——这不是我刚刚做的决定。我他妈等了一天又一天你能想起我！对，我是给你做了那个见鬼的相册，我也尽量帮忙——”

“你……是你在房子里放满了吃的和我喜欢的碟片，是吗？”Mickey缓缓地说，他模糊地想起自己走进房子，发现橱柜里都是他爱吃的东西，PS里都是他喜欢的游戏。Mandy有没有告诉过他说是Ian做的？Mickey不记得了。他让自己回到现实中，Ian又不看他了。

“当然是我！我做了所有我他妈能做的，我还要怎么做？等一辈子吗？”

“不是，我只是——”

“我向前看了，我必须这么做，不然我还能怎么办，Mickey？”

“别说了——我他妈——”他敢肯定自己的头快要裂开了，疼得已经让人难以忽视。他每说一个字，头每动一下，每眨一次眼睛，脑袋都会痛苦地抽动起来。他没法再争论下去了，他的声音变得越来越微弱，越来越小了。“求你了——Ian——我以为你想知道的。”

“我以前不想，现在也不想。”Ian的语气生硬。脑袋又刺痛起来，Mickey再次用手按住头。Ian不肯看他。“太迟了，我已经和别人在一起了。”

“我到这来也没期望一切都能回归正常，Ian。我说过了——我他妈说的第一句话就是——我知道你和别人在一起。你以为我来这里是想请你回家？”

‘家’这个字好像对Ian产生了什么影响，Mickey看着他陷入了纠结之中。他的手扭在一起，视线终于从地板上抬起，紧紧盯住Mickey的脸。Mickey用恳求的眼神回望着他。他只想Ian回来。他从来没有像这样想要一个人；内心的渴望仿佛要爆发出来，Mickey还是不敢相信自己会忘记对Ian的爱有多深。

“这里就是我家。我说过了，太迟了，我已经放下了，你也应该放下。”Ian缓缓说道。他走到之前坐的椅子前，拿起从口袋里掉在椅子上的手机。“你不走我走。”

Mickey只能看着他离开。头疼让他膝盖发软，说不出话，没法阻止Ian，眼泪蜇得眼睛生疼，他愤怒地用手掌把它们擦掉。Gallagher家的大门砰的一声关上了，Mickey向前踉跄了几步，他伸手去够沙发，竟然一下就找到了，然后倒了下去。他唯一能做的就是抱着脑袋等待，等待疼痛过去，泪水顺着脸颊滚落，他开始感到茫然。刚才发生了什么？

随着时间一分一秒地过去，他的脑袋感觉没那么疼了。之前那种抽动的剧痛减轻到隐隐作痛，Mickey能从Gallagher家客厅的沙发上坐起来了。这是一种诡异的情境，像这样待在别人家里；但他现在还没法离开。他担心自己会犯恶心。自从他恢复记忆那天起，他的头已经很长一段时间没有这么疼过了，他差不多已经忘了它有多疼，它能有多疼。但和内心的伤痛相比，这算不了什么。

正如他所预料的那样，Ian刚才说过的话又回来了。 _‘我很好，我不需要你了。’‘太迟了，我已经和别人在一起了。’_ Mickey期待的是什么呢？反正不是这些，不是Ian的愤怒。他也没期待走进这里，然后一切都会变好——为什么Ian要暗示他是这个意思呢？Mickey用手搓了把脸。整件事已经完全失控了。Mickey只想和Ian聊聊，或许聊一聊那些已经恢复的记忆，他以为会……很好，再次见到Ian，或许还能看到他的笑容。这感觉好像Mickey一直被困在水下，无法呼吸，无声地窒息而死。而看见Ian的时候，他觉得自己终于露出水面喘了口气，终于看到了这么长时间以来摆在他面前的东西。

他等像Ian这样的人等了多久？他以前从来没觉得自己是在等一个人，也从不觉得会有什么不一样的人出现。Mickey的人生里有太多乱七八糟的东西——但就算这么想，他也知道自己已经是比较幸运的了。他摆脱了虐待他的父亲，过上了体面的生活，还能养活自己的儿子。他等了多久，才等到最后一块拼图？Ian就是那块拼图。从他看见Ian第一眼起，他就知道Ian是那个人，这把Mickey吓坏了，但这正是Mickey想要的，他想要Ian。他花了好几年时间才习惯真实的自己，又花了好几年才真正从心底接受。Ian只用了几个月就让他完全放下心防，把自己紧紧绑在Mickey身边，让Mickey别无选择只能接受。他26岁才明白什么是真正的爱情；他怎么能忘了呢？然而这一切都是徒劳的。他用了他妈的那么长时间打开心扉；Ian一寸一寸地把Mickey从他的壳子里哄出来，为了什么？他妈的什么也不为。

现在这一切都没了，他什么都没有了。Mickey把还在疼的脑袋靠在沙发背上，紧紧闭上眼睛。Ian走了，Ian不想要他了，Ian已经放下了。Mickey突然想喝酒，他需要喝一杯。因为脑袋的原因他被禁止喝酒已经很长时间了——但是医生很久以前就解除了限制，今天似乎是喝酒的绝佳借口。

Mickey的内心仍然有很多情感在打转，在他的身体里盘旋。嫉妒，他现在心里全是嫉妒。会有别人在晚上搂着Ian，会吻他，和他做爱。Mickey刚才好生Ian的气，他气坏了，根本不想在那时候看见Ian，但这并不意味着他想让别人拥有他。用某种诡异、糟糕的话来说，Ian还是他的，就算Mickey不想要他，他也是Mickey的。

他知道自己应该离开了，这里不是他的家，躺在别人的沙发上默默哭泣让他很不舒服——操，在哪儿哭他都不舒服。Mickey坐直身子，生气地抹了把脸，环视房间。这里看上去和他记忆中的没太大区别；他来这里参加过各种各样的派对和生日聚会。他平静地想，这是最后一次来这里了。没有必要再回这里了，他得断得干干净净的。没有Debbie，没有Carl，他再也见不到他们了。Fiona……他站起来看到不远处架子上一张她的照片的时候，Fiona的脸出现在他的脑海里。他肯定Fiona之前有去看过他，他记得她那和善的面孔和灿烂的笑容。Mickey转过身向大门走去。

Mickey走出房子来到门廊，外面阳光明媚，太明媚了。Ian的车还停在外面，也就是说Ian是步行离开的。Mickey不再看它，向自己的车走去。他没有回头去看最后一眼，他做不到。再说了，他一边上车发动引擎一边想，Gallagher家不像他自己家有那么多回忆。Mickey突然有了搬家的想法。他会搬家的，或许去另外一个城市？这个主意看起来挺合理的，他不想再待在这里了。他不想冒险偶然撞见Ian，虽然他知道不太可能发生这种事。

等Mickey反应过来的时候，他已经把车停在了南区Alibi酒吧外面。操，他都有好几年没来过这里了。他爸经常来——靠，Yevgeny的洗礼就是在这里办的。Mickey摇摇头把这些不想回忆起来的记忆赶走，他下了车，锁好车门，然后走进了酒吧。

除了站在吧台后面的人，什么都没变。Mickey突然想到Ian知不知道为什么Kevin和Vee不开酒吧了呢，但很快他想起来自己要忘掉Ian。Mickey走到把台前要了一瓶啤酒，他知道啤酒不够烈，但是无所谓。

他付了钱，找了一张吧台后面比较安静的桌子，远离那些星期天一大早就泡在酒吧里的酒鬼们。他几口把啤酒灌下去，享受着已经开始传遍全身的暖意。

去他的， _去他的Ian_ 。Mickey瞪着桌子，他的视线顺着木头的纹路游走，大脑却已经开始超速运转。操他的那个红头发混蛋。Mickey简直不敢相信整件事就他妈像过山车一样，遇见Ian，爱上他见鬼的屁股和那张该死的脸，和他同居，甚至他妈的想要向他求婚，然后失去了一切，所有的一切。然后，在经历了虚无的一整年之后，又那么突然地被拉回到了认识Ian、了解他的一切的状态，知道了自己有多爱他，过去的自己是多他妈幸福……Mickey一拳砸在桌子上。然而现在它们又不见了，他正在再一次失去它们，但是这次他都记得，这次他忘不了。不管他喝多少啤酒，不管他搬去哪里，Ian都不会消失。Ian永远都不会完全离开他，而这简直糟糕透了。


	24. 你我的筹码

本章背景音乐：[Weight Of It All-Handsome Ghost](http://bd.kuwo.cn/play_detail/6340629)（酷我音乐）

“痛苦的回忆还是会被我们想起，从那一片废墟之中。”

_一年零两周之后//_

自Mickey出事故之后，四季正好轮了一圈。Ian还记得发生事故那会儿天气正在一点一点变热，但今年夏天好像决定早点到来。太阳一升起来就很热，只有当一天结束太阳落山的时候才会凉快一些，太讨厌了。

最近他讨厌很多东西，工作就是其中一个，他已经不像以前那么享受自己的工作了。Hitomi现在一周上班的时间越来越短了，以便有更多时间去陪伴她刚出生的女儿，所以Ian的工作量差不多翻了一倍。不过这确实能让人分心，Ian工作的时候，就不太可能老去想自己简直就是个白痴。

Mandy不和他说话，Grace也不和他说话。对于Ian对Mickey所做出的决定，她们都表达了自己的看法，然后就这样了；自从那之后她们就再没联系过Ian。他尽力了——他几乎每天都给Mandy发短信。通常都是一些很无聊的事，或者他闹的小笑话，但有时候他也会写很多话，恳求她能理解自己。但那很难；Ian自己都不理解自己。

Ian尽自己最大努力不要去想它，也只能这样了。他失去了Mickey，失去了朋友。Debbie很生他的气，但是她至少没有和他断绝关系，她不能这么做只是因为他们是家人。好孤独，他好孤独啊。他努力不去想Mickey，但是很多时候并不管用。有时候Ian会看到一个和他长得很像的人，有时候Ian会想起自己有多爱他，想起Mickey是他生命中唯一美好的东西。但他努力让自己不要去想，因为这太痛苦了。

那是一个星期天的下午，Ian几乎一整天都躺在床上边吃东西边看垃圾电视节目。Fiona突然出现过一次——这是他唯一的一个可取之处，至少Fiona对他还挺好的——但大部分时间他都一个人呆着。他心不在焉地翻着手机，突然意识到自己已经好几天没有给Mandy发过短信了。

_记得我们第一次见面那天吗？你还以为我是个想接近你的变态那天？_

Ian按下发送，脸上露出一个小小的、几不可见的微笑，他想念他的朋友了。Ian又躺回去，把手机扔到一边闭上眼睛。如果他现在睡着了，第二天可能会更好，Mickey可能会回来。

“Ian Gallagher，起床！现在！你他妈立刻给我起来，Ian！”

一阵嗖嗖的声音，然后突然有什么东西重重地打在了Ian的头上。他迷迷糊糊带着些困惑地坐起来，睁开眼睛，非常希望这种攻击能停止，“什么鬼？”

“你他妈给我从床上滚下来！现在！”是Mandy，她几乎处于一种歇斯底里的状态，但她至少不打他了。“赶紧起来！”

“卧槽Mandy，你他妈在这干嘛？” Ian朝她大喊。现在他已经完全清醒了，而且他记得他非常不喜欢这样被打醒。他躺在床上，揉着仍然有些疲惫的眼睛，抬头看向站在他卧室里的Milkovich。Mandy双手叉腰瞪着他，眼睛里闪烁着怒火，呼吸沉重。Fiona正咬着嘴唇站在走廊里。“Fi——你让她进来做什么？”

然后他头上又被拍了一巴掌。“她让我进来是因为她的想法和我一样——你他妈就是个智障。”

Fiona朝Ian做了个鬼脸，他等着她的说法，结果她竟然没反对Mandy的话。他瞪向卧室里的Milkovich，“去你的，走开。”

“想都别想。”Mandy在他旁边坐下来，她的双臂紧紧地交叉在一起，翘着二郎腿，Ian不知道她到时候能不能解开它们。“我把话说清楚吧。你他妈变成了个隐士，一天除了上班、睡觉和吃饭之外什么都不做。你每天给我发那些白痴短信，就好像能弥补你的愚蠢一样。你抛弃了你曾经拥有的唯一的感情，你放弃了。我说的对不对？”

“不是——我没——”

“放屁，我刚才说的没错，你放弃了。”

“Mandy——”Fiona想插嘴，但是被Mandy瞪了一眼又放弃了。谁敢在一个Milkovich生气的时候触霉头。Mandy把阴暗的眼神转回到Ian身上。他不想听她接下来的话，但是他知道她无论如何都会说的。

“你放弃了，Ian。你等那一刻等了一年，一年啊，然后你让他走开了，你让他以为你和别人在一起了。”Mandy放软了语气；她是感觉到了他的支离破碎吗？“你还爱他，他也还爱你。不管你有什么理由生他的气，现在那些都已经不重要了。没有对方你们都很痛苦，我他妈受够你们这个样子了。”

Mickey很痛苦？操。Ian感觉自己的脸红了；她说得没错，她当然是对的。他感觉自己的眼睛刺痛起来，他把视线集中在膝盖上，双手紧紧地拧在一起。她是对的。他做了些什么啊？Fiona已经不在了；他不知道她是否知道自己已经崩溃了，Mandy让他崩溃了。一滴眼泪落在脸颊上，他把它擦掉了。“对不起。”

“别跟我道歉。你为什么会这样做？你为什么对他这么生气啊？”

Ian想了一会儿。“我也不知道，就……反正就是发生了。我越来越生气，已经控制不了我自己了，我感觉好恨他。”

“你不恨他。”

“我知道。”

“这一切——Ian，对谁都不公平，对Mickey不公平，对Yev也不公平——他都不知道到底发生了什么。最重要的是，Ian，对你不公平，看看这件事对你的影响。Fiona给我打了电话，她很担心你，你什么时候都在睡觉，也不好好吃饭，你根本没有好好照顾自己。”

Ian只能听着她说。他不知道说什么；而且他知道她说的是对的。靠，他到底干了些什么啊？他缓缓吸了一口气，感觉自己稍微平静下来了。“我该怎么办？”

“你得把错误纠正过来。”Mandy站了起来，Ian惊讶地看向她。“Grace在外面等我，我们要去吃晚饭。”

Ian询问地朝她挑眉，她竖了个中指。

“我们又在一起了，我们都在一起好长时间了，你个笨蛋。你把自己隔绝在外的时候错过了好多事情，如果你觉得还想要我这个闺蜜的话，你可以明天早上给我打电话，我会告诉你我和Grace的事。”Mandy转身大步走过走廊，下了楼梯。Ian听到客厅说话的声音，过了一会儿大门打开又关上了。Ian坐在那里听着，Fiona会来找他谈话吗？他不确定自己还能不能接受更多关于自己生活的真相了。他等着；结果什么也没发生。他轻轻地下床关上了卧室的门。

躺回到床上的时候，Ian把手机拿了过来。他知道自己需要做什么，但那真的不容易。他不愿承认自己做错了，但是这次……他怎么搞得这么糟？他怎么会做这种事？Ian回想起他和Mickey的争吵，他是如何气冲冲地走出去，在拐角等着Mickey离开好让他回家，Mickey离开Ian家的时候是多么难过，Ian是多想那时就靠近他。但他为什么没有呢？Mandy说得没错，Ian知道这一点，就算是那时，Mickey显然头很疼他却还在朝Mickey大喊的时候，他就知道。Mickey花了一年时间才恢复记忆，Ian却只用了几分钟就毁了一切。

而且他撒谎了，他说自己和别人在一起，那是在撒谎。这话很容易说出口，因为他前一天才和Charlie分手，但这仍然是个谎言。Mandy知道后，甚至一句话都没有和他说就走开了，他没有责怪她，如果可以的话，他也会远离这一切。

他需要立刻行动，他得给他打电话。Ian拨通了他熟记于心的号码，那个永远刻在他心里的号码。时间一分一秒地过去，他只能听到嘟嘟的拨号音。咔哒一声。

“你好？”

Mickey的声音听起来很紧张，他显然知道是谁打来的？他还存着Ian的手机号码吗，还是他也记得Ian的号码？“嗨，我是Ian。”

“我知道。”

Ian停顿了一下，不知道从哪里开始。他吸了一口气，开口了。“我得和你见个面。”

“好。”Mickey没有表现出任何情绪。Ian紧紧地闭上眼睛。

“什么时候——我什么时候能见你？”

他听到Mickey叹了口气，他等待着，感觉像是过了一辈子。“你能现在过来吗？”

电话还没挂，Ian就起身了。“我马上到。”

——

Mickey砰的一声关上家门，窗户咯吱地响起来。房子里空无一人，寂静无声，只有他孤身一人。

他以为到了他妈的二十八岁的时候，他的生活就会井井有条了吗？是的。他因为自己的生活不是这样而生气吗？是的。他想过自己可能会和相爱的人建立一段稳定舒适的关系吗？没错。他有没有想过自己爱的那个人会回心转意？当然他妈的有。他跺着脚走进厨房，差点直接把手里的购物袋扔到柜台上。他有没有想过Grace、Mandy、Fiona或者鬼知道是谁会努力让Ian理智起来？没错。Mickey把袋子里的东西倒出来；冷冻披萨，啤酒，巧克力。他吃的东西可真他妈太健康了。

Mickey不会先去找Ian，他拒绝，他才不去，凭什么是他呀？这就是Mickey脑子里想的最主要的一个问题，凭什么是他？Ian那么对待他，朝他大喊大叫，让他走……Ian根本不想要他。但在内心深处他想要Mickey，Mickey知道他想，或者，至少当悲伤在午夜的黑暗中淹没他的时候，他是这么告诉自己的。Ian想要他，Ian爱他，Ian只是不知道而已。他们之间角色的转换真是他妈的讽刺，因为Mickey确信在自己失忆的时候，Ian也会做同样的事情，Ian会恳求Mickey想起他，他会为这不公平的一切而哭泣。

而现在他们的角色发生了转换，Mickey一点也不开心。他手里拿着一瓶啤酒，其余的放在冰箱里，他粗暴地把披萨塞进烤箱，砰的一声关上它。去他的Ian。操他妈的这操蛋的事情。如果Ian还想要他，他会来这里争取他的。Mickey才不会做什么呢。

Mickey的手机响了。之前他来厨房的时候把手机扔在沙发上了，他去拿手机，脑子里已经在猜测会是谁了。可能是Mandy？她现在几乎每天都会打电话确定他的情况，不是她就是Grace。

未知号码，不在通讯录里的。

但就算这个号码没存在手机里，他也知道是谁，这是Ian的号码。他不知道自己是怎么知道的，但他百分百确定就是Ian。操操操。Mickey打算不接电话了，但他的好奇心占了上风。他能感觉到自己突然一下子紧张起来，当他按下接听键的时候，手都有点微微颤抖。

“你好？”

“嗨，我是Ian。”

好吧，真是操了。“我知道。”

他听到Ian吸了一口气；他紧张吗，他和Mickey一样紧张吗？“我得和你见个面。”

日。“好。”操操操操操操操。

“什么时候？”Mickey深深叹了口气；操他妈的。他在脑子里想着各种可能性，或者说，他认为应该会发生的情况。可能是道歉？操他的。

“你能现在过来吗？”与其他妈的坐等事情发生，不如赶快了结。他听到电话那头的动静。

“我马上到。”

操。

他们没有说再见，两人同时挂了电话。Mickey不知道该怎么想，但他手里的啤酒很快就被喝光了。Ian到这里要多长时间？十分钟？Mickey看着自己周围；房子里简直乱得一团糟。衣服沿着走廊和卧室的地板一字排开，厨房里全是没洗的盘子，客厅里扔满了空的啤酒罐和啤酒瓶。Mickey在乎吗？当然他妈的不。

然后他很快改变了主意，他在乎。突然不知道从哪冒出来了一股动力，他开始打扫卫生了。空啤酒罐和以前的披萨盒子被清理了出来，盘子全都塞进水槽里只露出了一半，还有那些衣服，除了把它们扔进洗衣筐里也没别的办法了。等他做完这一切——竟然只花了一点点时间——房子稍微能看得过去了。他又拿了一瓶啤酒，坐在沙发上等。

当外面有一辆车开过来的时候，Mickey在沙发上向前倾着身体，当车没有停下来直接开过去的时候，他又坐回去喝一口酒。这样三次之后，有车停在了外面，Mickey紧张地颤抖起来。他站起来，又坐下。他为什么要紧张啊？操，操。

Ian敲了敲门。考虑到Ian之前住在这里，Mickey觉得他敲门这件事很怪异，但他没有过多在意。他的双腿带着他走到门口，打开了门，这和两周前Mickey站在Ian家门口的场景掉了个个儿。他们默默地对视着，Mickey知道他为什么来这里了。Mickey不会轻易放过他的。

“嗨。”Ian吐出一口气，他的眼睛里闪烁着Mickey叫不出来的东西，他不愿说出来的东西。他不想让自己的期望过高。阳光洒在Ian的头发上，那么强烈，晃得Mickey几乎看不到了。“我能进去吗？”

Mickey点头，向后退了一步让他进入客厅。Mickey可以离开，他可以跑开的，就现在，再也不回来，但那没什么用，而且这样做会将他最渴望的东西抛在身后。他关上了门。

Ian坐在沙发上，Mickey坐在了他旁边尽可能远的地方。Mickey不敢正视他的眼睛，至少现在还不能，但是Ian正在凝视着他。Mickey等了又等，两人沉默了将近一分钟之后，他终于把视线转向Ian。Ian眼中的泪水让他惊愕。

“对不起。”Ian勉强说完话眼泪就掉了下来，他大声咳嗽起来，用手掌擦了擦脸颊。“靠，抱歉，我本来想更冷静一些的。”

“没事。”Mickey喃喃道。Ian的感情流露让他动摇；他不打算轻易原谅Ian，但同时他哭泣的样子让他的心都揪了起来。

Ian深吸一口气。“对不起，我之前那样对待你，我就是个混蛋，我——我不该那样朝你大喊大叫，那种事太糟糕了，尤其是在你经历了去年的一切之后。还有——我，我不是——我没和别人在一起。我们吵架那天——前一天我就和他分手了，我只是……”

他的目光渐渐移开，打破对视，转而盯着自己的膝盖。Mickey不知道该说些什么，反正目前还不知道。Ian没和别人在一起的消息让Mickey的希望更大了，是他想的那个意思吗？在他心里这一切都没变，从出事故那天到现在，中间似乎没有时间的流逝，他们能回到之前的关系。然而他不得不提醒自己，事实并不是这样的，已经过了一年了。Mickey看着Ian，Ian吸了吸鼻子，扣着他的指甲，他吸了一口气，又开口了。

“我不知道自己为什么会那么做，我等着——我想要——我那么努力想要向前看，忘记你，但你就是他妈的纠缠着我不走。”Mickey笑了一下，他确信他在Ian的嘴角也看到了一丝微笑。Ian还是垂着头。“然后你来了，我很生气你花了这么长时间才来，尽管这不是你的错。我为自己所经历的一切感到愤怒，我把责任都推给了你。”

“对不起。”这三个字从Mickey的嘴里冒了出来，他是无意识的。Ian皱着眉从膝盖上抬起视线。“因为我的大脑，你知道的，我没有——”

Mickey没有继续说下去，下面将是更加多愁善感的话，他不知道该如何继续。Ian看着他，Mickey深深吸了一口气。去他的，这是Ian啊，Ian不会笑话他，Ian不会觉得傻，不会觉得Mickey傻气。Mickey可以在Ian面前说任何想说的话，他可能做真实的自己，而且这一部分的他是Ian的，只是Ian的。

“我不知道我怎么会忘了你。”

Ian缓缓摇了摇头，他又低下头去看自己的膝盖。他抽泣了几声，擦了擦眼睛，然后说。“你不用道歉，Mick，你经历了糟糕的一年；这些都不是你想要的。”

“这也不是你想要的。发生了这种狗屁事，我们都不知道该怎么应对，又没有什么使用手册之类的东西。”

“我以为你永远都不会想起我了。”Ian安静地说。Mickey听不见外面的车声了，他听不到鸟叫，他想不起来今天是几号，想不起来他们坐的沙发后面是什么；他的心里眼里只有Ian。他凝视着他，屏着呼吸等他继续说。“在我最需要你的时候，看着你的脸，却什么也看不到……”

Mickey向Ian靠近了一点，只是稍微一点，他想碰触他，拥抱他。他们有多久没这么亲密过了？房间里的紧张气氛让空气都粘稠起来。Mickey的动作让Ian抬起了头，Mickey感觉自己心跳有点快。Ian继续说，“我需要你，Mick。我不知道自己是怎么回事——我们吵架那天，我只是……我都不认识自己了。我需要你，但我也害怕对你的依赖，我害怕没有你我无法继续生活。”

“这没什么不对的，笨蛋。又不是说是我离开了你；我就在那儿，我只是不认识你了。有点那种超现实的感觉，Ian。”Mickey勾起嘴角笑了一下。因为话题有些多愁善感而感到尴尬的时候已经过去了，各种情绪在Mickey心里涌动，他知道Ian有相同的感受。Mickey把它们展现给了Ian；他隐藏了很久的另一面，现在它出来了，再也没有什么隐藏了。和Ian在一起的时候他可以做真实的自己，他可以成为自己想成为的人。Mickey甚至都没有想到会这样；和Ian在一起时他像是完全变了一个人。只是看着他就很幸福了，他怎么能忘记这种感觉呢？“你不是负担，Ian。”

“我感觉自己是，虽然你才是失去了一年正常生活的人，但我还是把整件事扯到了我身上，只想到自己。”Ian摇了摇头，这次更粗暴，然后又把视线从Mickey身上移开了。

“这他妈又不是在比赛！”Mickey激动地说，继续靠近了点Ian。“我们都度过了糟糕的一年，好吗？”

“是啊。”Ian严肃地点了点头。Mickey想把他拉过去。他想起来他们刚交往的那几周，Mickey真他妈用了好长时间才敞开心扉，成为他想成为的人。有一天早上Ian用胳膊搂着Mickey，他感到一种安全感，家的归属感，还有这些词的所有近义词，Mickey感受到了这一切，被Ian拥抱着是世界上最美好的感觉。然而现在Ian看起来那么迷茫，Mickey想把一切不好的情绪都赶走。Ian的声音打断了他的思绪。“对不起。”

—

“对不起。”Ian说，他是真心的。他将所有的情感倾注其中，希望这个道歉能表达出他的真诚。“我为这一切感到抱歉。”

“我觉得我们俩都不要再道歉了。”Mickey轻声说，他的声音低沉。Ian转过头，他知道接下来会发生什么，知道自己最期待的是什么，自从两周前Mickey站在他家门口那一刻起，他就一直在期待。“都已经过去了，Ian。”

“过去了。”Ian同意道，他的视线扫过Mickey的嘴唇又回到他的眼睛。“Mick，我——”

Mickey用嘴唇堵上了他接下来的话。瞬间，Ian感觉好像回到了一年前，那场事故似乎从没有发生过。Mickey给他的感觉没有变，他的味道也没有变，正如他一直以来的那样。Ian饥渴地回应着他，他需要更多地感受到Mickey，尽可能多地感受。一年的情感全部倾注在这个吻中，Ian感觉自己被汹涌的情意冲走了。就好像什么都没发生；Mickey的双手环上他的腰，让两人贴得更近了。Ian的手找到Mickey的头发，他的手指在发间穿梭，向下抚上他的脖子。Mickey发出一声细细的呻吟，Ian希望他们可以永远停留在这一刻。但他还是拉开了两人的距离，伴随着Mickey失望的声音。

“我只是——”他们的额头抵在一起，他的视线还停留在Mickey的嘴唇上，他快喘不过气来了。Mickey粗重地呼吸着。“我得先说清楚，我很抱歉——不，不说这个，我——我之前不应该那样对待你，但是我也不想太着急。我不想……我不想我们操之过急，要是我们进展太快了呢？要是我们之间不一样了怎么办？”

“我去，Gallagher，我他妈又不是说要结婚！”Mickey回击，然后两人视线相接，都有一点尴尬，因为他们都知道对方在想什么。Mickey不知道Ian曾计划向他求婚，但是两人都知道Mickey想向Ian求婚。Mickey靠得更近了，他垂下头，用嘴唇和牙齿亲吻啃噬着Ian的脖颈。Ian全身都颤栗起来，结婚的念头已经从脑海里消失了。“我就是我，没什么不一样的。我好想你，操，我好想念这一切。”

Ian发出一声低沉的呻吟，他微微向后仰着脑袋，露出光滑的曲线，将自己送到Mickey口中。“我也好想你。”

“所以，我们是要在沙发上尴尬地做，还是至少去他妈的卧室？”Mickey笑着问。Ian朝Mickey咧嘴一笑，把他从自己身上推开站起身，用行动回答了这个问题。他沿着走廊向卧室走去，听到身后Mickey从沙发背上翻过来跟上了自己。他大笑起来，结果还没走进卧室就被Mickey追上了；他把Ian推到墙边，盯着他的眼睛。“我只是想问一下，这是不是意味着我们又是情侣了？”

Ian把Mickey推开，和他一起走进卧室，他轻轻推着他让他倒在床上。爬到他身上，把他的胳膊按在床上，Ian能感觉到Mickey对自己的反应，他也准备好了。他也同样想要。他低下头吻上Mickey，Mickey立刻张开嘴巴，他们的舌头搅在了一起，Ian感觉自己的五脏六腑都激动得快要打结了。Ian的嘴唇向下来到Mickey的脖颈，锁骨，他吻着Mickey的皮肤低语，看着Mickey因为颤栗而升起的鸡皮疙瘩，享受着从Mickey口中泄出的细碎的呻吟。“我们当然是情侣。”

—

Mickey醒来的时候天已经黑了，他家外面街上的路灯亮着，灯光照进窗户照亮了房间。床单胡乱地缠在他的双腿间，堆在床尾，但是有别的东西正包裹着他，Mickey瞬间想起了几个小时之前。

Ian，他拥有了Ian，Ian又是他的了。他们在床上度过了整个下午，纠缠着对方的身体，异常激烈，却是熟悉的感觉。Mickey有种睡着刚醒的感觉，醒来，然后意识到自己有多幸福，一直以来有多幸福，然后再次拥有幸福的感觉……他微微颤抖起来。Ian的腿缠在他的腿上，他的胳膊搭在Mickey胸前。Mickey尽可能小心地坐起身去拿毯子，他成功了，然后把毯子盖在两人身上，Ian动了一下，靠近Mickey把脸贴在他的脖子上。

自从恢复记忆之后，Mickey就感觉很迷茫。没有Ian，没有那最后一块拼图，他是不完整的。他有了记忆，他记得以前快乐的样子，但是这些都不重要，因为他只是孤独一人。而现在……Ian抱紧了Mickey，Mickey感到一阵暖意传遍全身。现在他完整了。

也许事情会很奇怪，也许他们之间需要一些调整和适应，但是会有时间的，会有谈一谈的时间，也会有解决问题的时间。Mickey不在乎要花多长时间；他不会放手的。他会好好经营的，他们都会，为他们想要的而奋斗。Mickey相信；他们再也不会失去对方了。


	25. 归一

本章背景音乐：[Seventeen-Sjowgren](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=424395434)

“我们是对方最后的那块拼图；完美匹配。”

_当天//_

Ian马上就会醒，Mickey知道这一点是因为他了解Ian，他了解Ian就像了解自己的手背和脸一样，或许甚至比那还要了解。正是这一点，还有其他数不清的事情，告诉他向Ian求婚是正确的事。就是今晚。他计划了将近一年，他们的五周年纪念日终于到了。要是说他一点都不紧张，那肯定是骗人的；他躺在床上的时候，紧张大概占了他所有情绪的百分之九十。激动，爱和快乐，它们混合在一起组成了剩余的百分之十，Mickey知道，这些情绪将最终占上风，完全掌控他。因为他爱Ian，他爱着Ian，就好像他从来没有爱过任何人一样；五年时间里，他走了这么远，终于来到了今天。五年。

Ian的闹钟响了，Mickey紧张起来。Ian的腿慢慢地在床上伸展，然后迅速收回；他醒了。Mickey拿起手机匆忙打开邮箱收信箱，希望Ian能以为他在处理工作上的事，而不是躺在这儿想着他们在一起的生活。Mickey试图用一种昏昏欲睡的声音说话，但他也知道Ian不会上当的。“你醒了？”

Ian翻了个身，Mickey眯起眼睛——他应该把眼睛戴上的——继续看着手机。如果他去看Ian，看到他的脸、笑容或者他的眼睛，他会崩溃的。Ian肯定现在就会问他，他必须得随便说点其他事。他的救赎是一条来自Svetlana的短信。

_Yevgeny这周末能待在你们那吗？_

“Svetlana发短信问这周末我们能不能带下Yevgeny。”

成功了。Ian一边靠近Mickey一边嘟囔道：“这周末不是Grace的聚会吗？”Ian的手臂爬上Mickey光裸的胸膛，肌肤相接的感觉太过舒服，Mickey感觉自己可能会因此而死掉。他身体里的每一条神经都绷紧了；他快无法承受了。Ian深深地吸了一口气，Mickey锁上手机把它放在桌子上。

“你又在闻我了，Gallagher？”他恼怒地朝Ian瞥了一眼，Ian却咧嘴笑起来，Mickey感觉自己胃里快拧成疙瘩了。

“我好喜欢你的味道。”一脸他妈无天真无邪的样子。Mickey用手臂揽住Ian的肩膀把他拉过去。这个混蛋的脸上充满了爱意和睡意朦胧的赞美，他现在可没法面对。

“你他妈就是个怪胎。”

“没错，但你简直爱死我这样了。”Ian说得没错。

Mickey的闹钟——尖锐又他妈的可怕——完美地打断了这一刻。“操蛋的闹钟！”Mickey低声咒骂，心里却暗自庆幸。他爬下床，随便拿了几件衣服向浴室走去，一边回头问道：“Grace的聚会是在下周末，Yev过来你没意见吧？”

“当然没！”他走进浴室听到了Ian的回复，他关上门，脱下四角裤，打开了淋浴。真他妈冷。水刚热他就走了进去。到目前为止，他们还没说到关于纪念日的话题，但是Mickey知道快了。他了解Ian，今天早上要是不提，Ian是不会让Mickey走的。Ian随时都可能进来吃药，所以Mickey抓住了第一首进入他脑海里的歌——阿黛尔？我去认真的吗？全都是他妈的广播的错——希望Ian不会现在就开始这个话题。他尽可能大声地唱起来。

“嘿，Mick，你喜欢吃煎饼吗？”

感谢上帝，Mickey还算幸运。“喜欢啊，我马上就出去。”

Ian什么都没说就离开了浴室。靠，Mickey确信Ian现在本应该说点什么的——难道他忘了？Mickey开始冲身上的肥皂泡沫，脸上略过一丝微笑，要是Ian忘了，Mickey以后就可以用这个笑话他了。但他应该没忘啊；前一天晚上他们还简短地提到过纪念日的事，Ian不可能忘了。他肯定是在等Mickey先说。

Mickey从淋浴下走出来，立刻感觉到了冷，他赶紧穿上牛仔裤和T恤——鉴于他只是随手拿的，这两件搭配起来竟然还不错——然后回到卧室。他听不到Ian在厨房的声音，但是已经闻到了煎饼的味道，他的肚子大声叫了起来。Mickey不得不承认今天是什么日子，他必须说些什么。要是什么都不提，那他不成混蛋了？他把手机装到口袋里，深深叹了口气。他痛苦地想，要开始了。

“闻着真香。”桌子上摆满了各种各样的煎饼配料——柠檬、糖、枫糖浆——还有一杯咖啡等着他。Ian正把一盘热气腾腾煎饼放在桌子上，Mickey径直走向他，轻轻吻了吻他的太阳穴。操，他尝起来像糖一样甜，Mickey想此时此刻就单膝跪地向他求婚。“纪念日快乐。”

起作用了。Ian温柔地笑着也回了句纪念日快乐。Mickey坐下来，沉迷煎饼——哦操他最爱的巧克力——希望Ian不要再问了。但这次他就没那么幸运了。“所以，我们今晚有什么安排吗？”

Mickey的叉子停在了送往嘴里的半路上，他的眼睛一直盯着盘子。他不想泄露任何消息，日了，他该怎么办？他的脑子飞快地想了一大堆可能的借口，然后选了一个最可信的，他对上Ian的视线说：“我今天晚上得加班。”

真是完美证明了Mickey有多了解Ian，他瞬间看到那双绿色的眼睛背叛Ian流露出了他的所思所想，失望，生气，难过。它们一闪而过，然后Ian脸上挂起了假笑。“太惨了，那你在回家路上打包点吃的？”

操。Mickey沉默地点了点头，一句话都不敢再说了。他埋头去吃东西，恼火地发现盘子里没有东西了。Ian突然站起身把他自己的盘子端走放在了水池里，“你来清理一下？我去洗个澡。”

真他妈日了。

—

Ian冲向走廊，希望Mickey没跟在自己后面。他忘了，他肯定是忘了，不然他为什么要编那种要加班到很晚的鬼话呢？Mickey根本不会撒谎，他知道这一点，他们都知道。所以他为什么要撒谎呢？他就不能诚实一点说自己忘了吗？

Ian把自己关在浴室里，深深吸了口气。不要害怕，如果Mickey忘了——随着时间的流逝，Ian越来越倾向于这种解释——也不是什么大事。当然了，Ian是有点难过。他打开淋浴头，走进去，一边发抖，一边等着水变暖。好吧，他非常难过，这确实很伤人，这是显然的，但这也不是世界末日。他们或许会为此争吵一番；但也不是什么大问题，不是吗？

他很快洗了头发，想出去质问Mickey，但后来又改变了主意。他可不想吵完架之后上班迟到——如果真要吵一架的话，他更愿意在下班后。Ian迅速穿上衣服，把东西收拾好。他的笔记本电脑还在衣橱里，那是他昨天晚上放进去的，现在他把它拿了出来。他站在卧室里，深深地吸了一口气，他能做到的。他只需要过完这一天，然后下班之后就能因为Mickey忘了这个日子而把他大卸八块了。

他走进客厅，希望脸上的笑容能让Mickey信服，他没事，他真的没事。

“可以走了吗？”Mick问。他的声音听上去很乐观；对于一个已经毁了Ian一天的人来说，他的声音是相当高兴了。

“对。”Ian回答道，声音里添了一丝冷意。Mickey拿上他的东西，Ian拿起钥匙。外面很干燥；而且很冷。一些阳光试图穿透云层射下来，但没什么成果。他们走向Ian的小破车，坐进去。没开广播，他苦涩地想，去他的Mickey，他要把这件事弄得越尴尬越好。一路上他专心致志地看着马路，Mickey时不时地会瞥他一眼。

他把车停在了Mickey现在工作的地方，这里以前是一个老医生的诊所，他们正在把它改建成一家餐馆。Ian的视线依旧盯着前方。“那就晚上见。”

Mickey一只手抓在车门把手上，叹了口气。他的声音里满是紧张：“你得到我了，是吧？”

好吧，Ian想，他这就他妈心软了。这是他们约会一个月之后开始的傻瓜传统；Ian在Mickey家过夜，第二天早上他给Mickey讲了他和同事聊天的事。他对她称呼Mickey为自己的男朋友，但其实他们还没正式确定这个词的叫法。Mickey的反应很奇怪，但简短聊过之后——可能还迅速打了一炮——Ian朝Mickey大笑着自豪地宣布：“我得到你了，你是我的啦，Milkovich。”他们在床上度过了整个早晨，Mickey让Ian说了一遍又一遍。之后他们安静了好久，Ian确信Mickey已经睡着了的时候，Mickey小声的低语在房间里响起：“我也得到你了。”Ian笑得那么灿烂；这就是他们南区人表达自己感受的方式，非常适合他们俩。

Ian从座位上转过身，拼命忍住嘴角的微笑。“我得到你了，Milkovich，你是我的。好了去上班吧，别迟到了，晚上见。”

他发动引擎，看见Mickey在后视镜里笑。Ian也笑了一下，他想知道Mickey到底知不知道晚上会发生什么。Ian开车向学校出发，兴奋代替了对于Mickey忘记的愤怒。他迫不及待地想完成工作，向Mickey求婚了。

—

_一年又六个月后//_

事情比Ian想象得要艰难很多，比他俩预料的都难。他们最初可以说得上是在挣扎，Ian感觉他们可能会再次分开。他不知道为什么会这么难——他们还是他们，但又有些不一样。Mickey的情绪变化很大，他做事的方式也不一样了。Ian给Castillo医生打了个电话，她告诉他，对于那些大脑受过伤的人来说，这都是正常表现。这也就意味着Ian得采取不同行动来适应Mickey的新情绪。最开始的几周里，他们打架、拌嘴、吵架。他们没有马上搬到一起住；他们都觉得应该慢慢来，重新开始比较好。

他们去电影院、餐厅、酒吧约会，他们一起购物，一起去Grace的生日派对和Liam的学校演出。这几乎就像重新认识一样，但是他们知道对方的点在哪里，他们知道如何挑动对方的兴致，也知道如何激怒对方。Ian知道只要自己穿戴任何一种绿色的东西，Mickey看向他的时候就会舔嘴唇；他知道他的胳膊只要一碰就会起鸡皮疙瘩。他们只要看一眼，就知道对方已经情难自禁，必须得找个地方解决一下，不然就算不碰触对方，他们都能射出来。他知道当他们纠缠在一起，身体被汗水覆盖，一遍又一遍轻声说着“我爱你”的时候，Mickey的声音是什么样子的。

这很难，但同时却又他妈如此简单，因为这是Mickey啊，是他的Mickey。他们都知道，不管多艰难，他们都会为之奋斗。他们历经了地狱，又回到了现在的地方；快乐，安全。有时候Ian的情绪很高涨，但紧接着悲伤也会潜入他们的生活，但他们会挺过去的，而且他们会继续走下去。Mickey会一直在他身边，知道这一点，Ian可以做任何事。

三周之后，Ian几乎每天晚上都睡在Mickey家了，他只有在需要拿衣服的时候才会回家一趟。Fiona叫他搬回去，Carl叫他搬回去，Liam叫他搬回去，Mickey让他搬回去住，于是他搬了。但这次不一样；既不新鲜也不尴尬。没有以前不知道谁的东西放在哪里的那种奇怪时刻。就像回家一样，Ian到家了。

今天是Ian的生日，他们在开派对——毕竟他是个Gallagher——所有人都来了。Hitomi打算带她刚出生的儿子Kai来露个面。在一起已经有一段时间了的Grace和Mandy也会来。Ian不知道自己是如何错过这两人的恋情的，但她们越来越像Ian和Mickey的翻版了。他的家人也会来，Amanda和Lip，Svetlana和Yevgeny，当然还有Mickey。Mickey会和他一起庆祝，这是最重要的。

Ian站在Debbie给他做的巨大蛋糕的前面——和Liam、Yev一起——环顾着每一个正在给他唱生日歌的人。没有人唱得比Mickey更响亮。他吹灭蜡烛，只希望现在的一切都能永久保留下去。

“Ian！”Fiona隔着那些随着音乐上下起舞的人朝Ian喊道，Ian正在和Carl聊天，他抬起头，看见她指了指正在穿外套的Hitomi。他朝她的位置挤过去；Fiona紧紧抱着Kai，对着他的小耳朵说着话哄他。

“这就走了？”他问，Hitomi点头。“谢谢你能过来啊！我真的很感激。”

“很抱歉Malik不能来了。”Ian挥了挥手表示没关系。“他说祝你生日快乐，走之前我想送你一个礼物。”

Hitomi把手伸进外套口袋，拿出来一个小盒子，她把它塞到他手里，他皱眉看着她：“是什么啊？”

“打开就知道了。”Fiona从抱着的孩子身上抬起头说道。Hitomi笑起来，把儿子抱在怀里，看着Ian打开了盒子。

这是一块淡粉色、圆润光滑的石头，它放在一块柔软的垫子上，Ian不知道它是不是应该被放在这里。里面还有一张小卡片，他把它拿出来。

_玫瑰石英。无条件的爱、快乐和治愈。_

“我知道这听起来有点傻，但是我希望你在过去的一年里能快乐一点。”Hitomi迅速说道，但最后几个字还是被Ian的拥抱压住了，他紧紧抱了一下她和她的儿子，然后往后退了退，对她含泪一笑。

“这太完美了，谢谢你。”

Hitomi之后，大家渐渐一个接一个都走了，很快只剩下了一手数的过来的几个人，正是最让Ian感到幸福的几个人。Lip出去给大家买咖啡了，其他人都环坐在小小的客厅里，安静地喝酒聊天。当Ian回来给大家分发他买的咖啡和松饼的时候，Ian突然想起来了一件类似的事情，那是在Mickey的事故之后，而现在他已经没有那时那么难过了。Ian看着每一个人；Mandy和Grace舒服地叠坐在一张单人沙发上，Debbie坐在地上靠着她俩的沙发，Lip和Amanda坐在沙发上，Lip搂着她在讲他们小时候的故事，Mickey坐在Ian旁边，发出了一声不相信的嘲笑，Ian转过去看他，满脸傻笑。

“你还好吧？”他平静的问，Mickey没回答，反而紧紧握住了Ian的手，然后开始攻击Ian的哥哥。

“我说你就是在胡扯，Lip。”Mickey叫他名字的样子好像那是他嘴里的泥土一样，但这背后并没有恶意。Mickey和Lip早就达成了共识，开这种玩笑只会让Ian更开心了。“不可能有人他妈的付钱让你给他们替考。”

“其实，这是真的。”Mandy尖声说，她苍白的脸颊泛起红晕，Grace脸上带着狡黠的微笑瞥了她一眼。“我让他给我替考过。”

Mickey气得无话可说，其他人都大笑起来，Ian捏了捏他的手。Lip嘴角翘起那种大家都很熟悉的、典型的自鸣得意的微笑：“告诉过你了，Milkovich。”

Ian大笑起来，Mandy对Grace说了些什么，后者点点头，然后她们站起身。Grace看向他：“我们走了，Ian。”

“感谢到来。”Ian回应着，站起来和她们一起走到门口。Lip和Amanda也跟在她们后面。“你们也要走了？”

“是啊，下周再见，好吧？”Amanda问道，Ian微笑。“也许明年我们可以把我们的生日派对合并到一起。”

Ian笑着向两对情侣挥手道别。他听到Mickey穿过走廊关上了浴室的门。他只想瘫倒在床上，但是房子里乱得一团糟，他才不想第二天醒来再面对这些。他开始打扫厨房。

—

Mickey在发抖。

他的手在发抖，他的整个身体都在发抖，心跳很快，他感觉有点晕眩。胃里的神经扭在一起，他感觉可能，只是可能，他可能会吐出来。整个晚上他都没吃什么东西，也没喝什么酒。Mickey一直在耐心地等待，有时候可能也不怎么耐心，等待着夜晚的结束。然后Lip要去给大家买咖啡，好让他妈的所有人在这里呆得久一些。

不是说他不喜欢，夜晚那种轻松熟悉的感觉还是挺让人舒服的。他爱的人都环绕在身边，Ian在他身边，总的来说这是一个美好的夜晚。Ian在洗手间的时候，Debbie把他叫到角落里，然后把一个小东西塞在了他手心里。他当时差点晕过去，他冲进卧室，把它塞进一只袜子里，放到了抽屉背后。太及时了；Mickey刚关上抽屉，Ian就从洗手间出来了，他赶紧编谎说自己要上厕所。

所有的一切都是为了这一刻。他计划求婚计划多长时间了？到现在为止至少两年了。这个想法早在他出事故之前就有了，早在他们的五周年纪念日前就有了，然而他一直没机会问出口。他早就计划好了要说什么，那些他现在每天都想说的话。现在正是他敞开心扉的时候了，他要诚实地面对内心的一切，这些也早就在他的脑子里计划好了。

这是他的第二次机会，就是现在，他却紧张得浑身发抖，他控制不了自己。他担心Ian会注意到自己——一整晚他都有些不正常，但是其他人都让Ian忙个不停，所以红毛只能偶尔越过人群朝Mickey笑一笑。那笑容……操。Mickey深吸了一口气。Mickey在卧室地板上踱来踱去，想要鼓起勇气。毫无疑问，这正是他想做的，但这个念头仍然让他感到恐惧。

Mickey尽可能安静地拉开抽屉，摸索着最里面那双装着他很久之前买的戒指的凹凸不平的袜子。有那么一瞬间，恐慌席卷了他，因为他没摸到戒指盒；要是Ian发现了怎么办？然后他的手抓到了戒指，他把它从袜子里拿出来，关上抽屉。他盯着手心里的戒指，它那么小，却代表了那么多。Mickey想到了Ian，想到了他的脸，Ian有时候看着Mickey的眼神，就好像Mickey是一切的开始和结束，这让他痛并快乐着。他非常想活出Ian眼中的自己，这很难，但他努力了。Mickey希望Ian能明白他已经走了多远，他和Ian一起成长了多少。因为这是很重要的事。

厨房传来什么东西打碎的声音，Mickey听到Ian大声说没事。他深吸一口气，又吸了一口，又吸了五口。他准备好了吗？他不知道，但他现在要是不去，他肯定会在卧室站一个晚上，踱一晚上步，直到脚下的地毯磨破为止。

“Ian？”就连他的声音都在颤抖。他粗声地清了清喉咙，把那个小盒子放进口袋里，又试了一次：“Ian？到这来！”

哦天哪，声音太大了。Mickey想退缩，明天再试。然而太迟了，太迟了，Ian已经过来了，他能听到他的脚步声正在靠近，越来越近。突然间，Mickey一动不动地定在了房间中央，Ian站在他面前，正在牛仔裤上擦干手，他面带疑惑地看着Mickey。

“你没事吧Mick？”

卧槽，操，靠靠靠。Mickey吸了一口气，又吸了一口，靠。“Ian。”他又吸了一口气。

“嘿，你没事吧？”Ian很担心，他靠近一步，脸上带着担忧。他什么都他妈不知道，一点头绪都没有。Mickey必须现在就行动，立刻，在他完全失控毁掉一切之前。

“我——靠——我没事。”Mickey又吸了一口气。就是现在，就是这样，操。他已经开始胡言乱语了。“Ian，我——操——爱你。我没有——我从来没想过——我从来没想过自己会认识你这样的人。我从来没想过我会——被你这样的人爱着。我没有——我们一起经历了这么多，我不想——我不想再和你分来了，还有——我不——”

戒指不知怎么地到了他手里，他正在打开盒子。他单膝跪地，因为他不想半途而废，他不想搞砸或者后悔，因为他再也不会这么做了。Ian瞪着他，目瞪口呆地看着他，但Mickey不能停下，他必须继续，不然他就会失去勇气。“Ian，你要——操——你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Ian粗暴地把他拉起来，吻上了他的嘴唇。Mickey觉得这是个好迹象，肯定是，但Ian还什么都没说。Ian的手插在他的头发里，向下来到他的后背，拉扯着他的衬衫。Mickey顺应着他的动作，但他的神经还是绷得非常紧，直到Ian终于，他妈的终于，拉开两人的距离，凝视着他的脸。Mickey屏住呼吸，等待着。

“你就是我要找的那个人，Mickey，你就是。我当然愿意和你结婚，你个白痴。”Mickey想说些什么，但他却被Ian从他手中接过戒指的动作吓得说不出话来，Ian的手和Mickey一样颤抖。Mickey看着他戴上戒指，Ian的微笑湿润了，泪水在眼眶里打转，这对Mickey来说太过了，太情绪化了。他必须得开一个愚蠢的玩笑，他必须说些什么，因为眼泪把他的眼睛蜇得生疼，将他推向泪水决堤的边缘。

“呃，我很高兴这件事终于他妈的结束了。”Ian哈哈大笑起来，好像这是他听到过的最好笑的事情，然后他看向Mickey，那表情那眼神，就好像Mickey是他见过最让人惊喜的事物。Mickey有很多事情要做，但是最艰难的部分已经过去了。他们穿越苦难，从另一边走了出来。其中最难的就是，Mickey竟然他妈的成功让Ian答应和他结婚了，如果这都不值得他喝一杯的话，那他也不知道什么值得了。


End file.
